A Phoenix's Sorrow
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Kai's past is unravelled as a stranger crosses the Bladebreakers' path. Will he survive when his darkest nightmares come to haunt and what will he do when his team starts pressing him for answers. Read and Review to find out.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Ok, ok I know Beyblade is an old show and not many people read these anymore. But I just had this great inspiration for a fic that I had to get down to share it with the world. Now I know I'm not the fastest updater in the world but I have some chapters already done so at least until the end of the summer you will all be happy to know that this will be updated. Oh yeah and in case anyone cares I don't own Beyblade and this fic centers mostly around Kai. So if you don't like him and you don't enjoy seeing him go through his hard cold life you might want to get out now. Well I'll stop talking now, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares**

The engine of a plane fired up as four teens took their last glance upon Hong Kong. The Asian Tournament had seemed an interesting experience for the young teammates. That is except for one two toned blue haired boy who sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He wanted nothing more then for this whole experience to be over as he listened half heartedly to the antics of his team.

"I can't believe we won the Asian Tournament. It's so cool," exclaimed a blonde boy who wore orange overalls over a green shirt.

"I know Maxy," a navy haired boy with a baseball cap replied, "and now that we've won how about some grub, guys?"

A kid with orange hair and large glasses that covered almost half his head looked up at the hungry boy from the screen of a laptop, "Come on Tyson, you ate enough back at the hotel before we left. Isn't that right, Ray?"

A final boy with raven haired glanced over from the window toward the rest of his team, "Yeah, you're right Kenny. I think Tyson's had enough food for one day."

"But guys! I need to keep up my strength for my next Beybattle. I'm still hungry…" Tyson whined as his stomach growled.

The older boy who had been listening to the exchange had had enough and as his eyes snapped open the captain of the Bladebreakers glared crimson daggers toward the group that was his team. "Tyson shut up. Before I have to make you," he growled.

Tyson only whined even more at the threat, "But Kai. I'm soooo hungry!"

"I guess that's too bad for you. So stuff it or I'm cutting off your meals," Kai retorted with another glare.

The dejected blader turned to pouting but Kai didn't care as he returned to his thoughts. _Man I hate being on the Bladebreakers' stupid team. I'm much rather be alone, no more annoying teammates to get on my case about every little thing I do. Even though my Grandfather beat me maybe I was better off at home. Home, it would be nice to have an actual place I could call home. Ha like that's ever going to happen. Oh well, I guess. And thinking of home I've been too busy with the tournament to think about it until now but I can't help wondering about that dream I had._

Kai let out an inward sigh as his thoughts shifted back to Japan.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_The Regional Beyblade Tournament had just been concluded and I had returned to my Grandfather's mansion. I needed to pick up some things before leaving to China for the Asian Tournament. Though when I entered, the old man was unhappy with the fact that I'd lost._

"_You lost, Kai! How is this possible? I've always trained you to be a winner, to be the best!"_

"_The kid just got lucky. Now I need to get ready for the trip to China tomorrow," I retorted attempting to walk past my grandfather._

"_You're not going anywhere, boy! Not until you've been taught what happens to losers in this family."_

_The man then grabbed me around the throat and punched my stomach _hard_ with his free hand. I refused to allow my crazy grandfather the satisfaction of allowing the pain from the beating to show on my face._

_Glaring at the man I demanded, "Let me go, Voltaire. It's not my fault the brat beat me!"_

_Voltaire merely grinned an evil smile and continued with the punishment. When my body could hardly take anymore he drew out the whip and struck fresh cuts across my back. I fell into unconsciousness for a while and the next thing I knew I was lying in a bloody pulp on my bed._

_I wasn't quite asleep but I wasn't really awake either. I could hear a voice saying my name and struggled to free myself of the darkness around me. For a second my eyes flickered open as I tried to catch a glimpse of the one who had spoken. It was almost as if I knew the voice but all my eyes could reveal was a shadow. A shadow with long black hair._

_My mind fought to uncover the identity but my body was just too exhausted. And as I drifted off into the depths of sleep I could almost feel a brush of lips on my forehead. Then the last thing I knew before I feel into the embrace of slumber was a whisper._

"_I'm so, so sorry that you've had to suffer like this. I love you, Kai."_

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

_It felt so real and I only barely remember it. But it had to be a dream. I mean, how could it be real after what happened? It couldn't be real, after what I did it just couldn't be._

Stirring the blue haired blader from his reverie he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Kai?"

"Yes Ray, I'm fine. Let's just get to the hotel already," he replied shrugging his teammates hand away.

As Kai had been lost in thought the plane had landed in America and the team followed their cold captain as he led them through the city of Las Vegas. The whole trip to the hotel Max was going on about seeing his mother and Tyson was fantasizing about ordering room service. Kai was annoyed with the group his trademark white scarf billowing in the wind as they traveled the busy streets.

* * *

Unusual for him Ray didn't really partake in the conversation either as he walked beside Kai. He was worried. One look at his cold captain with those amber eyes and he knew that something was seriously wrong. And whatever it was Ray guessed that it wasn't just their teammates annoying their fearless leader. Even once they had settled in at the hotel Ray couldn't shake his feelings of worry. The neko-jin's worries even kept him awake as his mind was in too much turmoil to allow the tiger to sleep.

_I sure hope Kai is alright. I know he's never really trusted us but he's always been there. Especially through that whole thing with the White Tigers he was right there with us and helped me to pull through after I'd lost Drigger. I was really beginning to think he was starting to open up and that we were becoming friends. But I don't know, he's just so cold. I wonder if he'd at least tell me what's going on. I guess it can't hurt to try._

Ray had made his resolve and just as the neko-jin was getting up from his bed he heard quiet screams and thrashing coming from Kai. He dashed across the room to his roommate and figured that it was a good thing that it was just the two of them within the room. As he doubted that Kai wanted the others to know he was having nightmares.

Once he reached the bed Ray shook his friend, "Kai! Kai! It's just a dream. Wake up Kai!"

The other boy bolted awake as he mumbled, "Damn it! So much for sleep."

"Kai, are you okay man?"

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

"Maybe it would help if you talked about it," Ray suggested.

"You can't help me," Kai replied with a shake of his blue locks.

"I can try. Come on Kai, we're you're friends. And if you don't want to tell the others that's cool, I'm still always here for you."

The raven haired boy placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. This time however, Kai didn't push him away.

With the pain of the nightmare still so vivid to him he sighed, "I guess you were always the more mature one out of the team. But there's no way that you can understand what I'm going through."

"Try me, you have to just let someone in."

Kai turned his crimson orbs to the carpeted floor. "Ray, I can't. All you need is that I hurt someone a long time ago. So just drop it and leave me alone," Kai countered his voice full of pain as he strode from the room.

"But I can't leave you alone. You're my friend and I want to help you," Ray replied in a low voice to the spot where his departed friend had been.

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter of my new fic. I haven't done fics in a while so I hope that it's up to par. Anyway let me know what you think and post a review as I keep this thing going so be ready for my next post.


	2. The Past

Wow I'm back already. See I told you guys I wasn't going to leave you hanging. I'm glad to see people are actually looking at this thing meaning that Kai and me aren't wasting our time by telling this story. Now if anyone- except for my best friend because she doesn't count- can guess what Kai's nightmare's about before reading this chapter you can get a cookie. If you can't read on and find out.

**Chapter 2: The Past**

The next day Kai was acting stranger than ever. The encounter between Ray and himself had left some tension between the two teens and there was still the pressing matter of the nightmare. Kai wanted to trust Ray, he really did but he simply couldn't bring himself to do that.

_I can't let him in. If I do he'll just end up getting hurt like everyone else who has gotten too close to me. And it's not like I can start letting anyone in now especially with that day drawings so close. Not when the visions in my dream last night brought back the pain that I had been trying to lock up inside me. It's just too close now and all too real. The things I did. How I…"_

Kai let his mind trail off unable to finish the thoughts as he didn't even want to think about the painful memory. All that day the darkness of his past long forgotten tugged as his heart until he could bear it no longer. Later that night after his teammates had gone off to bed Kai stole away from the hotel. He knew where it was he had to go and what he had to do to ease his torment.

Though unbeknownst to Kai, Ray had watched his crimson eyed captain leave through a single amber slit. Ray rose from his bed and stealthily tracked Kai in silence wondering where the other boy could possible be going. The two shadows stalked the night left the glamour and lights of Vegas to a plot of land at the edge of the vast desert that stretched out for miles before them.

This bit of land on the other hand was different. It was cultivated and lush and green. There was also a beautiful walled off garden surrounding an old looking mansion that appeared to be scarred with the black fingers of old burns. Kai walked straight through the building and out to the garden's heart.

Luckily enough the shadow who stalked his movements was unnoticed by Kai as the blue haired teen was lost in his own mind. His mind was filled with conflicting emotions as he stared up at the tombstone before him. Thinking of the past Kai removed the spiked guard covering his left arm to reveal a long scar down the length of his forearm.

"This scar will forever be a reminder of what I did," he said to himself his mind filled with the memory of the old wound

Falling down to his knees tears flooded the crimson pools as Kai began to weep at the foot of the grave.

**

* * *

**

Ray's POV

Watching Kai I didn't know what to think. I just wish I knew what was going on through his head. It must be something terribly wrong if he's acting like this. Kai's never been the kind of person to let his emotions get the better of him yet he looks so torn apart. Almost like a little kid who's lost something important to him. That's it, I don't care what it is. Kai needs to know that he's not in this alone. I just can't bear standing here any longer. My mind made up I wrapped his arms around the torn boy in a friendly hug.

**

* * *

**

End Ray's POV

Kai felt the embrace but he didn't care anymore. The strong leader had been broken down under the weight of his emotions and his defense's had slipped. For a good few minutes the phoenix sobbed into the white folds of the Chinese shirt of whoever held him as he let out all his pain and suffering. After what seemed like a long while crimson met amber as Kai looked up into Ray's concerned gaze.

In almost a whisper Kai wondered, "Ray, why did you follow me?"

"Because I said I wanted to help and as your friend I care about what's been going on with you," the other replied, that concerned feeling never leaving his gaze.

"I can handle myself."

"Why don't you just talk to me, man. It would help you to get it all out."

"I don't know if I can," he replied, sadly.

The tiger would have given his friend another concerned stare but when he looked past Kai and noticed what was written on the tombstone, "Toshiro and Kyra Hiwatari, died September 22nd 1993. They're your parents, aren't they?"

Kai's eyes shifted back to the scar on his arm. "Yeah, it was ten years ago next week. I was only a little kid."

"Is that what's been bugging you?"

"Part of it," Kai replied tartly.

"So what happened to them?"

"You really want to know, Ray?"

"Yes," was the reply.

Kai paused for a long time before answering the question, "I… killed them."

"But why... how?"

"Let's go inside," Kai stated and walked into what seemed like a quiet, little kitchen.

Kai sat down in one of the chairs and the other boy sat across the table from him, lost for words. Once in a more comfortable position the phoenix explained the nightmare that had been haunting his dreams.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_It was September 22__nd__ and I had just turned five that day. I was really excited as my Dad had just given me my very first beyblade, Dranzer and I was so happy that day- as shocking as it sounds. Everything was going great, that is until my grandfather showed up._

"_Happy Birthday, my dear grandson," the old man greeted._

"_Hi grandpa," I happily smiled back, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I've brought a present for you, grandson. Though unfortunately you'll have to wait for that," he smiled, if only I knew how fake it was at the time._

_Then my parents came to see who it was at the door. My mother with her bright blue hair flowing as she walked toward me looked at me sadly. The twinkle gone from her blue eyes as she scolded._

"_Kai, I thought that we told you to stay away from him."_

"_But Mommy, Grandpa said he has a present for me."_

"And what's that? Making our lives miserable? No, nothing good can come from my father. As for you get out of here and leave us alone," my father replied in a dark tone that I'd never heard him use before.

"_I don't think so, Toshiro," the man grinned maliciously and the next thing I knew I was grabbed up by the back of my shirt._

_Dad growled, "You leave my family alone."_

_I looked up at his face framed by his long black hair and saw a stern look in his crimson eyes I didn't know. It was hate. What I did know was that I was afraid and wanted away from my crazy grandfather._

"_You know son, this boy has the potential to be strong. Maybe he should take your place," Grandfather grinned._

_My dad yelled, "You leave him out of this! Or else-"_

"_Or else what, boy? If you come back to me peacefully then your son won't have to suffer."_

"_I'll never go back to you!"_

"_Pity, that's too bad. Maybe this will change your mind."_

_I caught a glint of something silver and then I felt a sheering pain in my arm. It hurt so much that tears fell from my eyes as my grandfather merely laughed. I glanced down at my arm and saw blood seeping from the long gash._

_Something inside me snapped then and for some reason my hands grew warm with heat. And I soon realized I was the source as fire shot out from me, spreading everywhere. I saw my parents fall from the heat and smoke as my grandfather pulled me away from the hungry raging fire._

_He looked at me with shame and disappointment, "Kai how could you? You've killed your own parents."_

"_Grandpa… I…"_

"_Shh Kai, it's alright. I'll take you home with me and everything will turn out fine."_

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"And that's what happened. As you can tell most of the place was saved by the firemen. Though the entryway and the living room are in bad shape," Kai finished too ashamed to look at his companion.

Ray was silent for a while taking in everything that the young phoenix had told him. After some time he asked, "How can you think that it was your fault?"

"Because I started the fire. I didn't fully understand it then but I have this fire burning within me."

"So you're an elemental then. You're Fire?"

"How would you know about that?"

There was a tiny tremor in the Earth beneath them and Ray grinned, "Because I'm an element too."

They sat in silence for a while longer as the sun came up. The time passed as they sat there together but eventually Kai broke the silence as he wondered.

"Now that you know the secret of what I've done how can you not hate me?"

"Don't you get it yet? I'm your friend dude. And there's no way that I could hate you. All I want is for you to trust me and let us help you."

"Alright then, though I've never had any friends before. But I guess you at least I can trust. Just do me one favour and promise me you won't tell the others."

"I promise, Kai," Ray replied holding out his hand.

Clasping the neko-jin's hand the phoenix whispered, "Thank you."

And I know they're acting out of character but as much as I love Kai I had to do it or my plot would be going nowhere. Besides it's so much fun to torture the poor phoenix with his emotions. I know I'm crazy but not being crazy is too dull. So more cookies to anyone who can figure out where my crazy plot is going or if you have your own ideas let me know and you can get cookies too. It would be nice if you left a review on your way out I would sleep far sounder because of it as I plot the many twisting turns this fic is going to go.


	3. Impossible

Ok before I go I just thought that I'd clear one thing up. This is not a yaoi. I hate yaoi and would never write a yaoi and Kai and Ray are just friends! Ah that's better. No cookies yet sorry guys and Aasta your guesses don't count. Though I will be nice and give cookies toall who reviewed. Well on to the story, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Impossible**

The week passed slowly as Kai was becoming grumpier by the day. Though he didn't quite understand Ray knew better than to bug his friend. He also knew that he had to make sure the others understood that Kai needed some time alone as well. Though that week their training regiment had become extremely rigorous and the team didn't seem like they would be able to take much more of it.

"That does it, I can't take it anymore. I'm giving Kai a piece of my mind," Tyson snapped.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now man. He's not in a good mood," Ray countered.

"I don't care Ray. That sourpuss has been training us non stop and making our lives miserable," Tyson stomped off. "KAI! We're sick of training. Like what in the world's wrong with you, dude!"

"None of your business, Tyson! Now get ready for the American Tournament," he grumbled, turning away from his teammate.

"I'm not leaving. If you're going to push us so hard we at least deserve an explanation," Tyson demanded.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay out of it. So leave me alone before you end up getting hurt."

Kai went to leave but before he could Tyson grabbed his arm. "No I won't stay out of it. So just tell us what your big problem is already!"

It was a bad move on Tyson's part as Kai glared at the younger boy. Two balls of flame burst into life in the palms of the cold phoenix's hands. He almost let the burning sensation run wild and was about to let the hungry fire fly into Tyson's face when he regained control of the untamed power. But he was through dealing with his annoying team and stormed from the room.

Max was the first to speak, "Wow, what's his problem?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on let's let him cool off," Ray suggested as the voice of reason.

"Wait Ray. You warned Tyson not to bug Kai. Do you know about something to do with this?"

"No Kenny, this is just something Kai needs to deal with on his own. We've got preliminaries to get to and I'm sure that Kai's already there waiting for us," Ray replied leaving the rest of his team confused with the present situation.

* * *

The Bladebreakers won their matches, of course, and Tyson and Max were jumping for joy. They were excited for the chance to prove their skills in the American Beystadium. Ray and Kai glanced at each other in understanding as they silently walked down the streets of Vegas behind their hyper teammates.

They were almost half way back to the hotel when Kai halted abruptly in his tracks. There was someone standing before the boys' path. His features were concealed by a black overcoat and his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. His crimson eyes fixated on the boys as they landed on them, focusing on Kai especially. The young phoenix's eyes mirrored the stranger's as staring into the other crimson pools they opened wide with disbelief.

"Uh, Kai are you alright?" Ray wondered eyeing the falter in the boy's cold gaze.

Before Kai could answer the strange guy dashed away into the busy streets and Kai bolted off behind him. After running down a few blocks Kai ceased his sprint, staring off into the distance.

He struck a nearby building with his fist, "Damn it, he got away from me. But it just couldn't be… it's impossible."

"Hey Kai what was that about?" Tyson huffed as the rest of the team caught up to him.

"It was nothing. I was just seeing things, that's all," Kai replied still staring off into the darkening streets.

Later that night in the quiet of their room Ray confronted his defensive friend. "Okay, time to spill. What was that all about?"

"Seriously Ray, I was seeing things. That guy he couldn't have been here."

"And why not," the tiger replied," Or was he like a ghost or something?"

"Might as well be, he's dead and his being here it's just impossible."

Ray raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Why's that Kai? Who was he?"

* * *

I know, I know, this was short and a cliffie and I'm so mean but all of you guys will just have to deal with it. Thanks for all the reviews. I love the feedback and the more reviews the more cookies hehe. Thanks for all the great reviews they give me the motivation I need to keep me writing and speaking of motivation I've been struggling through the next couple chapters and will need all the motivation and inspiration I can get. I hope that you all liked the chapter and please don't kill me the next one will be coming soon well soonish.


	4. A Visitor

Well how'd you guys like the cliffie I know I'm so mean but this will make up for it I hope. Who was able to figure out who the stranger was? Whoever hasn't I'll stop blabbering now so you can sit back and figure it out.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Visitor

"So why's that Kai? Who was he?"

"Toshiro Hiwatari, my father."

"You're what?"

"My father."

Ray stood in shock for a moment. Though once he broke free of the emotion the tiger wondered, "He's your father, but how can that be? Are you sure?"

"I know it's impossible Ray but it was him. I'm sure of it, or at least it looked like him," Kai replied as he removed a folded something from a pocket.

It was a photograph that resembled the parents Kai had described and the man in the photo was an exact image of the man they had seen that day.

"I took this before we left my old home. You've probably guessed that it's a picture of my parents," Kai explained returning the photo to his pocket.

The roommates had transitioned to their beds and now the two of them sat there in silence. Both were pondering the reality of the recent circumstance and neither knew what to think. Or even what to say. Eventually it was the raven haired tiger who broke the silence first.

"Well isn't this a good thing? Your father's alive!"

"Yeah, I guess. But if he survived the fire after all this time then why would he never come to find me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't know where to look."

"Maybe… Let's not talk about this now. You should be well rested for your matches tomorrow," Kai stated and closing his eyes he tried to sleep.

Try as he might his mind was lingering on the subject of the conversation and his encounter that day.

* * *

The next few days Kai was acting even worse; if that was even possible. He showed up to the team's battles and imputed advice now and then. But the entire team could tell that their captain wasn't fully with them. Ray wanted to tell his team what was going on but he had made a promise to Kai. A promise that he was not going to break as he couldn't break his friend's trust.

During the final battle of the American Tournament the cold phoenix was worse than ever. It didn't help matters any that the battle was on the 22nd and Kai had hoped that he wouldn't be stuck in a stadium on this awful day. All he wanted to do was to go vent out his rage somewhere and to go beat something up.

After the tournament- back at the hotel- Kai had locked himself in his room and he wouldn't even let Ray enter. With all the pain welling inside him anew Kai just couldn't handle being around any of them. Not on this devastating day while the shards of ice still pierced so close to his heart.

Though Ray knew that he needed his space and to be alone so he hung out with the other Bladebreakers. It was because of this that he wasn't bothered by the fact of being locked out of his own room. Ever since Kai had started acting so mean the rest of the team had wanted answers. But after what had almost happened to Tyson- with Kai literally losing his cool- they knew better than to try and interrogate him again.

Though it seemed that somehow Ray knew something as to the motives behind their captain's behaviour and the others were sick and tired of being left in the dark.

"Alright Ray tell us the truth, you know something about the reasons behind Kai's acting more of a loner than usual," Kenny began, turning away from the stats he was analyzing on his laptop, Dizzi.

"I do? What would give you that idea, Chief?"

"Because you don't seem as eager to discover the answer to this mystery as we are. So I believe that it's possible that he actually told you something."

"Alright I won't lie to you guys. Yes I know what is wrong with Kai."

"Wait he knows why I almost got turned into yummy burnt toast and he won't tell us," Tyson whined dumbfounded.

"That's right Tyson, I promised Kai I wouldn't. Besides this is something that you need to ask Kai about and hope he'll tell you. It's not my place to say," Ray replied as he sat down to give his Beyblade, Drigger a bit of a tune up.

The other boys wanted more answers but before any of them could question Ray any further there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be seeing how they were still deciding on what to get from room service the hyperactive blonde was the one to answer.

In a happy, chipper tone Max answered, "Hiya mister. What is it we can do for you?"

"I came to congratulate you on your recent victory. My name is Toshiro and I thought that I would be able to locate a friend of mine."

"You're looking for someone?" Max wondered.

"Yes, his name is Kai and I was led to believe that he's on your team," the visitor replied.

"Oh him, he's being a sourpuss in his room again. I don't think you'll be able to get him to come out. Ray, can you get Kai out of your room?"

_What's Max going on about now? _Ray wondered as he looked up from his blade.

He went over to his blonde friend's side to get a better view of what Max was doing when he noticed their strange visitor. It was the same man from before only this time he wore a musty brown cloak to conceal himself from unwanted eyes.

"Uh… hi. I'll see if I can get Kai, his room's just over here to the right," the neko-jin stammered and led the man over to the door to the right. "Hey, Kai, you've got a visitor!" Ray called through the door.

Kai was still in his rotten mood and didn't want to speak to anyone but the neko-jin had peaked his curiosity. So he opened the door ready to kill his teammates if this was some kind of joke to lure him from his room. When he did so however he stopped dead in his wake.

"Can I come in Kai? I don't have much time but I think we need to talk."

Kai allowed him to enter the room as he moved away from the door. In the privacy of the bedroom Kai ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Dad!" He cried as the blue haired phoenix wept into his Father's loving embrace.

"There, there, Kai it's alright," Toshiro soothed as he held his son close.

Ray had been standing in the doorframe so the others wouldn't see the exchange but now he closed the door. He decided it better to allow the two of them to have their time alone but the Hiwataris were oblivious to the gesture.

Being able to see his father and being held there by him like that, to know that he was actually alive filled the young phoenix with a myriad of different emotions. Kai was overjoyed to have his father back but at the same time he was suffering through so much pain and guilt from the terrible act he had committed.

Still so full of shock and disbelief Kai needed to know, "But how can you be here? Don't you hate me after what I did? How did you survive the fire? Why have you never come to find me after all this time-"

"Easy there, so many questions. I can only answer one at a time. Kai you're my son and your mother and I could never hate you. This was never your fault it was Voltaire's and I'm here because after learning where you were I was worried about you and had to come to see how my son was doing. I survived the fire because its blast didn't strike me head on. Though it did leave its mark with a bunch of burns that kept me in the hospital for quite some time. And the reason why I haven't looked for you… well it's complicated."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well after I was released from the hospital my father hunted me down. He made it very clear that if I don't do what he says he'll hurt you and-"

The older Hiwatari's explanation ceased as he was cut off by a ringing that resided in his pocket. The man drew out a small cellular phone that was going off and flipped it open.

Toshiro answered, "Hello… I was held up. Yes sir. I'll call you back in five minutes."

Kai's father hung up the phone as it seemed he hadn't waited for a response on the other end.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing," the man responded, "I'm sorry Kai, but I've lingered here too long. I have to go now, but I'm happy that I had this chance to see you again."

With a final squeeze Toshiro released his son from the embrace and fled from the Bladebreakers' hotel suite. Kai was left confused but he knew that he would have to face the onslaught of interrogation from the rest of the Bladebreakers.

_At least I feel a little bit better having seen him again. I knew I was going to have to face them sooner or later but now that he's been here it's going to be a lot sooner than I would have hoped. I guess I might as well go and get the stupid thing over with. This is going to be such a long day, _the blader thought to himself as he went to meet his doom.

I hope that you guys liked this chapter. What do you think about Kai's father being back alive? I bet none of you guessed that one coming and the evil bunny doesn't count. I'll update the next chapter soon though to warn you I think it's a little dull as it's one of those transitional chapters but I'll be getting to some good stuff soon. As always cookies to my reviewers.


	5. Father

Hi everyone as promised here's the next chapter. I know it's kinda slow but I promise the next chapter will be better as it begins my favourite part of the series the Abbey arc. Cookies to my reviewers and an extra cookie for Aasta the Evil Bunny Foo Foo for helping me hit the double digits. Thanks dude, anyway on to the fic.

Chapter 5: Father

_I wonder hoe Kai's doing? I saw his Father leave, I hope he had a good chat with him,_ Ray thought as he watched his friends.

They were all gathered around Dizzi as Kenny attempted to look up information on their mysterious guest. "It's no use, boys I need more than a first name to go on if I'm going to find out about someone," the bitbeast in the laptop mechanically stated, discouraging the team.

"Man if no one's going to tell us and we can't find anything on the net how are we supposed to get any answers?" Tyson wondered in disappointment.

"We'll just have to trust that Kai will tell us, Ty," Max replied hopeful.

"Fat chance of that, Maxy. The sourpuss is never going to tell us anything and I'm done trying to reason with him."

As the argument wore on Kai entered the room. Ray was surprised to see his captain knowing what day it was as well as the hardships his friend was suffering through.

"Alright listen up you idiots cause I'm only going to say this once. I'm not really in the mood for this but I'm not in the mood for your bugging the hell out of me either. So if you're lucky I might answer some of your annoying questions," Kai announced, the act drawing all eyes in the room to him.

They almost didn't believe what their captain was saying as Kenny wondered, "Are you serious? You're really going to give us some answers?"

"Perhaps, depends on the question," Kai retorted, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"So are you going to tell us what's been wrong with you, dude?" Tyson burst out.

"No, not that one."

Tyson continued to whine, "What about how you tried to kill me with fire?"

"That's too complicated and you wouldn't understand so you don't deserve that answer."

Max spoke up, "Okay Kai, how about telling us who that guy was that came to see you?"

He sighed, "I guess I can give you that much. That man is my father and I hadn't seen him in a long time. Anything else?"

"I didn't know you had a father, Kai. But then there's still a lot of things we don't know about you," replied Max.

"And I'm keeping it that way. Now if there's nothing else I'm going back to my room."

Ray had a question tugging at the back of his mind he needed answers and stopped his captain's retreat, "Kai?"

"Hn."

"Why didn't he stay longer?"

"I wish I knew, Ray," was the answer as Kai strode from the room.

* * *

There were reasons why Toshiro had to leave so abruptly. Reasons the man thought about as he returned to his quarters on the other side of the hotel. Once in the small chamber the man reluctantly dialed his phone. As the phone rang Toshiro plotted the course of action he would take once the answer came from the other end.

The answer soon came and Toshiro responded, "Hello, Voltaire it's me."

"Toshiro Hiwatari, why the hell would you hang up on me? Don't you remember our deal?" His father's voice bellowed through the device.

"Yes, I remember and I'm sorry Father but the flight was delayed until tomorrow," he lied not wanting to face the vile man's wrath.

"Well make sure you get back tomorrow then, or else. I don't need to remind you of the consequences."

"Yes, father," and with a click the conversation was over.

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief as he slumped down onto his bed. His thoughts turning to Kai as he lay there.

_I'm glad that bastard didn't find out about our meeting. If only I could have stayed with my son longer but I couldn't risk it. If something happened to him because of me I could never forgive myself._

_When I came here to watch the tournament and see prospective bladers I had no idea that Kai would be here. It filled me up with joy to see him and know he's safe. And it's good to see that he has friends to look out for him and keep him safe. If only I didn't have to be Voltaire's little puppet then I could be there for him._

Toshiro could feel the malice in his heart as memories of the day he had been released from the hospital flashed before his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_It felt good to finally get out of the hospital. Though my burns had been pretty severe I knew that I had to get back home to make sure that everything was alright. I raced back home and to my dismay the interior of the building was not a welcoming sight. The hallway and living room were in shambles with scars of black char decorating the once humble home._

_I moved through the debris to the dining room hoping I'd be able to sit and think but when I arrived there I was greeted by my father who was waiting for me._

"_Hello son, I knew you would come back to me sooner or later," greeted the old man with graying hair._

"_You get out of here and leave my family alone," I snapped enraged._

"_What the family who have forgotten you after you abandoned them. Do you mean that family?"_

"_I would never abandon them!"_

"_So being in a coma in the hospital for four years isn't abandoning them?"_

"_No, it's not! Now leave here and never return!"_

"_Alright son, but you'll never see your children again like that," Voltaire grinned wickedly._

"_Where are they?"_

"_Don't worry they're safe and sound, for now. They're learning to do what their pathetic weakling of a father could not."_

"_You leave them out of this!" I yelled filled with rage for the accursed bastard._

"_Well if you were to co-operate and come back to me like a good boy then I wouldn't need to use them," Voltaire stated._

"_Fine then, leave them alone and I'll do what you want," I replied defeated._

"_So we have a deal then?"_

"_Yes, now what is it that you want?"_

"_We'll discuss that back at my headquarters, now come along my son," he responded and we left the sad, forlorn looking place that used to be so filled up with love and joy._

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

_And that was how I wound up in this mess. It was as if I'd sold my soul to the devil but what choice did I have? It's not like I can change things now. If I don't want them hurt I just grin and bear it_. These thoughts flitted through Toshiro's mind as he prepared for the trouble that awaited him upon his return to his father's lair.

* * *

"Hey guy's I'm hungry! Can we go look for some European grub?" Tyson complained as his stomach growled.

The Bladebreakers had just arrived in Europe and now they awaited for the next boat to dock that would transport them to Russia.

Kenny was filled with worry as he replied, "I don't know, Tyson. What if we miss the boat?"

Tyson would have argued with a counter but Max put in, "What do you think, Kai?"

"Hn. Do what you want."

Secretly Kai actually wanted to take Tyson's side for once. He would do anything that would get him away from these accursed boats for awhile.

There was an old, odd looking man standing at the dock for their ship and spotting him Ray suggested, "Hey Chief, let's see if this guy knows when the ship will arrive."

"Good idea, Ray," Kenny replied and he approached the man, "Excuse me sir. Do you know when this ship will be arriving?"

"Oh you mean the ship to Moscow. It won't be docking for another half an hour," the man answered in a voice that seemed to be familiar to the team.

The boys- except for Kai- didn't take much notice in the fact but the phoenix didn't have long to ponder over the man. Next thing the stoic blader knew Tyson was screaming again.

"Yeah guys! We've got plenty of time to go eat and now we don't have to worry about the boat!"

Kai wouldn't show it but as they left in search of a restaurant he felt relieved. Matching the captain's stride, Ray fell beside him and asked, "Don't like the water, huh?"

"Nope, am I supposed to like the thing that can kill me?" Kai replied quietly so none of the others would overhear.

"Yeah, I prefer being on land myself. And at least now we have some time away from the ocean," the tiger smiled.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing to do with Russia."

* * *

There's another chapter. In case someone doesn't remember the plot of the show the guy is Mr. Dickenson and I know the title stinks but I can't think of anything else that will fit so live with it. And don't worry I promise Russia and a troubled Kai in the next chapter so don't forget to leave a review for a cookie. Thanks I look forward to more awesome feedback.


	6. Who Are You?

Finally in Russia hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Cookies to my reviewers who gave me the inspiration to work on these chapters so I could post this so fast. Oh yeah and no bugging me for messing up the plot I had to do it or the story wouldn't work so there. Enjoy the chapter everybody.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Who Are You

Kai was right to be wary as when they returned the ship had already set sail. So the team had decided to travel by train across the continent. At last- after encounters with European Beybladers along the way- they had finally almost reached their destination of Moscow Russia.

The phoenix refused to admit it to his teammates but he was so cold. Cold to the bone as this type of atmosphere was not accustomed to the element of fire. Sitting alone, as far away from his teammates as he could get, Kai was unable to control his body any longer. He prayed that no one would notice the state he was in as the boy of fire shivered uncontrollably.

His prayer went unanswered as he looked up and saw the amber eyed teen approach him. "Not fairing well with the cold, huh Kai?"

"Hn," was all he could manage through the trembling of his frozen body.

"Couldn't you turn up your body heat with your power or something? You know, to deal with the cold."

"I could but it would take too much energy right now and I feel like I should be able to handle this kind of temperature," Kai shivered.

"If you say so, here," Ray replied and tossed his captain a light blue jacket with the BBA insignia before rejoining the others.

Kai was thankful for the article of clothing. As he donned the warm garment he wrapped its warmth around him as he drew its heat into his inner fire. Eventually they reached their destination and departed the train station. After a while of walking Kenny had gotten them lost and Kai had to snatch the map away from the nerdy brunette.

* * *

He managed to lead the team in the right direction and as they traveled through the snowy streets he wondered, _How is it that I know Russian and why does this place feel so God damned familiar? Have I been here before? Oh… I don't know-_

His troubled thoughts ceased as the team bumped into an odd looking man. He was wearing a strange outfit like to that of an abbot with the hood pulled over his head so it was difficult to discern what he looked like. The one thing that did remain visible was his face. As Kai glanced up into the man's eyes he saw a cold hardened darkness lurking there that he neither liked nor trusted.

"You must be the Bladebreakers," the man greeted, "How would you like to come for a demonstration at my abbey? Where I come from Beyblading is taken more seriously and I'm sure that it would be a treat for us to witness some world class Beyblading."

Tyson had eagerly accepted the invitation and once they had reached the abbey had accepted an invitation to battle as well.

_The idiots can do what they like but there's just something wrong about the whole thing. That guy, this place it all just doesn't feel right. And why can't I shake this feeling like I've been here before? _Confused thoughts raced through Kai's mind as he and the rest of his team watched Tyson duke it out with some kid from the abbey.

Of course Tyson won and with a goofy cocky grin plastered on his face as he went to shake the boy's hand for a job well done something happened then that the team didn't expect. The boy was dragged off into the depths of the abbey as a reward for his loss.

Outraged Tyson demanded, "Hey Boris, what's the big idea? What's going to happen to that kid?"

Kai looked over at his teammate as he told him, "Forget it."

"Yes it would be best to do as your teammate and just forget that this happened," Boris replied expecting the team to leave.

Kai had already begun to walk away and the rest of the Bladebreakers were about to follow him when something, a voice caught their attention.

"BORIS!" Someone called in a voice that oddly mimicked Kai's own, "What the hell is your big idea?"

Pivoting around Kai's crimson gaze sighted upon a boy. He uncannily resembled Kai's father the only difference being instead of crimson his eyes were a cold shade of blue.

"Hold your tongue, boy. We have guests," Boris ordered blatently ignoring the question.

The newcomer summed up the team as he became aware of the Bladebreakers for the first time. "Kai?" His eyes stopped as they landed on the blue haired blader.

Kai stared blankly at the boy, "Who are you?"

"Very funny Kai, pretend like you don't know me."

"But I don't. Who are you?"

The boy glared and turned his cold gaze to Boris, "What the hell did you do to him, Boris?"

"You blame me of harming an innocent child? I would never do such a thing. I haven't done anything to him," the man replied in a fake innocent tone.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you later," he spun back around toward Kai, "As for you. Fine, you know what? I don't care if you forget me. Just do me this one thing and no matter what goes through that stupid head of yours don't come back here!"

With a final glare of the boy's harsh blue eyes he stomped off and the Bladebreakers retreated from the eerie grounds of the creepy abbey.

* * *

At the hotel that night Kai had another nightmare.

"Are you alright, Kai?" The tiger who was again his roommate inquired concerned.

"Yeah, I just had another nightmare. What are you doing up?"

I woke when I heard you. You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure."

Ray wasn't convinced as he remained concerned for the phoenix, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not much to talk about. Just a bunch of fuzzy images and strange voices. There's not really much that I remember anyway. My memory is mostly just a void of darkness or a bunch of locked doors that I don't have the key to unlock," Kai replied more to himself than to Ray.

"Well make sure that memory at least knows that you can always come to me anytime if you ever need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kai replied and walked out to the balcony to think.

_What am I going to do? All these questions swimming around in my head. Now I know how my team feels, I guess this is what I get for not answering them. At least Ray seems to understand. I wonder what he'd think if I disappeared for a while._

_I just have this feeling that this place is where I can find the answers to unlock my past. I need to know what kind of person I was. I need to know the answers and that abbey is the place where I'm going to get them._

* * *

The next day as usual Kai had gotten up and ready before everyone else. He had decided to trek around the cold city to try and clear his head. No matter what he did his mind still felt like a puzzle that was missing most of its pieces. Unable to bear the confusion and unanswered questions any longer the phoenix made his way to the dreaded abbey.

The moment he set foot in the ominous place he knew if he continued down his current path he would retrieve the answers he sought. As Kai ran through the mazelike tunnels it was as if he were putting the pieces of his broken mind back together.

Roaming the desolate place he had bumped into Boris and the annoying bastard had actually had the gall to attempt to get Kai to join him.

"I'll never join you, Boris. Coming here out of curiousity was a waste of time."

Outraged Kai bolted away as he pushed on through the place as he tried to locate an exit. Upon seeing Boris again and upon realizing that he'd grown up in this abbey Kai's memory was returning flash by flash. As he delved deeper and deeper into the pit of looming darkness his descent into the darkness came to a halt. The phoenix was grabbed by someone who pulled him into a side room off of a winding hall.

"You idiot!" A voice similar to Kai's own yelled as a fist made contact with one of his crimson eyes.

Kai glared at his captor as he realized it was the black haired boy with the cold blue eyes who had yelled at him the day before. "What the hell, Kay?"

"Oh yeah, so now you remember me?"

"Yeah it seems the deeper into this place I go the more my memory returns," he replied.

Kay merely glared at his companion, "Whatever, I ask you to do one thing Kai. One simple thing, but do you listen? No!"

"But I just had to come back here-"

Kai was swatted over the head this time. "You're such an idiot. Now get out of here while you still have the chance," Kay warned.

"I told you I came here for answers and I'm not leaving until I've found them and until I know who I was."

"Fine whatever, don't come crying to me when you're trapped here like the rest of us."

With the end of the boys' banter Kai departed from the room to continue the arduous task of running through the abbey in search of his lost memory.

* * *

It was now night and Ray paced back and forth in the confines of the hotel room.

That does it Kai never disappears for this long. I'm going to look for him," the worried neko-jin declared.

"Hey man, count us in," Tyson said enthusiastically.

"But Tyson I can find Kai on my own," Ray protested.

"I don't think so. Kai's our friend too and you've got your buddies behind you so lead on, man."

Once the team had agreed to accompany him, Ray led on to the one place he felt that he knew Kai had gone to. The Bladebreakers arrived at the abbey building Kai had pointed out to him the day before.

"We should try over there, Kai pointed out that building to me before," suggested Ray.

Max eagerly chimed in, "Then that's where we'll look. With the four of us searching together I'm sure we'll find him."

_I hope you're right, Max, _Ray thought as the team approached the abbey building.

Unfortunately their path was blocked off as two boys stood in the way.

"I'm Tala and this is Ian," the one with red hair and icy blue eyes introduced himself and his comrade.

Tyson demanded, "Is our friend in there?"

"No," Tala replied curtly.

_That was a fast no, _Ray thought as they hadn't even described Kai yet.

After the team had been called intruders among other things, Tyson and Ian had gotten into a match. Ian won and once the battle had ended Tala's attitude changed into a more sympathetic tone.

"Your friend, his name's Kai right? We found him wandering around the back of the abbey and brought him to our medical ward. He has a fever but I promise as soon as he's better I'll take you to see him."

"Well that was strange. First they call us trespassers and then they invite us to come back," pondered Kenny.

"Yeah but at least he's inside where it's warm. Having a fever is no fun," Max commented.

"Oh don't worry guys. This is Kai we're talking about. He'll be better and back to his old sourpuss self in no time."

_You guys better be right. Kai didn't trust this place before and those guys didn't seem like they could be trusted either. Yet Kai came back here for answers and with his condition he could have gotten sick. He was so cold on the train so maybe his fire couldn't handle the temperature anymore. I don't know… so long as he's doing alright._

"Ray, come on buddy," Tyson called snapping him from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… I'm coming Tyson."

With one final glance back towards the dark abbey entrance Ray whispered, "Whether you're in there or not Kai. I just hope that you're doing okay and that you'll come back."

* * *

I just love writing stuff to do with the abbey so hopefully the next chapter can be up soon. Thanks to everyone who's been enjoying the story and as for my reviewers I'm running out of cookies so I'll be giving them as I feel like it. "Evil grin" I hope you all liked this chapter so please drop by a review and I'll try not to keep everybody in the dark for too long.


	7. The Power

Sorry this took me a little longer than expected as it was a long chapter to write. I think it's my longest yet but I really had fun with this one. For those who like the Bladebreakers these next couple chapters are more about my OCs and their background. But if you sit tight and bear with me I promise that they will come in soon. I hope you like my little history lesson enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Power**

Kay sauntered down the twisting abbey halls. As one of the strongest Beybladers he was permitted to come and go as he pleased, though that was provided he remained within the abbey walls. Though he wasn't perfect Kay was a decent blader but he despised and loathed Balkov Abbey with every fiber and bone in his body. With that considered he did what he could to make Boris' life a living hell and refused to do anything that would assist the evil bastard in his insane plans.

As he prowled the shadows and darkness Kay was lost within his own mind. _Kai's the one they want for their damned diabolical scheme. So why the hell do I get to be trapped here for almost five years longer than he was? Oh that's right, I'm here so Dad co-operates. Well I'm not a pawn and I won't be used for their sick games._

_I may still hate Kai but he shouldn't have to be here any more than me. So if I'm going to get out of here I might as well drag his sorry ass along with me._

Kay paused for a moment his blue eyes peering through blackness. Knowing that the eyes and ears of the abbey were everywhere he yelled, "Boris, just let Kai go already!"

Laughter ricocheted off the hollow walls to meet the boy's ears, "Kai is here because he wants to be. Would you like to see him?"

"Damn straight I would. He's going to get a piece of my mind," Kay growled as Boris lighted the way to where he would find the young phoenix.

To the boy's dismay he was enveloped by even more rage as he surveyed a small training room. He had located Kai alright but the sight of the blue haired blader was not a welcoming one. The stoic blader had his back to the other boy as he launched a dark, eerie blade into the dish before him.

As he watched the Beyblade circle the dish his blue eyes came to realization as he knew that blade all too well. It was Black Dranzer and the dark haired boy couldn't believe Kai had agreed to actually use that abomination of a Beyblade instead of his precious phoenix.

The fury building up within Kay was escalating and exploded as he stomped up to the blader. Grabbing Kai by the back of his collar Kay turned him around and shot death glares at the phoenix. His blue eyes were like hard coals as they bore into unemotional crimson depths.

"I don't believe how you can be such a damn idiot," Kay roared, "First you actually come back to this hell hole and then you do something stupid like this! You accept that thing, that monster. Or do you forget what that monster did to you, little brother?"

"You may be five minutes older than me but I'm the one with the power now. I may have been weak and allowed Black Dranzer to tap into my fire then but now I am strong and I can control the power," the younger boy replied with an evil smirk.

"Power, you call destroying half the abbey power? If I hadn't been there to save your ass who knows what would have happened," Kay yelled as his rage continued to escalate.

"I never asked for your help and you're just jealous because the power of the phoenix chose me over you. Or do you forget that you wanted Black Dranzer as well," Kai scoffed.

"Unlike you I haven't forgotten but after witnessing the chaos and agony that thing has caused I never want to touch it. I'm happy with my Beyblade just the way it is."

"Whatever, I don't care about any of that. So long as I have Black Dranzer I am stronger and can become the perfect beyblader. Now unhand me!"

Rather than release him Kay's hold tightened. The older boy couldn't believe what Kai had said and as he fought the urge to kill his brother a roaring gale swept up out of nowhere. Kay was unfazed by the threatening gale as the treacherous winds swirled around the two boys. At the heart of the breathtaking wind Kay's narrowed eyes became slits of ice.

"What do you not care about Dad either? Do you even know what he's had to go through for you, for us? Are you just going to throw it all aside and help Voltaire all for a damned stupid Beyblade?"

His fury subsided enough to steal a glance into the crimson orbs for a final time and Kay knew that his brother was lost. Spying the evil gleam and lust held in Kai's gaze he left his brother to his idiocy with the cold, relentless winds swirling about him.

* * *

Kay was furious as he and his wind swept hastily and purposefully through the abbey's dark halls.

_I can't believe him, how can he just give into them like that? I hated him before but this stupid stunt just tops it all off. Poor Dad, he'll be crushed when he learns of what Kai's done. I mean, he's stuck in this place to protect us._

He would have dwelt on his anger and hatred for eternity but slamming into something his mental rambling had been interrupted. He had bumped into a girl who was very short as she only came up to his chest and her shoulder length hair was raven black in colour. Upon seeing the girl Kay's trailing cyclone evaporated.

He apologized, "Sorry, Naoko."

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Naoko wondered as she stared up at him with amber catlike eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. My brother is just a stupid damn idiot!"

"But Kai's been gone for years."

"Not anymore," Kay replied darkly.

"He's back?" The girl's amber gems were hopeful.

"Yeah, but forget him. It's best if you stay far away from my idiotic brother."

"But…"

"We agreed that Kai would never come back here and the Kai that we knew is gone for good. So stay away from my brother it's for your own good."

Kay strode off continuing his path to a lonely dark cell. _Kai may not care about our father but I still do, _Kay thought entering the cell.

* * *

Within its bars he found the man huddled in a bloody heap on the floor.

Kay crouched down next to him and worried he asked, "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, son. Just a bit of punishment from your grandfather and Boris. I can handle worse," he remarked cringing a little as he maneuvered to a sitting position.

"Yeah sure."

"Don't worry I can handle it. They just found out that I went to see your brother while I was in America," Toshiro stated, attempting to stifle a groan.

"Why the hell would you go see that idiot?"

"Because like you he's my son and I love him just as much as you. I know you're angry but what happened wasn't exactly his fault-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not that!"

He turned away from his father as his anger boiled up inside him anew. Toshiro reached out and touched his son's shoulder only to have Kay's cold hate filled eyes turned upon him.

"Kay, what's wrong?"

Kay wanted to spare his father the agony of knowing what Kai had done but he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

Kay burst out, "He's back. My idiot brother is back and he's using Black Dranzer!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. And after you give up your own freedom so we can be safe."

"I'm sorry you have to remember that."

"It's not something I could easily forget. My memory wasn't as bad as Kai's," Kay scoffed as he thought back to the day he discovered his father was still alive.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_It was a day like any other after Kai had managed to escape the abbey. It was very uneventful and boring and after what had happened I'd been refusing to blade. I was sitting in my cell absentmindedly scratching along the wall with a stick I had found. But my peaceful boredom did not last for long when a few minutes later Boris entered the cell._

"_How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Beyblading?"_

"_This isn't about beyblading Hiwatari. Now come along your grandfather wishes to see you."_

_Before my ten year old self could protest I was dragged by the ear across the length of the facility to my grandfather's office. When we arrived there it was almost as if I were seeing a ghost. My father was there and he and Voltaire were yelling about something._

_Voltaire noticed us first and grinned, "Ah good, you brought him Boris. Now Toshiro you will obey me and I think you need a little reminder of your place."_

_My father was about to argue when he too noticed us, "We had a deal. You said that you'd keep them out of this."_

"_Well that's no fun so I'm changing the deal. Boris," with a snap of his fingers the man holding me pulled out a knife._

_Within seconds I could feel the cold metal against the nape of my neck as my eyes opened wide with fear._

"_If you hurt them I swear…"_

"_Tsk, tsk, you're not in a position to make threats with me boy."_

_At my grandfather's words I felt the knife press closer and there was a warm trickle of blood that trailed down my soft skin._

"_Now do as your told and your boys will live."_

"_Dad, don't listen to him," I cried out but my only reward was the drawing of more blood by the cold metal object._

_My father hung his head in shame as he replied, "Alright Voltaire you win. I'll listen just please don't hurt him."_

"_Do I have your word that you'll behave from now on?"_

"_Yes, just don't hurt my sons," Dad pleaded._

"_Good boy. Boris, return the little brat to his room," Voltaire ordered and that was the last I saw of my father as I was again dragged off._

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"Kay you should get away from here before they catch you," Toshiro advised worried for his son.

"Yeah sure, maybe I'll go see how Naoko's doing. And don't worry Dad we'll get out of here so they can't hurt any of us anymore."

Giving his father a determined look Kay went off in search of his friend.

* * *

The boy didn't know it but he would be unable to find her as she tore through the dark halls.

_I just can't believe Kai's actually here. It's almost too good to be true. I wonder how he's been, what he's been doing all this time. I really miss him and I just have to see him again after all this time. No matter what Kay says, _Naoko's mind raced as she ran through the abbey.

Deliberately disobeying her friend's warnings she eventually found the training room she hoped Kai would be in. The friend she had know for so long before she had come to the vile place was there but the blade he trained with was not his trusted Dranzer.

"Um… hi Kai," she sheepishly greeted.

"I thought I told Boris I was not to be disturbed," Kai growled as he whipped around to face her.

_Kay was right, he has changed. The kindness and guilt and other emotions those crimson pools used to possess are gone. Now to only be replaced by cold nothingness. _Looking up at him she wondered, "Didn't you miss us as much as we missed you, as much as I missed you?"

"Why would I miss you? I only came here for the power and now with Black Dranzer at my side I have that power," he smirked.

"But Kai… Kay's your brother and I'm your friend. We've been friends ever since that day we met in Japan. Or at least I thought we were," her soft voice was quiet and small as she tried to reason with him.

"Well you thought wrong. We were never friends and I have never needed friends. They get in the way and are just a waste of time."

Naoko couldn't believe what Kai had just said. It broke her heart to learn that all the time they'd spent together meant nothing to him. And with tears threatening to fall from her eyes she fled from the room.

* * *

Yes I know I'm mean, poor Naoko being hurt like that. Oh well you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter to see how she's going to take it. I'll try to update soon but it might take me a while as I have to go find my will. Thanks to everyone who's liking this fic as much as I do and reviewing.


	8. New

Here's the next chapter and I know it took me a while but I had to work out some kinks with my plot. For those of you hoping to see the Bladebreakers sorry but they're not in this chapter either. I promise if you're patient with me they'll make a nice long appearance in my next chapter. Anyway on to the fic and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

**Chapter 8: New**

_How could Kai do this after all that time? I thought we were friends. I guess now I know how he really felt. It's just hard to believe that he was lying the entire time…_

Naoko's mind raced in pain as she was unable to shake the phoenix's hurtful words from her head. Though the pain was momentarily forgotten as the girl crashed into someone.

"Sorry," she fumbled as a hand reached out to help her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Kay, Kai… he…"

"Kai, I thought I told you to stay away from my brother."

"I know but I had to go see him. And you were right, okay. He said that he never cared about any of us and he's been lying this entire time," her voice rose with rage as Kay enveloped her more closely in his strong arms.

"Don't worry about Kai. You know there are better guys out there for you than my stupid brother?"

"I know Kay and I like you, but… I just need some time. You know Kai and I were close. Hell, I still remember the day when we first met."

Forgetting the boy who held her in his arms Naoko's memory drifted back to the past.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

I was eleven and had just begun middle school with my older brother. Like anywhere else I hated being in a strange place and hoped that no one would try to pick on me. With my shy nature at every school I attended I was picked on. It even happened when I was back at my home town in China.

As I sat alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria my hopes were dashed. I was reading a book when a group of mean looking boys approached me,

"Hey you, no reading at the table unless you're a little nerd," a preppy blonde ordered, "Now what's you name, girlie?"

Too scared to respond I merely hid behind the safety of my book.

"Aw lookie here, we've got ourselves a little mouse," the blonde taunted as he snatched the book from my grip. "Now get out of our cafeteria!"

I was about to oblige- afraid of their punishment- when I was rescued by a voice.

"Chris, give the book back and leave the girl alone!"

A boy with two toned blue hair and stunning crimson orbs had come up next to the mean boys in my defense.

"Oh yeah Kai, like we're really going to listen to you," Chris replied holding the book higher out of my reach.

"You better if you know what's good for you," Kai glared.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is if you and your blockhead buddies can handle it, Chris."

The boys scuffled as a brawl broke loose. Kai was outnumbered but he was stronger than he looked and managed to wrestle my book away from them. With their prize lost the defeated gang of boys cowered away and I smiled up at my saviour.

"Uh… thanks," I shyly squeaked out as he returned my book.

"Whatever," he voiced and turned to leave.

That was when I spotted the bloody mess of his back and wondered, "Are you okay? Maybe you should do something about those cuts."

"Hn, I'm fine," he replied walking off.

* * *

Unable to help myself I followed him outside. He was hurt and I felt somewhat responsible. The boy suddenly stopped in front of a tree and I bumped into him causing Kai to wince.

"What do you want?"

"Did those boys do that to you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The cuts? No, they're old ones. Are you new here or something?"

"Yeah, my brother wanted to learn more about Beyblading so we came here to Japan to stay with my other older brother, Logan. He works for the BBA," I answered.

With a hint of interest in his voice Kai wondered, "Oh, do you blade?"

"A little, my brothers are more into it than I am though."

"I see, well you should learn to stay clear of Chris and his gang. They like to pick on the new kids."

"Thanks… um what's with the strange clothes?" I had to ask even though it was the beginning of Fall it was still way too hot for anyone to be wearing a scarf and gloves.

The gloves were fingerless but he still looked kind of silly in the outfit.

"They help me Beyblade and the heat doesn't bother me," he replied but it sounded like there was more to it that he hadn't elaborated on.

"Oh, okay. Who do you have?"

"I've got Mr. Bernard this year. He's so boring," sighed Kai.

"Yeah, me too. My brothers have always said that I'm too smart for my own good," I sheepishly grinned.

"I guess you'd be in grade seven too then. Come on I'll show you where it is."

As the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period Kai directed me back to class and that was the beginning of our so called friendship.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"I just wish that Kai hadn't lied to me. I mean if he didn't want to be friends why didn't he just say so in the first place," Naoko sighed as she hid her face in Kay's chest.

"It's alright, don't worry about Kai. Hey, come on why don't we go have a battle? You can let off some steam," he suggested.

"Well I guess though you know I'm more of a technician than a blader," she replied and allowed him to steer her towards one of the training rooms.

* * *

The two readied their Beyblades on opposite ends of the dish. They launched, Kay's black and white blade soaring to meet Naoko's blade of different shades of blue that possessed a hint of a streak of gold. The two Beyblades grinded together as they clashed. Both Naoko and Kay blowing off steam as their blades bashed at each other again and again.

Then a flash of bright blue streaked across the stadium's surface as a shark emerged from the blue Beyblade. In his defense a great dragon with glittering white scales rose up from Kay's own Beyblade. The bitbeasts struggled for supremacy but in the end the dragon's blade was knocked off balance.

Retrieving his Beyblade Kay approached the girl. "And you said you weren't a good blader."

"I guess I was just mad," Naoko confessed with a small smile.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little."

Kay couldn't stand seeing his friend so hurt and upset. He knew that he had to do something to help her but he wasn't sure what. Then not knowing what came over him he drew the girl close and their lips touched.

Naoko was shocked and it was a matter of minutes before she broke the kiss. The two blushed a deep red as they pulled apart.

Naoko looked away and mumbled, "You know I still care about Kai."

"I know but that doesn't change how I feel or the fact that I really like you."

"Yeah and I like you too. But I need time and it's kind of hard to have any kind of relationship when we're stuck in this place."

"I know and I can wait. Maybe after we get out of here, then?"

"Um… yeah, maybe," Naoko replied as another blush crept across her cheeks. "We should probably return to our cells and training before anyone catches us."

With a nod Kay agreed and they went their separate ways back to their cells. The remainder of the day the two beybladers kept to themselves as they both dealt with their warring emotions and the feelings they felt for each other.

* * *

There's the next chapter. And I know I didn't use italics for the flashback but I decided not to as the chapter consists mostly of it so no questioning me about it. I have some cookies left if anyone can tell me who Naoko's brother is but not you Aasta you already know the answer. I hope you all liked this little chapter please review to let me know how I'm doing.


	9. Where's Kai?

I finally finished the chapter and yes I know this took a while. I promised a nice long chapter with the Bladebreakers and here it is. Though don't get your hopes up Tyson fans I don't like him but I tried my best to portray him in this. Well don't take my word for it read on and see for yourselves.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Where's Kai

The next day the Bladebreakers were preparing to leave for the World Championships and as always Tyson was late again.

"If he doesn't get here soon we're going to miss the tournament," Kenny worried.

"Well that's Tyson for you," Max grinned, "Man where's Kai when you need him?"

"I wish I knew," Ray replied wistfully. _I know Kai's never liked the team much but he said we were friends. And he may not like being a Bladebreaker but he's never been one to let the team down._

The tiger's contemplation of his captain's disappearance was interrupted as Tyson ran up to the rest of the team.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I overslept," the navy haired blader huffed.

"Well hurry up another minute and we'd have to forfeit and miss the bus," Kenny scolded.

As Tyson stepped onto the vehicle he looked around him, "Where's Kai?"

"We don't know but don't worry he'll show," Ray replied and silently wished, _I hope so anyway. Don't let us down Kai._

* * *

Once they had arrived at the stadium Kai was still nowhere in sight. Ray desperately hoped that their captain would show up. They needed him to keep the team together as their leader and Ray wanted to be able to help the troubled blader.

They toured around the Russian stadium for a while and Max was surprised to meet up with his Mom and her team. The All Starz were competing in the first match of the tournament against the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers decided that they'd go support the American bladers.

In the stands there was a dead silence as the All Starz approached the dish. Max and the others cheered for and supported the team even though no one else seemed to. Though the tone of the fans soon changed as the first blader for the Demolition Boys stepped forth.

It was Ian, the boy who had beaten Tyson in their match at the abbey and the Russian managed to beat the American blader, Steve, as well. Even though the strong football player had loaded his Beyblade with attack rings it did little to save him at soaring from the dish.

In the second match Eddy challenged the red head who the Bladebreakers had also crossed paths with at the abbey. The battle didn't last long as Tala also sent his opponent from the dish.

To face Michael, the All Starz best blader, in what could be the final match the Demolition Boys revealed their surprise blader. Nobody could believe their eyes as they witnessed Kai beyblading for the Russian team.

Ray was shocked as he didn't know what to say. He would never have imagined that the cold phoenix would ever do something like this. As they watched Kai arrogantly challenge the All Starz all the hurt tiger could muster was, "I can't believe he'd do this."

Ray glanced over at Max and the usually happy blonde appeared as crushed as the rest of them as he wondered, "And why? Why would he do this to us?"

"I wish I knew, this is too weird," Kenny replied in as much shock and disbelief as the rest.

As the traitorous phoenix stepped up to the dish across from Michael the American mocked, "Well, well if it isn't the little traitor boy. Oh, the silent type huh? Well it doesn't matter who's side you're on you're still toast."

Kai shrugged off the insults as he challenged, "How about I take on your whole team, chump?"

"You'll what?"

"I said I'll take on your whole team or are you too chicken?"

"Whoa, Kai's not even using his Dranzer," Max observed as Kai launched a strange, new Beyblade into the dish.

Steve, Eddy and the All Starz technician, Emily simultaneously launched their Beyblades with their traitorous opponent and the battle was on.

"Losers," Kai smirked as his new Beyblade tore through the opposition one by one.

Steve was the first to go and next Eddy was also sent packing. In hopes to defend the team Emily called out her bitbeast, Trygator but her efforts were useless as she too bit the dust.

Ray didn't know what to make of the whole situation as Kai's bout of maniacal laughter reached the neko-jin's ears.

"Just you and me, but I'll take care of that," the phoenix gloated as Michael launched his Beyblade to try and claim the win for his team.

The bitbeast Trygle was released at Michael's call but Kai was unconcerned as he unleashed his Black Dranzer to put an end to the final All Star. A powerful black and red phoenix soared forth to deal with Michael's golden bird. In a flash of bright eerie light the captain of the All Starz had also been defeated.

"I don't see any more Beyblades. I guess that makes me the winner then," Kai laughed, his ex-teammates looking down on the scene in mute disbelief.

But that wasn't all for the match and with Black Dranzer returned to his grasp Kai committed an act far worse than his betrayal.

Holding the Beyblade aloft with a dark look in his crimson orbs Kai declared, "Cowards do not deserve to possess bitbeasts." An array of light sprung into life as the All Starz bitbeasts were swallowed up into Kai's dark blade, "It is my right to steal them away and I shall be the sole guardian of them, forever! Gaze upon the world's most powerful Beyblade!"

As Kai coolly retreated from the dish Ray and the others watched as Tyson confronted their old captain.

"Hey! It's time you explained yourself, Kai!"

"It's time you surrendered your bitbeast to me, Tyson," he replied as he swept past the stunned dragon.

* * *

Ray sat in the stands silently as his friends tried to come to some solution as to what had just transpired.

Kenny pondered, "Kai's new Beyblade is a complete mystery to me. It's like it feeds on sacred spirits. I have a theory on this but it may be too late to help us, Ray."

"Do you think anything can help us now?" Ray solemnly replied as with hurt in his amber eyes he wondered to himself, _Oh Kai… What could possibly be going on through your head right now? Where did we go wrong to make you want to betray us?_

The next match soon started and the White Tigers team had suffered the same fate. Kai made quick work of destroying the blades with his arsenal of stolen bitbeasts. With each match Kai claimed another sacred spirit and with each match the wicked might of his Black Dranzer grew stronger.

The Bladebreakers grew more upset as they could only sit there and watch their captain's cruelty and it devastated Ray to witness the destruction of his old team from his home town. Kai was cold and heartless and looked to be enjoying himself as he totaled the honourable team and Ray was crushed as he could barely watch the massacre of his friends.

He had half a mind to challenge Kai and give the cold phoenix a piece of his mind. But unlike Tyson the tiger knew better knowing that trying to reason with their changed captain was futile and would have no effect.

In anger the young dragon voiced Ray's thoughts, "How could he do this? Kai's always been a loner but he's never been ruthless. I'm going to find out what's going on."

Ray placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tyson confronting him right now isn't going to work. You already discovered that he won't listen to reason."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing," Tyson argued.

"True, but now's not the time. Come on we all feel the same way," the tiger replied, his amber orbs glancing down towards the floor.

"Tyson, Ray's right. Why don't we wait until tonight and then we can go search for him at the abbey again?" Kenny suggested as he used Dizzi to decipher what little data he could muster from Kai's performance.

"Yeah and if we have to the four of us can drag him out of there ourselves," Max added.

"Alright then guys. Tonight we'll go back to that bizarro place and get that sourpuss back," Tyson enthusiastically leapt up.

Ray was skeptical of his team's plan and though he had a feeling that their attempts would go in vain part of him desperately wished that Kai would rejoin their team and that everything could return to normal.

* * *

That night they had infiltrated the abbey as planned. Dashing around the silent grounds of the desolate place the team called out for their lost captain.

"Maybe he can't hear us. Maybe he's trapped," Kenny hypothesized as their futile cries went unanswered.

"Then we search," Tyson declared and after another bout of idiotic shouting they rendezveued at the entrance of the abbey's main building.

Tyson and Max tried to pry open the large doors but they just wouldn't budge. So the two boys used their beyblades to force their way inside. Crashing through the entrance they had set off the alarm and it wasn't long before students of the abbey had caught up to the group of intruders.

Kenny was grabbed hold of by one of the abbey kids and Max was soon before him in his friend's defense.

"Leave him alone, now," the blonde demanded blocking the way. "Guy's you go on ahead."

"We'll be back, hold the fort," approved Tyson as he and Ray continued on into the abbey.

As they darted through a few tunnels the two beybladers stole into the opening of a side passage. Their pursuers ran past their temporary hiding place as the boys stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost them," Tyson hopefully whispered.

But Ray wasn't so sure as he replied, "Not for long, pal. We'll split up. I'll draw their attention while you go find Kai."

The tiger's determined gaze was met by a grin as Tyson agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

Ray sprung forth from the passage gaining his pursuer's attention and darted off into the darkness. He hoped that he could keep their attention long enough for his friend to have the chance to talk to Kai.

_We're counting on you Tyson. Don't let us down, _Ray thought as his feet pounded against the desolate stones.

The raven haired boy was unsure how much longer he could avoid detection as the kids chasing him drew nearer. It was only a matter of minutes later when Ray was grabbed by one of the kids who had been after him.

"You're going back where you came from," the boy smirked as he began to drag off the captured neko-jin.

"Hey you, hold it! What do you think you're doing?"

"Dealing with a trespasser," Ray's captor replied to a stern looking boy.

"You should be training. Now leave the boy, I'll deal with him myself."

"Yes sir," Ray's captors cowered unceremoniously dropping their prisoner to the cold stone floor.

* * *

It wasn't until he had risen to his feet and brushed himself off that Ray was able to survey the newcomer. He appeared to be about Kai's height with dark obsidian hair and stunning crystal like orbs. And Ray recognized him as the guy who had tried to reason with their captain on their first visit to the abbey.

"Come with me I want to talk with you. And these halls aren't a safe place for discussion," the boy ordered and Ray hesitantly followed his saviour.

_I'm not sure if I can trust him but if he knows Kai this may be my only lead in finding him._

The neko-jin was led into a small room off the beaten path that seemed to his comrade a safe place for a conversation.

"You would do best to leave now while you have the chance."

"We're not leaving until we've found Kai. So where is he?"

The boy sighed, "He's training with that monstrosity Black Dranzer most likely. Until he's separated from that thing he is lost to us all."

"And why's that?"

"That bitbeast feeds off the one who wields it and manipulates that person's power," the blue eyed boy explained.

"You mean that it's found a way to use his fire?"

"That's the gist of it, yes. But I'm surprised you know about that. Kai doesn't tell most people about himself so it's surprising that one of his old teammates would know that much."

"He trusted me or at least I thought he did before all this happened. You seem to know Kai pretty well yourself. How do you know so much?"

The tiger's eyes narrowed as the other boy grinned, "You seem to be a smart kid. I think you can figure it out. Though there's another reason why I wanted to speak with you. You remind me of someone."

Ray still wasn't sure what to make of the guy as he wondered, "And who might that be?"

"A friend of mine, name's Naoko. You look a lot like her," he replied.

"She's here? It's so good to know she's been safe after all the time we've been apart," he rejoiced as his amber eyes lit up.

"Well not safe exactly, but how do you know her?"

"I'm her brother, Ray. And judging by the fact that you could be the double of Kai's father I'd guess you're his brother," the tiger replied.

"And we didn't even have to tell you. Yes, I'm his brother. We're twins actually, and I'm not even going to ask how you'd know what our father looks like. You should return to your friends. Kai is lost, even to his own family and it's time that you left this place," stated Kai's brother as he ushered the tiger from the abbey's darkness into the cold night air.

* * *

When Ray had been thrown out of the dark abbey he had met up with his friends. Even though he had met up with Kai's brother and knew Naoko was alive he was disappointed that there was still no sign of Kai. The rest of the team was down as well but they remained waiting. Each of the Bladebreakers were standing in anticipation for Tyson to return in hopes that he would find their once fearless leader.

From his conversation deep down the tiger knew that Kai was gone and that this was pointless. He remained with the others anyway as he wanted the blue eyed boy to be wrong about his friend. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Tyson finally emerged with his head down and his fist clenched around something.

"There he is! Tyson, are you alright? What happened?" Kenny inquired being the first to notice the navy haired blader.

Ray was the next to speak as he needed to know the answers to his inner turmoil, "Did you make it? Where's Kai? Did you find him?"

Without a word the boy walked past his team.

"If you didn't make it, that's okay," Max optimistically reassured, "Don't give up. We'll try again. We'll go in together! Tyson?"

"No, it's over," Tyson replied cutting off the determined blonde.

Kenny was shocked, "What did you say? It can't be over. Tyson!"

"Please don't give up," Ray added not sure if he wanted to know the response.

"I said, it's over!" Tyson's voice quivered as he turned to face the team, "We're leaving."

"What? We can't go!" Max was stunned.

Ray was in disbelief as well, Tyson never gave up, "What about Kai?"

"Kai's gone for good. He's gone for good," Tyson was crying as he unclenched his fist.

And in his palm rested Dranzer, Kai's Beyblade.

* * *

Man I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. And Aasta for giving me my 20th review you get to have a cookie. I'm still working on the next chapter and even though I'm almost done it may take me a while. Keep reading and I'll get working on it and if you have the time don't forget to drop me a review please.


	10. A Pop Quiz

Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to work on this one I got a little stuck with how I wanted this to end. Anyway here's the next chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed and are enjoying this fic so far.

**Chapter 10: A Pop Quiz**

A while later Naoko had found Kay as the boy meandered his way back to one of the training rooms.

"Ugh, my ears are still ringing. What did the alarm go off for?" She groaned grasping her head with her hands.

"Some kids broke in looking for Kai. I managed to have a little chat with one of them. He said he knew you," Kay replied as they walked together.

"Huh… Me?"

"Yeah, said his name was Ray and that he was your brother."

"What? Really? What is he doing here?"

"He's apparently one of Kai's old teammates. You know, the Bladebreakers."

"Oh! Well it's good to know he's safe," the girl replied, her thoughts turning to her older brother. _I'm glad he's alright. I know that it's only been about a year but it feels like forever since I've seen him. He's always been there for me when I was picked on. He was even there when the teachers didn't understand._

Naoko's heart pined for her brother as the two bladers silently strode through the abbey halls and the girl's mind reverted back to her days of middle school.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

It had been a few days since my meeting with Kai and I had begun to understand why he disliked the old teacher.

"Hey babes, today we have a pop quiz. Now take out some paper and copy the questions that are on the board," Mr. Bernard droned, his monotone of a voice attempting to sound enthusiastic.

"Damn it Donald. A quiz?"

"Yes, and that's Mr. Donald to you Mr. Hiwatari. Now not another peep out of you or do I need to call your Grandfather again?"

"Hmph," Kai remarked as he leaned back in his seat, beginning to copy the blackboard.

_I wonder why Bernard would threaten to call his grandfather and not his parents. Oh well, maybe I can ask him later. Right now I have more important problems to deal with, _I thought as I raised my hand to speak.

"Yeah babe, what's the problem?" The teacher acknowledged.

I really hated asking this but I allowed the words to fall from my lips, "Could I maybe move closer to the board? I can't see it."

"I'm sorry but no. You must stay at your desk like everyone else."

_Great what am I supposed to do now?_

I glanced around me and noticed Kai looking bored at the desk next to mine.

"Um… Kai? Could I see your paper for a minute?"

He raised an eyebrow as he whispered back, "You really think I know the answers? I'm not the best person to cheat off of."

"I know I just need to see the questions. I'd ask my brother for help but he's sick."

"Fine," he replied and shifted the paper so I could get a look at it.

His writing was such an illegible scrawl that I had to squint to be able to make out the words. By the time I had copied out all the questions the bell had rung and Mr. Bernard had collected the papers. I hadn't even had a chance to figure out any of the answers which made me feel pretty disappointed.

Collecting my things I left the classroom and Kai was there waiting for me. The two of us walked together for a while as we made our way to the school's entrance.

"So what was that about?" Kai insisted as we reached the double doors of the building.

"I just couldn't see the board. It was too far for me," I replied as this was a common question I would normally receive.

"Whatever then."

"Um yeah, so why don't you live with your parents?"

"I don't know what gave you that impression but it's none of your business," he replied and departed through the doors.

* * *

My brother Logan had come to pick me up and once we arrived at our quaint home I went straight up to check on my brother.

"Hey Ray. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, don't ask. The soup we had for lunch keeps threatening to come up," the boy groaned as his pale face looked up at me. "How was school?"

"Not good. We had a quiz today that you'll have to make up. Mr. Bernard wouldn't let me go up to the board to see the questions," I replied angered.

"Really, what happened?"

So I explained the events of my day at school and by the time I had finished my tale Logan had joined us.

"Naoko, didn't you tell him that you're visually impaired and that you couldn't see that far?"

"I tried but he didn't give me the chance," I replied.

My brother's eyes flashed in anger as he snapped, "Well maybe I should call and give this Bernard guy a piece of my mind. But that can wait until after dinner. Come on before it gets cold."

He walked down toward the kitchen and though Ray still appeared to be pretty sick the two of us followed our brother to enjoy another happy family meal.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

While Naoko had been lost in thought she and Kay had entered into one of the training rooms. They weren't expecting what they found there as both of them were surprised to see Kai sitting there. It seemed that the indifferent phoenix was unaware of their presence.

As they entered the phoenix began to speak, voicing the whirlpool of thoughts that were swirling around in his head, "I want more power, I need more power. I've taken so many bitbeasts captive but you're still hungry Black Dranzer, aren't you? Maybe I'll just have to arrange a little get together with my old team. I could always beat them in the stadium but Black Dranzer is craving more beasts. But where to do it? Ah yes, I think the lake would be a fitting place for their demise."

The blue haired boy rose to make the arrangements but turning around he finally noticed the two who had joined his company.

Kai growled, "What are you doing here?"

"We were going to train, little brother. But I think we'll go someplace else," Kay retorted.

"Alright, I think the little wench would be a good warm up before I challenge that loser team the Bladebreakers," the other boy smirked readying himself at the dish.

"She doesn't have to fight you," Kay glared.

"What is she too scared?"

"I'm not scared," Naoko piped up.

"Then prepared yourself."

The girl made her way to the other side of the dish but before his friend could launch Kay grabbed her hand.

"Naoko, don't fight him. He's crazy and that bitbeast is too powerful," the dark haired boy protested.

"Yeah so, we're both mad at him and he deserves a taste of his own medicine. Besides if I can beat him maybe he'll realize what a jerk he's been," the girl replied, determination in her bright amber orbs.

"Well alright, if this is what you want," Kay replied as he stepped back.

"Enough chatter, it's time to blade," Kai ordered and the two very different blades were launched into the Beydish.

Though the girl seemed like she wanted to win she was no match for Kai. With Black Dranzer he was just too powerful and the match was over within a matter of minutes. With one swift movement the blue Beyblade was a crumpled, battered heap that lay just outside the dish.

As Kai's black blade continued to spin in triumph the bit in its centre began to glow. The shark within Naoko's defeated blade leapt from its home to be swallowed up by Black Dranzer.

Kai smirked as the heartbroken girl cried out, "No! You can't take her!"

The boy threw back his head and laughed, "MUAHAHA! It's too late, you're bitbeast is mine now. Did you really think that you could win against me? And now with yet another spirit added to my collection the Bladebreakers don't stand a chance against me."

"No, she just can't be gone," Naoko's eyes filled with tears as she stooped down to pick up her empty Beyblade.

Kai seemed not to care as he retrieved Black Dranzer. As the uncaring boy strode from the room Kay seized his brother's arm.

With a glare his brother growled, "Let me go, Kay!"

"No, you hurt Naoko. I'm not going to let you get away with that, little brother," Kay growled in response as crimson and blue met, boring into each other.

"What, do you want to lose your bitbeast to me as well?"

"I'm not stupid enough to fight a pointless battle," the dark haired boy grinned, "Besides why would I waste time in the dish when I can let my fists do the talking."

With that the older boy tackled his twin to the ground. Kay was pissed off and he wouldn't let the cold phoenix get away with such injustice. The twins rolled around on the ground for a good while before the woe stricken neko-jin pulled the enraged boy from the squabble.

"Let me go, Naoko! I'm going to kill him!"

"No Kay, stop," she said in a weak voice.

"But he hurt you," Kay protested.

"I know, but you shouldn't stoop to his level," she pleaded.

"Fine, I won't kill him, yet," Kay grumbled as he left the room with Naoko and shot a final glare toward his insensitive brother as he passed.

_

* * *

_

I just can't believe he would hurt her like this. Even if it is that damned Beyblade's fault he and Naoko used to be such good friends. At least that's what it seemed like when Naoko told me about the time she spent with my idiotic brother. Before this place she was so happy and full of life but now she's so small and sad. It's all because of what he's done and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for the way he's hurt her.

"Kay?" Naoko's small voice was almost a whisper as she placed a hand on the brooding boy's shoulder.

His hard ice like eyes glanced down at her as he met amber depths that sparkled with unshed tears. As he looked down at her disshelved form his anger disentegrated as Kay drew the younger girl into a tight embrace. Holding her for a while Kay noticed a dampness at his chest as Naoko buried her head into his strong arms.

The two stood there for a while as Naoko sobbed and Kay did his best to comfort his friend.

"It's alright. We'll get her back," he soothed in an attempt to calm her down.

After a few minutes the girl meekly voiced, "Sorry, I got your shirt wet."

"Forget about it, as long as you're alright."

"I guess, I just can't believe she's gone…"

"And we'll get her back. I can't stand seeing you like this," he replied hugging her even closer.

She looked up at him with hope in her still wet eyes, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Kay was given the tiniest of smiles as the hopeful girl wiped away her tears. He placed a comforting arm around her grief stricken form and was surprised when she didn't protest as he led her away from the training room and Kai.

* * *

Finally I'm done another chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. And yes I know that Kai was mean in this chapter but he will begin to redeem himself soon. As for the next chapter it may take me a while as I'm starting University in a couple days but I will try to have a new chapter at least once a week, maybe more depending on my schedule. Hope you enjoyed reading drop me a review and let me know what you think.


	11. The Lake

I know this was a long wait and I'm sorry but I had a malfunction with my notebook so I had to rewrite it. For those who like the Bladebreakers here you go another nice long chapter with them. And personally this is my favourite part of the entire show so must of this chapter follows it pretty closely. Anyway read on and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11: The Lake**

"How long can it take to pick up a bunch of idiots?" Kai wondered to himself as he waited on the frozen surface.

The lake was cold but so long as the water remained frozen he would he safe from its agony. Kai wrapped a black jacket around himself as a shiver shuddered through his body. He didn't know why he had chosen the lake for his battle.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he was just cold as in the last few minutes a ferocious wind had picked up. The phoenix's body shuddered again as he glanced skyward and he nearly grinned, despite the cold.

His crimson orbs set upon a black helicopter that touched down upon the lake and as he watched a group of boys stepped out from the chopper.

As the Bladebreakers had finally arrived Kai thought, _Good, now I can feed Black Dranzer and prove to my loser team that I don't need them anymore._

As three of the four teammates ran over to him, Tyson called, "Hey Kai!"

"Well, well, all together again, huh," Kai remarked with a smirk.

"Uh… yeah," the navy haired boy blinked.

The captain glared at his old team as he growled, "No, never again! The days of Kai as a Bladebreaker are through!"

It appeared that the fool of a blader didn't get the message as Tyson held up Dranzer.

"Kai, come on. You don't have to do this. Take back your blade," Tyson pleaded in response.

"I have made my decision, Tyson," The phoenix replied emphasizing his point. "Ever since that day I became a… ugh… Bladebreaker. I resented being thrown in with a bunch of no talents. And now is the time to finally prove my superiority, by beating the Bladebreakers at the one thing they love the most. I don't care about championships, titles, or trophies. All I want to do is increase the strength of Black Dranzer and become the most powerful blader ever. All I have to do is beat my dear old team, it's not official but it'll do."

Kai mocked his old team as he held up the dark Beyblade. Power and strength was all he cared about and the thought of such unstoppable power brought a dark glint of glee to his crimson depths.

"Kai… Why?" The tiger, who had since been quiet, struggled for answers as he too was in disbelief.

"To become the best, one must defeat the best," was his insensitive response.

"Kai-" Kenny attempted to reason but Tyson who seemed enraged by Kai's plans of ambition, cut him off.

"No Kenny. If our old buddy Kai wants to have a fight, then he's got it."

"Tyson-" Ray began as the other boy readied his launcher.

"Back off, Ray," the dragon barked, as it appeared he was prepared to take Kai on alone.

The neko-jin gripped his own Beyblade tightly as he replied, "No chance of that, dude. When I was with the White Tigers thing were a lot different back then. I was afraid all the time and besides having my sister around I didn't know what it meant to have a real team at your side. I'm not going to let Kai, or anyone else, make a mockery of everything you guys mean to me."

"The same goes for me," Kenny added, stepping forward, "I always thought that you felt a little something for us, Kai."

Kai had taken up his normal pose of crossed arms and closed eyes through all the heart warming speeches.

Now he smirked, snickering in reply, "Sorry Chief, didn't feel a thing. Except a bit of indigestion when you started off on one of your speeches." Opening his eyes, Kai observed, "Now where is the fourth stooge hiding? I can't afford to lose another day with my busy schedule."

The Bladebreakers looked pissed as Tyson answered, "Max is at the airport with his Mom but don't worry, we'll try to make this quick."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to mess up your calendar," Ray concluded enraged as well.

"You're finished, Kai," Kenny put in.

"Oh I think my new buddy Black Dranzer and I might disagree with you. Come on," the phoenix shouted as the four Beyblades prepared to launch.

* * *

Commanded by their masters the blades connected with the frozen ice. Black Dranzer swerved forward making the first move as Kai was intent on finishing the match swiftly.

"I've been watching you through all your matches. I know your moves better than you know them yourself," Kai remarked as he easily tore through Kenny's Beyblade.

Kenny groaned as the blade crashed to his feet, "Oh, hey I'm sorry. I let you guys down."

"Yo, Chief, it ain't nothing," Ray reassured as he called upon his own Beyblade, "It's time to show Kai how to dance with the Driger!"

With a flash of green light the proud tiger emerged at his master's command.

But Kai wasn't fazed as he called out, "And my staple of evil bitbeasts hate to dance. We would rather win. Dark Lightning Attack!"

A force of black lightning was conjured up from the bitbeast that had belonged to the leader of the White Tigers, to challenge the impudent tiger.

Appalled by this act of cruelty, Ray roared, "How can you use other people's bitbeasts as if they were your own?"

"Like this," Kai scoffed as he called upon another captured spirit.

This time it was a great blue shark that appeared and the tiger's attack faltered. A split second was all it took and Kai laughed as Driger crashed to the ice.

"No, Driger! I'm out guys," Ray cried as he seethed with pure rage.

"Chill out, Ray. I've got it all under complete control. Kai's not taking a step off of this frozen pond until… I'm done with him," Tyson cockily grinned towards his teammates.

"How touching, but it's time for you to shut up and fight," Kai glared at Tyson as Black Dranzer set his sights on the dragon's blade.

The two Beyblades clashed as they battled for victory. Black and red against blue and white but Kai was determined to be victorious. As the battle raged across the ice, the thick surface began to crack but both bladers were too intent on the match to notice the perilous hazard.

Kai sent forth a bombardment of relentless attacks that were becoming too much for Tyson's precious Dragoon as it began to wobble. And as it began to reach the end of its rope, Kai sent forth the power of his dark bitbeast.

"Don't you see? Only now can I finally have a taste of true power. And I won't give that power up, ever!"

The sky transformed into a sickening black colour as the dark phoenix sprang into life. The dragon of Tyson's blade attempted to fend off the monstrous black and red phoenix but it was too weak. Black Dranzer's power was just too much as it slammed Dragoon down to the frozen ground, where he lay motionless next to his master.

"The best, I am the best! I beat them all one by one. And soon I'll be in control of every bitbeast on the planet. After adding yours to my collection no one will be able to challenge the bitbeast army I'll have at my fingertips."

As Kai prepared to claim the spirits a furious tiger glared up at him, "Kai! How can you do this? Taking everyone's bitbeasts like this isn't right. You've already won, isn't that enough?"

"Winning isn't everything, I thought you knew that. I guess you need to win a couple of times before you learn that lesson."

He began to suck out the spirits and as the evil deed was almost complete a voice called out, "Beyblader in coming!"

* * *

Everyone looked up in shock to see the remaining Bladebreaker parachuting down to the lake of ice. The team cheered as Max launched his Draciel Beyblade in his descent.

"It looks like you upgraded your blade, not like that's going to make a difference," Kai observed, as he again readied Black Dranzer for battle.

"Yep and you're never going to break the team spirit of the Bladebreakers. Now Kai just what is your problem?"

"Maxie, you're certainly no problem for me," Kai smirked as he launched the evil blade for a second time. _Damn it, Max. Showing up just as I'm about to claim their bitbeasts. But no mater, this will only take a minute. And then I will have all of their precious bitbeasts._

The black Beyblade charged forth to strike down the defensive blade. To his astonishment Draciel actually managed to hold his own as Black Dranzer was sent back. Kai didn't know what was going on as the green blade continued to hold its ground, even against the might of his unstoppable bitbeast army.

With a shockwave of power from Kai's Beyblade the ice trembled with another sickening groan.

Observing the lurching sound, the blonde stated, "You're stubborn Kai but not stupid. Give it up!"

"I'll never give up. Not with my power," Kai refused as he summoned Black Dranzer.

The turtle that resided within Max's blade revealed itself to challenge the power of the phoenix. As the green Beyblade refused to go down Kai began to lose it.

"What's going on? I know you can beat this weakling, Black Dranzer."

"Make your move Tyson! He's left himself open," Max pointed out as Kai's resolve was beginning to wane.

"But Dragoon's down for the count."

Max grinned, "I wasn't talking about Dragoon."

"This isn't right. I should've won this battle easily," Kai stated in disbelief.

The next thing he knew a flash of red light flared up against his might, striking the black Beyblade.

"What? That looked familiar."

"I bet it did, you used know it well. That ticked off flash of light was Dranzer," Tyson replied as Kai looked on at his old partner.

"Dranzer's not that tough," Kai stated as the fiery blade slashed away at Black Dranzer.

"Maybe he is, Kai. And maybe you've always underestimated him," Tyson grinned.

Max added, "Just like you've underestimated us."

A burst of light emerged as Dragoon and Driger sprung into life to join the battle.

"Well Kai, see what the Bladebreakers are made of," Ray challenged.

The team's combined might surged up to challenge the cold phoenix.

_He's right, I'm going to lose, _Kai thought as all he could do was brace himself for the impact.

When the light of the team's combined power finally evaporated Black Dranzer had been sent down to the ice. The once undefeated Beyblade was now spinning no longer.

* * *

With a final quake the ice beneath Kai's feet split apart from the remainder of the lake. As the phoenix was encircled in a ring of water he retrieved the defeated Beyblade from the floating ice. Ignoring the team's pleas for him to jump Kai looked down at the blade in his hand.

"Can't be, I shouldn't have lost like this. Not you, not you, you were so strong. You were supposed to be a winner but you're a loser! Just like the rest of them, a loser with no guts. Just like me. Nothing but a loser, but my team never lost," Kai began to realize as Black Dranzer's hold over him was weakening.

As the phoenix had been returning to his senses he was unaware of the deadly water that surrounded him. Hearing his team's cries for him to jump Kai was at last brought back to reality.

His eyes widened in something he had never allowed them to see before, fear, as the water pressed closer and closer. The fear in his eyes extended to his face as his body trembled, then began to steam as the icy fingers of the lake pooled around his feet.

"Kai, forget everything," Tyson said as he reached out, "Just grab my digits, dude."

"You really want to save me? After all the things I've done, said to you…"

"We'll talk later, now shut up and grab!"

"He's not going to do it guys. He's afraid of water. Look at him, he won't budge," Ray looked worried as he was the only one who knew Kai's secret.

"Sure he's going to do it. He finally gets that we're a team," Max happily replied.

"No matter what you think, we've always been there for you Kai," Kenny chimed in.

"Even if you're scared, remember how I said that we're friends and we want to help you," Ray stated holding out his own hand.

"I… I don't know. Don't you want to leave me after what I did?" Kai choked out, terrified as the water that steamed around him had almost consumed his legs.

"Kai, grab my hand! Come on, I won't let a teammate down or drown as it were," Tyson stated as he reached across the water between Kai and his team.

"I'm so sorry," Kai managed to voice as he clutched at Ray's hand instead of Tyson's.

It wasn't long before he found his freezing fingers beginning to slip as the icy water chilled his entire body to the bone. As his hand began to fall away the rest of the team grabbed his arm, holding the captain steady. With the four of them working together Kai had been freed from his watery doom.

He sat on the ice for a few minutes as he allowed himself to stop steaming. He couldn't believe how close he had come to dying. As he stood up shivering, a concerned tiger gave him a second jacket.

"Hey man, you're safe now," Ray reassured.

"Yeah… sure."

"So what do you say? We could sure use you for the finals," Tyson had to know as he jumped up and down.

Kai began to walk away, it was all he needed for them to start pestering him about his condition in the water.

"Kai," Tyson called, "Are you alright?"

"I've got to make things right," he replied as he stopped for a moment.

"I dig. Don't forget this."

Kai's arm shot out as he caught his Beyblade.

Tyson grinned, "I think Dranzer would be happier to be back with you. Besides, dude, black was never really your colour."

"Hey Kai before you go, what was with you in the water?" Max wondered as Kai began to leave again.

He took a final glance back at his team as he replied, "Ray can explain it to you. I don't have a lot of time."

Kai entered the helicopter as it started up. As it sped away toward the abbey Kai contemplated his next move.

_I hope my body can manage to hold up for what I need to do. Enough is enough. It's time I did something I should've done a long time ago. No matter what the cost._

* * *

When Kai finally arrived at the abbey he went straight to its control room. He hoped that Boris would be there as he could feel himself growing weaker. Inwardly he sighed with relief as he heard the annoying man yelling within the room.

Leaning against the frame of the room's entrance he wondered, "Looking for me, Boris? Let me save you the trouble."

The men in the control room moved to rise but Boris stopped them as Kai held up Black Dranzer.

"I have something for you. It's all yours!"

"Well done, Kai. That's most amusing. Now hand over Black Dranzer, then we'll talk about what we do to traitors around here," the man ordered, "Though if you've talked to your father I'm sure you'd know all about that."

Kai's eyes widened for a moment in shock, "My father? He's here?"

"Yes and so long as you behave he and your brother will remain safe. Now give me Black Dranzer!"

_No, I can't let him get to me. I'll have to come back for them later. I have to do this now while I still can, _Kai thought regaining his resolve. "Hope you don't mind but I prefer to keep my distance. Catch," and with that said Kai launched Black Dranzer.

Having the phoenix's power and strength to feed off of the Beyblade crashed into the room's computers. The power of the unstable Beyblade even blew up the power generator as it left a path of destruction in its wake.

"I'd say that evens up the score. Catch you later, Boris."

With his white scarf trailing behind him, Kai fled through the abbey.

With his little stunt Kai had created both a means for himself to escape in the confusion, as well as a way to replenish a fraction of his dying strength. He had rejoiced in the warmth and heat of the growing fire but the heat alone wouldn't be enough to keep him going for long.

Kai knew that he had to make it out of this forlorn place while he still could. He only wished that he could have basked in the welcoming embers and free his body of the piercing coldness that threatened to consume him.

He ran through the twisting mazelike halls for what seemed like hours, with no end in sight. As he leaned against a wall for a breather he could feel his energy already depleting again.

_Come on body just a little bit longer. When I get out of here then you can sleep, _Kai told himself as the cold from the lake began to shudder through his freezing form once more.

He knew that his efforts to stay awake were no use as he could feel himself steadily slipping into darkness. The fire within him was becoming weaker as the chill pressed closer and his vision became cloudier. Before the phoenix's vision had clouded over completely he managed to make out the shapes of three figures that were fast approaching.

And as he at last fell into the clutches of unconsciousness that embraced him Kai managed to mutter, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

I know it's a cliffie but you'll have to suffer until I can get the next chapter finished. I'm enjoying writing it and have the day off school so maybe I can get it done within the week if I'm not too busy. Until then send me a review as I'll try to have the next chapter posted as soon as I can.


	12. Emblazed in Flame

Wow I'm actually doing better for updating than I thought I would. These next couple chapters have a bit of time lapse between them but if you bare with me it's not too hard to figure out. My origional chapter was going to be a lot longer but I decided to break it up into three parts. Anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as the rest of my fic.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Emblazed in Flame

Kay had been going to see his father when the commotion started. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly, at first. After a while he could hear the panicking of the men in the abbey. Then he realized that the power was out and that the security had gone down.

Kay knew that this would be his one and only chance to keep his promise to his father. So he rushed through the abbey with all his speed to the man's cell. Once he reached the door, the boy rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

_Boris is so stupid! The idiots don't even check our pockets to make sure we don't have anything useful,_ Kay smirked as he brought out a small hairpin.

After fiddling with the cell's lock for a moment, the boy heard a 'click' and he was in. He met his father's crimson gaze as the man looked up at him.

"What's going on, son? What are you doing here?" Toshiro wondered.

"I'm not quite sure myself but the abbey's power is offline. So I'm getting you out of here, Dad," Kay replied as he helped Toshiro to his feet.

"But Kay-" The man began to protest.

"Before you start I'm not leaving without you. You've been gone from my life for so long and I don't want to lose my father again. Besides you remember my promise, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go then," Toshiro subsided, realizing that arguing wasn't going to work.

Kay inspected his father as they left the cell. Though the older man looked weak from his punishment he appeared to be holding up alright.

_He doesn't look any worse for wear than the rest of us, _Kay decided as he asked the question that was on his mind. "Dad, do you think you'd be okay if I left you alone for a while? There's a friend of mine I have to bring with us."

"Go ahead, I'll be fine. We can meet up in one of the passages off the control room," Toshiro replied as Kay dashed off, not wanting to waste even a second.

He had met up with Naoko at her cell. The girl had joined him immediately the moment he had said they were escaping. The two of them had later met up with Toshiro at the checkpoint and they were off through the abbey.

Luckily enough Kay had come and gone from the underground facility too many times to count. So he knew exactly where they were going. The three of them were gaining on the exit when they came across a figure leaning against the wall.

Kay wanted nothing more than to beat up the blue haired teen once he had realized who it was before them. Though the feeling nearly evaporated when the younger boy weakly spoke, "I'm so sorry," before beginning to fall.

* * *

Running over to the collapsing boy, Toshiro caught his other son in his strong arms.

A look of worry crossing his face as he stated, "Oh no, Kai… He's freezing."

_Freezing, that's not good. Did he get too close to water? He knows it'll kill him, that idiot, _Kay thought as he too felt a pang of worry for the boy's safety.

Kay may have been mad at his brother and he still wanted to make him pay but he was not heartless. At any rate Kai was his brother and he certainly didn't want to see him die.

Kay stole a glance at his brother's trembling form and spotting the two jackets Kai already wore, he knew that his father must be telling the truth. The older boy watched as the man wrapped his own long coat around the pale form of his brother.

He didn't watch for long as Naoko's voice brought Kay from his reverie, "Do you guys hear that? I think someone's coming."

The dark haired boy listened and sure enough the sound of running footsteps could be heard, the sound growing nearer.

_Oh crap! The power must be back up and now they're coming after us, _Kay mentally kicked himself as they had lingered here too long.

It was only a few minutes later when a group of men ran into view from the way they had come.

"Dad, take Naoko and Kai and get out of here," the boy commanded as he barred the men's way.

"Kay, don't be stupid. You shouldn't have to play the hero," Toshiro responded.

"You know what'll happen if Kai doesn't get somewhere warm, Dad! So stop arguing and go already! I'll hold them off!"

"But, Kay…" Naoko protested as well.

"Just go! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! What are you guys waiting for?"

Kay knew that the girl and his father were against the idea but they really had no time. And he would catch up to them once these idiots were dealt with. Without another word Kay launched his Beyblade.

As the black and white object soared to strike its opponents the dark haired boy watched his companions go, disappearing into the thickening veil of the night.

* * *

Toshiro was against the idea of leaving Kay behind in that vile place but what choice did he have? Kai needed to be reunited with his element and the man didn't want to think about what would happen if he couldn't save his son in time.

"Mr. Hiwatari? Where are we going?" The girl accompanying him wondered as they ran desperately through the night.

"I'm not sure, exactly. To try and find someone who can help us, maybe Kai's teammates."

By the time they had located the hotel where the Bladebreakers were staying, Kai had become worse. The boy in Toshiro's arms had gone limp with the cold as the shivering of his body ceased.

"Please son, just hold on!" Toshiro desperately called out as he searched for Kai's pulse.

The man was relieved to find that it was there and that the boy was still breathing. The man feared for his son as he could tell that the fire within the phoenix was steadily going out.

They had been let in by one of the Bladebreakers upon locating their hotel room. Once the team noticed the state that Kai was in Toshiro was bombarded with questions.

"Are you really Kai's father? What's wrong with Kai? What happened to him? Did those abbey jerks do this to him? Is he going to be alright?" The blonde and navy haired boy took turns asking.

The raven haired boy, who looked almost exactly like Kay's friend, held up his hand to silence his teammates. "That's enough, you two. Now sit down and be quiet. Let Mr. Hiwatari do what he needs to, to help Kai. You do know how to help him, right?"

Before Toshiro could answer, the girl who had been cowering behind him had actually made a move. She ran over to the neko-jin who had just spoken as she cried out, "Ray!"

He was nearly tackled as the two hugged and Ray smiled, "Sis, what are you doing here?"

"I escaped with Mr. Hiwatari. My friend, Kay, saved us but sadly he didn't make it out."

Toshiro had hoped that these two would help with saving Kai as it seemed they were the most competent. Unfortunately that was not the case as the neko-jins caught up on time they had lost together. Not having time to waste with the sibling's reunion, the man turned to a fourth boy who sat in the room.

This boy was working on a laptop and it appeared that he could be of some use. At any rate the man decided that he would be better assistance than the two hyper youngsters who were babbling on about random nonsense.

"Excuse me boy but I could use your help," Toshiro addressed the nerdy boy.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes I need assistance with some things."

"Then Kenny here is at your service. What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need to find a place where Kai can lie down as well as needing one of you to get a fire going."

"Right, well you can lie him down in the next room. It's the one he was sharing with Ray before all of this happened and there's a fireplace in there and everything. But I don't see how starting a fire is going to help Kai," Kenny replied as he led Toshiro to the bedroom.

* * *

Toshiro had placed Kai in one of the beds after wrapping a few blankets around his limp form. Once he had gotten a crackling fire burning in the room, the man noticed that the rest of the children had gathered within the room. It seemed that they were curious as to what he was doing.

Even the reunited siblings had joined them, though they appeared more worried than curious. As the tiger entered he held up a wooden spoon.

"Here, in case you need it," Ray stated with a look of understanding in his amber eyes.

Toshiro was about to question him but the man quickly grabbed the wooden object as Kai's shallow breathing stopped. He thrust the spoon into the fireplace and pulled the blankets back away from Kai all at the same time. In a final swift movement Toshiro threw his makeshift torch down onto the boy's frail form. The occupants of the room looked on in horror as Kai became emblazed in flame.

"Ahhh! What have you done?" One of Kai's teammates screamed and looked about ready to attack.

Toshiro prepared himself for the first blow but it never came.

Ray held the navy haired boy back as he calmly stated, "Tyson, stop! This is going to help Kai, I think!"

"Ray, how is barbequing our captain and trying to burn down the place supposed to help Kai?" The blonde questioned the tiger's response.

Toshiro was the one to answer this time, "Wait and watch. The fire won't hurt him."

The team looked like they would continue the argument but they shut their mouths as they listened to the older man. After a few minutes the embers that had so hungrily engulfed Kai a moment ago were beginning to die down. It was almost as if the fire was being drawn into Kai's very soul as eventually the flames had disappeared altogether.

In fact it was like the fire had never been. The room remained intact with no damage and Kai's still clothed body was completely unscathed and free of the burns that should have been there. Once it appeared safe Toshiro touched a hand to the boy's cheek.

Kai's father sighed with relief as his son felt warm, the boy's body heat returning to normal.

_Good, he should be alright now, _Toshiro sighed to himself before turning to meet the shocked faces of the room.

Tyson was the first to speak as he demanded, "What the hell just happened?"

"Yes, I would like to know the answer to that as well sir. What we have just witnessed goes against all the laws of physics," Kenny wondered as well.

"I would answer that question but I trust my son to explain things to you when he is ready. For the meantime Kai needs to rest as he regains his strength," Toshiro replied.

Toshiro was overjoyed to know that his son would be alright and the exhausted man left the bedroom. Returning to the living room he flopped down on the couch to get some well needed rest himself

* * *

There's another chapter done let me know what you guys think. And Cass you can have a cookie for giving me my 30th review. I wasn't expecting this fic to turn out so well but I'm glad that so many people are reading and enjoying it. Don't forget to review please and the next chapter will be up soon.


	13. Snow

Here's the second part of my big long chapter. I didn't expect this flashback to be nearly this long so I made it into its own chapter. Though this chapter is really just one big flashback I still really like it and I hope that you all enjoy it too.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Snow

As Kai fell farther into the darkness of unconsciousness he drifted in and out of the haze of memory.

**Flashback**

"Yay, the first snowfall. Why can't it just stay off the ground? I hate the winter," I grumbled to myself as I traveled the long walk to school.

_And I thought my day had already started out bad enough with the beatings I had been given from Voltaire. __Oh why did there have to be snow on the ground too? _I inwardly groaned as I just had this feeling that today was going to be a bad day.

I had made sure to bundle up for the wet weather and once I had arrived at the middle school I was thankful that I had. The damned stuff was everywhere. As kids played and threw snowballs at each other I did my best to avoid them. So I holed myself up in a corner by the nice, safe building.

"You're going to get it, sis!" I heard someone call out before I saw Naoko run over to my sanctuary.

The girl was cheery with a big smile as she greeted, "Hey Kai! Why don't you come play with us?"

"No thanks," I replied solemnly as a boy ran up to us.

He looked a lot like Naoko and he grinned mischievously as he chucked a snowball at her. Stepping away from their antics I made to leave when the boy spotted me.

"Hey, you must be Kai. Naoko's told me a lot about you. I'm her brother Ray," the boy introduced as he held out his hand.

"Hn," I stated as my arms remained crossed, "If you're going to continue playing in the snow would you take it somewhere else?"

"Well alright, have it your way then. Coming sis?"

"You go ahead Ray. I'll catch up."

Naoko's brother ran off into the blanket of snow that the field away from the tarmac had become overnight.

Turning to me the girl wondered, "What's wrong, Kai? Don't you want to have fun?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when in the two months that you've know me have I ever wanted to have fun? I just want to go inside where it's safe and have stupid school start already!"

"You, Kai Hiwatari, actually want to go to class?" Naoko wondered looking at me in bewilderment.

"Better than being out here in the stupid snow!"

"But snow is so much fun. Winter is the best time of year."

I rolled my eyes at her but before I could comment on the evil of winter, Christ and his gang purposefully strode over to us.

* * *

"Look what we have here, the outcasts are having a party," Chris smirked as if he was on top of the world. "Do you hate this amazing time of year too like your loner friend?"

"If you mean me, no I love winter. It's my favourite time of year," Naoko replied.

It seemed that she was in too much of a good mood to be afraid of him like she normally was.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with the Ice Prince here. Though for an Ice Prince he sure is strange. I mean it's hard to believe that someone so cold can hate the snow," he mocked as he and his buddies approached nearer.

"You know I hate the damn stuff so go away and find someone else to pick on," I retorted with a glare.

"But that's no fun. Especially how we came specifically to give you a lesson in how to enjoy this wonderful season," he grinned wickedly, "We'll get you into the snow, yet. Isn't that right boys?"

Next thing I knew Chris' buddies had me backed into the wall while their ringleader's hands went for my neck. With my arms and body pinned against the bricks I could only watch as the asshole pried away my precious scarf. Stealing away the white object that was so dear to me he ran into one of the snow banks.

I could feel the pure rage and hatred boiling up inside me. I knew that these feelings were reflected in my dark eyes as driven by outrage I flung the gang off of me.

I roared in my blind rage, "Chris! You've got one chance to give me back my scarf! Or else you're dead!"

"If you want it so badly you'll have to come over here and get it," he taunted holding my scarf over his head.

Without a second thought I allowed my anger to take hold as a whip of fire manifested itself into life. The dancing embers were released from my hand and extended over the cement beneath my feet until it coiled around the despicable blonde's arms. Screaming out in pain Chris dropped my scarf at the foot of the bank.

All the boys looked on at me in horror and in sheer terror they bolted away. Having what I wanted I released the boy from my burning grip. As the bell rang I reclaimed the sacred article of clothing and tied it securely around my neck where it belonged.

"What was that about?" Naoko voiced and I finally realized that she was still there after everyone else had fled.

"Nothing, they shouldn't have taken my scarf," I coldly stated as I was finally able to enter the building to be free for a time from the dreaded winter.

* * *

In class that day Don Bernard was going on and on about some pointless thing to do with math. Bored out of my skull I fell into the embrace of sleep. As I drifted off with his dull voice I hoped to get some extra rest before the recurring nightmares again plagued my dreams.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I was later awakened by someone shaking me. Blinking a couple times I looked around and saw that it had been Naoko's hand that had woken me.

Though that was the least of my worries as I saw Don looming over me. I waited for the blow or yelling to come but then remembered that I was at school and my bastard grandfather was nowhere in sight.

Don scolded, "Hey babe. There will no sleeping in my classroom as you are here to learn."

"Whatever," I replied not caring.

But before Don could give a response there was a knock at the door. At the door was a short older looking woman who possessed short dark hair, though she wasn't the only occupant at the door. Beside the woman stood a hurt and frightened Chris, who was clutching an ice pack to the burns I had left.

Addressing our teacher the woman asked in an annoying, professional tone, "Excuse me for interrupting but I would like to borrow a Mr. Hiwatari."

_Oh crap, _I thought as Don looked at me with a, what have you done now, look.

As I stood to face my punishment, Naoko spoke up in a small sounding voice, "But Chris was bullying us first. Kai didn't start it."

"Well the three of you can discuss what happened with the Principal. Now come along, hey," the woman huffed as she led us off.

We sat in a plain looking waiting room to await the stupid Principal. As we waited for him to see us I turned to Naoko.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"I know but I wanted to," the neko-jin next to me replied.

"But now you're in trouble too. And I don't know why you'd want to stick up for me. I mean didn't what happened freak you out?"

"Well yeah, I was scared but stupid Chris started it. At least you were nice enough to give him a warning."

* * *

Before I could argue or ponder the matter any longer the door to the office opened. The man who stood before us was one who I had seen one too many times. I dislike him and his way of only taking one person's side without listening to the whole story.

"So which one of you is going to explain to me what happened?" The white haired man inquired.

As I stood there in silence Chris went into a long, annoying rant. Going on about how I had so brutally attacked him and had scarred him for life.

"Is what this boy saying true, Mr. Hiwatari?"

I shrugged, "Hey, it's a fact of life that pain hurts and he had it coming. He should have thought about that before stealing my scarf."

"I don't know how a thing like this could have happen in my schoolyard but that is no excuse for getting into fights or burning someone," the principal lectured.

As he rambled on I sat there with an impassive look and rolled my eyes. I didn't really care what he chose to do to me this time as I could handle whatever ineffective punishments he had in store.

That was when Naoko piped up. Even though she appeared scared out of her wits to speak against the annoying figure of authority she still defended me.

"But sir, Chris was the one provoked Kai and started it. He tried to get him into the snow when Kai didn't want to go near it," the girl squeaked out.

"I don't care! Mr. Hiwatari knew the consequences when he decided to attack a fellow student! And as I'm sick and tired of dealing with your troublesome ways I have taken the liberty of notifying your grandfather, young man. He will be here to pick you up momentarily."

For a fraction of a second my impassive gaze widened in fear and shock as I exclaimed, "What? No, you can't do this!"

"I can and I have. You are dismissed."

* * *

We went back out into the waiting room and Chris dashed away from the office.

_Great, just when my day can't get any worse this happens. The damn snake, he's probably happy with the damage he's caused, _I brooded as I took a seat to wait for the bastard. I was surprised when Naoko sat down next to me and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting with you," was her cool response.

"I don't need you to do that, I can handle myself," I replied stubbornly with my pride.

"I'm sure you can but I'd still like to make sure that my one friend around here is alright," Naoko smiled at me.

"Friend, I don't have any friends?"

"Well you do now. At least I'd like to be your friend."

"Yeah, I'd like that too."

"Then we're friends," she replied and we waited in silence for a while.

We didn't have long to wait as soon afterwards the bastard stormed in. His anger was written all over his old face as he yelled at me.

"Boy! How dare you make me come all the way here when I'm preparing for a very important meeting! You're in so much trouble that when I get you home you'll be begging for forgiveness by the time I'm through with you!"

"Me, beg? You got to be kidding me," I snorted and I could tell that he desperately wanted to punish me here and now.

Luckily for me, he had enough restraint not to beat me in a public setting. Though that would be all the luck I'd get, I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen to me at home. He wouldn't hurt me here at least but the bastard did grab me.

As I was being dragged off I stole a glance back at Naoko. She was scared but she still looked like she wanted to do something to stop my bastard grandfather. Her amber eyes met my own and I gave her a pleading stare to not do anything and to just stay out of it.

The bastard dragged me home all the way to our mansion and I remembered the gruesome beating. I could almost feel the pain from his blows but the reality of it faded as that was the last thing I saw of the memory.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

The images of Kai's past faded away to be replaced by a calming, relaxing sensation. Instead of the freezing cold he had succumbed to the phoenix felt new life and warmth pulse through his body. After a while of relishing in the wondrous heat he had so desired Kai's crimson eyes finally fluttered open.

_How long have I been out of it? _Kai wondered as he looked up at the shapes who were watching him.

"Naoko, Ray, I…" Kai wearily began but he was stopped by the other boy.

"It's okay man, just get some rest," Ray cut him off as his sister looked away from the phoenix.

"But-"

"No buts. Here, drink this, your Dad said it'll help," Ray said holding up a glass.

"My Dad?"

"Yeah, he and my sister here managed to escape."

"That's right I'd forgotten you two are siblings. Though we didn't really know each other back then," Kai stated, remembering the visions of his dreams.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about things more once you're better. Your father says you have to rest so drink up," Ray replied and Kai grudgingly drank the suspicious liquid.

As Kai's eyes began to droop again he fell back into the bed. _Damn, he drugged it, _the phoenix thought but he didn't care anymore as he fell into a peaceful, nightmare free, slumber.

* * *

Another chapter done. I thought I'd go a bit into Kai's perspective of the past and I hope you like it as much I do. The next chapter will be up some time this week though I'll warn you now it's a little dull but I think you guys can suffer for a while. Let me know how I'm doing and I'll continue this when I can.


	14. An Explanation

This was done faster than I expected though this chapter isn't my greatest. I could go on about what's good and what i don't like about it but you can discover that for yourselves. Not going to make this a long note but one more thing. To everyone who's reading this you should go and read Scattered Amongst the Ashes by Hagrid Lord of Fluff it's an awesome fic and a great take on the Beyblade series. If you like this you should all check it out but now onto the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: An Explanation**

Kai had slept all through the day and it was now the night before the finals of the tournament. Everyone was anxious for the captain to wake up, everyone except for a certain neko-jin. Naoko stole away to the solitude of the hotel's balcony. She wanted to be far away from the phoenix when he rejoined the group.

She leaned against the rail of the balcony and looked down at the icy world that lay before her. All Naoko could really see of it was the white mass that stretched for miles but Naoko could still feel the water around her through a connection to the element. Finally alone Naoko took the time to think.

_I still can't believe that he would take her and now that he's back everyone can just forgive him like nothing's happened? Well I won't, I don't know if I can ever forgive him after all he's done._

"Hey everyone, the sourpuss is back! He's alright!"

Naoko put her hands to her ears as she heard the shouts coming from inside. The noise within the hotel room grew louder for a minute as the balcony door opened.

"Hey sis, what are you doing out here?"

"Staying away from Kai," the girl replied as she turned to meet her brother.

"Come on, Naoko. He seems really sorry about everything that's happened and I think that he wants to make things right with you."

"Ray, you weren't there! You don't know what he did!"

"I know that he took your bitbeast but we forgive him, you should too," Ray hugged the girl as he replied.

Naoko pushed him away, "No, I won't! Not after how he's hurt me. I don't even want to face him!"

"Well you'll have to sooner or later, so come inside and join the party."

"But I don't want to!"

Ray grinned, "Too bad, sis. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you do."

"Fine," she glared and allowed her brother to lead her back indoors.

Looking around the living area Naoko saw the occupants of the room. The girl claimed a seat on an empty couch left vacant by her brother. It was the only one left and sitting there she had no choice but to look at Kai.

He seemed to be alright after his ordeal, though he still wore a blanket draped over his shoulders.

With a note of pain in his voice the phoenix spoke, "Naoko, would you just talk to me?"

"Why should I after all you've done to us? You said you were lying and that you didn't care about our friendship!"

"But I do. I was being controlled by Black Dranzer, I didn't mean any of it," he pleaded with sadness in his crimson depths.

"I don't care, Kai! You stole my bitbeast away and you're not going to win back my trust so easily!"

The girl stormed into the dining room as the idiot Tyson began screaming, again.

"So now that the sentimental stuff is over with can we eat already? I'm starving!"

* * *

The next thing the girl knew the navy haired boy charged into the room with the rest of the team following behind him.

Ray had set out a large feast and Tyson yelled even louder, "YAY FOOD!"

With the pig gobbling it all down everyone else had to rush to stock their plates before all the food ended up in Tyson's gluttonous belly.

Shooting her brother a look across the table, Naoko pondered, "How do you put up with this idiot?"

"Very difficultly. Kai tries to kill him half the time."

The navy haired boy was oblivious to the remarks as he stuffed himself. And between mouthfuls of food he commented, "Well now our captain is back though I bet he couldn't live without us."

"Yeah, we're glad you're back on the team again, Kai. But you sure did have us worried there for a while," added Ray.

Kenny spoke up next as he stated, "Well actually Ray, having Kai switch teams is the best thing that could have ever happened to us."

Tyson was dumbfounded, "You're kidding, right Chief?"

"Far from it, Kai's been trying to keep his distance ever since he joined the Bladebreakers, by forming an invisible barrier between himself and us. It took becoming our enemy to miss being our friend and now that the barrier has been broken Kai's become a true member of the team," the brunette discussed his reasoning.

"Kenny's right. The Bladebreakers are united at last and now we can all look forward to dishing out some serious payback," Ray grinned and Naoko didn't know how they could all be so calm and forgiving.

"Totally, nobody messes with us and gets away with it. If only we knew who or what we were really up against," the chipper blonde pondered.

"Max has a point. Something weird is going on here. What are Boris and the Demolition Boys up to, anyway?"

"Yes, Tyson brings up a good question. Though I think we also deserve an explanation on what's been going on with you as well, Kai," said Kenny curiously.

"Son, I think it's about time that you explained things to them," Toshiro coaxed who had been quiet throughout the conversation up until that point.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I know though you're not gong to like what I have to say. I'll get to Boris and the damn abbey eventually. But before I get into that I'll answer the Chief first and explain some of the things that have been going on. There's some things I won't go into detail about as part of what's happened in my past is meant to stay there but I will say this. I thought my father was dead and because of that I get very moody in September. The idiot stuffing his face here, learned that the hard way when I lost my temper, therefore losing control over my element…"

He paused here allowing the information to sink in. Naoko sat back knowing this all already The Bladebreakers save her brother all looked puzzled with the information.

With a thirst for knowledge, the nerdy boy inquired, "Control over your element? What do you mean by that?"

"That I can control and manipulate fire which is why I have Dranzer by my side. The phoenix's strength amplifies my power, though I don't just control the element but rather I am fire itself," Kai explained and the girl of the group looked away.

He had started to absentmindedly play with a fireball to prove his point and Naoko personally hated the stuff.

"But what does this have to do with Boris and that creepy abbey?" Tyson had to know.

"Absolutely nothing, unless you count him and the rest of those bastards wanting the power of all four elements to wreak chaos and destruction."

Kenny looked bewildered, "You mean there's more people like you?"

"Of course, one person controls each element though I doubt they'll ever reveal themselves to you," as Kai replied the girl barely noticed his glance at Ray.

The two boys exchanged looks for a second as Naoko thought, _He knows about Ray? I can't believe that my brother would actually tell him! Well there's no way that anyone's ever going to find out my secret._

"Ok we get the stuff about why I was almost toast, I want to know about Boris, the Demolition Boys, and that damn abbey already," a very impatient Tyson burst out.

"Alright I'll tell you what I know about the whole damn thing but trust me you're not going to like it. The Biovolt Corporation is just a front for a secret organization that plans to use Beyblading as a means to take control of the world. The secret base below the abbey contains a training and research centre. Volunteers are recruited under the assumption they'll be developing their Beyblading skills but really they're being brainwashed into believing that defeat is the ultimate humiliation. The ones to surpass the training will take their place as the perfect soldiers in Biovolt's bid for world domination."

"Also Boris has been creating his own species of bitbeasts to use as a weapon in the war on mankind. His living, breathing bitbeasts are then placed into Beyblades and sent into battle against the real thing in order to capture and merge with them. Only the strongest Beybladers are able to control these unpredictable creatures which is where the Demolition Boys come in."

"They want to turn our bitbeasts into monsters?" Max wondered sickened by the thought.

"Wow, for once I'm actually glad to be stuck in this laptop," Dizzi commented as Kenny broke in.

"So basically what you're saying is that each one of their Beyblades is just as dangerous as Black Dranzer?"

"It sounds like we might be seriously in over our heads on this one," Ray added.

By the time Kai had finished the tale the meal was over. Though Tyson was now stuffed he still managed to ask, "Uh… uh… Kai? There's just… uh… one more thing. Boris told us that you were once a member of the Biovolt team that trained in the base below the abbey."

"Yes, that's correct. Naoko, Ray's sister, was there as well."

Tyson nearly fell over at the captain's answer, "Dude, no way! How'd you get mixed up with these guys in the first place?"

Kai looked away not wanting to answer the question. Naoko already knew what that answer was and she was becoming annoyed as stupid Tyson tried to pry some information out of her. It didn't last for long as two men entered the hotel room.

* * *

"Mind if a couple of old timers crash the party?" asked one of them who was shorter and more sophisticated than his partner.

"Mr. Dickinson, Grandpa," Tyson exclaimed as everyone turned to the newcomers at the door.

"You didn't think we'd go and miss all the fun, did you? It's not everyday that our boys make it to the World Finals!"

"You said it, Mr. D. I'm totally stoked for the big match," the man who Tyson had called his grandfather added, trying to sound hip.

"No way, you have to leave," the navy haired boy groaned.

"What kind of bogas welcome is that?"

_I hope Tyson's grandfather isn't as fucked in the head as Kai's, _the girl thought but she decided she liked the old man as he drew out a wooden sword.

"I know what you need, dude, more training!"

As the Granger's fought, a sly grin of glee crossed Naoko's face.

Eying the sword the girl asked, "Excuse me but could I borrow that?"

Stealing the weapon Naoko took out her pent up rage for Kai all over the annoying imbecile's head.

_Ah, much better, _Naoko sighed as everyone all gathered around the room to chat with the man known as Mr. Dickinson.

Unfortunately Tyson had regained consciousness after his brutal attack as the man spoke.

The injured boy asked, "How much do you know about all of this, Mr. D? Does he know that you trained at the abbey, Kai?"

"Yes," was the curt reply.

"I know everything that's happened to you since the moment you first arrived in Russia. It's why I arranged for you to come in the first place. It was all part of an authorized BBA plan that was set in motion on the day the Bladebreakers were first formed."

"So you knew about Boris and the damn abbey this entire time, yet you did nothing," Naoko glared unhappy with that piece of information.

"Well yes. But there were reasons why we were unable to take action until just recently. Though I think the man standing in the hallway can better explain our knowledge of Biovolt's dealings.

A man entered the room with dark hair and an archaeologist outfit. Staring at him Tyson was almost speechless but sadly it didn't last.

"My Dad," Tyson stated as the man surveyed the occupants of the room.

He seemed angry as he glared at the other young man in the room, "Hiwatari."

"Granger," Toshiro growled back.

"Now, now, you two we are here to share information," Mr. Dickinson held up his hand.

The sparks that everyone could feel building up in the room died down somewhat as the two men barely tolerated each other.

Mr. Granger subsided, "Of course, Stanley. Let me explain to you boys what I know. Not long ago I was hired by Mr. Dickinson to do an archaeological dig on the ancient creatures known as bitbeasts. Just when my team and I felt we were close to making an important discovery was when a man named Boris showed up. What he told me about bitbeasts being created through science seemed impossible but I changed my mind soon enough when the local police asked me to stop by their headquarters."

"I was told that Boris was a Russian criminal mastermind and that the man on their computer shaking hands with Boris was the president of Biovolt Corporation. It is one of the largest international companies in the world and the man's name is Voltaire. The police suspect that these two are heading up a top secret criminal organization. When I got in touch with Mr. Dickinson he explained that the BBA had been monitoring Voltaire's movements for some time and now they were convinced that he was plotting to take over the world."

* * *

At the end of Mr. Granger's story everyone was silent for a moment.

Kenny who was astonished by this new information was the first to speak, "Wow! Manmade bitbeasts are a scientific dream come true, minus the take over the world part of course."

Tyson just couldn't keep his mouth shut as he seemed confused by something, "Hang on! This is majorly bad news and all but still. Tell me, what does all this have to do with Kai?"

"My Grandfather is Voltaire! He's using me to collect new bitbeasts for his little science project, against my will," Kai answered, hatred dripping from every word.

The remaining Bladebreakers were left dumbfounded. Even Ray, who seemed to know everything about the phoenix up to this point was speechless.

Naoko's brother had regained his composure as he wondered, "Mr. Hiwatari? If Voltaire is Kai's grandfather, does that mean…"

"Yes, I am that insane bastard's son and yes he can actually reproduce. Though like Kai I was being controlled as the bastard was using my boys against me."

"That's despicable! Don't worry we'll take the evil man down," Tyson jumped up enraged.

"Tyson, calm down," Max calmly stated, "We'll do this together as a team."

"Yeah, Max is right. Besides I think the rights of getting Voltaire belong to Kai and his brother," Ray put in.

"A brother?" The other boys wondered.

"Now look what you've done, did you have to go and tell them that, Ray? Yes, I have a brother and you'll all probably get to meet him soon enough at the Finals. Now it's late and we should all prepare ourselves for what the morning will bring."

Tyson perked up again, "Does that mean you're with us in taking down the bad guys?"

"Of course, you'd be so lost without me," the phoenix replied as he strode off back to his bedroom.

Ray noticed that Naoko again wanted to kill something and put an arm around the distressed girl.

"Come on, sis. We should get some shut eye," the girl's brother commented.

She was led back into the other room and though he had suggested they get some rest, instead the two neko-jins discussed the new information they had received well into the night.

* * *

Well this chapter didn't turn out as bad as I expected and literally Tyson bashing was quite fun. Still not really any action in this chapter but don't worry I think the next couple chapters will make up for that. Next chapter will most likely be up soon, drop me a review and I'll see what I can do.


	15. Outraged

Well here's my next chapter and although it's a little shorter I feel that there's some good stuff in here. But don't take my word for it see for yourself. One more thing before I go special thanks to Suzanne who put this chapter into my head with her review by asking for more Kai, Ray friendship. You get a whole bunch of cookies. Now on to the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Outraged**

Though his sister had managed to fall asleep that night Ray was still wide awake.

_Maybe I'll sleep better in my own bed. Though with everything we've learned tonight I don't know how I can sleep. I just have this worried feeling for my friends and my poor sister seemed so hurt. But I guess it can't hurt to try and sleep. Kai's right we all need to be at the peak of our strength for tomorrow, _Ray thought as he entered the bedroom.

The neko-jin's plans were dashed as he found Kai's father occupying his bed. The man looked pretty exhausted and Ray decided to leave him alone. He guessed that Toshiro slept as poorly as Kai did.

Ray then looked over to his friend's bed and saw the blue haired boy lying in a pool of sweat. He wasn't sure whether or not Kai was awake but he approached him anyway.

The boy whispered, "Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

The phoenix opened his crimson orbs, "Fine, just a bad dream again.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Not since I was five, I always get woken up by one nightmare or another," Kai sighed as he sat up.

"But you need to sleep, dude. This isn't good for you." Ray said, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Tell that to my bastard grandfather!"

"So Voltaire, the guy who runs this big Biovolt Corporation, is really the crazy grandfather you told me about? The same Voltaire who took you away from your home after what happened?"

"Unfortunately, that's right. It's the same damn fucking Voltaire Hiwatari and I was stupid enough to actually trust him back then. But I soon learned my mistake as that was when he sent my brother and me to the abbey."

"I see why you don't like him and I don't blame you. Is that what your dream was about?"

"The abbey? No, but it did have to do with Voltaire."

"Do you want to talk about it, man?"

Kai looked away, "I would but you won't like it. It has to do with your brother."

"My brother? When did you ever meet Logan?"

"You don't remember? It was near the end of seventh grade when Naoko was helping me to study for that big test we had," he replied sadly.

_I guess he really misses my sister's friendship. I didn't think that it would hurt him this much, _Ray thought as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, sis will come around."

"Sure she will. Ray, she hates me."

"My sister wouldn't hate anyone, she's just feeling really hurt right now. She just needs some time."

"If you say so… I don't know. You still want to know about my dream?"

"Well yeah but only if you're willing to tell me. I won't push you."

Kai sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. But as you're really not going to like it let's go outside so we don't wake anyone up.

The two tired bladers stole away from the hotel and as they left in silence Ray remembered the day that Kai had previously mentioned.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

It was a bright sunny day in mid May. The temperature was cool, birds were singing, and it was just a perfect day all around. Though sadly Naoko, Kai and I were unable to enjoy it as we were up in my room stuck studying.

I didn't really like Kai mainly for the fact that I didn't really know him. Then there was the detail that there was just something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. But if my little sister seemed okay with and approved of him I guess that was good enough for me.

I sat on my own on my bed while the other two were at a desk hunched over our English book.

"Damn, I'm never going to get the hang of this and the test is in a few weeks," Kai burst out.

"Sure you will. You just need practice," my sister reassured.

"Like that'll help, Don hates me and if I don't get the hang of this and fail I'm dead!"

The two had disturbed me from my own studying so I decided to join the conversation. "That's probably the problem, you know? If you called him Mr. Bernard like you're supposed to you might do better in class."

"But that's no fun. Besides it's way too late in the year to start trying that one," he replied.

"I know," I grinned, "It was just a suggestion."

The studying was pretty shot by this point and a few minutes later my brother had come upstairs.

"Hey kids, you've been working so long that it's time for supper," Logan said smiling at the three of us.

It was barely noticeable as Kai tried to hide it but he looked a little frightened by Logan's words, "Supper, it's that late already?"

"Yes, you've been hard at work for quite a while. How would you like to join us, young man?"

"I probably shouldn't I'll be in enough trouble as it is already."

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"Because my grandfather doesn't like me staying out so late," he replied as he looked uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yeah bro, he's a real jerk. I don't even think he feeds Kai, he never really eats at lunch," my sister put in.

"Well that does it. You're staying for supper and I think I'm going to have a few words with this Grandfather of yours. Now come on downstairs, I've ordered pizza."

Kai was going to protest but at my brother's words Naoko and I perked up.

"Pizza?" We wondered hopefully but our spirits were dashed as the other boy looked at us confused.

"Pizza, what's pizza?"

The two of us were stunned. We didn't think it was possible for anyone to utter those words. But Naoko beat me to the question that was on both our minds.

"You don't know what pizza is? How can you not know what pizza is?"

He shook his head and shrugged as the two of us dragged him to the kitchen. We took in the wonderful aroma in the room as we all but drooled in excitement.

"That," I pointed, "is pizza."

Kai merely stared blankly at it as he commented, "I don't see what's so special about it."

"It's the best. Come on Kai, you have to try it," Naoko enthusiastically stated as she grabbed a slice.

Kai and I followed suit. Though my sister and me were almost in heaven Kai eyed the food he held in his hands. Eventually he took a bite and his eyes lit up. There was even almost a smile on his face as he joined us in shoveling down the wonderful pizza.

Logan hadn't expected it to go so fast and once we were done the three of us were down on the ground, our stomachs completely stuffed.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

Ray's laughter broke the silence that surrounded him and his captain.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You man! I didn't know you could eat so much," he replied between giggles.

"You remembered the pizza, didn't you?"

"Yep, you almost ate as much as Tyson that night!"

"Yeah well getting in shit was worth it, that stuff was really good. And that idiot of a pig we have for a teammate never finds out about it."

Ray looked thoughtful, "You know… the team does have a right to know that their captain can actually eat."

"Ray I swear if you tell them…" Kai glared as he stopped walking.

"I'm only kidding. Don't worry it's not like I'm going to tell them. So are you going to tell me about that dream of yours now?"

"Yeah, this is as good a place as any," he replied and then began about his dream. "Well after the pizza thing your brother decided to start prying into what exactly it was Voltaire was doing. And after Naoko had been taken to the abbey I guess he had enough evidence to suspect the evil bastard. So soon after that he came to the mansion to find out what was going on. Your brother stormed into Voltaire's office where I was being punished again and the two started yelling at each other. Voltaire had enough of it after a while and wanting to get rid of your brother's interference he drew out a gun from the drawer of his desk. I'm sorry Ray but I don't think I need to tell you what happened next."

"No, that can't be! He went away for a business trip! I don't believe you, that bastard couldn't have killed him!"

The neko-jin was hysterical as the ground beneath them began to rumble.

"Ray, I know how you feel and this isn't the answer," the phoenix pleaded trying to calm him down.

"No, I'm going to kill him!" Ray roared like the tiger that was a part of him as the quake grew in intensity.

Kai attempted to get close to him but was sent crashing to the ground by the unstable earth. The outraged neko-jin had set his sights on the direction of the damned abbey and there was no way in hell he would let Kai stop him. The earthquake rumbled in the tiger's ears as he barely heard the phoenix call out.

"I don't want to do this Ray but it's for your own good!"

The neko-jin was too outraged to see it coming but he felt the ball of fire as it made contact. The agonizing pain tore at his shoulder and once Ray was at last set free from his anger Kai extinguished the fire.

Ray barely noticed as he fell into his friend's arms, half conscious as he was carried back to their hotel room. The tiger finally managed to get some rest and when he had awoken to the morning sun it was just about time to leave for the World Finals. The place where they would at last confront the Demolition Boys.

* * *

I know, I know I killed Naoko and Ray's brother but sadly it had to be done. And yes Kai likes pizza so if you didn't like my nice little scene you can bite me. The next chapter will be up soon full of some good stuff so stay tuned and it'll be up hopefully within the next few days. I hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to drop me a review.


	16. It End's Here

Nothing really to say here and as I'm interested to see what you guys think of this chapter I'm going to save my little comments for the end, so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: It Ends Here**

Kai had felt guilty all through the remainder of the night. He had stayed up to keep an eye on the tiger as he felt responsible. It was like a burden was lifted off the phoenix's shoulders when he finally noticed the other boy awake.

"What happened?" Ray wondered a little dazed and Kai was glad to see that his friend was alright.

"You got some sleep. It usually takes its toll on you the first few times you lose control," he replied as he bandaged the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright? I didn't know how else to stop you."

"Yeah, I'll live I guess. But what are these markings from?"

Ray looked puzzled as he traced punctures from a needle that poked out from beneath the edge of the bandages.

"I don't know," Kai lied but he knew all too well where the marks had come from.

Thankfully for Kai he was questioned no further as it was then time to leave. The Bladebreakers all piled in the bus that would be driven by Tyson's Grandpa. Tyson's father and Mr. Dickinson accompanied them as well though Kai's own father stayed behind.

He was worried about Kay and would tear down the entire stadium, if need be to return Kai's brother to him. This was the Bladebreakers' battle though and Mr. Dickinson wanted to keep Toshiro safe and sound away from Biovolt.

Kai's father was unable to argue against the old man and subsided with the promise that Mr. Dickinson would free Kay and keep the children safe.

In the back of the bus Kai was lost to all that transpired around him as he delved into the depths of his own mind.

_I would have told Ray more of what I know but I didn't want another episode like last night. If Ray doesn't remember it himself then I'm not going to tell him. Damn Biovolt! They have to be stopped so they can't do things like this to anyone ever again, _the phoenix grumbled as he recollected his newfound memories.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

It was another rotten day in the abbey though after almost five years in the place I was starting to get used to it, I guess. Today I was strapped down to a table in the bright white lab that was part of the research half of the facility. Boris' scientists were doing some more tests on me to analyze my body's endurance and strength.

Oh how I hated those needles and I was relieved when I was given a break from my torment. Though I didn't enjoy it for long as the evil purple haired bastard entered the lab. He had brought in some poor new kid who looked about a year younger than me and was kicking and screaming against his captor.

Boris threw the boy at one of the scientists as he commanded, "Lord Voltaire has a new project for you. This boy is to be sent into the machines!"

"But sir, they haven't been fully tested yet."

"Are you defying my authority? Because I don't want to hear another word of it!"

"Yes sir, we'll start the tests right away, sir," I could hear the fear in the scientist's voice as Boris walked from the lab.

The scientists then strapped the boy down on the table next to mine and I cranked my head to get a better look at their activities. He was getting a regular test, one that just checked to make sure his body was functioning properly and responding normally. It was one of their better tests and was far better than all the stupid drugs I had to tolerate being tested with.

The kid still looked pretty frightened and lucky for him when they were done with the examination the scientists left him alone for a while. While I could hear machinery powering up at the back of the lab I decided I would take the chance to try and calm down the frightened kid lying next to me.

"Hey kid, calm down. They'll torture you a lot less if you don't show your fear and cooperate with them."

He turned his head and noticing me for the first time he asked in fright, "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?"

"You can call me Kai if you want, I guess. You're below Russia in a crazy abbey and you better get that fear out of your eyes before they come back."

The fear in his brown eyes softened a little but his terror remained written across his features.

_Oh well, I guess he hasn't had the training to keep his emotions from showing yet like I have. But he'll learn soon enough, _I thought as he continued his questioning.

"Russia? But I'm supposed to be back at home with my family."

"Look kid, it's probably better if you try not to think about the way it was before coming here. You won't be going back."

"It's Ray and I will too get back! What in the world are we doing here anyway?"

"That freak show who dragged you here likes torturing kids for fun and we get to be his little lab rats," I replied malice dripping from every word.

Ray would have said more but that was when he was dragged to the back of the lab. With my arms, legs, and neck bound he was out of my sight but I could hear Ray's agonizing screams as the scientists experimented on him.

* * *

It seemed like I stared up at the ceiling for hours with Ray's screams of pain ringing through my ears. Whatever they were doing sounded terrible and though I didn't care about much anymore I pitied the poor boy. I didn't know how much time had passed but eventually Boris reentered the lab.

I glared at the bastard as I growled, "What the hell are you doing to that kid?"

"You actually care about what happens to him, boy?"

"No, but no one should have to suffer like that on their first day!"

"Well we're enhancing him, making him better. Your Grandfather wanted to see what would happen to the genetics of an element if it were played around with. Seeing how you and your brother are too unpredictable this boy seemed like the perfect specimen," Boris gloated.

"He's an elemental?"

"It appears that way to Lord Voltaire and you boy shouldn't be allowed to merely relax like that," he stated and stuck another needle in my arm.

I gritted my teeth as whatever he had put in me this time was cold but it didn't affect me much more than that. The bastard then walked away and I strained my ears to eavesdrop on his conversation with the men in the lab.

"How is the brat handling the mutation?"

"He's remaining stable, it's going very well. There's just one problem," a scientist replied in a frightened tone to Boris' question.

"Problem?"

"Um… yes… sir, he doesn't have full control over his power. If we're not careful then this whole place can come crumbling down on top of us."

"Then fix it," Boris ordered.

"We can make it so that he's calmer but he seems to be extremely loyal. If something happens to someone he cares about there's a very high probability that it will set him off and trigger his abilities," explained the scared sounding man.

"Do it and I'll deal with that little detail! Now one more thing, keep an eye on Hiwatari as well. He's becoming far too lax!"

The evil bastard then left us alone to our torment as he seemed for the moment satisfied with the present situation.

As I lay there alone time passed and I wondered what Boris had meant by enhancing and mutation. I didn't understand it but I began to grasp the concept as Ray was brought back. He was again bound to the table and hooked up to some monitors to check how he was functioning. When I glanced over at his curled up sleeping form he almost looked like a cat.

He definitely appeared to be more feline than before. It was even almost as if Ray purred as he slept. I allowed my eyes to wander over to Ray as some of the men did more work on me.

Just as it seemed I would be free of the annoying needles Ray woke with a loud yawn. As I again stared over at him I could see small fangs at the corners of his mouth and for a single moment our eyes met. They were now a glowing amber colour instead of the rich dark shade of brown they had been when I first saw him.

I opened my mouth to speak to the now catlike looking boy but at that moment a scientist addressed me.

"You're free to go, Hiwatari. Return to your cell!"

As I was finally released I got up and left the damn lab. Having absolutely no clue what would become of Ray as I took to the abbey halls.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

Kai was jerked from his memories as Tyson's Grandpa had veered the bus to a halt. They had finally arrived at the Biovolt Stadium in the heart of Moscow. It was here where they would fight their final battle against the evil bastards in the finals of the World Championships.

The team had reached the lobby of the stadium and as fans crowded around Tyson's overactive ego swelled up. Kai wanted to kill the idiot, again, but the others had finally pulled Tyson away as they walked down the red carpeted floor of the building. The phoenix regained his cool demeanor but it didn't last as Boris and the Demolition Boys approached the team.

The despicable man chuckled, "We're so glad you could make it to your final defeat!"

"Oh yeah, we'll show you!" Tyson was about to challenge but the neko-jin blocked the cocky boy.

Stopping Tyson from his move Ray reasoned, "Tyson! Now is not the time to fight them, okay. Too many people could get hurt if we Beybattle here!"

"Always the calm voice of reason aren't you, little tiger?"

Boris mocked and Kai glared at the bastard knowing all too well what he was referring to.

The girl who had accompanied the team to support her brother spoke up, "You shut up about Ray! Maybe they should fight you, it'd knock you off of your damn pedestal!"

"Calm down, Naoko. As much as I hate it too Ray's right. We can just save it for the dish," Kai replied as he continued to glare.

Naoko subsided but that was unimportant to the captain now as his gaze fell upon his brother. The two shot glares at each other and then the phoenix sighted something red and black barely sticking out of the other boy's pocket.

Boris observed the murderous intent in both bladers and smiled evilly. "Don't worry, Kay. There will be plenty of time to kill him later and then the world will bow before Biovolt!"

The evil man cackled as he began to walk away into the main area of the stadium. Tyson was ranting on about something to do with never giving up and winning but Kai didn't really hear it.

Just before Boris and his team left their presence Kai could feel a strange energy pulse around the two teams. It felt out of this world yet at the same time the strange presence of power held a certain familiarity to it. But the wave of energy that Kai felt only lasted for a moment.

Then hearing an all too familiar laughter Kai looked up. Standing on a balcony that looked over the entrance to the inner sanctum was the damn bastard behind everything. And he laughed almost uncontrollably as an evil smirk was plastered on his aging face.

_Did he sense that strange power too? If he did it probably means that there'll be more trouble for us, _Kai wondered but was unable to linger on the thought as one of the Bladebreakers spoke.

"What is it, Kai? Who's that?" It was Ray who had asked and the phoenix pointed out the spot.

"Up there is my grandfather," Kai answered with pure hatred as the rest of the team was shocked.

Tyson wanted to know, "Grandfather, that's Voltaire?"

Kenny then inquired as well, "You mean that's the man behind Biovolt?"

"And the man who made his own grandsons and son tools for his ambition, pawns in his little game."

They exchanged looks, Kai's crimson orbs full of fire in their depths while Voltaire's look was one of triumph, as if his plans were beginning to come together.

As the old man retired into the building Kai's burning eyes remained fixed on the spot as he thought, _To think I once loved you… But I was a foolish child then who didn't know any better and with no memory of your evil deeds you could shape me in your own image. But no more, grandfather. I know everything now and am free of your control. You have hurt me, my family, and my friends and I will not stand for it any longer. It ends here, Voltaire! And I swear I will make you pay!_

Man I am so evil. I usually don't do this sort of thing to Ray but someone just had to put an idea in my head. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, ideas, thoughts, and questions are always welcome. Feel free to review please and those who have been anxiously awaiting for the Finals they are finally starting in the next chapter.

* * *


	17. Malice

Didn't get as masny reviews as I would have like last chapter but oh well I'm glad that all of you are liking this fic so far. For those of you who have been patiently awaiting the Finals of the World Champtions they are finally here. I hope that you all enjoy Kai's battle against Spencer.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Malice**

_What am I still doing here, _Kay wondered to himself as he sat in silence. _Oh yes, it's all my damn brother's fault. If he hadn't come back and had just stayed away like I told him to I wouldn't be in this mess, or stuck on this stupid team._

Bringing the dark haired boy out of his thoughts someone spoke, "Kay?"

Kay opened his eyes and looking around the Demolition Boys' locker room he met Tala's icy gaze. He knew that the redhead dislike not being the captain anymore because of the Hiwataris and that Tala hated their special treatment as it were.

Though Kay and Tala had hung around each other sometimes back in the day so Kay knew that the older boy would respect his decisions. The two may only have been able to barely tolerate each other but Kay also knew that to Tala it was better having him there as their captain than Kai.

Seeing how he had Kay's attention the redhead asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Spencer will go first. I know my brother and he'll be the first to battle to give his team a taste of our capabilities. Spencer is the best candidate to battle against him."

"But don't you want to be the one to humiliate him by devastating his blade and stealing his bitbeast away?" Another one of Kay's teammates who possessed light purple hair wondered with a wicked smirk.

"No, Bryan. Though I do want to kill him our fights are outside of the Beydish. Besides I'd rather not fight if I can help it as I am no pawn. So you will be next to battle, Bryan and then Tala," Kay replied. "Now we better go before Boris has our heads."

As they walked out towards the grand stadium Kay matched Tala's movements as he approached him.

"Something wrong, captain?"

"Not really, I guess. But as you're the only one on this team I actually sort of trust I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away then."

"Well when we saw the Bladebreakers earlier and Boris was gloating about taking over, did you feel that stranger energy?"

"Energy, what are talking about? I didn't feel anything," stated the other boy confused.

"Never mind then, it was nothing."

As the Demolition Boys entered into the packed stadium Kay thought, _Whatever the hell it was I doubt the other three could have felt it and even if there was a slight chance they did I'd never ask them. They'd just go run off to tell Boris and I don't want to know what he'd do with that kind of information. But if the rest of the team didn't feel it then my guess is that it has something to do with the elements._

* * *

At the other end of the complex the Bladebreakers were strategizing in their locker room as well. As Tyson was anxious for the upcoming matches, Kai merely rolled his eyes. He was going to go over to bash in the idiot's hollow skull when Ray approached him.

"What is it? Worried about your sister because she couldn't come in here with us?"

"No it's not that, I know she'll be safe in the stands with Mr. Dickinson. I was just wondering if you felt that strange presence earlier, or if I was the only one?"

"Yeah, I felt it too."

"Any idea what it was?"

"No clue but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something big is going to come out of the outcome of this tournament. And with my grandfather involved whatever it is can't be good."

"Yeah I'm worried," Ray agreed, "We're up against the Demolition Boys in all of this and they're a complete mystery to us. You're the only one who really knows their power, Kai."

"Hey what are you worrying about, Ray? Just because Mr. Dark and Gloomy says something bad will happen doesn't mean it will. We're a team, those guys don't even stand a chance. We Bladebreakers rule! Now the sooner we decide our beybattle order the sooner we win! And I'll go first, okay!" Tyson was bumped up as he exclaimed.

"No, let me beybattle first," Kai spoke from his place against the wall.

"I suggest you listen to Kai, Tyson. He knows the Demolition Boys better than anyone and he's our best chance for an early victory. Then we can study their moves so that it will give you guys time to prepare yourselves," Kenny stated his agreement.

"Kai? You're even quieter than usual, today. Almost like when we were in America, is it because of your Grandfather?" Max wondered as Tyson seemed displeased with the current course of action.

"Hn, you shouldn't worry about me."

"So, alright then! Kai will be the first to beybattle," declared the navy haired blader after a while.

Kai was feeling annoyed as he hated having his grandfather around. He would win his match and show the damn bastard who he was messing with but he was losing his fuse with his annoying teammates as the fire burned within him.

It seemed as if Ray could sense the captain's mood as the neko-jin took over with the planning.

"I'll go after Kai and then Tyson can go third," Ray decided and the others all nodded.

"We'll win this match, together and those Biovolt goons won't know what hit them," Tyson laughed as he leapt up.

Kai restrained himself from the urge to kill Tyson as he glared, "This is no laughing matter. Now shut up and let's go!"

The phoenix walked off in determination as he went to confront the battle at hand.

* * *

Kay watched the two Beyblades as they struck against each other around the rim of the dish. Kai's Dranzer looked to be winning as the phoenix knocked Spencer's Beyblade into the water at the centre of the Beydish.

The match looked over but then a whirlpool formed within the watery depths. Spencer's bitbeast, Seaborg was called forth as the water flared up in a huge tidal wave.

The blue haired boy appeared to be battling with his fear of the wet substance as he sent Dranzer in to attack. The magnificent bitbeast's fiery attack was snuffed out by the waves and the stunned phoenix could barely believe it as he gave into the fear.

Kay called out to his teammate, "Spencer, take him out while he's open!"

Kay didn't care anymore if his brother got hurt or lost Dranzer. All he wanted now was to see Kai suffer.

_Yes, Spencer has him on the ropes. Soon he will lose and that damn idiot will pay. This is all his fault, it's his fault I'm stuck here, it's his fault we've all had to suffer, it's his fault that Dad was gone for so long, and it's his fault that Mom is dead. I hate him and after all of this is over, for everything you've done I will kill you, little brother._

The darkness and malice in Kay's heart all but consumed him as the air around the dragon picked up. He was oblivious to what went on in the stadium but he was snapped from the overwhelming emotions as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The wind beginning to swirl around him stopped as he met Tala's gaze.

"Chill Kay," the redhead said and the boy calmed down a little.

Though the malice and hatred tugged at the back of his mind as he thought, _What's the matter with me? I usually don't lose my control so easily, that's Kai's job. Oh that's right, it's because of that damned bitbeast. How the damned bastard can think I'll ever use it after what happened is beyond me._

Then looking down at the dark Beyblade he recalled how it came to be in his possession in the first place.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

My father, Naoko, and Kai had escaped as I was left alone to deal with the guards. I knew that I was outnumbered and not much of a match for them but I wasn't going down without a fight. I held them off for as long as I could but it didn't last as I was dragged off into the depths of the abbey.

They didn't stop until we were in Boris' office and standing before the evil man.

"Sir, he was trying to escape," said one of the men who held me captive.

"Well then maybe he needs to learn his place. You're coming with me, boy," Boris smirked.

He then grabbed me from my captors and I was again dragged off through the abbey. I was then in an area I had never been before and I watched as one of Biovolt's helicopters touched down to meet us.

As it landed an old man stepped out and I glared at him with all my rage and hatred. It was none other than my damn bastard of a grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari and he smiled at me with an evil smirk.

"Ah, I'm glad that you could join us Grandson."

"Trust me, if I had my way I'd be far away from here by now," I spat.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry to have to inform you of this but he helped your son and grandson escape. I thought that you should have the honour of punishing him for his crimes!"

"Yes and I shall deal with that later. There are more pressing matters at hand to attend to at the moment. Did you secure Black Dranzer?"

"Yes, I have it here sir," Boris answered, revealing the black and red Beyblade I so despised.

"Good, now give it to Kay!"

I glared, "You actually think that I'm going to use that damn thing!"

"You better, boy. Or else…"

"Or else what? What can you possibly do if I refuse?"

"If you refuse I'll just have to go and punish your brother."

"Whatever, I'm too pissed off with the idiot right now to care about him."

"Then I'll just have to hurt someone you do care about."

"Uh huh and what makes you think that I can control that thing when Kai can't?"

"Because Kay, I will admit that I miscalculated with your brother. You are stronger than he is with far greater will power and you can succeed where he did not. Just as my sons, the two of you are as different as night and day. I believe that you possess the ability to control Black Dranzer's awesome power. Now grandson, you will Beyblade in the Finals of the World Championship as the new captain of the Demolition Boys and you will use Black Dranzer!"

"Fine, I'll take it. Just shut up already!"

As I didn't want the bastard to hurt my friend I allowed Boris to hand me the evil Beyblade. And that was how I had wound up in the middle of this stupid tournament.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

Soon after Kay had called out Kai's Dranzer had been knocked from the dish. Kai walked from the Beydish with his defeated Beyblade and the team jumped up from their bench to meet him.

"Kai!" Tyson called out seeming concerned for the captain.

"Just leave me alone. I need some time to think," Kai replied and left to be by himself.

He stopped walking in an empty corridor. He could hardly believe that this could have happened. He hated himself for how poorly he had bladed and he struck a wall in his rage and frustration.

"Why? Why? I've never been beaten so badly! Dranzer did his best but Spencer's far too strong for him. What strategy could I possibly use against a spirit that powerful?"

Kai looked up from his venting on the wall when he heard footsteps. "Grandfather," he wondered seeing the person in the world who he most despised.

"Well hello, Kai. You don't seem very happy to see your old Grandfather," he greeted.

"What do you want? Have you come to gloat over your victory?"

"On the contrary, I've come to help you, Kai."

"You want to help me?" The blue haired boy laughed at the thought, "That's a joke, you put me in the abbey years ago. You raised me to be a weapon, not a grandson. Now you're helping me?"

"I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams and tell you the way in which you can use your power to defeat Spence. All you need do is answer me one simple question, Kai."

"Whatever it is, I'm sick of your catches and I'm sick of you," Kai glared at the bastard with a look of pure malice as he burned with all the emotion he felt against his evil grandfather.

The fire from within flared up around his being as the evil man laughed maniacally with joy.

"Yes Kai, give into the rage and hatred within you. Let it consume you as you become one with it. Give into it and join me! You know your lust for power is as great as mine as we do share the same bloodline. And with you, the power of Fire, the Greatest of all the Elements at the head of my army we will be unstoppable! No one shall be able to stand in our way, MUAHAHA!"

Kai wanted to let the fire take hold, to run wild and be free but something was holding him back.

_Do I do it, find out the way that I can win? Do I give in and experience the true power he is offering me? Wait, I have power. I have my friends and I have Dranzer. With them behind me I can't lose, _Kai decided as the fire died and returned to its place within him.

Voltaire looked impatient as he demanded, "Well Kai, have you made your decision?"

"Yeah, and you can take your damn offer to someone else. I have a match to win."

"You will not walk away from me, Kai," the boy heard Voltaire growl as he felt his arm being nearly pulled out of his socket. "You will answer me, boy! Who is the fourth element?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Don't play stupid with me! I felt the energy, I know it's here!"

"You know what that energy was? So you could sense it."

"Of course I know what it was. It's what happens when the four elements meet, allowing you to connect with one another. Now who is it?" Voltaire demanded becoming angry.

"However the hell you would know something like that is beside the point. I really don't know and if I did I'd never tell you. Now unhand me," Kai defied and pulled away from the bastard.

Twisting out of his grandfather's grip very nearly did pull his arm from its socket but Kai pushed the pain down as he returned to the Beydish.

* * *

The second match was underway and Kai's launch had been weaker than it should have been. His brother clutched at his arm from the motion and Kay wondered what was wrong with him. A weak launch would not help Kai to win as Spencer had already gotten Seaborg into the water.

The dark haired boy was still angry with his brother but part of him wanted the phoenix to win as that meant Voltaire would be one step closer to losing. He heard a chuckle and the boy looked up to the box seat where Voltaire was situated.

_What's he so happy about? He almost looks as if he has already won. I'm betting he talked to Kai but I don't think my brother would actually be stupid enough to join with him. Or would my idiotic brother turn on us again? He's done some pretty stupid things in the past so it is a possibility. Even so I'm one element who's not going to do his dirty work for him, _Kay thought defiantly as his gaze was pulled back to the match at hand.

Dranzer had been called forth and the phoenix appeared more magnificent and powerful than ever. Kay knew it was difficult for his brother to be battling against his element but Kay hoped that maybe with this new strength he could manage to beat Spencer. Though no one knew it the boy secretly cheered on his brother as he watched from his seat on the bench.

* * *

Dranzer soared forth at Kai's command in all his splendor and glory to challenge his opponent.

As he battled on Tyson's annoying voice encouraged, "Hey, Kai! Remember you have us!"

"Yeah, your friend's are behind you all the way, man," Ray cheered him on also.

_That's right, I have my friends. So even though my power is not as strong as Spencer's I have the strength of my friends behind me. Even if I lose, even if Spencer takes Dranzer from me, I don't need to be afraid. I have made my choice_, Kai decided as he sent in Dranzer for one final attack.

Flames soared around the phoenix that flew at Seaborg as Kai channeled his strength and power into his partner's attack. But in the end it was not enough as the dark blue Beyblade lay on its side beside the dish.

There was nothing more Kai could do to save his bitbeast as Dranzer was taken away from him. As Kai walked back to his team at their bench he was surprised by the strange way he felt.

_I lost my match but I'm not upset. It's funny I feel good and… and proud. I know now that I'm not alone and even if Naoko still hates me I have my team and Ray as my friends._

"Congratulations Kai. You may not have won but I've never before seen Dranzer so powerful and so awesome," the mature blader of the team spoke up as Kai rejoined them.

"The Demolition Boys are tough but with your guidance I think we can beat them," Tyson said enthusiastically.

"I'll do my best. You're next Ray, are you and Driger ready for the match?"

"Yeah but I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better about losing Dranzer and all," Ray replied.

"Kai can handle it. Don't worry about him, you need to win. Our fate now totally rests in your hands," Tyson said clasping Ray's hand.

"But no pressure, man," Max gave his support as he added his hand on top of Tyson's.

Next Kenny put in his hand and surprisingly enough Kai joined the stack as well.

"Good luck, my friend," the phoenix wished encouragingly but he was worried as Ray approached the dish for the battle that awaited him.

* * *

Round one of the finals is over and for those of you who want more beyblading you'll just have to wait until my next chapter where Ray will be going against Bryan. I really liked this chapter and I hope you did to. Please drop me a review and the next battle will be coming soon.


	18. Brutal Tactics

Here's Ray's battle everyone and I had a lot of fun with this one. Well I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Brutal Tactics**

Ray stood at the foot of the dish where a boy with light purple hair stood on the other side to oppose him. The boy was named Bryan and he smiled as he observed the type of dish they would be beyblading in. It was a dangerous dish that spun at incredible speeds, almost like a spinning vortex.

The tiger was nervous as he worried, _The dish is a dish, just a dish. So what if this one spins. I have to focus on the task, for my team._

The two Beybladers launched and Bryan's blade had chipped the dish. The next moment the shard of debris that had broken away from it pierced into Ray's stomach. The shard had knocked the wind out of him but luckily for Ray it had originally come from the earth and didn't hurt him any more than that.

As he took in a few breaths the raven haired boy heard Kai call out to him, "Watch it Ray! That little stunt was no accident!"

The neko-jin bared his fangs as he growled, "You're a real piece of work, to throw a cheap shot like that."

"That's just my way of saying hi. I thought you knew that," the despicable blader replied, "There's a lot more where that came from, Ray and before I take your bitbeast I'm going to enjoy every last second of making you suffer."

As they bantered their Beyblades were going at it. Bryan's blade kept ramming into Driger as the tiger's blade was having difficulties with the fast movement of the vortex of the dish.

_Why couldn't we have been Beyblading on a nice solid rock like last time? Wait… last time, when have I ever bladed against Bryan before?_ Ray inwardly groaned as he was beginning to feel a major case of déjà vu coming on.

Driger made impact with the rotator that spun the dish and was propelled into the air as Ray cried out, "Come on keep it together, Driger!"

"Quit blowing hot air and feel this breeze," Bryan taunted.

A cold gust of wind blew from Bryan's Beyblade and it sent Driger as well as the neko-jin himself, flying to the ground. The tiger's amber eyes glared at his opponent as the Bladebreakers helped him to his feet.

Bryan smiled, appearing happy with his handiwork, "Oh that's right, you don't like the wind. Well I've got bad news for you then, there's a storm coming!"

The tiger was growling uncontrollably as Kenny handed Ray his Beyblade.

"I've modified Driger's stabilizing ring but be careful. That tiger's almost used up his nine lives."

As the Chief warned him Max put in, "We don't want you to get too hurt out there. You know if the battle becomes too dangerous maybe you should quit."

"No, I won't! Something's telling me I've beaten him before so I can do it again!"

Ray fought to keep his disgust of Bryan's brutality under control and as rage sparked in his amber orbs there was a flash before his mind.

_Younger versions of the cruel boy and myself were standing on the rocky terrain of the outdoor stadium in Hong Kong. We were ready to compete in the finals of some tournament._

But it was only a flash as Kai's voice broke him away from it, "Ray, be extra vigilant. He's not just out to snatch your bitbeast away. He wants to destroy your Beyblade and you. Voltaire's plot is to make an example out of you so the world will fear Biovolt."

"I got that and that's not going to happen as I still have Driger and we're going to take that bastard, Bryan down!"

* * *

Ray was determined to tie things up as the Beyblades were again launched into the dish for the next round. Ray meant business and soon into the match the bitbeasts were called into life. As Bryan's Falborg bitbeast manifested to challenge Driger wind blew through the stadium for a second time as it cut into Ray's shoulder.

_Great, first fire and now wind, _he cringed as he clutched at his shoulder.

Ray cried out in pain as he was again pummeled by a blast of piercing wind. Even though he was screaming out in agony the neko-jin's acute hearing could still hear the conversation of his teammates.

Max questioned, "He's using the air as a weapon, how is that possible?"

"It's easy if you train your bitbeast to attack the blader as well as the Beyblade," Kai remarked in response.

Then he heard Bryan's cruel voice mock, "How does it feel, Ray to go down with your bitbeast?"

The devastating winds wrapped its tendrils around both tigers' necks as Ray fought against his element.

"Guys, we have to stop this and pull Ray out of the match," Kenny decided.

"No, wait," Ray addressed his team as more growling escaped his throat, "Don't pull me out! I may hate the wind as much as Kai's hate for water but I endured Bryan's wind attack. So I can endure the next assault as well. I've got to keep going, I'm winning this match. I can do this, trust me."

The next assault came and Ray braved its intensity and the pain as he held his ground.

"Falborg, finish him," Bryan commanded as Ray smirked.

"You're so eager to finish me off, Bryan, that you left your defenses wide open. Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"

Though the wind hurt the element of Earth so long as his feet remained safe on the ground he could handle it. Ray summoned his strength to send Driger into a powerful charge. The great tiger had managed to send Falborg back to its master and Ray had managed to claim the victory.

His arms were crossed before his face to protect himself from the fierce gale as he remarked, "I'm still standing, Bryan. Guess you're not as powerful as you thought."

"Maybe you're right about that but you should worry less about me and more about yourself. You're running on empty, Ray. Your heroic victory tapped out all your strength."

Ray was about to argue in his defiance of the Russian blader but Bryan was right. Battling against the piercing air had sapped his strength and Ray collapsed down to the ground.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"So you're the up and coming Chinese Beyblader, Ray. Well I don't care how good Biovolt thinks you are, your career ends here, kid," Bryan smirked from across the rocks of the Hong Kong stadium.

I didn't know what Biovolt would have been doing in China but back then it was unimportant as I retorted, "I'll show you! With the power of the White Tiger I can't lose," I challenged as we launched our Beyblades.

As we battled it appeared that he was just testing me as he stayed on the defensive against my attacks. With some help from Driger I had won the first match but the next one wasn't so easy.

Instead of my amber orbs, brown eyes widened in realization as I knew that he had been testing me. Before he had only been studying my moves but it was clear that this time he meant business. The falcon bitbeast that resided in his blade came into life and I felt the air around me pierce into my flesh like a sharp knife.

It wasn't nearly as bad as my current match with the Russian had been since we were just kids but it still hurt. I cried out in pain not sure what was going on as the Earth beneath us rumbled. Bryan and his evil blade were sent off balance and Driger went in for the kill.

The Great Tiger roared up on his hind legs with fresh vigor as it pounced down on the creature who opposed it. Bryan's Beyblade was sent from the dish and I had won. Though I remained angered by Bryan's wickedness as the ground continued to shake.

As I glared at him the ground beneath his feet crumbled and Bryan fell into the Earth. The hole closed around him until the only part of him that remained above ground was Bryan's head. I walked over and grinned at the displeasure I had caused him.

"That's what you get for trying to take away from the fun of the game. So enjoy your time down there, you'll probably be stuck like that for quite a while."

As my victory was cheered on by the Chinese fans surrounding me in the stands a man in a suit approached me. He looked very businesslike and almost resembled Kai's Father with his long black hair and crimson eyes.

"Congratulations, young man. My name is Tom and I am a part of the Biovolt Corporation that was sponsoring this tournament. I would like to commend you on your spectacular performance and I wish to have a word with you in my office," he smiled and I followed the man.

Once inside there was a beeping sound and he drew out a pager.

He apologized for the interruption, "I apologize but there is some very important business I must attend to. I shall return momentarily."

He left and I waited for a while, as patiently as any nine year old could. Then a bunch of men barged into the office. I was grabbed by the men and as I flailed out in defiance the Earth began to quake again.

Next thing I knew I was stung by a needle and my vision clouded as the images faded.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

_What was that all about? Who was that guy who looked so much like Kai's Father? What did Biovolt want with me and where the hell did they take me?_

Ray's mind spun in confusion as he struggled to rise from where he lay in the Bladebreakers locker room. Stubbornly he stood and began to walk off but the team stopped him.

In desperation Max pleaded, "Ray, stop! Please, don't go out there again! Who knows what kind of stunt Bryan's going to pull next! It's not safe for you!"

"That's an understatement," Tyson added as the tiger pushed past them. "If you're going to go out there again you better focus on defense this time round!"

"And Ray that doesn't just go for your blade, low blow body shots aren't the easiest things to recover from. We believe in you Ray," Kai advised handing him Driger.

"That's all I need from you, my friend. But there's some questions I would like answered when this is over." As Ray returned to his place before the stadium he thought, _Together we can do this as now I know how I can beat Bryan._

The blades flew around the fast spinning dish. It was only a matter of time before the victor would be decided and both bladers were angry with each other. Ray was appalled by Bryan's brutal tactics and the tiger wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

The air sliced at his body again and this time it tore at the fabric keeping his hair in place. Though the raven mass fell over his face as Ray huffed in exhaustion he managed to pull himself back together.

Another blast came and as it cut Ray's tender flesh he was sent into the air. Ray was scared having been lifted from the solid ground and a tremor shook through the Earth in his defense.

_I can't lose, I can't let my team down, _Ray thought and he was brought back to reality and the match as Driger roared out in pain.

Enraged Ray called out to his animal partner, pouring the power and strength from deep within his soul into the tiger's spirit. As the bitbeast rose from his blade Ray was reconnected to the solid ground of his element as the tigers' power worked as one.

Driger shielded Ray from the intensity of the harmful winds as Ray sent out his will to crack the Earth beneath Bryan's feet.

"You remember the last time we battled? Well my bitbeast and I have had enough of your little game! Take him down Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"

There was a mighty display of power as the force of the attack fed off the quake that rocked the stadium. Bryan's Beyblade smashed into pieces and Bryan appeared to be in mute disbelief at the sheer strength of the tiger's power.

Thankfully Driger retained its spin but Ray was only able to realize his victory for a second. The force of his own blow sent the neko-jin crashing to the wall. His head made impact and he fell limp to the ground in a disshelved heap, where he lay unmoving.

* * *

Poor Ray, I really hate doing these things so please don't hate me Ray fans. And for those of you who don't know the series don't worry Ray's going to be alright. Let me know what you think with a review and stay tuned for the conclusion of the tournament. Thanks for reading.


	19. Worried

Here's the conclusion of the tournament and though this is mainly a filler chapter I hope you enjoy it. But before I get into the chapter I have reached my goal of over 50 reviews for this fic so cookies for all! Thanks everyone for your support now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Worried**

Kai watched as the limp form of his friend was placed onto a stretcher. The team ran over to their fallen comrade and now Ray's sister had joined them as well. The girl glared at the phoenix but then it appeared that she had noticed the medics as Ray began to be wheeled away.

Stopping them she demanded, "I'm going with him!"

"Sorry miss, he needs to recover. Only family is allowed to accompany him at this time," the medic replied.

"And I'm his sister," the girl protested and she was allowed to accompany the hurt boy.

Tyson made a move to go after the departed medic but Kai stopped the idiot.

"If you think you're going after him, think again. You have a battle to fight."

"But Kai we should be helping him," the idiot whined, trying to release the phoenix's firm grip.

"Get this through your thick skull, Tyson. We all want to make sure he's alright too but right now winning against Biovolt is the best thing we can do for him. I promise you after you've dealt with Tala we'll go to the hospital to see him," Kai replied and the rest of the team watched as the cocky blader reluctantly stepped up to the dish.

As he was worried for his friend at the hospital Kai leaned against the wall intently paying close attention to the match. Tyson had won the first round but the phoenix wasn't convinced as it all seemed just too simple.

_The Demolition Boys are much more powerful than that, Tala just let him win. But if Tyson can't beat him then my bastard grandfather will be free to rule the world with the power of his captured bitbeasts, _Kai thought as the dragon was ready to go for the next round.

As the battle wore on Tala unleashed the power of the bitbeasts to beat down the cocky blader's Dragoon. One of these bitbeasts was none other than Kai's precious Dranzer.

As Kai burned with rage he glared, _Argh Spencer must have given him Dranzer to help him defeat Tyson. How dare the bastards use my own bitbeast against us?_

The final match began and Kai hoped that Tyson had enough brains to defeat the evil bastards. Then they could stop Voltaire and reclaim all of their lost bitbeasts. As the next round wore on Tyson's Dragoon desperately fought against Tala's Wolborg.

There was a great flash of light as the bitbeasts clashed for one final attack. After a moment the light dissipated to reveal a result that nobody had expected. Both Tyson's and Tala's blades had been sent from the dish, the match resulting in a draw.

No one knew what would become of this turn of events and as Tala and Tyson shook hands Voltaire rose from his seat. As he looked up at the bastard Kai could see a look of pure rage in his cold eyes as the devilish man spoke.

"This is a most unexpected turn of events. I believe that the best way to settle this and decide the Champion is for the captain's of both teams to come together in the Beystadium for a single tiebreaker match. But this has been a very long day and everyone is in need of some rest so we shall retire for the day and resume the Finals tomorrow morning."

The Bladebreakers gathered their things in their locker room where Tyson was depressed that he hadn't won.

"I'm sorry guys, I let you down," he said dejectedly.

"No sweat, Ty. I'm sure that Kai can pull out a win for us," Max positively reassured.

"Hopefully Max but even though Tala may be a little exhausted from his current match he's still a really strong opponent. Tala may not have won but he didn't lose either, meaning he still has all his bitbeasts. Kai's Dranzer being one of them that he can use against our captain," Kenny contemplated.

"Tala's not their captain," Kai remarked from his usual position at the wall.

Everyone was shocked, "What he's not?"

"No, my brother Kay is and the two of us aren't on very good terms at the moment."

"Whoa Kai, that sucks you have to fight your brother and all but we know you can beat him," Max encouraged enthusiastically.

"I don't know, this guy is a complete mystery to me. Dizzi can't find any data on him," Kenny said worried.

"Don't worry, Chief I know my brother's moves and I have the rest of the day to come up with a strategy," Kai replied unfazed.

Tyson leapt up, "Well if you're so confident can we go see Ray now?"

"Yeah, let's go," the phoenix answered and the team left for the hospital.

* * *

Poor Ray, he was really beaten up pretty badly out there. How dare that asshole attack the blader as well as the Beyblade? I'm going to make him regret ever hurting my brother, Naoko growled to herself as she sat at Ray's bedside in the hospital.

He still hadn't awoken since he had passed out after the beybattle and Naoko was desperately worried for her older brother. The sun was beginning to set by then and the worried girl was lost in thought. She thought about everything that had happened to her over the years; school, the abbey, Kai, Kay, how she had been hurt by her old friend, and how she was disgusted by what had just recently happened to her brother.

Ray was such a good person and didn't deserve to suffer this kind of pain but the peaceful wandering of Naoko's mind was interrupted as she heard yelling coming from the hallway.

"Yeah I'm so stoked to check up on our buddy, Ray! He better be alright, that so shouldn't have happened to him!"

It was Tyson and the girl groaned as the Bladebreakers entered the room.

_No not them. I really don't want to deal with Kai right now, _she thought as Tyson burst out again.

"Hey man! How you feeling?"

The captain that Naoko hated hit the navy haired annoyance, "Shut up, can't you see that he's still resting? Max, Kenny, take Tyson to the cafeteria so Ray can rest in peace."

Tyson jumped up at the mention of the cafeteria but before he could shout something else out Kai punched him again.

"Go quietly, this is a hospital," the captain glared putting emphasis on the word quiet.

The three boys left the room, the blonde with a hand over Tyson's mouth. Meaning that Naoko and Kai were left alone in the room together.

_Great, this is just what I need to be stuck here alone with him._

As the blue haired boy pulled up a chair to the other side of the bed Naoko asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What, am I not allowed to keep an eye on my best friend to make sure he's alright?"

"No you're not. You should have left with the rest of your team."

"Yeah, says you."

"Damn straight! I'm the one who will be watching my brother so get out of here, Hiwatari!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I know he's alright. Besides he wanted to talk to me earlier so I'm staying to give him whatever knowledge I can."

"Oh yeah, you may care now but you'll just end up hurting and betraying my brother like everyone else," she retorted, a hurt tone in her voice.

"Naoko… I…"

"Don't try to reason with me Kai Hiwatari! You're the one who broke our friendship and it's not like you can just fix what you've done to make it all better. So stop trying to get me to forgive you and just leave me alone!"

"But I…" Kai began and though Naoko was too mad to notice it, there was sincerity and pain in his voice as he grasped her arm.

"Get away from me!" Naoko shrieked in her pain and rage as she slapped his triangle marked cheek.

The boy appeared stunned by the action and as her arm had been released Naoko fled from the room.

* * *

"But I… I really didn't mean it," Kai said after the girl as he slumped back down in his chair next to the bed.

His blue bangs fell down to hide his face as he allowed all the pain and guilt and emptiness to wash over him.

"It was Black Dranzer, I didn't want to hurt anyone but I was weak and allowed it to corrupt me. And now the one person who I care about the most hates my guts. Naoko if only you could find it in your heart to forgive me," Kai spoke quietly to himself as a single tear trickled down from his crimson depths.

"Kai? Are you alright?" Kai heard someone weakly ask and looking up he was relieved to see his friend finally awake.

"Yeah, fine," he managed to say not wanting to worry the injured boy with his problems, "What about you, Ray? Are you alright?"

"I should be, I've just got this annoying headache. I know not that I've been here in Russia before. You and I were at the abbey together and Boris, he…"

"He turned you into what you are now, a neko-jin. So you finally remember it all then?"

"Yeah, I guess being knocked out must have jogged my memory," Ray replied putting a hand to his head looking like he was trying to ease his headache.

"That's odd, what's this?" Ray wondered as he had brushed away some of his long raven hair.

Kai peered closer and noticed a long scar that was just above Ray's ear.

"It looks like some kind of surgical scar. How did you get that?"

"I don't know, I can't remember that part. But I think that it has something to do with Boris."

"And you never noticed it before?"

"Nope, you know that my hair is usually tied back I guess it's been covering it," Ray replied.

"So Ray, if you're not too exhausted how about we have a little chat?"

"Sure Kai, what's on your mind?"

"Well I knew you were at the abbey and that they suspected you to be an element but how did they know that? How did you wind up there in the first place and more importantly how did you escape?"

"I just barely managed to escape when you got a hold of Black Dranzer, at least I'm pretty sure that's what happened when half the abbey blew up. As for your other questions they go together. I got mad at Bryan and stuck him in a hole after beating him in this tournament in China. It was sponsored by Biovolt so I was taken after my victory and the next thing I knew I was at the abbey. But now I have a question for you Kai, who's Tom?"

"Tom, don't know. Never heard of anyone named Tom."

"You sure, he was working for Biovolt and looks almost identical to your Father," Ray replied in curiosity.

"Well maybe I can ask Dad about him when we get home. Now you should probably get some more rest."

Before the neko-jin could close his eyes Tyson barged into the room.

The idiot yelled, "Ray!"

Kai wanted to kill his team as he glared, "I thought I told you to keep him busy in the cafeteria?"

"Well we did until we got kicked out from Tyson eating all their food," Max grinned.

The captain hit his forehead in aggravation as Ray wondered, "So how'd it go, did we win?"

"Well not exactly," Kenny replied and spying the boy's worried look he continued, "Not to worry, we didn't lose either. The team captain's are having a tiebreaker match tomorrow morning."

"But can you beat their captain without Dranzer?"

"Hopefully, Ray."

"But Kai you said-" Kenny began but Kai cut him off with one of his death glares.

"Come on let's not have Ray worrying about the tournament while he recovers. Now if you excuse me I have a match to prepare for," Kai stated as he left the hospital.

The team soon caught up to him and Max wondered, "Are you worried about the match, Kai?"

"No way would I be worried," Kai replied curtly.

"Why would Kai be worried when he has us to back him up. And he said that he knows all of his brother's moves so those Demolition Boys don't stand a chance," Tyson grinned.

"Yeah, provided Kay uses his own Beyblade," Kai mumbled under his breath.

Kenny screamed, "What do you mean provided Kay uses his own Beyblade?"

_Damn, they weren't supposed to hear that, _Kai cursed as he sighed, "Kay Hiwatari, my brother and their captain has Black Dranzer. And I'm willing to bet that Voltaire is going to make him use it in our upcoming battle."

* * *

Did I say that this was going to be the conclusion of the tournament? Well I guess I lied you'll just have to wait for that in the next chapter. I hoped that you liked this little filler chapter more conflict between Kai and Naoko that I thought was overdo. If you're wondering who that girl's going to end up you'll just have to wait until my plot takes you there. Please drop me a review any questions, ideas or theories are always welcome. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


	20. Battle of Brothers

Sorry for the long update I've been busy with University and stuff. Finally here is the real conclusion of the championships and the end of the abbey arc. I feel that this chapter turned out really well but don't take my word for it read on and see for yourselves. Oh yeah and while you're reading this I advise you to listen to Headstrong by Trapt. I use it in this chapter as I felt it goes along nicely with the battle and though it's a great song I don't own it. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Battle of Brothers**

It was a battle of brothers that day in the stadium. The captain of the Demolition Boys and the captain of the Bladebreakers glared at each other with passion from opposite ends of the dish.

"So it finally comes to this, little brother," Kay smirked.

"Yes but if you really think I'm going to let you beat me because I don't have Dranzer than you're sadly mistaken," Kai retorted.

"I wasn't expecting it but facing you with a bitbeast when yours has been stolen away isn't really fair, now is it? Besides I'd rather fight you at your full strength, brother. So Tala, release the phoenix!"

The redhead looked like he would protest but he obeyed and Dranzer was returned to Kai's Beyblade. The other boy seemed glad to have his partner back as he readied Dranzer and seeming to be in a trance Kay did the same with Black Dranzer.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
**

The two brothers glared, ready to fight each other as they prepared to launch. Just as Kay was about to pull the ripcord a voice pulled him back to reality.

"Kay, don't do it! Don't use that evil Beyblade!"

It had been Naoko's voice and the girl had managed to pull him free of the bitbeast's dark power.

Kay growled at his stupidity, _Was I really going to use that thing? No, I refuse to give in to it! I will not be a pawn to be used by Biovolt!_

He set the dark Beyblade aside and instead fitted another Beyblade to his launcher. It was primarily white in colour with black around its edge. The two Beyblades launched simultaneously and both captains wasted no time in getting down to business.

A great white dragon flew up to meet the fiery phoenix that stood in its way of victory. Though he secretly hoped for his younger brother to beat him and take down Biovolt, Kai still had to go through him.

"Don't think I'm going to show mercy Kai and just allow you to win. If you can't beat me then you have no right to have the honour of defeating our grandfather," Kay challenged.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, brother. But don't worry Dranzer and I shall beat you and take down the evil bastard," Kai retorted as Dranzer met Kay's Beyblade with another attack.

****

**I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

Then Kay heard the bastard's voice, "You fool, Kay! How dare you betray me like your brother did?"

"You are the fool because I never planned on using Black Dranzer or allowing myself to be a pawn to be used in your damn plot," Kay retorted as wind attacks were sent forth from his mighty dragon.

* * *

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong**

It was a battle of fire and wind within the stadium but it wasn't only the bitbeasts who fought as their masters were locked in combat as well. A vicious wind billowed about Kai's twin as he sent forth a fireball to counter it.

The two elemental powers collided in the space between them, just above the Beydish. The wind fanned Kai's flames as the fire spread about the dish. Dranzer licked up its warmth as the fire's strength was added to the phoenix's own.

"You should know by now that fire always beats air or did no one ever tell you not to play with fire," Kai smirked as his Beyblade continued to charge forward on the attack.

"Well we'll just see about that," Kay countered as the dragon within his blade summoned forth a deadly hurricane.

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

The two Beyblades collided again at the centre of the dish but the ferocity of their impact had sent them both back to opposite ends near the dish's rim. Both Beyblade's continued to spin as this heated rivalry of a match was far from over yet.

"Come on Kai, we know you can do this. We're all counting on you," the phoenix heard Ray's voice encourage and he was filled with relief and sheer determination.

_Ray's alright and now that he's here my whole team is behind me. I will not allow my brother to beat me as the fate of the world requires me to win this one match. For my team, the people I care about, and everyone else in this world I shall not lose, _Kai thought with confidence in his determination.

Just like in his match with Spencer Kai poured all the strength and power of his inner fire into the magnificent form of the phoenix. Working as one to win against his brother Kai called out to his partner.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber Attack!"

With their combined power Dranzer became a fiery blur of light. The burning phoenix flew across the dish to cut through the dragon's defenses. It was a single swift stroke of movement and the streak of red had managed to oft the balance of Kay's Beyblade.

The white and black blade had at last been toppled from the dish, making the Bladebreakers and Kai the undisputed World Champions.

**

* * *

**

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Voltaire appeared to be angered to the point where he was about to pop a blood vessel or have a heart attack.

_If only he really could die of a heart attack_, Kay thought reluctantly shaking his brother's hand.

"Good job bro, I guess," he congratulated the blue haired boy.

Voltaire was yelling by this point, "No, this cannot be! My life's work ruined by a bunch of children! You brats are going to pay for your treachery!"

"Oh would that bastard just shut up already," Kay groaned.

"Well we could make him shut up," Kai grinned.

The two Hiwatari brothers locked eyes and nodded. There was a tendril of flame that shot out from Kai and a gust of wind from Kay. The two powers merged together, the wind fanning Kai's flames making them grow in intensity.

The immense fire burst to life toward where Voltaire sat and burned away down in a spot that fire should never have gone. The boys' aim was dead on and once the fire had finally been put out, the boys could tell that their bastard grandfather wasn't going to have any fun for quite some time.

In his misery the evil bastard was finally dragged off to prison where he belonged.

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
I can't give everything away  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away**

* * *

Kai and his brother snickered at their act of revenge and looking around Kai could see that his friends were amused by it as well. Max and Tyson kept going between jumping up and down in joy at their win and falling down on the ground in fits of laughter. Then the phoenix glanced over at the pair of neko-jins who had arrived from the hospital to support him.

They would have been down on the ground as well but Kai could see the pain the motion was causing his friend, as Naoko struggled to hold Ray up on his feet. Some of the Demolition Boys were grinning as well and Kai noticed that even Tala almost laughed at the hilarity of it.

In their bemusement they almost didn't notice Mr. Dickinson come over to congratulate the team.

"Well done boys," the kind, old man praised, "Now that this is all finally over Voltaire will be put away behind bars for a long time and you are all free to go home."

Kai's dark haired twin looked puzzled as he wondered, "What home?"

"The home I've sent your father ahead to Japan to fix up. He will be waiting for you upon your return." Mr. Dickinson replied with a smile.

"That's all fine and good for Kai and Kay but what about us? I'm not sure if I'm really ready to go back to China just yet," Ray put in.

"Don't worry Ray, I'm sure Dad won't mind if you stay with us," Kai answered, "You are our friends after all."

The blue haired blader looked at Naoko who glared at him with eyes full of hate.

_At least I want you to be my friend. I really miss our friendship and I wish that I could find some way to make it up to you, Naoko, _Kai thought sadly as Mr. Dickinson helped his idiotic teammates to their feet.

"Well come along then kids, it is time for us all to leave here," Mr. Dickinson directed but Kai's brother didn't seem ready to leave just yet.

Kay looked at the redhead and wondered, "You want to come with us too, Tala?"

"I don't know…" Tala thought for a moment.

Then Boris stormed up to them, "You brats aren't going anywhere! You are going to pay for your crimes against Biovolt!"

**I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide**

Kai glanced back at his best friend and saw a deathly glint to his amber eyes.

"Kai, can I kill him?"

"Sure, why not? Go for it, Ray!"

Kay appeared to be stunned by his response as he protested, "Why should he get to have all the fun? One of us should be the one to kill Boris not him."

"Ray has just as much rights to getting him as we do. Boris was the one who made him a neko-jin after all," Kai stated as Ray had already pounced on top of Boris.

The purple haired man was now down on the ground, beneath the predator who sat on top of him. The tiger's claws jutted out from his fingertips as the intent to kill his prey shone in his pitiless depths. Then it seemed like Ray's anger had gotten the better of him again as he lost control over his element.

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
**

The neko-jin was going to gut his prisoner through the throat but the Earth had other ideas. A jagged rock rose up from the ground beneath the evil bastard and had impaled him through the chest. Ray had jumped away from it but the bastard hadn't seen it coming as Boris now hung on the rock's jagged point, dead.

After the neko-jin's little outburst Mr. Dickinson was the first to speak, "Well everyone now that the messy business has been taken care of I believe that it's high time we get going."

Kai's brother appeared not to hear the elderly man as he shot another glance toward his teammates, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Tala?"

"Yeah I'm sure, not right now anyway. I think that I'll stay here and help out some of the poor kids who have been trapped in the abbey. Now that Biovolt's gone we're all going to need to start a new life," the redhead replied.

"Sure Tala, I guess I'll see you around then."

**And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
(This is not where you belong)  
I can't give everything away  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything (where you belong)  
(This is not where you belong)**

As they were saying their goodbyes Tyson started to annoyingly groan, "But Mr. D, can't we have one last meal of room service before we go?"

"I'm afraid not as I have already checked you out of your rooms. Though I suppose we have time for one last meal of traditional Russian cuisine," Mr. Dickinson replied with a smile.

* * *

Kai's teammate Tyson had jumped up for joy at the mention of food and soon after they were all in a traditional Russian restaurant. The Hiwataris hadn't touched their food but the gluttonous pig had made up for their lack of appetite.

The Chinese blader seemed worried with concern as he asked, "What's wrong you two? Russian food is pretty good so you should at least try some."

Kay's younger brother glared, "We're just not hungry, let Tyson eat our share."

"YAY, MORE FOOD!" Tyson yelled as the annoyance stampeded over to the buffet table for another course.

Ray leaned in closer to the twins and commented, "I've seen what you can do with pizza so don't tell me you're not hungry, man. What's the real reason you won't eat?"

Kai looked down at the ground seeming ashamed for what he had done. Knowing that the blue haired boy wouldn't say anything Kay took it upon himself to answer the question.

"Our Mother was Russian and she used to cook us stuff like this all the time. It just brings up bad memories."

Ray nodded in understanding as Kay felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up into Naoko's bright comforting smile, "Don't worry, Kay. We're free now and soon you'll be back home with your Father."

"Yeah, you're right," Kay replied as he smiled weakly.

Glancing across the table Kay caught his brother's envious glare and thought, _It's his own fault Naoko won't speak to him as it was his actions that caused the problem in the first place._

Kay dismissed the thought as the navy haired blader had returned and was now loudly munching on his food. By the time the annoying blader had finished stuffing his face the bill had come. The captain of the Bladebreakers was able to get a look at it over Mr. Dickinson's shoulder.

Kai's eye twitched as he yelled, "Tyson! Give me one good reason to not kill you for all the money you're costing us! You damn gluttonous idiotic pig!"

"Calm down Kai, I'll pay for the bill," the head of the BBA reassured as he went to pay at the counter.

Before it had been paid Kay glimpsed a look at the bill. He was a little taken aback by all the zeros and was glad he didn't have to put up with the idiot on a regular basis.

"Well come on now kids, we don't want to be late for our flight," the man called and they followed him from the restaurant.

Soon afterwards they were situated on a nice comfortable jet and on there way back to Japan. And everyone was happy to finally be leaving the cold forsaken city. Even Kay who had resided in the icy country for the majority of his life was glad to be leaving the desolate place behind.

* * *

Well the World Championships are over and the Bladebreakers have won once again. I hope that you all liked this chapter as much as I did and that you'll keep the reviews coming despite how long it took me to update. Speaking of which I'm a little stuck on where to take this next so I'll be taking a bit of a break to work on my other fic A Russian Reunion. So it will just have to hold you over until I get some of the plot worked out. Also feel free to drop me a review in the meantime and I'll write more when I can.


	21. Taken

I know that it's been a while but I did say I needed time to break the writer's block. Lucky for you guys I've figured out what's going to happen for this part of the story so hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time. Though it may still take a little while as I have my other fic to work on as well as essays and exams coming up so please bear with me. Well enough of that time to get on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Taken**

After a long flight the Bladebreakers had at last arrived in Japan. Kai didn't like the prospect of returning to his grandfather's mansion but at least it was better than putting up with Max, Kenny and Tyson. The three of them had gone back to their homes and their captain hoped that he would now be free from their insanity.

Putting his thoughts aside he entered the mansion with his brother and the two neko-jins. Upon entering he was surprised to see that it actually looked like people could live there instead of the dreary, decrepit building it had been during his childhood. Though there wasn't much time to take in the bright, new décor as Kai's Father was there to greet them.

"Welcome back, I'm glad that you made it in one piece. And I see that you've brought your friends home with you," the man greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope that it's alright if my sister and I stay here for a while Mr. Hiwatari," Ray wondered.

"Of course it is and call me Toshiro," Toshiro replied, "Any friends of my boys are welcome so stay as long as you like."

"Well I'm definitely not friends with one of them and there's no way I'm staying within a vicinity of him either. The only reason I'm here is because my stupid brother insisted on it," Naoko declared as she stormed off away from the group.

"Don't mind her she's in a bit of a bad mood. On a lighter note from what Kai's said about his home it seems that you've really done a number on fixing this place up," Kai's friend commented.

"Yes it took quite a while and with a little more time I should have a couple of the guest rooms prepared for you and the girl. So please feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to find and knock some sense into my sister."

Before the other neko-jin could leave as well Kai's brother commented, "Don't bother I'll go after her."

He had been silent throughout the conversation and now he walked off into the mansion.

Ever since Naoko had left Kai had only been paying half attention to everything around him. Her words hurt and every barb that reminded him of her hate stung deeper into his core. Kai didn't exactly know why but the pain he felt from her shunning was far worse than anything he had ever experienced. It was worse than the abbey, worse than his grandfather, worse than even the freezing cold of water. This pain he felt was almost unbearable

Noticing his pain it seemed that his remaining companion attempted to reassure him, "Come on man, things will get better. Now just try not to think about my sister and let's go get settled in."

"Sure Ray, whatever," Kai gloomily replied and the two of them went upstairs to the second floor of the mansion.

* * *

Naoko had walked around the large building for a while before stepping into a quiet looking room that appeared to belong to one of the boys. It was like any other normal room, just bigger, and Naoko perched herself on the bed in its centre. By herself she sat there to try and blow off some steam. After a moment of solitude she heard a voice mocking her.

"You know for someone who hates Kai you sure have a funny way of showing it."

It was Kay and glaring at him she growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're the one who wandered into his room so you tell me."

"Oh yeah, like I just went looking for his room!"

"Alright just calm down, Naoko. How about I give you a tour of the mansion so you can take your mind off my brother?"

"What if we run into him?"

"Forget I mentioned it then. If you like we can go to my room where we'll be away from everyone instead?"

"Fine," she replied and they went across the hall to where Kay's room was located.

It appeared to be pretty similar to Kai's room and possessed all the same essential furniture. Besides the fact that no one had used it in years, if Naoko didn't know any better she'd think that this was the room of a normal house rather than a mansion.

As they sat down on Kay's bed Naoko wondered, "I didn't think that you'd have a room here. I thought that you were sent to the abbey right away."

"Pretty much though we had a couple weeks to ourselves before we were sent there. And being a Hiwatari I'm entitled to a room of the mansion anyway," Kay replied.

"Yeah, well being here may be fine for you as it's your home but I don't like having to be stuck here with the one who betrayed me," stated Naoko painfully as she stared out into the blankness of space.

She was then embraced in the black haired teen's strong embrace as he reassured, "I know and I'm sorry for the pain that my brother has caused you. So don't worry about him, I'm here to protect you now."

As she gripped her friend tightly, Naoko looked up into Kay's crimson depths and noticed the genuine sincerity held there.

"I just wish this whole thing could have turned out differently. I go to help him and make sure he's alright but I get thrown into the abbey. And then he takes my bitbeast when he was supposed to save me," she cried out in distress as her mind drifted back to the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

It had been a week since our little study session with the pizza and Kai hadn't shown up for school since.

_I hope he's alright. I know that Kai was really worried about getting in trouble for being out so late but he couldn't be in that much trouble, _I pondered as I sat at my desk waiting for school to be finished for the day.

The bell was just about to ring when Mr. Bernard spoke up, "Okay babes, which one of you wants to go and bring your sick classmate, Hiwatari his homework?"

Quietly I raised my hand as I was curious to know how my friend was doing. So the teacher gave me a piece of paper with a list of what we had been doing that week and the address.

Eventually I made it over to the place where Kai lived as I groaned, _It's such a long way from the school. I don't know how Kai walks here every day._

Looking up at the large mansion before me I stood there gawking at the size of it for a moment before going to knock at the door. A guy in a suit who I figured must be a butler came to answer.

Gingerly I stuttered, "Um… excuse me sir but I came to bring Kai his homework."

"Ah, thank you miss I shall take it up to him," the butler replied.

Handing him the paper I asked, "Can't I come in to see him?"

"I'm afraid not. The young master is very ill and my Lord does not approve of visitors."

"But… he hasn't been to school in a week and I'm worried about him," I protested.

"I'm sorry miss, please leave," the butler insisted as he closed the door to the mansion.

Still filled with worry for my friend I decided, _No, there is no way I'm leaving without seeing that Kai's alright._

Glancing around I managed to find a tree that led up to one of the windows. In hopes that I would find Kai I climbed up its trunk and snuck into the mansion. Entering the building I was inside something that appeared to be a bedroom.

_Please let this be Kai's room,_ I thought as I took in my surroundings.

I went closer to the bed to get a better look at it and what I saw frightened me. Kai was lying there and he looked half dead. His clothes were torn, blood was gushing out all over his body and his eyes were closed. Worried for his life I ran to my friend's side, desperately hoping he was still alive.

"Kai, please be alright! Please just wake up!" I cried as I shook his pale form.

A moan escaped him as the older boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, I hate that bastard," Kai moaned again but I was too overjoyed to really notice.

Instead I hugged him as relieved I cried, "Kai!"

He winced in pain from the embrace and as I released him Kai stared up at me.

It seemed to take a moment to regain his bearings but once he had the blue haired boy wondered, "Naoko, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring your homework and you haven't been to school for so long I had to come check up on you. What happened to you?"

"Nothing new, just my bastard grandfather making my life a living hell. Though it's not like it's anything I don't deserve," he replied darkly.

"How can anyone possibly deserve this?"

"Because I do," Kai said looking away.

"Nobody deserves this kind of punishment. You're a good person, Kai," I said placing a hand on his shoulder careful not to hurt him this time.

"No I'm not. You don't know what I did."

"Then why don't you tell me what you're hiding and why you think you deserve this?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's to do with my past," he said with even more despair in his voice than before.

Curious at what could bring him so much pain I insisted, "Come on Kai, you know you can tell me anything. We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah well you shouldn't be my friend, everyone close to me ends up getting hurt. And it's impossible for you to understand this, if you knew the truth you'll just end up hating me."

"No, you're my friend and I could never hate you. Just tell me what's bothering you, it will help to talk about it."

He looked about to answer me but then the sound of footsteps was heard drawing closer to Kai's room.

"Crap, you've been here way too long. Now get out of here before it's too late," Kai ordered desperately but before I could the door was barged open.

"Boy! Get up it's time for your training!" bellowed the old man who had dragged Kai from the principal's office that one day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up already, grandfather," Kai glared as he moved to a sitting position.

The motion obviously caused him pain but he fought to conceal it. And as the boy sat up the old man noticed me.

"Who the hell is this stupid wench and how did she get in here?" Kai's Grandfather demanded as he grabbed me by my hair.

"You leave her alone. She hasn't done anything," Kai growled as he got up.

Rising to his feet Kai screamed out in pain and fell to his knees.

"So you've finally learned your place and bow before me, Grandson?"

"I'd never bow to you, I just can't stand after you decided to break my leg," Kai spat with hatred.

Disgusted I wondered, "He broke your leg? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I can handle it, don't worry about me," my friend replied before glaring back at his Grandfather, "As for you let her go and put her down this instant!"

"I don't think so, boy, she is a trespasser who needs to be dealt with. Now if I didn't know any better I'd think you care about this wench but that can't be," the man holding me raised his brow in question.

"Of course I don't but if you think you're going to hurt her you're dead!"

"So this is the little bitch that made you soft. How many times have I told you that emotions are for the weak? No matter, you got her involved so your little friend can suffer," the old man cackled evilly.

My eyes bulged with fear as I was scared out of my wits by this point and squeaked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to send you to a facility I have in Russia where you will learn your place," he replied with an evil smirk.

"No, I'm not going! My brothers won't let you do it," I squealed in fear.

"Your brothers won't know what happened to you, no one will. You know far too much and if you didn't want to face the consequences you shouldn't have been curious about things that don't concern you," he simply stated as Kai protested with the man.

But Kai's Grandfather didn't listen as he began to pull me away from the room. I looked back at my friend who was desperately trying to struggle to his feet but to no avail.

As I was dragged over the threshold of the room's entrance I heard my blue haired friend call out, "Don't worry, Naoko, I'm going to come and save you!"

* * *

**End Flashback**

As the memory of the day Naoko had been taken to the abbey faded the girl buried her head into Kay's chest.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here for you now," the older boy comforted.

"I know, I'm just so mad at Kai," she replied feeling even more enraged from the memory.

"Well cheer up. Voltaire's in prison, the world is safe, we're here together away from the abbey, and everything's alright now," Kay stated as he sent the girl a grin that was almost a smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So now that we're finally free will you go out with me?"

"I guess," she replied as Kay leaned in closer and kissed her.

Naoko allowed him to do it and gave into the kiss as she thought, _I may have cared about Kai before but I'm still just so mad at him for what he's done. Kay's right, I shouldn't be worrying about him. Besides I don't think we can ever go back to the way it used to be and be friends again after everything that's happened._

After a while she broke the kiss and stood up from the bed.

Her companion looked up at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to find Ray and see if he wants to go see our brother Logan with me," Naoko replied.

"Oh alright, you want me to come with you?"

"No that's alright. Thanks for cheering me up though," Naoko sent Kay a smile as she left his bedroom.

* * *

There you have it this chapter is finally done. I'll try to have the next one up within the next couple of weeks but I'm not making any promises. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to drop me a review of what you think.


	22. Only Pain

Wow even with grooling essays to do I actually managed to finish another chapter of this. I guess I was on just that much of a role so hopefully it keeps you guys happy for a while. One last thing I know torturing Kai is cruel as he doesn't deserve it but it's just so easy and fun to do. And this chapter is basically all Kai torture so you've been warned. That being said enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Only Pain

"Well this is my room," Kai stated as he and Ray entered the bedroom.

"Looks pretty cozy," the other boy commented.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than the other times I've been in here. My Dad must have fixed up this part of the place too," Kai replied putting away the few things he had brought with him to the tournament.

While he was doing this he caught Ray approach the window on the left side of his bed out of the corner of his eye.

"Wow, you've got a nice view man. Even if there's a tree blocking it I bet you've used that tree to your advantage to sneak out on your grandfather," said Kai's friend.

"Sometimes," he replied, his voice dropping in guilt.

He had remembered the time Naoko climbed through that very window and had gotten herself in trouble.

Ray must have noticed as turning around to face Kai he wondered, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kai replied curtly, leaning against the opposite wall in his normal pose.

"I'm your best friend, Kai I think I know by now that it's never nothing with you."

The blue haired teen sighed as he opened his crimson orbs, "Fine, it's my fault that your sister was sent to the abbey."

"No it wasn't. Someone must have grabbed her off the street or something, that one day," insisted the raven haired boy.

"I wish that was what happened but it wasn't. She snuck in here to see how I was that week I missed school and Voltaire caught her. So he sent her to the damn abbey and it's all my fault," Kai explained torn up inside by the guilt.

Kai felt Ray's arms around him as his friend pulled him into a hug.

"Then it's his fault, not yours. So don't blame yourself."

"But now she hates me and if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened," Kai argued.

"Alright so you may have screwed up at the abbey and made a mistake. But that's no reason to be beating yourself up and my sister will see that sooner or later."

"Sure she will, if you say so."

"She will, and I've never seen you care so much at someone being mad at you before. Why does it matter whether or not she forgives you?"

"I don't know. It just does alright!" Kai answered raising his voice. Then taking a deep breath he calmed down somewhat, "Sorry I snapped, Ray. I guess I just need some time to myself right now to think things through."

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll see you later then," Ray replied leaving the phoenix alone in his room.

Once the other boy had left Kai launched Dranzer and allowed him to spin in the large expanse of space between the dresser and the door. It always helped him clear his mind when he was either out walking or Beyblading. Since he didn't feel like going out for a walk he sent his Beyblade through a series of maneuvers to help him think.

While Dranzer soared around the room Kai thought, _What's wrong with me? Ray's right, I shouldn't care about what Naoko thinks. But I do and it hurts how she's still so mad at me. I apologized and I'm trying to regain her friendship so why can't she forgive me? Oh well, I guess she'll never forgive me. _

_At least the whole mess is over now and I'm back with my family so besides Naoko hating my guts I should be happy, right? It must be the strangeness of actually being back here in the mansion and not having to worry about getting the living hell beaten out of me. Like the times I was beaten just before I had turned thirteen._

Kai's crimson orbs fixated on Dranzer's rotation he allowed himself to be swept away by his memories.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

After what had happened to my friend I had miraculously managed to pass the test and seventh grade, just barely. Though I may have thought Bernard was bad my new teacher was far worse. It was like she had it in for me and I had even gotten in trouble from the bitch on my first day.

Luckily for me today I had managed to beat the bastard home after detention. So I figured I might as well try to start my homework. It was some stupid assignment that had to be completed before the end of the month and since it was September I knew I would be in no mood to do it if I decided to put it off. So I sat at the desk beside my bed and tried to come up with something.

_Why did it have to be English? I suck at English and I still have no idea what to write, _I thought and after a while I gave up on the stupid thing.

Walking around my room out of frustration, I ended up at the window. I stared out at the world beyond the mansion for a while but then I heard the sound of an engine pulling up to the building.

**Staring out into the world across the street **

**You hate the way your life turned out to be **

**He's pulling up in the drive-way and you don't make a sound **

**Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say **

**You're always gonna be afraid **

So I grabbed my papers and moved to the bed. In case anyone came in it would look like I was working. Sure enough the bastard stormed into my room yelling his head off.

"How dare you get detention and be failing school! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"It's not my fault, the teacher hates my guts and has it in for me," I defended.

Voltaire yelled, "Do not talk back to me, boy! You are in enough trouble as it is with your principal calling me at the Corporation to discuss your behaviour!"

"What more can you do to me after you got rid of the one friend I had?"

"You will regret having said that. Friends are an attachment that are a waste of time, understood?"

He then grasped my right arm and twisted it behind my back to emphasize the point. But it had been pulled too far with too much stress and I heard a crack as white hot pain shot up through my body.

Voltaire eventually let go and threatened, "You better be down on time for your training, or else!"

The door slammed and I collapsed on my bed as I thought, _Great just when my leg is finally fully healed he goes and breaks my arm. Damn stupid bastard!_

**There's only hate **

**There's only tears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here **

**Oh, so what will you do? **

**There's only lies **

**There's only fears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here **

* * *

Later that day I went down for my training. My arm still hurt like a bitch but I went down anyway. I knew that if I didn't attend my Beyblade training I probably wouldn't live to hear the end of it.

Just like every other day I went to face off against Voltaire's blading machine. But of course with my arm broken I had to pull my ripcord with my left hand. It was a wobbly launch that completely sucked and I failed miserably against the machine's Beyblades.

Voltaire wasn't too thrilled by my performance and every time I screwed up the bastard lashed out at my back with his whip.

"You are weak. To win you must be strong. You must surpass all the rest. You will be the best. You will be perfect, without flaw. Failure is not an option!"

With every point he made the bastard struck another blow and every strike tore at my skin to bring me new pain as I battled with the relentless machine.

**Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces **

**You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile **

**If these walls could talk they would have so much to say **

**Cause everytime you fight the scars are gonna heal **

**But they're never gonna go away...**

After a while the pain had become too much for me and I collapsed under the intensity of it. As I fell the whipping continued but I had learned by now to just bare my punishment without complaint. Beaten down to the ground it wasn't long before the sheer agony of my arm and back consumed me.

The next thing I knew I was back in my bed waking up from another nightmare. It had been one of the really bad ones about my parents. I still didn't remember much about my past at the time but the dream was so terrible that it brought tears to my eyes.

**There's only hate **

**There's only tears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here **

**Oh, so what will you do? **

* * *

The next day and the span of the next two weeks were torture. If it wasn't my new teacher Mrs. Loveless bitching about something and getting me in shit, it was Voltaire beating me and making me train non stop to improve my Beyblading. That was what my days consisted of and my nights weren't any better as my tormenting dreams brought me misery and tears.

**There's only lies **

**There's only fears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here **

**So what will you do? **

It was unbearable turmoil and the night before my birthday I had lost my temper and blown a fuse on one of the servants who insulted my parents. The day after- September 22nd- happened to be a school day. With my emotional instability on the anniversary of my parents' death I was sent to the Principal's office for giving everyone too much attitude.

After school I was still in no mood to deal with Voltaire and my crappy home life, so I wandered around the city to try and cool off. It wasn't really working and I stopped in an alley hoping that some practice would take my mind off of what I'd done all those years ago.

I was becoming accustomed to launching my blade with a broken arm so the pain didn't really hurt any more. But as soon as I'd launched a group of Beyblades shot out from the shadows and attacked me. I glanced up from the dark blue blur Dranzer had become and noticed that a gang of some sort had approached me.

There were four of them and angered by their disturbance I growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"We're the Blade Sharks and this is our turf, kid. So get lost if you know what's good for you," declared one of them who appeared to be the head of the gang.

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm not in the mood for this and you better leave me alone before all your blades get destroyed," I countered with a glare as I had Dranzer evade their attacks.

"You must be really cocky if you actually think that you can beat us. But if by some slim chance that you do we'll allow you to become a part of the gang," the leader retorted as he and his buddies made another attack.

_This is too easy. These guys are nothing compared to Voltaire's machine, _I thought with a smirk as I studied the Blade Sharks' moves. Once I felt that this battle had dragged on long enough I commanded, "Go Dranzer! Finish them off!"

At my command the blue blade had sliced through its opponents and the battle was won.

I turned to leave but I was stopped by the voice of the gang's leader, "Aren't you going to train with us as the new member of our gang?"

"Maybe some other time. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"At least give us your name so we know how to reach you."

"It's Kai," I replied as I walked off.

* * *

Having that small taste of victory I craved for more. So I figured that if I could so easily beat a group of Beybladers than I stood a chance at defeating the machine I was forced to train against every day. Unfortunately my plans were dashed upon my return to the mansion.

The butler was at the door waiting for me and looked flustered as he said, "Oh thank goodness you're finally home! Lord Voltaire is in a terrible rage and demands your presence in his office immediately."

So I walked up to the third floor of the mansion. I was a little worried at what the bastard would do to me this time. As I knew it would be bad because I was only summoned to his office when I was in real shit.

The last time I had been up there was shortly after Naoko had been sent away and Voltaire was still enraged that I actually had had a friend.

**(Flashback)**

"_You have become too soft, boy! You are to never feel anything again! I will not tolerate such weak emotions!" Voltaire roared, seething with rage from my actions._

_I merely stood there in the well furnished, businesslike office attempting to relieve the pressure of my weight from my broken leg. I was barely managing to remain on my feet but I stayed silent as I waited for him to strike me down and punish me. _

_But the beating never came as a low voice from behind me demanded, "Alright you, what the hell have you done with my sister?"_

_I looked over my shoulder to see that a man in his late teens had stormed into the office. And I recognized him to be Ray and Naoko's older brother._

_As I looked at him, confused Voltaire replied, "Excuse me? I don't know who you or this sister of yours are and I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Don't play stupid with me! This is the last place Naoko was supposed to be so I know that you kidnapped her!"_

"_Now what would give you that sort of idea?"_

"_Because I've been doing some digging and my boss and I have reason to suspect that you're plotting to take over the world," Logan replied with a grin as he went on, "I don't know why but you obviously kidnapped my sister so she could become some tool for your twisted desires."_

_I was about to open my mouth to confirm his suspicions but the bastard stood up from his desk and kicked me in the shin. I cried out in pain as I lost the little balance I'd had and surprisingly Logan came to my side as he knelt down next to me._

"_Are you alright?" He asked sympathetically and then glared up at Voltaire, "You have no right to hurt the poor boy like this."_

_Voltaire's face was turning red with rage as his voice rose menacingly, "What I do to my grandson is none of your business! Now leave my office and get off of my property!"_

"_No! Not until you give back Naoko!"_

_Voltaire laughed, "Why would I do a thing like that? She seems like she could become such a good specimen."_

"_Err, where is she?"_

"_You really think I would just tell you her whereabouts? No matter, you're never going to see your sister again as you'll never find her," Voltaire stated more calmly with an evil grin plastered on his vile features._

"_You bet I'll find her! There's no way I'm going to let someone like you do anything to harm my baby sister, I'll die first!"_

_The bastard had a thoughtful look for a moment as his wicked grin grew, "You know that could be arranged."_

_Before either Logan or myself knew what was going on or had time to react, Voltaire had fished out a gun from a drawer in his desk and the man's head was shot clean off. As he pulled the trigger the bastard laughed maniacally in triumph and twisted merriment, pleased with the man's suffering._

"_Now where were we? Ah yes, emotions are for the weak and that is what happens to those who give into their weak emotions," he stated pointing to Logan's body._

"_But… you killed him…"_

"_He was trying to interfere in my plans and got in my way so I got rid of him. As for you I think that your training has been too easy so from now on your training intensifies as it needs to be far more rigorous. It will teach you to learn better than to succumb to your weak emotions and I better not see it happen again," he decided and proceeded to give me my daily beating._

**(End Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

You're falling

**You're screaming **

**You're stuck in the same old nightmare **

I entered the bastard's office and knew then and there that- like the last time I had been there- this was not going to turn out well.

"You don't know how much trouble you're in, boy! First I find out that you attack one of my men and now you think that you can get away with returning home late! I have told you a million times, that emotions are for the weak and with the upcoming Regional Tournament there is no room for you to fail! And that goes for your studies as well as your Beyblading!" The old bastard lectured.

"If the idiot didn't want to get burned he shouldn't have insulted my parents," I glared as I felt new rage coursing through me.

I was then grabbed by my broken arm and was held up so I would meet the bastard's eye level.

His cold emotionless gaze tried to bore into my soul as he continued, "What did I just say? To win you must be perfect and your emotions get in the way of that perfection. You do want to be the best, don't you grandson?"

I struggled with my pain so I wouldn't cry out as I replied, "Yes of course and I will be the best. I just beat this blading gang who challenged me today which is why I was late. They want me to join and train with them."

"You don't train with anyone unless I say so and until your skills have improved to my satisfaction you are not to leave this mansion except for when you have to go to school. Before you can be the best your skills must surpass that of the machine, then and only then will you be able to continue your training with actual opponents. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I replied through gritted teeth as I fought against the agony of the bastard's vice like, crushing grip.

But tears of pain welled up in my eyes as my body gave in to the torture. He noticed and giving him the satisfaction of seeing me suffer was my last mistake. I was thrown to the ground and beaten for my stupidiy.

"Your parents would be ashamed if they could see you now. And the next time you disobey me Kai exposure to water shall be your punishment. Now what have you learned?"

**He's lying **

**You're crying **

**There's nothing left to salvage **

From my heap on the floor I placed an emotionless, cold mask onto my features before looking up at Voltaire.

In an equally emotionless and cold tone of voice I answered, "Emotions are for the weak and are a waste of time."

"Good, now get out of my sight and stay in your room until I call you for training."

"Yes Grandfather," I replied in the same uncaring tone and I returned to my room as I had been bid.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

**Kick the door cause this is over **

**Get me out of here! **

**Woaooh **

**Kick the door **

_Why had I cracked and given into him? I'm still not exactly sure. Maybe it was my irrational fear of water or my younger self actually believing that the bastard was right with what my parents thought of me. Either way I vowed from that day forward to never outwardly show or express emotion again but a lot of good that's done me. _

_Since I allowed myself to open up to my team and accepted Ray to be my friend I broke that vow. I've allowed myself to experience emotion again as now I've come to my senses and have learned that Voltaire was just using me, taking advantage of my mindless state. But feeling emotion again includes pain, like the pain I feel from my old friend's hatred._

**There's only hate **

**There's only tears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here **

**Oh, so what will you do? **

_It's a feeling that is so terribly painful I wonder if it would be better if I just reverted back to my old ways. If I just felt nothing at all the way I used to then this dreadful suffering wouldn't eat away at me so, _Kai contemplated his mind in confliction with the memory of his life spent in this very mansion.

**There's only lies **

**There's only fears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here **

**Tell me what will you do? **

But the phoenix's dark thoughts were broken as his father called everyone to dinner. So retrieving Dranzer he joined the group that awaited him in the dining room.

Kai's dark melancholy orbs met the bright amber ones of his feline friend and Ray wondered, "Didn't manage to think things through yet, huh?"

"Not really, just came up with more bad memories," Kai replied sitting down next to the raven haired boy.

"Well I hope you're feeling better soon, man," Ray remarked with concern as he placed a hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder.

"Yes I'm sorry that you've been made to suffer, son but things will get better. I promise you. Now please just try to eat something," Toshiro insisted.

Kai merely sat there and stated, "I don't feel like eating, Dad."

As he watched his friend and Father eat Naoko entered the dining room.

"There you are, Ray. I wanted to ask you something," the girl exclaimed.

"Sure sis, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come see Logan with me?"

"Uh… well about that… After dinner I think that we need to talk," the usually calm and collected tiger stuttered.

The girl looked confused by Ray's words and though Kai cared about her he felt far too depressed at that moment to try to reason with her again. So at the end of the meal he rose and left for the door to go out for a walk.

He wasn't expecting it but his friend had followed him and had stopped Kai before he could take off out the door.

"You know Kai, if you need someone to talk to I can tell Naoko about our brother later."

"No I'm fine. She has a right to know, go talk to your sister," the phoenix replied.

Before the other boy could protest Kai was out the door walking off into the cool evening air with his white scarf trailing behind him.

**There's only hate **

**There's only tears **

**There's only pain **

**There is no love here**

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter even if I am really emotionally scarring Kai I think that it turned out rather well. The song I used is No Love by Simple Plan and I felt that it suits Kai perfectly. Thanks to everyone who are reviewing and reading. It brightens my day to know that people are actually enjoying this fic. Keep reading and send me your thoughts in a review and I will try to update the next chapter soon.


	23. Brother

Wow I'm amazed how fast I managed to update this. Well I did say I was on a roll so here you guys go. This is another emotional chapter and I hope that you like it. And before I get going a special thanks to Lord of Fluff, Aasta Evil Bunny Foo Foo, and Suzanne who reviewed as I put a lot into writing the last chapter. I hope that you all like this chapter as much as my other ones so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Brother**

Naoko eyed her brother suspiciously as he returned to the dining room.

"So what is it exactly you need to tell me?" The girl wanted to know.

"Um… well… I think that we should go and sit down before I tell you this," he suggested and led Naoko into a luxurious sitting room.

They settled into a couple of comfy chairs and the girl persisted, "Well?"

"Well… I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this and you're not going to like it but…"

Ray was anxiously fidgeting which was very unusual for him.

"Oh just come out with it, already!"

He sighed, "Alright seeing as you have a right to know, hear goes. Sis, Logan's dead."

"Ray that's a cruel, twisted joke and it's not funny," Naoko said in disbelief.

"I'm being serious. He was killed by Voltaire, I'm sorry."

"What… but… Why… How…"

"That bastard didn't like it when Logan was getting in his way so he got rid of our brother. Or at least that's what Kai told me, he said that he saw the whole thing," the neko-jin explained as he hugged his sister.

"No, he's lying! He just wants to hurt me even more!"

"Even if Kai were trying to do that, which he's not as he really cares about you, do you really think that I would lie about something like this?"

"You and Kai seem pretty close you could just be trying to help him!"

"I'm your brother and as it's my job to protect you I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Is he really gone?" She asked in a small voice as she had to know.

"I'm afraid so. I was going to wait to tell you but I didn't want you to go to see Logan and have to find out about it the hard way," he replied hugging her closer.

"He just can't be! I'm going to find that damn bastard and make him pay," Naoko cried pushing her brother away.

She was so distraught that she ran away from him in her misery and anger. And there were rivers of tears flowing from her amber orbs as she bolted off into the darkening night. The grieving girl was now desperate for revenge as she ran and ran, until a voice called out to her.

"Naoko… Stop! Are you alright?"

"No, I just found out my brother is dead! Now if you excuse me I have a prison cell to get to so I can make a certain bastard pay for what he's done!"

Before she could dash off again, Naoko felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her in a comforting hug.

As whomever it was that did so said, "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. So I know how much you must be hurting right now but come on, it'll be alright."

Naoko's night vision wasn't all that good and it was so dark that she could only see shapes and shadows at that point. But the concern in the guy's voice who held her in his arms matched Kay's perfectly. Deciding that he had to be her boyfriend Naoko broke down and sobbed into his chest.

**

* * *

**

Kai's POV

I stood there in the middle of the night just trying to comfort Naoko. Naturally I was completely shocked when the girl who hated me so passionately began to cry into my embrace. I was still torn by my emotions and in torment from the pain but seeing Naoko like this I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

I comforted her the best that I could, telling her that it would be alright as I just held her in my arms for a while. At that moment I didn't care if Naoko hated me. She looked so hurt and upset and I couldn't bear seeing her like this.

_I care about her so much and right now she needs someone to care about her. She is such a kind, caring person who should never have to suffer._ I thought sadly as I looked down at her and sympathetically said, "I'm so sorry that you were brought into the mess of my family and about what happened to Logan. I guess Ray finally got up the courage to tell you, huh?"

"How do you know that Ray told me?"

"Because he asked earlier if I thought he should wait and he's the only other person who knows about it. Besides I was the one who told him about it in the first place as it happened right in front of me."

She appeared agitated as she sniffled through her tears, "You're not Kay?"

"No, why would you think I was my brother?" I made the mistake to ask but it was the wrong thing to say.

I realized my blunder as she pushed me away. Her mood then switched from being lost and upset back to being pissed off at me.

She yelled, "I don't know! It's too dark for me to see and you sounded like him! I can't believe that you would trick me into believing you were your brother! I was so stupid just leave me alone, Kai!"

"It's not like I said I was Kay. That was your idea. Come on, Naoko, I was trying to help you feel better," I pleaded but I had already ruined my moment.

"Sure you were and the second I let my guard down you turn your back on me again."

"No, you have to believe me! I wouldn't do that! I never meant to hurt you!"

The pain had enveloped my mind and soul once again and I think that this time it even grasped a hold of my heart. I was trying to make things right between us but she wouldn't even give me a chance.

"Whatever, I hate you and I hate your grandfather, so just stay away from me!"

"Alright, if that's what you want," I replied, unable to mask the pain in my voice as deep down it felt like she would never speak to me again.

Though I don't think that she heard my dejected words. She merely bolted away from me off in the direction she had come from, heading back towards the mansion.

**

* * *

**

End of Kai's POV

Kay was getting bored and worried about Naoko he decided to go search for her. He was just about to head out the door when someone suddenly slammed into him.

"Whoa, maybe you should look where you're going."

"Oh, Kay!" The person who had bumped into Kay cried as a head of black hair plunged into his chest.

Finally realizing it was Naoko Kay wrapped his arms around her and soothed, "Hey there, it's alright. Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well I found out my older brother is dead and then I ran into Kai and… and…"

She looked like she had been crying before returning to the mansion and now new tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ray's not dead. He was worried about you but had to call it a night. So I said I'd wait up for you," the older boy commented.

Naoko shook her head, "No, my other brother. The one I was going to go see earlier," she replied as more tears spilled out from her eyes.

"Well just try and calm down and dry your tears," Kay suggested as he sat the hysterical girl down beside him on a couch.

"Thanks, I guess I'll be okay," she sniffled as Kay placed a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Not a problem. Are you really sure that he's gone?"

"Well not exactly, I didn't get a chance to go to the house. But Ray seemed pretty certain about it."

"Well you don't really seem like yourself right now and it's getting pretty late. So why don't you try to get some rest and I'll go with you to check things out in the morning, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded and rested her head on Kay's shoulder.

* * *

The girl at Kay's side was still upset and hadn't managed to get much sleep. So the crimson eyed boy stayed with her on the couch in the living room for the remainder of the night. After what had been a long night the sun rose and the two of them were prepared to leave early that morning.

Kay's Father was up earlier than usual also and just before they could make their escape he wondered where they were going. So the dark haired boy said they would be out for a while and Kay strode off with his arm around the girl.

As they walked he wished that they would find Naoko's brother alive and well. He wasn't sure whether or not they would but either way he hoped she would find some kind of closure.

They arrived at the small house that Naoko said she had lived in for a while before being taken to the abbey. Unfortunately no one was home and it appeared that no one had lived there for about a couple of years.

"Well I guess that's it then. Ray and Kai were right and he really is gone."

"I guess but come on let's get out of here, maybe walk around for a while," Kay interjected as he led the female neko-jin away from the dismal place.

They walked around aimlessly for a while. As they walked in silence the two of them managed to end up at the beach. The large expanse of water before them was what separated the island of Japan from the mainland.

Naoko seemed to perk up a little as she stood at the edge of the sand, allowing the waves to lap at her feet.

"Ah, that feels better," the girl sighed as they stood there on the beach.

Seeing his girlfriend looking more peaceful and content made the young dragon happy. It even made him almost smile and he grinned as his long black hair billowed in the light breeze. The quiet and serenity of the morning was broken as some boys walked down the length of the ocean.

There were three of them in the group and their leader was a pompous looking guy with blonde hair. The guy looked like he wanted to cause trouble but Kay wasn't bothered by the kid as he was taller and probably much stronger.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Long time no see, mouse," the blonde sneered.

Naoko had been staring out at the horizon but now she turned around and groaned, "Oh no, not you. Why does it have to be him? I thought I was rid of you once I was taken out of the country."

"You know this guy?" Kay glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, his name's Chris and he used to always pick on your brother and me when we were at school."

"Then I'll just have to teach this ass a lesson," the black haired boy declared as he balled up his fists, ready to fight.

"Guys deal with this nuisance while I have a nice little chat with the mouse here," he commanded his henchmen with a crooked grin.

The group of boys approached the Beybladers and Kay charged at his assailants. The dark haired Hiwatari attacked the assholes but they ganged up on him and overpowered the crimson eyed boy. Kay knew that he didn't want this son of a bitch Chris to get anywhere near his girlfriend.

Seeing the blonde jerk pull Naoko close to him and hit on the girl caught Kay off his guard. The two lackeys noticed they had an advantage and stole the opportunity to toss Kay into the water that was mere inches away.

* * *

The water around the dragon conflicted with his element and the bright, sunny sky of a moment ago turned dark and gloomy. A deadly raging storm was conjured up as the element of air collided with the wet substance.

As the storm grew Kay was submerged by a wave and the next thing he knew he saw Naoko next to him. She commanded the water away from his soaked form with a flick of her wrist and had given Kay a chance to move out from the heart of the storm.

He rose- more like flew- from the ocean once he had been saved from the life threatening storm he had created. With the wind swirling around him Kay was about to land when he saw Chris make another move for Naoko.

"You know mouse, you've done a lot of growing up since middle school. You don't have that bad of an ass on you either," the despicable blonde flirted and forcing himself on the girl he kissed her.

Kay could feel pure rage manifest itself inside him as he roared, "How dare you do something like that to my girlfriend? You are so going to die for that!"

Swooping down Kay lifted Chris up into the air. The wind whipping around the both of them he soared up about fifty feet and shot his captive a wicked grin.

"I hope you can handle the drop. Have a nice fall!"

The air elemental then let go and Kay gently floated back down to Earth. As he again stood on the sandy beach a loud splat was heard on the ground and Chris lay there dead.

"Are you okay?" Kay asked concerned as he went over to Naoko and hugged her.

She leaned against him in contentment as she replied, "Yeah, I'm just really grossed out. I can't believe he actually did that."

"And now he's dead and you don't have to worry about that asshole anymore."

"Yeah but now I need to get that disgusting taste out of my mouth," she groaned in distaste.

So to put her out of her misery Kay locked lips with the girl and they shared an enjoyable kiss.

He looked down at her and asked, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, how about we head back home?"

"Okay, you should probably get out of those wet clothes anyway," she replied sounding like she was in a better mood.

So Kay placed her hand in his and they departed from the beach. It had been a long morning and after its events the two of them were now ready to head back home.

* * *

Well I hope that everyone liked the chapter. If you don't remember who Chris is go back to read chapters 8 and 13. Anyway I'll try to be back with the next chapter soon as I've had plenty of inspiration for this story lately. Sorry to those reading my other one but this fic is just going so well. Please review and let me know what you think so far. If I'm happy I just might start giving out cookies again, thanks for reading everyone.


	24. Prove You Care

I am really shocked about how fast I am writing this but because I'm really enjoying this fic so much here's another chapter for you guys. If any of you have been looking for the rest of the Bladebreakers well here they are in one of their last appearances in this fic. Also if there are any Harry Potter fans reading this there is a quote from Sirius Black in the Order of the Phoenix movie that I kind of used. You'll see it when you know it and I figured I should state it here before anyone gets mad. Anyway on to the chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Prove You Care**

Since Naoko and Kay had reentered the mansion Ray observed that his best friend was acting strangely. Kai had been avoiding the neko-jin's sister and Ray was curious as to why that was.

Confronting his friend Ray inquired, "Hey man, what's up?"

"What are you going on about now, Ray?" Kai wondered staring at the tiger with an uncaring gaze.

"I'm talking about what's up between you and my sister. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding her."

"Yeah so, we just had another argument, big deal," he replied apathetically.

"She did just find about Logan. You need to give her some time before reasoning with her," suggested the neko-jin.

"Whatever, what happened isn't really any of your business."

Before Ray could make a retort Mr. Hiwatari had entered the living room. The four teens were now gathered there, even though Ray had joined his captain on the other side of the room where he sulked against the wall, separating himself from the rest of the group.

As Kai's Father entered he seemed like he had something to say and they all listened as he announced, "Well kids now that Voltaire has been stopped and his plans have been thwarted, I think that it's time for celebration."

"Dad, you can't be serious?" Kai's brother wondered, not too thrilled with the idea.

"I'm very serious, son. You kids seem to need some cheering up," the man stated with a smile, "So I've invited your other friends over for a party in light of the occasion."

If Kai hadn't appeared pissed before, he sure did now as he glared at his Father, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, I thought that you would want the rest of your team over to join us, Kai," Toshiro replied.

"Well I don't. Max and Kenny I can at least tolerate but Tyson… I'm in no mood to deal with that lazy annoying pig and you're going to regret inviting him into our home," Kai angrily retorted.

"Oh come now, Kai. How bad can it be?"

"Bad enough, you don't know the half of it," the blue haired blader replied as he stormed from the room.

His gaze shifting to his friend's Father Ray wondered, "So when is the rest of the team coming over?"

"They will be here tomorrow," replied Toshiro.

"Okay, cool. I'm going to go and calm down Kai before he tries to burn the place down," the raven haired boy coolly stated and went off after his distressed captain.

After a few minutes Ray had found the phoenix hiding out from everyone in his bedroom.

"You know you need to chill, man?"

"Hn. What do you want?"

"Well firstly, I came to make sure you wouldn't burn down anything. Secondly, to tell you the rest of the Bladebreakers won't be here until tomorrow so you don't have to worry about them for a while. And thirdly, I'm still curious about what happened with my sister."

"And you're still going to be curious as I'm not telling you. Besides it's nothing important anyway," the captain retorted with a glare.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now and let you cool off. But you haven't heard the end of this. As your best friend I am going to find some way to cheer you up," the tiger stated in determination.

"You do that. Anything else, or can I be left alone in peace?"

"Not really, though I was just wondering if we could ask your Dad about that Tom guy sometime soon. But if you're not up for it I guess that can wait until later," he replied.

"Sure whatever, it'll get me away from the damned pig for a while anyway," Kai replied as he turned away from Ray and launched his Dranzer.

"Thanks man and if you get too annoyed you can just vent out your anger on Tyson," Ray flashed one of his Cheshire like grins in Kai's direction and left the phoenix to his brooding.

* * *

The next day it didn't take long for the rest of the Bladebreakers to arrive. They had been admitted by the Hiwatari's butler and Tyson had barged into the living room.

Max and Kenny soon entered after him as Tyson squealed, "Hey guys! How's it been since we became Number One?"

"Good Tyson but it's only been a few days since we last saw each other," Ray replied with a friendly smile.

A hyper Max jumped up, "Yeah Ray's right but now that we're all together let's settle in and get this party started!"

"Yeah! Wait a sec, if this is supposed to be a party where's the food?"

It was Toshiro who answered as he chuckled, "There is food in the kitchen, just have the cook prepare something or you can help yourselves to something in the cupboards. Now I'll leave you kids to have fun. Try not to cause too much trouble."

With that the man walked off to leave the seven of them alone. The minute Mr. Hiwatari had mentioned the kitchen a hungry Tyson had burst from the room. As the hunger driven boy took off the dark haired dragon rose to his feet.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go too. I'm not a part of the team and I was never really one for the whole celebrating thing anyway. You want to join me so I can give you a proper tour of the mansion, Naoko?"

"Yeah, sure Kay," the girl of the group smiled and Kai's brother led her off upstairs.

The tiger didn't really approve of the idea of those two being so close and glancing over at his friend in his spot against the wall he caught sight of Kai's deathly glare.

_I guess Kai didn't like them being so close either. I sure hope they're not together as it's obvious that Kai has feelings for my sister. He wouldn't be acting so hurt or be in so much pain if he didn't like her. I don't even want to know what he would do if he found out something like that, _Ray thought unsure of the idea of Naoko being with his best friend's brother, if it were true.

It was at that moment that the navy haired blader rejoined them with armfuls of food.

Ray shook his head at his teammate as the boy with the food complained, "Man, there's no sugar!"

"Oh yes, like we're going to have sugar here. That's just what we need you and Max bouncing around on an even bigger sugar high," the phoenix remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh well, popcorn and chips will make up for it," Tyson shrugged as he tore into one of his many bags. "Hey Maxie, why don't you find us a movie to watch?"

"Yeah okay… wait, um Kai… Where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even think we have any movies, though I guess you can go ahead and look. Now Ray and I are going to go see my Dad so Kenny you're in charge. Keep them on the main floor and make sure they don't do anything," he instructed standing up from where he leaned against the wall.

As he set up his trusty laptop the nerdy boy wondered, "Why me?"

"Because I don't feel like babysitting and you at least have some intelligence," Kai replied as he turned his attention to Ray, "My Dad's probably in the study next to his bedroom, you coming?"

"Yep, of course," Ray replied and followed his captain to where he thought the man had disappeared to.

* * *

The two boys entered the study that belonged to Mr. Hiwatari. Ray scanned the layout of the room. His amber orbs saw shelves of books lining the walls and a desk littered with papers beneath the window.

On the other side of the room was a sitting area furnished with comfortable looking recliners. As Kai had predicted his Father was there in the study, relaxing in one of the recliners as he read the newspaper.

"So you fix this place up yet your study is still a mess," Kai snickered.

Glancing up from his paper Toshiro greeted, "Oh, hello boys. What can I do for you?"

"We want to know who Tom is," the blue haired teen replied.

"And how would you know about him?"

Ray noticed the distressed crease and grimace on the man's face but that wasn't really important to him just then.

He was just too curious about the mysterious man and needing to know his identity the tiger spoke up, "This guy I met in China said his name was Tom and he looked almost exactly like you. He also said he was with Biovolt and I think he may have been responsible for my being sent to the abbey. So I thought that you might know who he is."

"He very well could have been and yes I know who he is. Tom is my younger twin brother," Toshiro sighed setting down the paper.

"If I have an uncle wouldn't I know about him?"

"Probably not, you were very young when he used to come around the old house and he never took much notice in you. Your brother on the other hand might remember him but you should all stay away from my brother. He can't be trusted as Tom is on Voltaire's side. He developed a thirst for knowledge and power back at the abbey and allowed the bastard to corrupt him," Toshiro explained.

"Thanks Dad. Happy now Ray?"

"Yeah, let's head back to make sure the guys aren't going too crazy," Ray suggested with a grin.

"Yes, I might as well come down with you boys to see how things are turning out. I'm finished up here anyway," Toshiro added and the three of them returned to where the partygoers were camped out.

The others were spread out on a couple of couches watching TV as they chomped down on the snacks. Ray was surprised that they had actually found some movies. When he and the other newcomers looked over at the screen their eyes met an unexpected sight.

It appeared that it was some kind of home video as on the TV there was a little Kai and Kay running around their old house. They looked about two and were so cute as they hugged their parents.

The tiger saw his captain take one glance at the screen before he stormed over to where Tyson was sprawled out on the couch. The phoenix ripped the remote from the navy haired blader's grip.

"I'm turning this damn thing off immediately," Kai ferociously growled as he switched off the electronic device.

As the television was turned off Tyson whined, "Hey Kai! We were watching that!"

"Well now you're not," glared the crimson eyed teen.

"But Kai you were such a cute little kid," Max put in.

"Yes and your Mother looks like she was a very beautiful woman," Kenny added.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," Kai snapped as he shot the nerdy boy a death glare.

"Okay, I'll be quiet now," Kenny squeaked backing away from the enraged phoenix.

"Good as for you Tyson seeing how this was probably all your fault you are so dead!"

Unleashing his wrath on the younger blader Kai yanked out Tyson's tongue. As he tightened his grip Kai's hand began to glow. The neko-jin guessed that his friend was using his elemental powers and it seemed that his suspicions were correct as Tyson yelped out in pain.

"Ow! My tongue, my precious tongue! It hurts so much that now I won't be able to eat anymore delicious food," Tyson whimpered his words just barely being understandable.

"I don't care about your damn gluttony! I never want to see you watching those tapes again and if you didn't want to face the consequences you shouldn't have been curious about things that don't concern you," Kai yelled as he stormed from the building.

Tyson was now ranting on about how he wouldn't be able to eat for weeks and how evil their captain was for depriving his ability to consume food. But the amber eyed teen had chosen to ignore it. Instead he looked at his other teammates who appeared to be freaked out of their minds.

So Ray suggested, "Guys maybe you should take Tyson and go home. You should probably get far away from Kai while you have the chance."

Max and Kenny decided that their level headed teammate was right and dragged a still rambling Tyson from the Hiwatari mansion.

Once they had gone Ray stood up and declared, "I think I'm going to go and try to calm Kai down. After everything's that happened he seems like he needs someone to talk to."

"No, I'll go. Kai is really upset and I think that right now he needs his Father," Toshiro replied beating the tiger to the door.

Before the raven haired teen could argue Mr. Hiwatari had departed the building to attempt at calming the enraged phoenix.

* * *

After exiting the mansion Kai had settled himself against the tree that stood outside his bedroom window. He just sat huddled there for a while, alone with his thoughts.

_I'm so mad at my stupid team. It's bad enough what I did to my mother I don't need those idiots reminding me about it. They're lucky that I didn't just kill them all then and there. As much as I wanted to, that doesn't excuse almost allowing my power to run wild like that. What I did, how I reacted... was just like him…_

Kai's conflicted mind flitted between all the different emotions he was feeling but his train of thought was interrupted.

"I haven't seen you huddle yourself up against a tree like that in years. You only do something like that when you are really upset. I guess that this whole thing is really eating you up, huh son?"

Looking up to meet his Father's crimson gaze the blue haired boy replied, "Yeah I guess but it wasn't just the video tape."

"Then what's wrong, son, you know you can tell me anything?"

The phoenix inhaled a breath and finally asked the question that was really on his mind, "Dad? Am I becoming like him, like my grandfather?"

Then the boy was pulled into the man's warm embrace as he wondered in a loving tone, "Why would you think something like that?"

"Because I was ready to kill Tyson and what I said... were the same words he used when Naoko was sent away to the abbey."

"Well like anything with great power comes great responsibility and there may be times when your power and temper gets the better of you but you will always have the choice to do what you feel is right. It is not our actions that decide the kind of person we become Kai but our choices and you are your own person free to decide who you are going to become. If you were ever going to turn out like that bastard then you wouldn't care so much about the people around you," he replied hugging Kai even tighter.

"What makes you think that I actually care about people?"

"Oh, you may hide it well but I can see right through your little act. Besides I'm your Father, I know these things," Toshiro grinned.

"But what if I do turn out like him? I've been corrupted before it could happen again."

"The Kai Hiwatari I know is far too strong to allow something like that and wouldn't go down without a fight. Don't worry son, you are not like him and you will never be like him. So long as I'm alive I swear to you that I will never let that happen."

"Thanks, I guess I needed that."

"Of course, now if you're feeling better maybe you should talk with your friend. I think he's worried about you," the man suggested rising from the ground where he knelt.

"Are the others gone? I don't want to deal with that intolerable idiot again," Kai wondered growling at the thought of another encounter with the overly cocky Beyblader.

"Yes, your teammates left a while ago. Now will you come back inside?"

"Fine," the boy stated and having calmed down somewhat he reentered his home with his Father.

* * *

Once back inside the building Toshiro had left the emotionally distraught blader with his feline friend. The phoenix noticed that Ray looked like he wanted to finally receive some answers. So Kai sat down in a recliner crossing his arms and closing his eyes in preparation for the interrogation.

Ray seemed to get the hint that Kai was waiting for him to say something as he asked, "So are you finally going to tell me what's been on your mind?"

"Would you believe me if I said that it's just surreal being back here in the mansion after everything we've been through?"

"Though that could be part of it, not really. It seems like there's more to this than that," Ray replied.

"Alright then, how about I'm fine and it's nothing?"

"Kai, like I said before I'm your best friend and know that with you it's never nothing. I also know when you're lying so don't try to get out of this. You know that you can tell me anything and I'm not going to force you to say anything you don't want to but I really wish you'd just tell me what's wrong," the tiger replied with a hurt look in his amber depths.

_Damn why did he have to look at me like that, _Kai thought guiltily and his pride defeated he stated, "Fine I'll tell you already. Besides the whole video tape thing and my bad memories about what happened resurfacing, Naoko hates my guts plain and simple!"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just mad right now. I mean wouldn't you still be if you felt betrayed by someone you care about?"

"Sure Ray, like she cares. I try to comfort her and she runs away. I do everything I can to try and make things right but she won't even speak to me. Even after we've been living under the same roof for a while now," Kai shot his friend a glare feeling the pain burning within him.

"Naoko cares she just doesn't necessarily know it yet. Maybe you're just not trying hard enough."

"I'm trying as hard as I can but nothing I do seems to be working. Ray I really care about her, more than anything."

"Ha! So I was right, you do like my sister then?" Ray enthusiastically smirked in triumph.

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" _Or would I? Maybe it's possible that I do like Naoko, _Kai thought but it was broken by the neko-jin's next remark.

"Fine then, don't admit it. My point is you need to do something to prove you care for my sister. Show Naoko how you really feel if you ever want any hope of winning her over or regaining her friendship."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know you'll have to think of something, man. But it has to come from the heart if whatever you do is going to work," Ray replied, the phoenix not sure if he liked his friend's advice.

"Alright I guess I'll be heading back up to my room to try and figure something out."

"Sorry, I can't be anymore help to you, dude," the tiger apologized.

"You helped enough, I suppose. I'll see you later, maybe even let you know how it all turns out," Kai replied and strode off to the sanctuary of his bedroom to ponder his next move.

* * *

Well there you have it. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out. If anyone can actually guess correctly what Kai's going to do there's cookies in it for you. Thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing. I appreciate knowing that people are loving my fic so much and feedback and stuff is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of it.


	25. Dying To Live Again

Well I'm back with another chapter. This one took a little longer than I'd hoped but it's still up pretty fast considering how I have exams coming up that I have to study for. Before I get into the chapter I want to say a few things. Firstly I'm surprised that no one commented on my little mix up with Kay's eyes in the last few chapters but I've fixed that now and they are blue again. Secondly I want to take a moment to ask for Kai fans to please not kill me, you'll see why when you read the chapter. And thirdly I don't own the song Dying to Live Again by Hedley but it will help you feel my emotion if you listen to it as you read. That's all I have to say for now and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dying To Live Again**

Kai thought long and hard about how he would prove his feelings to the girl who he truly cared about. He was at a complete loss of what to do and it wasn't until the next day that the crimson eyed teen had concocted a plan. It was the one and only thing he could think of that would show his emotions for Naoko were genuine and came from his heart.

_I really hope that this works. I don't know what I'll do if she rejects this like everything else, _Kai thought as he went in search for Naoko so he could put his plan into action.

**Tired of always saying sorry  
It's just another fighting story  
And I can barely walk a straight line  
I'm tired of learning life the hard way  
I wish that being strong was easy  
But I want it more this time  
**

Kai's search was a fruitless one and he was beginning to think that it would end in vain. He was starting to think that she wasn't home and just as he was about to give up he heard her melodic voice. The sound of it was coming from the garden on the right side of the mansion and Kai walked towards it. Thinking about what exactly it was he was going to say as he approached the garden.

Entering the usually forsaken plot of land the blue haired boy saw that the now green area around him was starting to bloom. Even though it was about the middle of winter it seemed that Kai's Father had still managed to plant some flowers. This making the garden a peaceful looking scene but that was unimportant to the phoenix as he turned his attention to a wooden bench in the centre of the garden.

Naoko sat there but she wasn't alone, Kay was there next to the girl with an arm around her shoulders.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? Oh well, I'm going to get her to talk to me, no matter what this time. _Kai was determined as he collected himself and spoke, "Naoko can I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

"I doubt that she would want to speak to you as she's probably still mad, but whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of me," Kai's brother replied, his blue eyes cold and dark.

Kai was annoyed as he growled, "I was asking her, not you Kay. So Naoko will you at least hear me out?"

Her amber eyes were filled with anger as she responded quietly, "It's a free country so talk away."

_I'm not really sure how to say this but here goes. _"Naoko I know that you're mad and you probably still hate me but I never wanted any of this to happen. You have my deepest and sincerest apology and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me so we can be friends-"

**I was wrong. It's hard to say  
At least I learned from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
**

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, Kai. How am I supposed to believe you and know that you're not just lying to me?"

"Well I really care about you and want with every spark of flame burning within my soul for you to believe me. So to prove to you how much I care and that I really mean what I'm saying, I want you to have this…"

**'Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
**

His words were more confident now and as he spoke Kai removed his scarf from around his neck. He handed the girl the white piece of fabric and as he gazed into her amber depths his fiery gaze was for once full of love and emotion.

**And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing and  
**

As the neko-jin held Kai's precious scarf there was a long moment of silence until the girl at last spoke, "Kai, I… I can't accept this."

"So you're still mad at me?"

"Well yeah but that's not the reason. I'm dating your brother," she stammered.

Kai's eye twitched as he asked in confusion, "You're what?"

"She's my girlfriend, bro. So maybe you should leave the poor girl alone."

"I'm sorry, Kai. Maybe we can be friends again once the whole shock of everything has died down," she replied appearing a little sad as she held up the scarf for him.

He shook his head as he stated, "Keep it, I want you to have it."

**Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again  
**

Before they could say anything more or protest, without looking back Kai tore off across the grounds that belonged to his family.

* * *

He kept on running until he had reached his tree on the other side of the mansion. Facing the proud piece of nature Kai struck out at its trunk, his fist making contact.

"Stupid… Stupid… Stupid! How could I be so stupid to think that she could possibly like me? I know she was angry but I was trying to redeem myself after what happened at the abbey. And then my damn brother has to come along and steal her from me. Well she's with Kay now and there's nothing more I can do. I've lost, it's over now! God damn it," Kai vented the pain in his head aloud and with each word he punched the rough bark of the tree.

**I was such a fool to hurt you  
'cause you're the one I always turn to  
When I'm going out of my mind  
I just bite the hand that feeds me  
Instead of loving ones that need me  
But I want it more this time  
**

"At the same tree twice in two days, you must be really depressed lately?"

"What are you doing out here, Dad?"

"No one was inside so I figured I would walk around to see if anything was going on. Or is a man not allowed to check up on his children?"

"Whatever," Kai grunted as he hit the tree again.

"So are you going to tell your old man what's wrong this time?"

"Kay and Naoko are dating," the crimson eyed teen replied too hurt to try and avoid the subject.

"Why does it matter? Shouldn't you be happy for them?"

"Maybe if it wasn't Naoko but my damn brother had to go and beat me to her."

**I was wrong. It's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
**

As tears formed in the boy's eyes Toshiro hugged his son, before the phoenix could unleash more of his wrath on the defenseless tree with another round of punches.

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

Looking up at the man the boy simply nodded and his Father continued, "If you really care about her that much then you may just have to fight for this girl. How do you think I managed to end up with such a kind, beautiful woman like your Mother?"

"I didn't know you had to fight for Mom. Though all I really care about right now is Naoko. I even give her my scarf and she still doesn't understand my feelings," the boy grimaced his shimmering crimson depths revealing all the hurt and pain within his heart and soul.

**'Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it**

"Yes I had to fight for your Mother as her friends weren't too fond of the idea of her being with a Hiwatari. As for this girl, well… I don't like the idea of your brother hurting like this either but if she is the one you think you may want to spend the rest of your life with, then you shouldn't give her up so easily. Though you should be absolutely sure about that, Kai. Do you love her?"

"I must, I've never cared about someone so much and there's something about her that's different. The way I feel about her is like something I've never felt before, something deep inside of my heart," the phoenix replied as he felt new determination now burning within his being.

**And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing and  
**

"Then what are you sulking around here for? Go to her and truly tell her how you feel," Kai's Father stated as he gave his son a push away from the tree.

"But why are you doing this, Dad? What if she-"

"Why? Because I want you to be happy. Now no buts and get going already. You can't keep a woman waiting, whether she knows that you're coming or not."

Though Kai was worried about another encounter with Naoko, he now felt new strength and was determined to tell her how he felt. So reluctantly the phoenix made his way back, walking off in the direction of the garden.

**Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again  
**

* * *

After Kai had left the garden Naoko just sat there in confusion. She held the white piece of clothing and didn't know what to think as she stared off into space.

She felt herself being pulled into Kay's loving embrace as he wondered, "Are you alright? You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

"I don't know what to think. I should still hate him but part of me doesn't want to. Just now and that time I thought he was you, there was so much emotion and such sadness in his eyes…" She said the look of pain the blue haired boy had sent her, still so vivid in her mind's eye.

"But my brother hurt you."

"I know… I know I should hate him and that's why I'm so confused. Kay what do you think? Do you think he really means it?"

"Well I'd like to say no but giving you our Mother's scarf… Him doing something crazy like that could only mean that he's serious and telling you the truth," Kay responded after appearing to ponder on the whole situation for a moment himself.

Naoko was shocked as glancing up into the boy's soft blue gaze she asked, "This belonged to your Mother?"

"Yeah, Mom gave it to him when we were really young, about two or three. She figured it would help protect him from the coldness of winter seeing how he is when it comes to water," Kay explained seeming sad with the mention of his Mother.

_What am I supposed to do now? I like Kay and I'm dating him but what if Kai really does care about me… We used to be such good friends and deep down I guess that I've always had feelings for him. Oh, I just don't know, _Naoko thought as silence ensued in the peaceful garden.

**I pray that you'll see what I've become  
I would give it all away to right the wrongs I've done  
I don't wanna fall for the same mistakes again  
What's it going to take for this misery to end?  
**

After a while, that silence was broken by the sound of maniacal laughter. The two on the bench jumped as it was unexpected. Then Naoko realized Kay's sapphire depths turn to ice as the source of the laughter was sighted.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little Grandson and the stupid wench," the voice of the evil bastard stated as he continued to insanely laugh.

"What the hell do you want? You're supposed to be in jail," the dark haired boy snarled.

Voltaire smirked, "And you really thought that a jail could hold me, one of the richest most powerful men in the world. That is such a shame Kay, if you and your brother actually thought you could be free."

"We are free and we're never ever going to help you. So don't you dare think you can just come here and take us back to wherever you're hiding!"

"A touching speech boy but I'm not here for you this time. You see I am here to deal with a certain little wench who keeps interfering and messing with my plans," the old man retorted, his cold gaze locking with Naoko's bright amber one.

The girl squeaked, "Me? What did I ever do?"

"You made my Grandsons soft and emotional and somehow got them to care about you. And judging by Kay being here with you and what you hold in your hands, they still do. I must thank you, boy. You brought this wench out into the open for me. So now my job shall be far easier," he grinned in wicked triumph as he brought out a gun.

Before either of them could react there was a loud Bang. Naoko squinted her eyes shut waiting for the painful impact of the incoming bullet, but it never came. So Naoko opened her eyes after a minute and they widened in shock once she had taken in the scene around her.

**Anything I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would change everything  
**

Everything looked pretty much the same except for when she glanced down at the ground before her feet. Lying there was the blue haired teen with blood flooding onto the floor of the garden from a bullet wound in his chest. Now she knew why she hadn't been shot. Kai had jumped in the way and taken the bullet.

"KAI!" she and Kay cried out but the phoenix's brother had made it to his side first.

**'Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way  
**

"Bro, are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry about me, Kay. Where's Naoko? I have to say something to her," Kai said sounding weak as tears shed from Kay's crystal orbs.

_Maybe I should just let them have some time alone,_ Naoko thought but before she could leave the dark haired boy had pushed her over to where his brother lay.

The girl fell down to her knees next to Kai and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh Kai, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not. I don't know how much longer I can handle this pain but I just want you to know that I… I love you…" The phoenix managed to choke out and then the fire that had constantly burned in his wonderful crimson depths went out.

**To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing and  
Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again  
**

* * *

"No! He can't be gone! Why did this have to happen?" The girl cried as she collapsed onto the pale form of Kai's body.

Naoko's heart felt like it was being crushed and with the pain that consumed her everything else seemed like a blur. At some point someone had pulled her away from Kai. Though she didn't want to be removed from his side, Naoko succumbed to her emotions and she sobbed into the person's arms.

"Sis, what happened here? Toshiro and I heard a gunshot."

She would have answered her brother but she was incapable of bringing herself to utter the words.

Noticing this from his place at the phoenix's side Kay was the one to reply, "Voltaire was here. He tried to kill Naoko but Kai got in the way of the bullet. The damn bastard managed to sneak off while we were still in shock from what had happened. I should have been a better brother to him. I was so mad, all the time and now he's gone. I couldn't even do anything to stop this, the way that a brother should."

**'Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
**

"No, he was my best friend! This just can't be, he was so strong," Ray said in disbelief, he too now in tears with the realization of Kai's loss.

While the neko-jins comforted each other Toshiro went over to his son and embraced him.

"I'm sure that he knows you were the best brother you could be. I know that it hurts but it's not like your brother will be alone. He will be with your Mother," the man said attempting to comfort his remaining son.

As he said this Naoko blamed herself, "Ray, this is all my fault! He died to save me… so this is all because of me!"

"No, it's not your fault… it's mine," Mr. Hiwatari stated and the girl looked over at him quizzically as he explained, "When I was reading the paper the other day I read that my father had escaped from prison. Maybe if I had told you and kept a better eye on you kids this never would have happened."

With making sure that Naoko could keep herself together her brother appeared to be trying to keep his sadness in check.

While doing so as well as trying to sort through the present situation he pondered, "So what do we do now?"

"Well I think that it's best you kids find somewhere safe to stay in case the bastard decides to come back."

"Alright, we can probably make arrangements to stay at the dojo. I'm sure that Mr. Granger shouldn't mind. But what about you, Mr. Hiwatari, what will you do?"

"I am going to take my son home, Ray. Kai would want to be laid to rest with his Mother. Now I know that this is hard for you kids and it hurts me as well. Nobody ever said that life would be easy and death is the hardest part of life as it hurts those close to the one that it takes. Now come on, we'll make it through this," Toshiro tried to reassure them as he lifted his son's limp form from the ground.

Naoko didn't want to move anywhere at that point in time, she just wanted to be able to cry her heart out.

_He actually loved me but how could that have been after I was so mean to him? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have been the one to die like it was supposed to be? _Naoko thought as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

**And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing and  
**

And as she buried her head deeper into Ray's chest her brother wondered, "Hey sis, what's that in your arms?"

She glanced down at the white scarf that she had forgotten was held tightly in her grasp.

"Oh yeah, it's Kai's scarf. Here Kay this belongs to you, you should have it," the girl offered.

"No you keep it. He wanted you to have it," Kay replied from his place on the ground where he still wept.

Then releasing an arm from around his sister Ray led her to where the other boy knelt on the ground.

"Here let me help you up," Ray offered as he extended a hand to the other Hiwatari boy.

Upon helping Kay up Naoko's brother wrapped his other arm around Kai's brother. As the three of them stood there and hugged each other in their despair, the amber eyed girl was lost in her own little world.

**Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again  
**

Tying the sacred white scarf around her neck Naoko's mind remained on Kai, _I'll keep your scarf safe for you, Kai. I just wish that I could have forgiven you sooner, before this had happened. I don't want to have to hurt Kay but I love you too, Kai. If only we hadn't met back at school that long time ago. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be feeling this pain now, like I am so lost and alone._

**I'm dying to live again**

* * *

As I said before, please don't kill me the fic made me do it. And I know poor Kai and Naoko but now that he's dead could this possibly be the end? Send me some reviews and feedback and I may be nice enough to not allow the fic to end here. Either way I hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic.


	26. An Exhausting Holiday

Hey everyone, I'll keep this short so you can get on with reading the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but I wanted to give you all a Christmas present. So here's the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy the insanity of the Holidays.

* * *

**Chapter 26: An Exhausting Holiday**

With Mr. Hiwatari gone off to America the three distraught children had made the slow trek over to the Granger's Dojo. Each of them was off in their own little world it seemed as they all had some kind of connection to the young phoenix. Though he too was suffering with the death of his best friend, Ray tried to keep his spirits up for the others.

It appeared that Naoko and Kay had been hit pretty hard by what had happened so Ray attempted to cheer them up by cracking a few jokes. His efforts were in vain and by the end of the long walk a silence had manifested around the three of them. When they were finally in front of the dojo the raven haired boy plucked up his courage and knocked on the door.

It was Tyson's Grandpa who answered wearing a red and white Santa hat. "Hey Homies, what's up?"

"Hi Gramps, we were wondering if we could stay with you while Mr. Hiwatari is away for a while," Ray replied a tiny tremor in his voice as he tried to make it sound like nothing was wrong.

"Sure thing, the little dude will be glad for a few more to spend X-Mas with."

Inviting them in Grandpa Granger called Tyson into the front room and soon after the navy haired boy ran in with Max close at his heels.

With a huge earsplitting grin on his face Tyson shouted, "Hey Ray! You guys going to spend Christmas with us?"

"Yeah, sure man. I didn't expect you to be here, Max," Ray remarked as he inspected the festive home.

"Mom and Dad thought it would be better for me if I spent Christmas with my friends this year. So I came here to the Dojo and Kenny's here too. Now all we need is Kai and we'll have the whole team to celebrate the Holidays," Max happily said in his bouncy, hyper tone.

"Yeah, where is the Sourpuss hiding? Or is Mr. Scrooge too high and mighty to join the party," Tyson stated bitterly.

"He's with our Dad and if you don't mind we'd rather not talk about my brother right now," Kay growled and glared at the less intelligent members of the Bladebreakers.

"I bet he's lying and Kai's just waiting in the shadows to steal all our presents away like The Grinch," Max giggled.

"Our captain may be grouchy but he's certainly not The Grinch. The Grinch is merely a fictional character and you two have obviously been watching too many Christmas movies," Kenny observed in a matter of fact manner as he entered with his precious laptop.

It was as if they hadn't heard as Tyson argued, "No Maxie, he's more of a Scrooge than a Grinch. And we have a right to know why he won't celebrate with us!"

"Because being stuck with a damn fucking bastard most of our lives we don't celebrate your stupid holidays! So shut up," Kai's brother snapped in a way that told Ray he was beginning to lose his temper.

As Tyson and Max continued to babble on Ray thought, _I guess Kai's not the only one in his family with a bad temper. He must not want to talk about him either and sis hasn't even spoken a word yet. I hope she's okay as I know we're all still hurting from what happened, even me. _

_Of course I'll probably end up being the one who has to tell them about it. Tyson's right and the rest of the team have a right to know about what happened to Kai… Whoa, wait a minute. Did I just think that Tyson was right? Man, this whole thing must really be starting to get to me. Oh well, I can talk to the guys about it later. Right now I need to put a stop to this._

It appeared like Kenny was about to make a comment as Ray raised a hand to break the argument. Getting the sense that this was something important the Bladebreakers attention turned to the assistant captain to listen to what he had to say.

"You guys need to stop this and just drop it already. He's a bit of a sensitive subject and we don't want to talk about what happened right now. Besides it would ruin the Holiday for you guys and you should be in a happy mood at Christmastime. So we'll talk about Kai later," Ray declared in a serious tone and then added, "Now why don't you go find some Christmas goodies like chocolate, or candy canes, or cookies-"

"COOKIES!" The hyper boys cried out in unison and Max and Tyson ran off to consumer more sugar.

"Was suggesting that to them really a good idea?" Kay pondered from where he stood against a wall with an arm around Ray's sister.

"Probably not but it'll keep their minds off of your brother for a while," Ray replied.

"Yeah, good point," the other boy agreed.

They had been conversing quietly for a while when Ray suggested, "Well we're probably going to be here for a while so we might as well settle in while my teammates are distracted."

Kay agreed and the three brought together by their friend's death went to see if they could find some spare rooms. So they could prepare for what would be an exhausting Holiday.

* * *

As the night progressed Kay was finding it very difficult not to kill his brother's old rambunctious teammates.

_I don't know how he was able to put up with these idiots and I'm surprised that my brother never ended up killing them himself. But I swear if they bug us about Kai one more time I just might have to finish the job for him. Though that's not until they piss me off as first I have to do something to fix my girlfriend. Naoko has been so quiet and secluded lately, not like herself at all. I have to do something to make her feel better somehow, _Kay decided as he went in search for the female of their group.

He found her in the front room with her amber eyes gazing up at a brightly decorated Christmas tree.

Wrapping his arms around the melancholy girl Kay asked, "Hey there beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling the same as before, terrible and guilty. I should have forgiven him sooner because now he's gone for good and we can never again be the kind of close friends that we used to be," she replied, her amber depths a window to the sadness inside of her.

"I know how you feel. We were always fighting all the time and I never had the chance to tell him how sorry I was for everything. It will probably be best to not think about him for a while so you can try to cheer up, okay?"

"How can I? Look I know Christmas is when you're supposed to be happy but I can't be, not when something painful like this has happened," she replied and Naoko wrenched herself away from the concerned boy's grasp.

Just as Kay was about to make another attempt at comforting the upset neko-jin, the hyper annoyances bounded into the room. As they ran around the old man that Ray had addressed as the stupid navy haired kid's grandfather entered a minute later. He moved stealthily- like he didn't want to be noticed- as he snuck up behind his Grandson.

The pig and his hyper friend were now at the base of the festive tree as they sucked on some candy canes. They were oblivious to the old man and Kay couldn't help but snicker as he struck the idiotic pig over the head with a wooden sword.

"Oww Grandpa! What was that for? It's Christmas," the navy haired boy whined as he rubbed his head.

"That was to teach you that just because it's Christmas Eve it doesn't mean you should let your guard down, little dude," his Grandpa replied.

"But that's not playing fair, Gramps. Now is it, Max?"

"Nope, let's double team him Tyson," the blonde suggested as the two of them tackled the old man.

Kay watched the antics of their rolling around on the ground for a while until Max had clambered free of the fray.

"I've got his hat," the blonde called to his partner in crime as he escaped the brawl.

Dashing over to where Kay and Naoko were he placed his stolen prize on the Hiwatari boy's head.

"Look Ty, it's Santa Claus," the hyper blonde cheered.

"No it's not, it's the Grinch," Tyson declared as Kay ripped off the hat and glared at them.

"But Kai's The Grinch…"

"No, he's Scrooge. Besides this guy looks way more Grinch like. I mean look how grouchy he looks," the navy haired boy argued.

"You're damn right I'm grouchy! I tell you to shut up about my brother but seeing how you can't do that, now you're dead!"

His rage taking over inside of him Kay tapped into his power with Air to unleash his wrath. Using his power Kay summoned a large gust of wind that he lashed out against the Beybladers with. Kay's gust of wind sent them flying across the room as it slammed them into a wall with brute force.

As the dark haired boy was about to use the Air to slice right through their throats a man shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my son, you damned Hiwatari!"

The Hiwatari boy glared at the man, his eyes as cold as ice as he growled, "I was teaching those idiots a lesson!"

"Well I don't want any of you bastards in my home. So you better get lost-"

"Whatever, I was just leaving," Kay retorted deciding that he should go and cool off somewhere.

As much as he wanted to kill them he didn't want to have their deaths on his conscience so soon after his brother's death. So Kay stormed from the building with the door blowing shut behind him as he stomped off.

* * *

Naoko had watched the scene play out before her and now she listened as Mr. Granger began yelling again.

"Alright whose bright idea was it to allow a damn Hiwatari into this Dojo?"

"That would have been me, son. The little dudes' teammate and his Homies wanted a place to stay for the Holiday so I invited them in to celebrate with us," Tyson's Grandpa replied.

"I should have known that you and your poor judgment were the culprit, Dad. I come in here after I finish cooking Christmas Dinner to find that bastard attacking my son!"

Even though he had seemed pretty freaked from Kay's outburst Tyson seemed to perk up with the mention of food.

"Did you say dinner, Dad?"

"Yeah, it's waiting on the table," Tyson's Father replied.

"YEAH FOOD! Last one to the kitchen has to clean up!" The gluttonous pig shouted and ran off in the direction of the kitchen with the hyper blonde close behind him.

Mr. Granger went off towards the kitchen as well as Naoko thought that this would be a perfect time to escape from the happy Dojo. Just as she reached out for the door knob the girl felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you should leave the kid alone and give him some space for a while. I don't know what happened but it must have been pretty bad so you should let him calm down," Grandpa Granger suggested.

"I'm not going looking for Kay, I'm going for a walk. I need to get away from here for a while before I lose it too and do something I'll regret," she answered in a small voice and walked out into the cold world of winter.

The female neko-jin meandered around outside in the city of wonderful snow. She was lost in thought as she wandered around.

_This is such a great time for Kai to have died. Why did he have to die on Christmas Eve? This is supposed to be a fun and happy time but I can't act all happy like nothing has happened, even if it is Christmas. If only Christmas wishes could come true then he could come back. We could start over and be friends again or maybe even something more… But that wish will never come true and I might as well stay out here. No one will want to be around me as my bad mood will dampen everyone's spirits anyway._

She had wandered a good distance from the Dojo it seemed when someone addressed her.

"Hey Naoko, what are you doing out here?"

It was starting to grow darker and harder for Naoko to see but she knew the voice and answered, "I came out here to get away from everyone's happiness and stupidity. I didn't mean to bother you, Kay."

"Don't worry about it," the dark haired Hiwatari boy replied, "Are you feeling better yet, now that you've had a nice walk by yourself?"

"Not really, you?"

"Same but I guess I've calmed down enough to head back."

"Do we have to? I don't want to be around anyone right now."

"Well I guess not but won't your brother be worried about you?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

"Then let's head back."

The girl looked around and wondered, "Um… which way is back?"

"Here I'll help you, come on," Kay said as he took her hand in his.

He led Naoko back and in a few minutes the two of them had returned to the Dojo.

They stood in the doorway as Naoko acknowledged her older brother, "Ray, what are you doing?"

"I was just about to go look for you guys but I guess that I don't need to do that anymore. You guys do know you're standing under the Mistletoe, right?" Ray grinned as he pointed out the little detail.

Naoko's amber eyes glanced up and sure enough there were fresh leaves of Mistletoe hanging over their heads. The girl only had a second to confirm the words as Kay pulled her close to him and kissed her. As they kissed the girl envisioned the boy's blue haired brother in her mind and she pulled away from Kay.

There was concern in his crystal eyes as he wondered, "What's wrong, Naoko?"

"This just doesn't feel right," the amber eyed girl admitted.

"What do you mean by that? Do you not want to be my girlfriend anymore?"

She hung her head and looked at the ground as she stuttered, "Well I… I just don't think that I should be dating anyone right now. I need some time alone to think about things and figure out my feelings."

"Fine then, if that's the way you want it I guess we'll break up," the boy said sounding hurt and dejected.

"I'm sorry, Kay. It's not like I want to hurt you but I just don't know how I feel about all this…"

"Sure, whatever…"

There was a silence for a while until Ray- who they had forgotten about- broke it.

"Come on guys, let's go and get some dinner before Tyson gobbles it all down," Naoko's brother suggested and he led the two of them off into the kitchen.

* * *

The food in the kitchen both looked and smelled delicious but neither Kay nor Naoko appeared very hungry. Kay was in pain from what had just transpired under the Mistletoe and for whatever reason Naoko had seemed to return to her silent moodiness. On top of the pain of everything that was gradually building up inside the dark haired boy he could sense that he wasn't wanted there.

Though Kay could feel the hatred and loathing emanating from Mr. Granger someone must have made him behave as he hadn't complained yet. It was as if Ray could sense the tension in the room as well as the other boy attempted to make some small talk at the dinner table.

After a couple of failed attempts Naoko's brother complimented, "You know the dinner is awesome! It's just as good as something I could have cooked up myself."

Mr. Granger wondered, "Oh, are you a chef?"

"Not exactly but I did most of the cooking for the team, that is when Tyson wasn't wasting all our money on room service," Ray chuckled.

"What, how else was I going to get a meal at one in the morning? I need to eat, you know? And speaking of food I want more, I'm still hungry," Tyson exclaimed as he drooled over his empty plate.

"Sorry son but that was the last of it. There is no more," the annoying pig's Father stated.

"Yes there is, the Grinch and Ray's sister haven't touched theirs yet," the gluttonous idiot whined.

"And my sister and Kay should eat their dinner."

"Oh alright, just take it already," Kay growled and pushed his plate across the table as he had become fed up with the idiot's bitching.

Soon after Naoko followed suit and Tyson's eyes lit up as he happily tackled the new food in front of him. As the pig gorged everyone else had finished and they all sat there at the table in silence. The nerdy looking boy who must be the one they called Kenny was the first to speak.

As he typed away at his laptop the brunette inquired, "So is one of you finally going to tell us what happened to Kai? I couldn't help but notice that Naoko is wearing his scarf-"

With his mouth full Tyson cut in, "Yeah, where is Mr. Scrooge the Sourpuss hiding?"

_The memory of Kai giving her his scarf must still be pretty touchy for Naoko_, Kay observed with concern as he saw tears trickle down from her amber depths.

The happy, hyper blonde must have noticed Naoko's tears too as he wondered, "It can't really be that bad, can it?"

Noticing that Ray was doing a poor job of having the guts to explain the situation and knowing that Naoko was too upset to say anything, Kay took it upon himself to be the bearer of bad news.

So having enough and wanting the whole ordeal to be over the dark haired boy blurted out, "My brother is dead! Are you happy now?"

"No way! As much of a loner and downer that he was the Sourpuss was always so strong. They're lying, this is all just part of their master plan to have Kai jump out any minute and try to scare us," Tyson babbled as he polished off the last of the food.

"Kay's not kidding guys. Kai's really gone and his Dad left to bury him with his Mother. That's why we came over here," Ray explained to his teammates in a serious tone.

Max's cheeriness switched to a somber mood as he mumbled, "Does this mean that Kai's really not going to come steal our presents and force us into doing more training?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Max but it hurts us too," Ray said as he placed a comforting hand on the devastated blonde's shoulder.

Seeming as if he didn't believe any of their story the nerdy brunette inquired, "But this is Kai we're talking about. It's not like he'd let something like that happen to him?"

Kay let out a sigh as he replied, "It was Voltaire… he went after Naoko and my brother took the bullet."

There was a loud bang and everyone looked across the room to see that the navy haired blader had slammed his fist onto the table.

"To hell if that damn bastard is actually going to get away with this," Tyson declared, sounding like he actually meant business.

"No, he's not going to get away with it! He hurt my little brother and I am going to make the insane bastard pay for what he's done," Kay countered feeling his rage boil up inside him anew.

"Oh be reasonable you guys. I doubt he's stupid enough to hide out in Russia again so we don't even know where the bastard is," Naoko spoke up for the first time to bring some sense into the conversation.

"Well sis, that's not entirely true," the other neko-jin stated with a Cheshire like grin.

"What's that supposed to mean, bro?"

"I think that I might have an idea as to the whereabouts of Kay's damn grandfather. You see when I was a kid I won this tournament in China and the guy who congratulated me said that he worked for Biovolt. The guy turned out to be Kay's Uncle so I think that Biovolt could have a base in China and that Voltaire is hiding there with his son," Ray explained his hunch to the rest of the group.

The idiotic annoyance jumped up from his seat as he exclaimed, "Then what are we all sitting around here for? Let's go and put that bastard away for good this time!"

Kay's eye twitched, "We? There's no 'we' about this kid. Voltaire is my bastard of a grandfather and my problem. So I will be the one to take him down!"

"But he was our captain and though he didn't like to admit it, he was still a member of the team. So we should be a part of making this right. Besides we took Voltaire down once and as the best Beybladers in the world we can do it again," Tyson rambled on.

Before Kay could protest the raven haired boy butt in, "Maybe you should let the team help. You know you can't do this alone?"

"Yeah and you and Naoko can come, these idiots will just get in the way," Kay stated glaring at Max and Tyson.

"Well we could let them come, if nothing else we can use them as a distraction and let the idiots get themselves killed," Naoko commented snidely with an evil grin.

"Fine, whatever but if they get into trouble it's their own faults," Kay growled as he mimicked his brother's old pose.

"Now that that's all sorted out I suggest we all get a good night's sleep before we go to take action against Voltaire," Kenny advised as he shut down his laptop.

Slowly everyone had trickled from the kitchen, off to their respective beds as they agreed with the nerdy boy. Eventually Kay followed suit but it was extremely difficult for him to fall asleep. As the boy was looking forward to dealing his grandfather some well deserved payback after what an exhausting holiday that day had been.

* * *

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed your Christmas present. I really liked this chapter and decided that I should put in some humour before I get to my more serious plot points. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing you guys all get cookies. And in light of the festive occasion anyone who's been reading this can get some too, so cookies and chocolate for everyone! That's all for now so don't forget to drop off a review and I wish you all Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays!


	27. The Grave

Hey everyone I'm finally back for the new year. I hope that all my readers had a good Holiday and that you all enjoyed the last chapter. This may take me a while to update again as I've got my other story to work on and stuff but for now this nice lengthy chapter should keep you guys busy. It was a little hard to get into at first but once I got into it I started to really like this chapter. And now that it's finished and ready for your amusemunt I hope that you all like it as much I do. Though there are some emotional and rough spots in this chapter but don't worry I won't spoil what any of those are for you guys. Well That's all I have to say for now so I'm going to shut up now and let you enjoy the result of my hard work.

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Grave**

While the kids were celebrating Christmas at the Granger's Toshiro was making the trip to his old home in America. The flight was progressing quite smoothly until a flight attendant decided to check up on the man.

"Excuse me sir but shouldn't that boy be in his seat?" The stewardess inquired.

"Well he umm…" Toshiro stuttered as he tried to explain his situation.

Before he could manage to come up with an excuse the woman who worked on the plane cut him off.

"Oh my God that boy's not breathing! Someone call a Doctor or something," the stewardess panicked.

"You don't understand. He was dead before I boarded the plane. It's alright miss," Toshiro attempted to reassure.

"And who authorized bringing a dead body on board? It should be in a casket in the baggage compartment with the rest of the luggage," she declared.

"I know but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Even if he's gone I wanted to keep him with me as long as possible. He was my son," Toshiro replied as he sadly glanced down at the blue haired boy in his arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Excuse my insensitiveness sir, I didn't know," the flight attendant spluttered, "Now is there anything I can do to make your flight more comfortable?"

"I would just like to be left alone in peace if you don't mind," he replied.

"Of course sir," the woman said and bustled away to resume her duty of catering to other passengers.

With her inconvience finally away from him Toshiro leaned back in his seat to relax in the calming silence. As the plane continued its slow journey the black haired man clutched his son's body close to him. The event that had recently transpired at the mansion had pierced him with a deep wound and as he lost awareness of the world around him the depressed man's thoughts lingered on his little boy.

_Oh Kai why did my bastard father have to take you away from me? Especially now when it could be the worst possible timing. I bet he planned to do this on Christmas to fuck my life up even more too. This was my wife's favourite time of year and I was hoping to make this a happy time for my children for once since what happened. But that plan is shot to hell now!_

_How can anyone be happy after something like this? All I ever wanted was to be a good husband and Father but then my wife was taken from me. Now Kai's gone too and all I have left is Kay. Of course if that damn bastard has his way he'll go after him sooner or later as well_

_He just has to make all of our lives miserable and just so he can try to take over the world with his insane schemes. If only I had done more to stop my father. Then maybe I could have protected Kai and stopped this whole damn thing from happening, _the man thought as the plane landed on the ground.

Toshiro had been flying throughout the night and it was now Christmas morning. As he gave his son one last hug a tear fell from his crimson eyes. The hurt melancholy man rose from his seat with his son's body in his arms and he disembarked from the plane.

Toshiro hitched a ride in a cab and as he made it to his old home on the outskirts of Las Vegas the man grumbled to himself, _Well this is just a perfect way to spend my Holiday. Flying here from Japan all of Christmas Eve and having to bury my son Christmas Day. Well I might as well get this over with…_

The black haired man silently paid the cab driver and he stepped out of the vehicle. The man stood on the green ground that he had once cultivated so his family could make a fresh start away from his bastard father. Toshiro lingered there for a moment as he took in the sight of their once happy abode.

He would have stayed there forever in recollection of the good old times that had been shared at this place. But the man was there for a reason and he would complete the task that he set out to accomplish.

After a few minutes the man strode inside and went straight through the mansion to the dining room. Toshiro made sure not to stop in the living room as the scars of charcoal remaining there would bring up bad memories. The man set his limp son down in one of the dining room chairs and grabbed a shovel out of a nearby closet. Exiting through the back door Toshiro set out to do the task that was at hand.

Toshiro approached the heart of the garden and looked up at the tombstone that had been marked with the names of his wife and himself. He brought down the shovel into the dirt and unearthed the ground before his feet. As he began the arduous task of digging out the grave Toshiro's mind began to drift to the good times spent at this now saddened place.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was Christmas morning and in the spirit of the season my three year old sons decided that we should get up at six in the morning. They tore into their presents after I had dragged myself out of bed and the two of them played the day away like any other little boys. It was a more peaceful time back then.

The merry day wore on and I had sat down in the living room to read a book. As I was just starting to get into it Kai ran over to me holding up a Beyblade in his hand.

With a hopeful look in my little boy's dancing crimson depths he asked, "Daddy can you teach me how to Beyblade now?"

"I'll teach you a little later, like when your Mother is busy cooking the feast," I replied looking up from the book.

"But Mommy is cooking and you promised," he pouting giving me an adorable puppy dog like look.

I was unable to say no to that look so I gave in, "Alright, come on then Kai."

"Yay," my blue haired son cheered and we went outside.

There was a Beydish that I had set up in the front yard and it was this dish that we would use to start practicing. The Beyblade, launcher and ripcord that Kai held were practice ones that we had around the mansion. He was just learning so my son didn't have a blade of his own yet.

At first I showed my son the proper way to launch at one of the ends of the dish. After a few tries he seemed to be doing alright for a beginner so I walked around to the other side of the dish.

"That's a very good start, Kai. Someday you'll have a real Beyblade that's as powerful as this one," I encouraged as I withdrew from my pocket the dark blue blade where Dranzer resided.

As I unleashed Dranzer into the dish Kai eyed him in awe.

"Keep your defenses up and don't let your guard down," I called over to him.

But his attention had already left his blade and Dranzer knocked it out of the dish.

"Man I lost," Kai pouted.

"Yes but that wasn't bad for your first go at it, son. You just need to stay focused and keep practicing."

Kai perked up as he enthusiastically stated, "Yeah I'll keep at it everyday and one day I'll be a better Beyblader than even you Dad!"

"I'm sure you will but you need to master the basics first," I chuckled, "Now why don't you ready your blade again and we'll have another go."

As he prepared his blade to launch Kai had a snowball chucked at him. The snowball sizzled as it made contact with Kai's skin and I glanced past him to see my other son snickering. My dark haired son began to make another ball of snow with a smirk of delight plastered on his young face.

Approaching Kay I scolded, "Kay you know that your brother doesn't like the snow or water. Now put the snowball down."

"Sure Dad, I'll put it down," he replied with a grin.

Instead of throwing the snowball at Kai it seemed that I had become his new target as Kay's snowball pelted me in the face. While I had been dealing with Kay I saw that my beautiful wife had come over to comfort Kai.

"Mommy, it's so wet and cold and I don't like it," my blue haired son shivered in disgust as she hugged him.

"It's alright, Kai. Here, I have another present for you that will help keep you safe and warm whenever you feel cold," she reassured.

Untying her white scarf she wrapped it around our son's neck. I decided that my wife had everything under control as she brought the blue haired boy back inside the mansion. As I watched them leave I was attacked by another snowball.

I grinned at Kay, "I don't think that was a really good idea son because you're in for it now."

A snowball fight ensued and I played merrily with my son until the Christmas Dinner was served. We all ate our fill as we enjoyed the amazing food. Afterwards the boys had been put to bed and I thought of what a wonderful holiday it had been away from the evil of my insane family.

* * *

**End Flashback**

_Back then was a happier time before that bastard Voltaire had taken everything away from me. Before he had frightened my poor boy to set fire to this place and before he had been made to suffer. And now that bastard has taken Kai away from me as well. Well I guess I might as well finish what I came here to do… _Toshiro thought in despair, his memories fading away with the completion of the grave.

He returned within the mansion to where he had left his son. Toshiro looked down at Kai's pale body for a last time and the man finally realized that he was crying.

"It's still so hard to believe that this actually happened. It never should have turned out this way. No parent should have to bury their child but I am here to do just that. Oh Kai I hope that you will be happy with your Mother and that you can be at peace. You will finally be away from all the pain and agony that you've been put through. I will miss you my son."

Toshiro spoke the words softly as he wrapped his arms around the boy's body. Though before he could pick Kai up to carry him out to the grave the man felt something warm in his pocket. He reached into it and withdrew Dranzer. The phoenix in the blade's centre was red with a fiery glow.

"I guess that you want to stay with your old master? Alright I'll leave you with him," Toshiro decided and he placed the blue blade into Kai's cold hand.

Instead of dissipating Dranzer's glow intensified. As the Beyblade made contact with the cold skin Toshiro could feel the growing heat of its fiery glow. To the man it seemed almost as if the phoenix was trying to bring warmth to the boy's dead spirit.

After a few minutes the fiery glow of Dranzer's bit became a burning flame. The increasing heat was almost too suffocating for the man and as fire spun around the now burning Beyblade he was forced to step away from his son. The fiery Beyblade was now spinning of its own accord through Dranzer's building strength.

Once at the height of its power the mighty phoenix soared forth from its prison in a burst of bright flames. The beautiful creature of fire let out a piercing shriek before plummeting into a nosedive. Dranzer spiraled back down to Earth and it struck Toshiro that he was targeting Kai.

There was nothing the man could do about it. The magnificent phoenix flew straight into the boy's limp form and burst into flames. As the phoenix's fire engulfed the boy it burned even brighter and stronger than before. It was like new fuel had been added to the inferno as it fed on Kai's body.

The strange scene was a mystery to Toshiro as the burning embers remained fixed on his dead son. Also there were new flames that met with Dranzer's to bathe Kai's body. Though this bright blaze had appeared to originate from within Kai himself.

As the stunned man looked on at the unexplainable sight the inferno began to finally dwindle. Toshiro didn't know why it had happened but the intense fiery inferno had dissipated into Kai's being.

* * *

Once the fire had vanished Toshiro approached his son. Inspecting him the man could see that colour was returning to his son's features. His eyes also burned anew with their bright defiant fire. Toshiro touched a hand to his son's cheek and the man was amazed to find warmth emanating from it.

The man hoped that with all his heart that it was actually possible his son had come back to him.

He was still unsure of what exactly was going on so he whispered, "Kai?"

The boy who was still lying on the chair blinked a few times and let out a moan but that was all the confirmation that Toshiro needed. Kai was actually alive. Overjoyed the man hugged his son in a vice like embrace.

"Uh… Hi Dad. Would you let up before you suffocate me?" Kai asked his voice sounding a little gravily with grogginess.

"Sorry son, I'm just so glad that you're alright," the man replied.

He loosened his grip but Toshiro's arms remained wrapped around his son. As he continued to be embraced Kai's crimson orbs darted around the room to get a feel for his surroundings.

The boy looked confused as he asked, "What are we doing back here?"

"Well about that… Do you not remember what happened son?"

"The last thing that I remember was…" Kai paused for a moment as he appeared to think about it, "Saving Naoko from that bullet. Wait, did Voltaire really shoot me?"

"Yes and you were dead. I was going to bury you with your Mother so I came back here," the man admitted to his son.

"Then shouldn't I still be dead?"

Toshiro thought for a moment before responding, "I think that Dranzer may be responsible and that the power of the Phoenix is greater than any of us could have comprehended."

With the mention of his Beyblade Kai realized that he had something clutched in his hand. Glancing down at the blue object his eyes widened as he noticed the picture of the phoenix in the centre of the bit was missing.

"Where's Dranzer?"

"He used his power to reawaken the fire inside of you. Dranzer saved you Kai and I guess that now he's a part of you," the blue haired boy's Father replied, doing his best to explain the scenario that he had witnessed.

"I don't know if Dranzer saving me was really a good thing. I mean Naoko probably still hates me and I bet that she's doing just fine without me. It's not like the way I feel would really matter to her," Kai stated dejectedly.

"I don't think that's true son. Everyone was heart broken after what happened, even Naoko. I bet if you talk to her when we get back that you two will be able to patch things up, you'll see."

"Sure Dad, can we just go back home now?"

"Yes of course but why don't we pay our respects to your Mother first," the man suggested.

Kai agreed and the two of them went out to where the grave was in the centre of the garden. Toshiro had to carry Kai out there as it seemed his body was a little stiff from being incapacitated. Once outside they noticed the grave that Toshiro had dug that morning.

"What's with the hole Dad?"

"Well I said that I came back here to bury you. I must have forgotten that I dug out the thing with the miracle of having you back," Toshiro replied and he set Kai down on the ground so he could fill in the hole that he had created in the Earth.

Picking up the shovel that he'd left there Toshiro was about to cover up the grave when there was an evil laughter.

"I knew that I would find you here burying your son. You're far too predictable Toshiro."

The man shot a look over at his son so Kai would get the hint to make it appear that he was still dead.

Confronting the intruder Toshiro growled, "Haven't you caused enough damage, you damn bastard? Now you can either leave yourself or I can take action and make you leave!"

"Is that any way to talk to your Father, boy? And to answer your question no I haven't. I think it's about time that I dispose of you before you use your rebellious ways against me. Can't have you getting in my way and ruining my plans for world domination now can I," the bastard that was Toshiro's father coolly stated.

"You really think I'm going to go down so easily? I have a shovel and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Well I would hope that you would want to join your wife and son but if a fight is what you want then so be it," Voltaire retorted as he revved up a chainsaw.

As the old bastard attacked Toshiro brought up his shovel in defense. They fought for a while but the younger man didn't really stand much of a chance. Toshiro knew this as he continued to deflect attacks.

_That damn fucking bastard just had to come here! I hope I can keep him busy long enough that he doesn't notice Kai's alive, _Toshiro thought but his mind turning to the safety of his son distracted him from the battle.

It seemed like Voltaire caught on that Toshiro's guard had been let down for a moment and the bastard seized his opportunity. Toshiro swore at his mistake. The man was unable to bring the shovel up quick enough to block the bastard's oncoming attack. There was nothing more that Toshiro could do as the chainsaw tore through his mid section and sliced the resilient man in half.

* * *

Kai watched on as his Father was cut down. He couldn't believe it as the pieces of the Hiwatari boys' Father fell into the grave that the fight had transpired in front of.

The damn bastard laughed evilly as Voltaire remarked to himself, "I know that my weak pathetic son made this hole in the ground for Kai but talk about digging your own grave. Well I suppose that now I might as well clean up this bloody mess."

Listening to his Father's request to keep the bastard in the dark about his resurrection Kai had been helpless to stop the horrific scene before him. But now that the shock of losing his Father for a second time sunk in and his rage boiled inside him, Kai sprung to his feet.

The boy cried out, "No! Dad!"

In anguish Kai sent a fireball toward his bastard grandfather and the old man looked shocked as he turned to face the boy.

"You're alive?"

"You're damn right I am and I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," the blue haired boy retorted with pure hatred, his voice full of malice.

Kai threw a relentless wave of fiery fury in his anger that sent the man flying a little way across the garden. Voltaire appeared to be in pain from the burning embers but it was now Kai's turn to be shocked as the fiery outburst hadn't killed the old bastard. Instead Voltaire managed to rise to his feet and strangely enough he was laughing.

Kai glared at the evil man whom he hated, "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You boy, I would have thought that by now you'd have learned that fire can't kill me."

"Well we'll just see about that," the phoenix challenged as he kept up his attack.

After a few more bursts of flame Kai realized that his attacks weren't having the effect that he'd intended them to. With his efforts yielding nothing but minor burns Kai was running out of steam. Also with the time that had passed the enraged phoenix had calmed down somewhat.

The boy growled, "Why won't you die?"

"As I said before your wonderful gift of fire isn't enough to kill me," Voltaire grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is a curse not a gift!"

"You should be more grateful and appreciative for the awesome power you hold at your control boy."

"Oh yeah, I just love being able to hurt people I care about. Now if this stupid 'Gift' as you put it won't kill you I'll just have to steal that damned chainsaw of yours!"

Voltaire chuckled, "You really think that I'll allow you to take my weapon away from me? Besides even if I did and you managed to kill me then you would never know how you came to possess the gift of the most powerful Element."

"I already know how I came to possess it. I was born with the Element like my brother was," Kai responded attempting to make a move for the bastard's weapon.

"No, you're wrong boy. Fire is different from the other Elements. Fire is passed on from person to person to the one who it chooses to harness its great power."

"Yeah sure, I was just chosen to have this curse put on me. If you're actually telling the truth for once what the hell makes you such an expert on the Elements?"

"I know that you were too young to remember but I thought that your father at least would have told you. Oh well I guess I'll just have to explain things to you but first I would like to have a question of my own answered," Voltaire replied.

Kai spat, "Like I'm going to answer any of your questions!"

"Just answer me how you were able to come back from the dead?"

"You seem to be such an expert on the Elements, you should be able to figure this out too," the blue haired phoenix retorted in smug defiance.

"Well yes I do know about the Elements but even with Fire on your side you would have to have something to spark it back into life. What I want to know is what exactly that spark was," the old man went on beginning to sound frustrated.

"Why the fucking hell would I tell you what revived me? You shouldn't even really care as you were the one who killed me in the first place!"

"That was my mistake. I never intended to kill you. I was aiming for the girl and I will just have to make sure that I take care of her next time."

"Good luck with that. You have to go through me first and now that I have Dranzer protecting me I'm not going to go down so easily!"

"Ah so that's how you did it. You now have the resurrection powers of the Phoenix as well as the awesome destruction of Fire. This makes you an even better candidate to have at the head of my army," Voltaire speculated, grinning with the knowledge that he had pulled the right strings to get the answer he wanted.

"Fuck, you weren't supposed to figure that out! What the fuck would give you the idea that I'd help you and be a part of your damn army?"

"You will do it, boy. That is if you don't want that stupid little wench to get hurt," the damn bastard threatened.

"She should be safe with her brother it's not like he'd let anything bad happen to her. Besides what could you do when you're on the run from the authorities at the moment?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say I have people working for me everywhere. Now you'll do what I say and be a good boy or else she will be made to suffer."

"Fine whatever, just leave her alone. Promise that you won't hurt her and I'll do what you want."

"Alright Kai, I promise that I won't touch her. So do we have a deal, Grandson?"

As he gave in the rebellious phoenix sighed, "Yeah, I'll come back with you and do what you say."

"Good and now that I have what I want I'll keep up my end of the bargain. Though seeing how I've lingered here longer than I had planned I shall have to explain what I know about you and your Element on our way to my new base. Now come along Grandson," Voltaire laughed triumphantly and for a second time Kai left the despair of his old home behind with his evil grandfather.

* * *

Okay I know that I may have been a little cruel in this chapter and that this was a cliffhanger but that's the way it turned out so you guys will just have to suck it up. Hopefully no one was too attached to the character of Kai's Father, which for the record was as sad for me to write as it was for you guys to read. And hey even though I killed him at least I finally managed to bring Kai back. Though now that he's agreed to go back with Voltaire I wonder what's going to happen to the little phoenix. Of course I already know the answer and if you want to find out you'll just have to keep sending reviews and be patient for me to write the next chapter. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think of this fic so far.


	28. Labyrinth

He again everyone. This chapter was finished sooner than predicted and now you all get to enjoy it. Happy Birthday Cassie this chapter is for you. I hope that you like it and that everyone else likes it too. Just please nobody kill me I am not responsible for the way the fic takes itself and the insane things it makes me do. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Labyrinth**

"Well guys this is the place where I beat Bryan and met that Tom guy who is supposed to be Kay's uncle," Ray commented as the group of Beybladers entered a Chinese looking arena.

It had been a couple of days since Christmas. The small group had thought it best to let the Holidays die down a bit before making their trip to Hong Kong. The nerdy boy with the laptop decided that he wasn't up for a vengeance mission so he had stayed behind at home while everyone else had made it to their destination.

They searched around the Beystadium high up in the mountains of China. The bladers were on the lookout for something that would assist their mission to find the vile bastard Voltaire. Ray, Kay, and Naoko kept their eyes open as they sought for anything out of the ordinary that would aid them.

Naoko wasn't exactly sure whet they were looking for but the sole female of the group had a feeling that her brother's hunch was correct. Of course no sooner then the three of them with brains had started to really poke around the place, the two idiots had started complaining.

"Ray, you guys have been looking around here for hours and we've still got nothing. Maybe you were wrong, it's not like we know that Voltaire is even here. Besides I'm hungry so why don't we just go home already," Tyson whined.

Naoko turned around and glared at the annoyance. She was about to yell at him to point out that he'd been the one who was so keen in coming when she slipped off of something and fell down onto a dirt floor. Looking around her Naoko realized that she had fallen off of a couple of stone steps.

Noticing the stairs the girl called out, "Hey I think I found what we've been looking for!"

"Hmm, it looks like some kind of tunnel leading down into the mountain. Nice work sis," Ray complimented as the group observed the spot that had been hidden in the building of the Chinese arena.

"Well what are we waiting for guys? Let's go kick some Biovolt butt!" Tyson exclaimed and the idiotic Beyblader jumped down into the tunnel.

"Wait Tyson we should move cautiously through this tunnel in case there are traps or anything. Besides we haven't even come up with a plan yet," Ray warned and the raven haired boy stepped down next to Naoko.

"But I have a plan. Barge in there and use brute force and my superior blading skills to take out all the bad guys. Come on let's go show them Max," Tyson retorted and with a nod from the blonde the two of them ran off into the depths of the mountain.

By this point Naoko had picked herself off from the ground and now she walked through the secret passageway in the company of Kay and her brother. The mountains surrounding the stadium were quite high and the tunnel they walked through seemed extremely lengthy to the three of them as they kept an eye out for signs of the evil organization. The tunnel was massive and if Naoko didn't know any better she'd think it went right into the core of the mountainside.

_Biovolt is so stupid! Ray could bring this place down in seconds if he wanted to, _Naoko thought as she and her companions caught up to the other boys.

Once the female neko-jin was closer to them her amber eyes saw that they had stopped in front of some kind of door. It was large and stood in an archway that the girl guessed was the exit of the tunnel. There was a keypad next to the door suggesting there was a code required to open it.

_This seems kind of familiar, like I've been here before. Okay brain work with me here. What is the damn code?_

Just as Naoko was on the verge of remembering the numbers someone broke her concentration.

It was Max as the blonde wondered, "So how are we going to get in?"

"That's easy, Maxie. Let It Rip!" The idiot yelled and he launched his Dragoon at the keypad.

Sparks flew off the device and the little thing blew up, releasing the lock on the door. Though forcing it open came at a price and the next thing Naoko knew there was a loud ringing piercing her ears.

"Damn it you idiot, you set off the alarm! Now they know we're here," the girl of the group yelled irritated by the navy haired blader's stupidity.

"Oh well we're in now and we can go find that damn bastard," Tyson shrugged and appearing frightened by the death glare Naoko shot at him, the idiot ran off down the man made halls within the mountain.

The annoyed neko-jin was about to take off after Tyson to teach him a lesson when her brother stopped her.

"Calm down Naoko. If you're mad you can save your anger for Voltaire. Now I'll go after Tyson with Max and we'll deal with him," the tiger suggested coolly in a calming voice.

"Oh yeah, stick me with your sister," the Hiwatari boy grumbled, "Why can't the blonde kid stay with her and I'll go with you?"

"Because Max can't handle her by himself when my sister gets pissed off like this and I need someone to help me control Tyson so he can't cause anymore trouble," the tiger explained.

"Oh who cares about him? Just let the idiot get killed and have him put out of his misery," Naoko stated as she tried to struggle away from her brother.

"You know we can't do that sis. It wouldn't be right and the bastard's the one we're here to kill not Tyson," Ray replied before continuing to reason with the other dark haired boy, "Kay, just do it already! The alarm's been sounding for a while so Biovolt probably knows where we are. If we don't hurry and get moving right now your grandfather's men are going to capture us."

"Fine but I'm not going to like it," Kay gave in and the four that remained at the entrance split up.

Ray and Max went off in Tyson's direction while Naoko and Kay left in an opposite path. Naoko traveled through the halls of the secret mountain base with the brother of the one they were in this place to avenge. The halls were like a maze and reminded the two of them of the abbey. This was yet another clue that this Chinese mountain was where Biovolt was now hiding.

As they continued on in search of the bastard they were there to kill the girl's companion was mumbling about how he was unfortunate enough to be stuck with her. Naoko knew that Kay was hurting from what had transpired Christmas Eve but at the moment he was the least of her worries.

The labyrinth of the mountain seemed familiar to her and as the female neko-jin delved deeper into the place she was beginning to develop a serious case of déjà vu. Kay had been leading since they'd departed the door and as the two of them met a fork in the maze like halls a flash of memory hit the girl.

_I've been here before. I was dragged through these halls when I was a little kid. Maybe if I turn right and go the way I was taken I can figure out whatever Biovolt would have brought me here for, _Naoko decided as she stared off into space.

"What's wrong with you?" Kay wondered as the boy had spun around to check up on her.

He had broken her thoughts so Naoko replied, "Nothing, I just feel like I need to go and check something out. If you go left after a bunch of twists and turns you should find the bastard. Or you will meet up with my brother, whatever comes first."

"Wait! Where are you going? What makes you so sure that is the right way?"

The neko-jin didn't answer him. Instead she ran off to follow the bits of memory in her head. As Naoko ran off a baffled Kay was left standing alone in the intersection.

* * *

"You know it's funny that passage sis found just happened to be in the office where I was captured by Biovolt. I don't think it's a coincidence either. Now I'm almost certain this is the location of their new base," Ray thought aloud as he went after Tyson's trail.

"So then all we've got to do is find Tyson and go after that damn Voltaire," Max commented, following the raven haired boy through the labyrinth within the mountain.

"Yeah we better hurry up and find our teammate before he causes enough trouble that we'll all be in for it," Ray advises as they continued their search.'

Eventually the two of them located their missing teammate. In one of the halls the navy haired blader was going off on some guards in an attempt to challenge them to a Beybattle. Of course the guards didn't look interested and were about to grab Tyson. But he launched his Dragoon and made an attack on the guards.

"Come on Tyson let's get going already. We've got more important things to worry about," Ray called out hoping to stop Tyson so they could finally deal with Voltaire.

It was useless as Tyson's ego was too inflated for him to listen to the reason of his friends. The navy haired Beyblader continued to send Dragoon on the attack but the guards didn't seem too fazed as they easily evaded his every maneuver.

_Man if we linger here any longer then more guards could show up and we'd run the risk of being caught,_ Ray growled inwardly and finally having enough he placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder to get the younger blader's attention.

"Hey Ray, Maxie, you come to help me take these guys down?" The idiotic boy greeted, having just noticed them as he had been too absorbed in his blading.

"No, we're here to remind you of the mission," Ray replied, "Come on Max help me out here."

While Ray was attempting to reason with his spontaneous teammate the blonde was shouting out something. The usually happy boy sounded frightened and worried. So Ray paused the debate with Tyson to look over at Max and the neko-jin understood why. Ray's blonde teammate was being held by another guard who had joined them from the hall the Beybladers had previously ran through.

As Max struggled against his captor Ray quickly tried to concoct a solution to how he could help his friends. They were underground in the neko-jin's element so he figured that he could use this strength to his advantage. But Ray's realization was too late as he was grabbed from behind by one of the guards Tyson was trying to fend off.

The other guard took hold of Tyson while the stubborn blader was distracted by the scene going on around him. A fourth guard who had entered with the one holding onto Max stepped on Dragoon to stop its rotation and then confiscated the Beyblade. Tyson was going on about how he wanted Dragoon back but it didn't really matter as the Bladebreakers were carried through the underground labyrinth.

They were dragged to an office at the heart of the mountain and as they were ushered through the door the neko-jin thought, _Well I guess this is one way to get to the damn bastard._

Voltaire was there of course, sitting at a desk and the guards lined up with the Bladebreakers before their boss.

The one with Tyson's Beyblade held the object out to the old man as he said, "Sir, we managed to detain one of the sacred spirits. Shall we secure the others?"

"No, now that Dranzer is beyond my reach the sacred spirits are useless. Collecting them is of no importance to me anymore," the bastard replied.

Dragoon was tossed back over to Tyson but the repossession of his Beyblade didn't seem important to Tyson anymore.

The navy haired blader was extremely pissed off. "If you wanted Dranzer so badly then maybe you shouldn't have killed Kai!"

"When I said the bitbeast was out of my reach I was not referring to what happened to Kai. But you needn't worry about my Grandson he is perfectly alright. I suppose that you could even see him if you want but he won't go back with you if that is what you came here for," Voltaire stated to the boys.

Ray's amber eyes flashed at the old bastard as he bared his fangs and growled, "Don't give us this bullshit and think that you can toy with our heads! You know just as well as we do that Kai's dead and we've come here to claim our revenge!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the little tiger. If revenge is what you children want then you should have stayed at home," Voltaire evilly grinned. He then rose and walked around to the front side of the desk as he directed his guards, "Men, leave us! I can handle these little boys myself!"

The guards left, unceremoniously dropping the boys to the ground on their way out. As the tiger hit the Earth he immediately charged at the evil old man. The neko-jin's claws were drawn out and ready to strike. Just as he was about to lunge at the bastard, Voltaire grabbed Ray in his strong iron grip.

"Now none of that, little tiger. Not when you should be helping me out and doing what I tell you," Voltaire scolded as the raven haired boy struggled in the bastard's grasp.

"To hell I will! You killed my best friend and now you're going to be dead! I should bring this place down on your head, then we won't have to worry about you anymore," Ray retorted in a low rumbling growl that was almost a roar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to kill us all and I don't think that you would really do that to your friends. You should take that anger and hatred of yours and put it to a better use, like dealing with these brats for me for instance."

"Ray's too good and loyal to us to ever do anything for the likes of you," Max put in to the neko-jin's defense.

"That's right Max, there's no way in hell I'd do anything to hurt my friends! And there's nothing you can do to make me listen to you!" The words were laced with hatred as a threatening growl erupted from deep within Ray's throat and this time the tiger really did roar.

"I beg to differ as I believe that you will. I have my ways to make you obey and you'll find that I can be very persuasive," Voltaire gloated and he let out an evil laughter.

Even though Ray's raw animal instincts were intent on his quest for vengeance he could tell that he was in trouble. The neko-jin's amber eyes widened a little in fear as Ray did not want to know what this crazy bastard was going to do to him. The tiger just prayed that he could satisfy his hunger to kill before Voltaire had time to put his threat of making Ray listen into action.

* * *

Naoko continued through the base on her own and eventually she came across a white room with bright fluorescent lights. It was some kind of lab and Naoko stared inside the room, the girl's head beginning to pound. She remembered that it was here she had been dragged to as a flood of memory washed over her.

**Flashback**

I was eight years old at the time and my brothers and I had gone to play at a park. We were back at my hometown in China back then. Ray was practicing for his big Beyblade tournament that was coming up while I was flying high on the swings.

My older brother Logan pushed me on the swing and I was having a great happy time. Until Logan went to go check up on Ray's blading that is. As soon as my oldest brother was far enough away and wasn't paying attention to me anymore my swing began to slow down.

My feet brushed the ground and I looked up to see some creepy guy holding the chain. It was a kid maybe only a few years older than me with light purple hair. His icy pale eyes had a mean look to them and I could tell from the sneer he sent me that this kid meant trouble.

It was Bryan and though I didn't know it at the time I did know that I had a bad feeling about him. I was right to trust my instincts as Bryan grabbed me. I tried to struggle and call to my brothers for help but the lilac haired boy was bigger and stronger than I was. The boy put a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams and then there was darkness.

When I regained consciousness Bryan was carrying me and he had stopped at the door in the passageway to enter the code into the keypad. I only caught a quick glance at what he'd entered before we were through the door. Bryan then continued to carry me through the twisting labyrinth of this place.

After a while we met the fork in the road where I had split up with Kay. Bryan took the path I had sent the Hiwatari boy down and in another few minutes we were in a large office. Voltaire was there at his desk and Bryan threw me to the floor in front of the old bastard's feet.

"Sir what do you want me to do with the little brat?"

"The guards can deal with her," he replied and no sooner than he said this, a couple of big muscular guys in black suits and sunglasses appeared in the office. "Take her to the lab she is going to test out our new technology," Voltaire ordered and I was dragged back into the maze of halls.

The guards who carried me now went in a big loop in an attempt to mess up my sense of direction. But even at that age I was too smart for my own good and I realized it when I was back at the intersection. This time I was dragged down the right fork until I had been brought to the lab I was standing in now.

The guards conversed with this guy in a lab coat for a little while about their orders to use me as a test subject. He must have made some kind of acknowledgement to them as I was then strapped down to a table by the guys who held me captive. Then the guards left and I was alone with the man in the lab coat.

The man approached me but he towered too high over me for me to be able to see his face. The man in the lab coat then performed some tests on me. Though they were just little things to check how I was functioning my eight year old self was still scared shitless. I didn't know how long the tests had lasted for but once they were over the man picked me up and brought me over to some big machines.

I'm not exactly sure what happened after that but it involved a lot of pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my body began to change and the pain coursed through me. Whatever was going on it lasted a long time and my body didn't seem to be too happy about what was happening to me.

By the time the almost unbearable pain had left me I had completely lost track of time. At some point I was brought back to the table I'd previously been strapped down to. The man poked and prodded at me some more but I was only half conscious as whatever he had done to me had really hurt. The man's continuous tests and the pain were all too much for my poor little body to handle and with the agony of it all I completely passed out.

The next thing I knew I was lying outside on the ground before my house. Just then my older brother Logan ran out and hugged me. I was still pretty out of it and too weak to move or say anything so I just lay there and moaned.

"I'm so glad that you're back alright, we were all so worried about you," my brother cried as he picked me up off the ground.

Logan carried me into our little house and once through the door I managed to glance up at him. I felt so confused and small like the little kid I was and as I looked to him for comfort he seemed to stare into my eyes.

"Sis what happened to you? Your eyes are different. They're not brown like they are supposed to be they're amber and the way you look kind of reminds me of a cat," questioned Logan.

"I don't know," I managed to mumble as I felt my brother set me down onto a soft couch.

"Come on, you have to remember something?"

I struggled with my brain to put together something of my ordeal. It didn't work my mind was completely blank of what had happened and stayed that way through the years until this exact moment.

Not knowing anything about it I shook my head at my brother as I cried, "We were at the park and then… then… I don't know after that… I can't remember anything!"

"It's okay don't worry about it. We'll figure this out later. Now just relax and get some rest, okay Naoko?"

"Okay big brother," I replied weakly as I closed my eyes and gave in to an unknown exhaustion.

**End Flashback**

As the female neko-jin stared into the lab her memories were interrupted as someone entered the white room. She turned around to meet the amber depths of her brother.

Naoko ran over to the raven haired boy and hugged her brother as she wondered, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Max trying to deal with Tyson."

"Don't worry we found him and he's been dealt with. Now I'm here to deal with you sis," Ray responded with a strange looking grin.

She didn't like the looks of it as the way Ray looked worried her. Up close to her brother and with a closer inspection Naoko could see that his claws were drawn as well.

_He only uses his claws when he gets really mad about something. And I've never seen that kind of look on his face before. Something must be up this isn't like him, _Naoko pondered but her train of thought was broken as the tiger lunged at her.

Naoko managed to get out of the way just in time.

Shocked and confused the girl cried, "What the hell, Ray!"

"I was told to take care of you so that's what I'm going to do," Ray said with a grin that revealed his fangs and he made another swipe at his utterly bewildered sister.

* * *

Kay stood there in the intersection staring after the girl who ran off from him for a moment. He wanted to go after her but Naoko was right. Kay had to go make Voltaire pay and finish the damn bastard off once and for all. So he took the girl's advice and turned left from the intersection.

There were many twists and turns like Naoko had mentioned but after walking through the winding halls Kay came across something he hadn't been warned about. The dark haired boy had stumbled upon another crossroad, this one having three paths to choose from instead of two. One path continued the way he'd been going, another forked left and the other forked right.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left Naoko. Sure I'm still upset from her breaking up with me but it was probably a bad idea to let her wander around here alone. Even if she claims to know where she's going we should be sticking together. Oh well there's no sense in standing here worrying about it, guess I'll go right and see where that takes me, _Kay thought as he pondered which way to go.

Once decided he took the right path and pressed on through the base. Kay reached the end of the path and was surprised to find a door there. The Hiwatari boy guessed he had chosen the right path as he opened the door to reveal an office.

The boy's evil bastard of a grandfather was lurking there and as Kay stepped inside the room he made a quick sweep of the area surrounding him. Glancing around the office the blue eyed boy couldn't believe the scene that met his gaze.

Against the wall near the door were Max and Tyson collapsed on the ground. The navy haired idiot didn't look too bad. He merely sported a few scratches and minor cuts but his friend was a different story.

The blonde haired boy had a fatal chest wound and lay in a pool of blood. It appeared to the dark haired boy that Max had been attacked by some kind of animal whose claws gutted him through the chest and out through the back as Kay went over to inspect the boy's body.

Kay was drawn away from his inspection as the bastard chuckled, ""Glad to see that you could finally join us Grandson. I was wondering when you would show up."

The boy glared at his bastard grandfather with a hard cold blue gaze as he demanded, "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't have anything to do with this. Why must you blame me for crimes I didn't commit?"

"Because you're a lying fucking bastard and even if you didn't hurt them you have to be behind it. So don't you dare tell me you had nothing to do with this, they're lying in your office for pity's sake!"

"Don't tell me that you care about them?"

"Oh yeah like I would really care about stupid damned brats who are as annoying as hell and are always getting themselves into trouble! But even they don't deserve to go by the likes of you. Now I'm going to have my revenge on you and my brother's soul will be able to rest in peace!"

"Good luck with that boy. Your little friend said the same thing yet I'm still here unscathed," the old man mocked Kay with evil laughter.

Kay was just about to make his move when he heard a moan from where the Beybladers were against the wall. Kay's blue eyes darted over to the area and he saw Tyson sit up as the navy haired boy rubbed the back of his head.

_Why did the damn annoying nuisance have to survive? I might as well ask him what happened here, though he's probably too stupid to give me any information, _Kay inwardly groaned to himself. "Hey kid what happened?"

"Umm…" Tyson mumbled but when he looked over at Max tears flooded from his eyes and he cried, "You're too late, Kay. If you'd gotten here sooner maybe you could've stopped it from happening!"

"I got that now how did this happen?"

The distraught blader cried even harder as he replied through his sobs, "It was Ray… He attacked us and then he, he… he killed Maxie!"

"I don't know what that bastard would have done to get your friend to do this but Kai would want him dead for messing with his best friend. So now I have double the reason to get vengeance on the old evil fucker," Kay growled with hatred as he turned his attention back to the bastard's desk.

To the dark haired boy's dismay Voltaire had slunk away while Kay had been interrogating Tyson.

"Fuck! I should have never taken my eyes off of him! Tyson take Max and get him out of here. His body shouldn't be stuck in a place like this," Kay commanded as the anger inside of him was rising.

"Okay where are you going?"

"I'm going after the fucking bastard! I refuse to allow him to get away from me this time!" Kay replied and he dashed off into the halls to catch his damn grandfather before Voltaire managed to escape from him again.

* * *

Sorry to leave at such a cliffie but I had to end the chapter somewhere. Please don't kill me the next chapter will be up as soon as I've finished with my stupid essays. Though if you review it might speed up the process and I might even reveal what's going on with Ray or see if I can get Kai back into the picture. That's all for now thanks for reading everyone.


	29. The Gift of Fire

Oh my God I actually managed to finish another chapter while working on my essay. You guys should be so proud of me. This chapter is going to give some more detail into my whole Element thingy and show some more about Kai. I hope that you like it as much as I do.

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Gift of Fire**

Kai sat on a bed in the room that he had been given within Biovolt's new base. The crimson eyed phoenix wondered how the hell he had ended up in this place as he contemplated his present situation.

_I don't know what kind of stunt that bastard would pull if I disobey him but I don't want to take any chances. There's no way in hell I'd let Naoko get hurt, I care about her too much. So I guess I'll just have to listen and do what the old fucking bastard says. I wonder if I can really trust what he said about me and my Element, _Kai pondered as he thought back to his journey to the base deep in the mountains of China.

**Flashback**

After I had left my childhood home with Voltaire we had boarded a plane off to wherever it was he had been hiding. The plane I was on was a small private jet. I was surprised to see that with even being on the run from the law Voltaire still retained access to all of his resources. Which I decided couldn't be good.

I sat in my seat on the jet with arms crossed and eyes closed as I wanted to have nothing to do with the damn bastard. Luckily it wasn't until we were in the air and well on our way to our destination that my damn grandfather spoke.

"Now that we seem to be traveling smoothly to my base I can finally give you your explanation, Grandson."

"Hn," I replied not looking up from my indifferent uncaring pose.

"Don't you dare use that kind of tone with me! Or else I'll hurt the girl and you won't get any of your answers about your power!"

"Fine, whatever you say grandfather. I'm listening," I replied as my eyes snapped open and locked on the bastard so he knew he had my attention.

"That's better. Now as I said before unlike the three other Elements who possess their power at birth, Fire is different as it chooses the one to be its Master," Voltaire began and I was already bored with the repeated information.

Cutting the evil old bastard off I quizzically stated, "I already got that. What does this have to do with my burden of this power as well as how the hell you know all about it and where it came from?"

"I was getting to that. Now don't you dare interrupt me again, boy! I know about Fire because I was the one chosen to be the Master of its Great Power before you. As I used to hold Fire in my control it will not kill me and when the time came I passed the Gift of Fire's awesome Power on to you," the bastard explained.

I was unsure what to make of his words and I wanted to stop him to make sure that the old bastard's insanity hadn't gone to his head. Though I knew better of it and allowed Voltaire to continue on with his reminiscing of how he had supposedly given me the Element of Fire.

**(Flashback)**

"That day you had just turned a year old and you were such a little adorable thing. Your parents had yet to find their own place and this was before your family had moved to America. So at the time they resided with me at my estate in Japan.

Your parents were celebrating yours and your brother's Birthday and my son of course didn't want me around. I was in one of my lounges, stretched out on a luxurious couch as I went to smoke a cigar. I had only just lit it with a flicker of flames from a fingertip when your Mother entered the room.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking in the mansion with the babies around," your Mother scolded in her musical tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Kyra, I didn't notice you come in," I apologized as I extinguished the lit butt in the palm of my hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought that you should have the right to see one of your Grandsons at least and have the chance to wish a Happy Birthday," she smiled and I saw that you were held in your Mother's arms.

"And my son approved of that?"

"Well no, not exactly but my husband is a little busy having a shouting match with his brother about leaving Kay alone," your Mother replied a little sheepishly.

"Ah I see, well I appreciate the gesture. So in that case allow me to warm this place up for my little Grandson."

I snapped my fingers to spark a flame and sent a wave of Fire to light a fireplace against one of the walls. I heard a happy coo come from you and I glanced over to see you clapping your hands in delight. It seemed that you had followed the action as you were transfixed by the embers.

I rose to get a better look at you. Standing a foot before you I created a fireball in the palm of my hand.

"You like this, Kai?" I wondered as you giggled and clapped again.

You seemed to be mesmerized by the small flame, trying to touch it with one of your tiny hands.

_Hmm… I wonder if he could be the one… _I thought to myself as I stared into your eyes.

Your crimson eyes danced with a bright fire burning in their depths that mirrored my own fiery gaze. It was then that I knew my time as an Elemental was over and that I must pass the power on to you.

I held my arms out to your Mother and smiled as with a sweet tone of voice I asked, "May I?"

"Well alright just be careful with him," she replied obviously wary from the ball of fire that had just been in my hand.

Your Mother placed you in my outstretched arms and I held you there for a moment. You were quiet and didn't protest, looking up at me so sweet and innocent with those bright fiery eyes. As I held you the heat of my body temperature began to rise and my hands began to glow as the Power of Fire manifested itself.

The glow suddenly sprung into a flame that washed over you in an intense heat and light. As the Fire burned my Power flowed to you in a steady current. While the Element transferred itself from me to you your Mother screamed out in protest.

"Voltaire, stop it! What are you doing? Don't hurt my baby!"

"Wait a moment, Kyra. Don't worry Kai will be unharmed. I am giving to him a Mighty Gift," I barely managed to utter the words as it was difficult to speak while I was channeling the Power.

Soon after the Fire melted away, disappearing into your being with the Power of the Element you now possessed. Glancing down at you once more I saw that you were peacefully sleeping. There was a content innocent smile on your face and you had a thumb stuck in your mouth.

I staggered a little and leaned against a nearby wall for support. I felt strange without the Element and it seemed that passing Fire on to you had taken a lot of my energy from me. At that moment your Father ran into the room with an extreme anger and rage written across his face.

He must have heard your Mother's distressed cry as he demanded in an icy tone, "What the hell did you do to my son?"

"I was merely giving Kai his Birthday present. I have given him the Gift of Fire."

"Who the hell gave you permission to do that?"

"It is not my place to decide son. He is the one chosen to possess the Element," I explained to your Father.

"Whatever, I don't care! Just give my son back to his Mother!"

"Yes of course, I meant him no harm and he is perfectly safe and alright. By all means you can have him back, I am weary and need to rest anyway," I replied and I handed your sleeping form over to your Mother before collapsing down onto another couch.

Your Mother then placed a hand on your Father's shoulder as she reassuringly said, "Calm down Toshiro, Kai is fine and sleeping soundly. You shouldn't think so poorly of your Father, he isn't so bad. You mustn't always think that he's out to get you or that he's up to something."

"Why not? He is out to get me and my bastard father is always up to something. You just trust so easily that you don't see it. Voltaire is an evil bastard just like my damn brother and you better keep the boys away from him, especially Kai," your Father retorted speaking as if I wasn't even there.

"Speaking of the boys where did you leave Kay?"

"I left him with Tom when I ran in here to see what was going on. And now I'm going to make sure that my bastard brother didn't decide to do anything in my absence," your Father grumbled as he stomped off the way he had come.

"I'm sorry about him, Toshiro can be so hotheaded sometimes," your Mother tried to explain as she sat down next to me.

"Yes I know and he has his reasons as to why he won't trust me. But don't worry about me you should probably be getting little Kai to his crib."

"Are you sure that you're alright, Voltaire?"

"Yes, I'm just tired. Giving Kai my powers took more out of me than I had anticipated. Now go on and put the little one to bed."

Your Mother rose to leave and before she left I ruffled your blue tuffs of hair as you slept.

"Happy Birthday Kai," I wished as I beamed down at you and then your Mother left with you from the room.

I was far more exhausted from the loss of the Element than I had expected and once I was again alone in the lounge I finally allowed my exhausted body to give in to its weakness."

**

* * *

**

(End Flashback)

"Now that you know the story you may go ahead and ask your questions," my bastard of a grandfather stated with a pause.

I glared at him as I inquired, "First of all how do you really expect me to believe that stupid story is actually true?"

"Do you really think that I would make up a lie like this? Seriously boy you should know by now that I am above that."

_Okay so the damn bastard makes a point for once, _I stubbornly conceded and tried asking a different question. "Alright say that I do believe you, why me? Why not Kay or even my Dad?"

"Because they weren't meant to have Fire's Power, you were. Besides I don't believe your Father would be able to handle it the way that you have the Element under your control. As for your brother he already possessed the Element of Air-"

My evil grandfather was going to say something more but I stopped him as I wondered, "How would you have known Kay was an Elemental when we were so young?"

"Being an Elemental myself at the time I could feel the Power of others with the same Gift. Even though I have passed on Fire to you I still retain the ability of sensing when the Elements are used. Like how I could feel the link of the four Elements coming together at the Championship in Russia. You and the rest of your little Elemental friends will probably be able to use this ability as well over time, most likely when you are a little older when your powers have become more developed," Voltaire explained as the jet began to ease into its descent.

"If you are going to start interrogating me about who the other Elements are again I still don't know so forget it."

"No, I wasn't going to ask you that. Now as I was saying it was your wonderful eyes that drew me to realize that you were indeed the one chosen to receive the Element of Fire. Your crimson orbs burned with the intensity and colour of Fire itself and are the legacy of the Hiwatari bloodline. Your brother did not possess this crucial trait as Kay's eyes were blue like your Mother's. So even without the knowledge of his command over an Element I still would have known that it was you who was chosen and not your brother.

"As for the remaining Elements I have discovered the boy who governs the Element of Earth and now it is only a matter of time before I discover the one who holds sovereignty over the Element of Water as well. But I shall figure it out sooner or later and once I do you shall all belong to me and I will finally reign supreme over the world I was born to rule," the fucking bastard droned on as he laughed insanely, appearing to be lost in his own little perfect twisted world for a moment.

"There is no fucking way that my brother, friends and I will ever allow you to accomplish that fucked up goal," I spat out in a malicious defiance that snapped the evil bastard from his insane daydreaming.

"You won't even be able to try and stop me as you now work for me, boy. Now I thought I ordered you not to use that kind of tone with me or shall I make the little wench suffer and send her to go join your pathetic Father?"

He shouldn't have brought my Dad into this as it sparked something that burned inside of me.

"You shut up about my Dad! He was a far better man than you could ever be! I bet that in all that time you had my Mom fooled he saw right through your fucking act to what your real intentions were," I snapped out in my rage.

"Yes and though your Mother's trust was a great asset Toshiro was a damned nuisance. But now I don't have to worry about him anymore as I have finally gotten that worthless excuse for a son out of the picture and now you are all mine," Voltaire cackled sounding triumphant as the plane had touched down to the ground.

His words continued to fuel my burning temper and the next thing I knew I had exploded as a raging inferno engulfed my body.

"I don't care whatever the hell you think you can do to Naoko! You are going to die here and now and I won't have to worry about you hurting her ever again!" I screamed over the roar of my own Fire.

"Yes boy, give in to your hatred and anger and become one with your destructive Power! You are a Hiwatari and yearn for the Great Power to control all, just as much as I do. Now give in to your desires, give in to it all. Become like me and together we shall rule this weak inferior world!"

The bastard's continuous laughter and his words were enough to snap me from the lustful yearning to allow my power to run wild on the fucking bastard's ass that I had so desperately desired. Though having Dranzer's comfort and calmness with me I was able to calm down from the burning sensation of transforming everything to ashes.

I quelled the Fire returning it to where it belonged inside me and growled at the bastard with all of my venomous emotions, "Get this through your damn fucking skull! I will never, for as long as I live, become like you!"

"We shall see Grandson. You are so young and already possess such extraordinary Power over your Element. Soon enough you will have to make a choice whether to protect those around you with your passion or to enjoy the thrill of destruction. Whatever your choice shall be it will change you and then we shall see whether or not you will become like me," the fucking bastard grinned as he departed the jet.

I so desperately wanted to unleash all my pent up rage and beat the living hell out of the bastard as he had done to me so many times before in the past. I took in a long breath and calmly resigned myself from the temptation of my emotions and reverted to my cold emotionless mask as I followed the damn bastard from the aircraft.

As I walked in silence the evil old man stated, "One more thing once we arrive don't even think for a moment that your little outburst is going to go unpunished."

I already knew that I would receive some kind of reward for my actions. That was the way my life was and I didn't really care. I was too busy going over the conversation on the plane in my head as I walked behind my bastard of a grandfather to this base of his within Hong Kong's mountains that I was being led to.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

_Well I suppose that my damn fucking grandfather told me the truth. I mean it's not like it would benefit him at all to lie to me about my powers. Though I'm still confused about what the bastard meant about me having to make a choice. Though Dad said something about making choices too so maybe everything the bastard told me was actually what happened. What was it Dad said to me again? _Kai thought to himself and he recalled the words his Father had used to reassure him when Kai had been upset from the incident with the video tapes back at the mansion.

_Oh that's right Dad said, "Well like anything with great power comes great responsibility and there may be times when your power and temper gets the better of you but you will always have the choice to do what you feel is right. It is not our actions that decide the kind of person we become Kai but our choices and you are your own person free to decide who you are going to become."_

_I hope that what Dad said is true. Whatever this damn curse of mine is going to do to me I will make the right choice and protect my friends and the girl that I love._

Kai thought with determination as he pondered the questions alone in his room. It was then that the blue haired boy was snapped back to reality as he finally heard a loud ringing that sounded through the entire base. The sound broke the phoenix from his reverie and Kai eventually realized that what he heard was the alarm sounding off.

_Oh what the hell is going on here now? I guess I might as well find out what it is before damn fucking Voltaire decides to come down here and tries to threaten me again, _the phoenix decided as he rose from his bed and strode from the room.

Kai ran down the halls of the underground base. The crimson eyed boy was running for a while as there was quite a long distance between Kai's chambers and Voltaire's office. The blue haired phoenix passed some groups of guards along the way but as Kai was there to help them out he was paid no heed.

Kai wasn't sure how long the alarm had exactly been going off for while he had been lost in thought in his quarters. The phoenix only hoped he wasn't late enough to be in too much trouble as he eventually reached the three way crossroad.

When Kai met the place where the paths split his crimson gaze fell upon an unexpected sight that was there waiting for him. Kai's brother was there and he wrestled with their old bastard of a grandfather as it seemed like Voltaire was attempting to escape Kay's hold on him.

The damn bastard was the first to notice Kai it seemed as the evil old man commanded, "Perfect timing, boy. Now help me and get this brat off!"

Kai didn't want to have to do anything to harm his brother but he wouldn't let Naoko be hurt either. So with a sigh he went to do as he was bid. Kai walked around and grabbed his brother around the waist from behind. The black haired boy didn't see it coming and distracted from his fight with Voltaire Kay struggled against his new opponent.

Kay growled in Kai's grip, "Let me go and put me down! I'm going to kill him!"

"You know I would love to stay and chat Kay but if you excuse me I must be going now. Boy, make sure that he isn't able to come after me and use whatever means necessary to stop him at all costs," the bastard grinned at Kai's brother before dashing away from the two boys into the labyrinth of tunnels.

"I'm not in the mood for this! I'm going to beat you and then I'm going to go after the fucking bastard to finish what I started once and for all," Kay growled as he at last managed to release himself from Kai's grip.

_Damn it Kay, this is difficult enough for me to do as it is! Why must you go and make this harder for me?_ Kai inwardly groaned as he looked down at the ground beneath his feet, filled with guilt by what he must do.

Though Kai knew that he must obey the order if he wanted to have any chance of keeping Naoko safe. Reluctantly Kai threw out a wall of Fire in his brother's path that blocked the way their grandfather took off in.

"What the… Where the hell did that come from?" Kay blurted out with shock in his voice.

"If you want to chase after and catch up to the bastard then first you'll have to go through me," Kai challenged the other Hiwatari and thought it pained the blue haired boy to have to fight Kay, Kai believed that he didn't really have much of a choice.

Kai's declaration had appeared to catch Kay off guard as Kai's brother spun around to face his adversary and the boys' eyes locked. Kai's fiery crimson gaze bore into Kay's angry crystal one. The twins glared at each other for a moment but after a second the blue eyed boy wavered from the staring contest as his eyes widened in shock. The boys were both adapt in concealing their emotions but pure bewilderment and disbelief were written all over Kay's features.

Kai read the emotions all in a swift glance and it delivered an icy stab of pain to the phoenix's heart as his brother muttered in an almost inaudible whisper, "Kai?"

* * *

Okay I know I'm dead for another evil cliffie but I just couldn't resist. There haven't been enough cliffhangers in this story lately and I had to end it somewhere so there you guys go. I hope that this chapter has helped to explain a few things and that you all liked it. I thought it would be a cute idea to show a little baby Kai and I know allowing Voltaire to escape was a very bad thing to do but you can all deal with it. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write. And I promise that the next chapter is going to be full of loads of action as I have some nice fight sequences in store. So let me know what you think and I'll be out with another update soon.


	30. Dual

Hey everyone I'm finally done my annoying essay so you guys can be happy with this action packed chapter to hold you over while I work on my other fic. I won't bore you with a long author note so you'll be able to get right into the thrilling chapter. I just have one thing to say first. Ray fans please don't kill me. I am a Ray fan myself and should not be held responsible for the insanity of this fic. I am saying in advance that our favourite neko-jin is going to act a little crazy in this chapter so you have been warned. Well that's all for now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Dual**

When Kay had finally managed to gain a good enough look at the guy who had been holding him the black haired boy was at a loss of what to think.

_Is this a ghost or some kind of allusion or something? No, that can't be right or he wouldn't have been able to hold me and conjure up that wall of Fire. But would Kai really be helping our damn grandfather? No he couldn't. My brother would never succumb to that! This all must just be another one of Voltaire's tricks. Or is it? Whatever it is it's pretty convincing. But could this actually be Kai? I need to know, _Kay's mind flitted back and forth in his confusion and in that quiet almost unbelieving tone Kay wondered aloud, "Kai, is it really you brother?"

"Yeah Kay, it's me," the blue haired boy replied.

"What… but how… we watched you die?"

"I'll explain it another time," Kai stated and Kay saw a flash of pain and sorrow in his brother's crimson depths. "I really don't want to have to hurt you, brother. So could you just leave peacefully and stay away from our grandfather?"

The dark haired teen couldn't believe what he had heard as he questioned, "You did not just say that? You can not seriously tell me that you're actually helping that bastard after everything that's happened, after everything he's done?"

"It's not like I have a choice! I'm sorry, Kay but I have to do this," the other boy stated in a painful tone and Kay watched his brother's crimson gaze fall down to the ground in a shameful way.

Kay chanced a step towards his younger twin as he pleaded, "Come on Kai, if you really don't want to help him then don't. We can go find the others and then together we'll finally rid the world of that damn fucking bastard."

"I already told you that I don't have a choice in the matter! I must obey the damn bastard's orders and if you're still intent on taking Voltaire's life then like I said before you'll have to get past me first," Kai declared and before Kay had time to think a fireball was shot his way.

The dark haired boy barely had time for a reaction but he had just managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time. The older of the two Hiwatari boys assumed a fighting stance and glared at his thought dead brother with a hard icy gaze.

"I don't know why you are so willing to do this but if a fight is what you want then I'll gladly oblige and a fight is what you will get!"

* * *

Naoko barely managed to sidestep her brother's claws. The younger neko-jin was clueless as to what exactly was going on with her older brother.

With her brain in a bit of a state of shock the girl asked, "What did you say?"

"I said that I'm going to take care of you. One swipe of my claws and the pain will all go away, sis. You'll be put out of your misery and you can go join Kai and be happy," the boy replied with another flash of his fangs.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" The female neko-jin had to know as she didn't know what to think about this sudden change that had come over her brother.

"Yes, I do. Now don't worry this will all be over soon," the other neko-jin emotionlessly stated in an eerie tone of voice.

Suddenly Ray charged at Naoko again but using her agile feline reflexes the girl leapt away across the room. The tiger continued to lunge, swipe, and attack. He was trying anything he could do it seemed to maim his sister.

Though no matter what her brother attempted Naoko was ready for it. Naoko darted and dodged, speeding with a catlike grace around the lab as she evaded everything that Ray threw at her.

_So long as I can keep avoiding him Ray will eventually tire out and we won't have to fight each other. Whatever is going on in his head, maybe if I try reasoning with him I can bring my brother back to his senses, _Naoko decided as she stopped for a moment near some of the lab's machinery. In her attempt to reason with the tiger Naoko called out, "No, don't do this Ray! Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Voltaire wants me to take you out so he can finally be rid of you so that's exactly what I'm doing," Ray grinned as the girl had caught his attention and he made another move toward her.

This time when Ray attacked Naoko drew out her own claws and used them to block the oncoming strike.

Naoko's confusion was beginning to turn to anger with her brother's blasphemous insanity and Naoko snapped, "You're helping HIM? Have you completely lost your mind? The Ray Kon I know would never do something as stupid and vile as that! How could you even want to after what that bastard did to Kai? Or do you just not care about what happened to your best friend anymore?"

"Not really, it's unimportant to me. The only thing that really matters is carrying out my order and killing you. But if you care about him so much then just give in to your fate and go join him already," Ray growled as he pried his claws away from a dead lock the two of them had been trapped in.

"If you really think that I'm just going to let you kill me and go down without a fight, dear brother, then you are sadly mistaken!"

Naoko was royally pissed by her brother's madness now. With a powerful kick she caught the tiger off guard and sent him sprawling to the dirt floor. For the first time since the battle had begun Naoko had made and landed a move of her own. That was when the little catfight really started to get underway.

* * *

The wind around the Hiwatari boys picked up as the dark haired boy used his element to create strong gale force winds. This wind that Kai's brother had created whipped around Kai, threatening to cut and slash at the phoenix. Though Kai punched out into the stream of ferocious Air igniting a fireball that hurtled towards the other boy. Kay appeared more aware of the incoming attack this time as he called forth another jet of Air to counter it.

The new blast of Air deflected the fireball off its course and Kai's attack met with the wall of flame he had conjured earlier. The dark haired Hiwatari then picked up speed and running with Air at his feet he flew at the blue haired boy. Kai's crimson eyes picked up on the mini tornado zooming toward him and the phoenix leapt forward to meet his brother.

They met at the centre of the intersection and Kai made every attempt to punch and kick at his brother while adding the Power of his Fire to the onslaught of his assault. Unfortunately for Kai his brother used the elusive speed of his Air to weave around the deadly barrage of Fire.

The Fire Elemental summoned another wave of burning embers that formed a whip extending from the phoenix's hand. Kai allowed the whip of flames to crack in his brother's direction but Kay was quicker than Kai had expected. The blue eyed Hiwatari summoned a counter attack and a blade of Air sliced across the battlefield.

The two Powers collided and their close range caused a bit of a small explosion as the Hiwatari boys were sent flying back to opposite ends of the intersecting tunnel. The twins huffed, gasping for breath as they glared at each other across the settling dust. Kai didn't really want to do this and he knew that the last attack had required a lot of his energy.

Usually the phoenix would have been able to keep going. But his head and his heart weren't into the fight and Kai could feel the inner fuel that powered him and gave him strength receding. Guessing that he wouldn't be able to continue their Elemental battle if it stretched on much longer Kai attempted one last time to reason with his brother.

"Just quit and give up your chase of Voltaire and we can end this senseless fighting, Kay!"

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to do that! I'm going to kill fucking Voltaire for everything he's done over the years and if you've come back to us only to help him then I guess I'll have to deal with you too," Kay growled as he picked himself up from the ground appearing to get ready to resume their duel.

"Then so be it. Let's finish this and see which one of us is truly the stronger Element," Kai shot back and reassumed his own stance.

Kai's emotions for his brother and the guilt of his task were increasing. Kai knew that if he didn't act fast they would cloud his judgment and deplete the last bit of energy that fueled his burning Fire. So the crimson eyed phoenix harnessed his Power and charged up the Fire within him for one final attack.

* * *

Ray easily sprung back to his feet and went to strike again but Naoko was ready for her brother. The girl met her crazed opponent with a punch to the gut as the tiger continued to claw his way to her. Naoko continued to block the attacks as she fought back with strikes of her own. The female neko-jin's fists and feet were flying everywhere as she tried to find an opening to knock her brother from his insanity.

Though Naoko was quick on her feet Ray was just as agile and was maybe even faster than her as the girl's amber eyes were unable to keep up with the boy's speedy movements. So Naoko closed her misleading eyes and tapped into her animal instincts to track the tiger's movements.

The neko-jins leaped and bounded around the white room both trying to bring down the other as they occasionally met in bouts of clawed attacks. This pattern wore on for a while, the two of them obtaining minor scratches now and then but the siblings were evenly matched. They seemed to be caught up in a stalemate.

Naoko's movements about the lab were swift and graceful and it was almost as if she was gliding as she weaved in and out around her brother. The amber eyed girl dodged and attacked and her brother copied her in an opposing fashion. The two neko-jins spun about as if they were performing an ancient dance for an audience that only they could see.

Naoko twirled around Ray with a spin kick in that dance like style and as her body flowed through the motion the white scarf Kai had given her trailed around her elegant form. As Naoko's foot struck the air she went to bound away again from her opponent. But then she was stopped as something in the ongoing pattern of strike, block, dodge had changed. There was a tugging at the girl's neck and when Naoko opened her eyes to look up she saw that Ray grasped the end of the scarf that had been billowing about her.

Naoko caught the feral glint her brother's amber depths possessed just in time and noticed his free hand make a swipe towards her neck with his razor sharp claws. Right before his claws made contact Naoko jerked her head to the side and she was spared from a fate of decapitation. The tiger had missed his target but the claws had still managed to pierce the girl's flesh.

Naoko bit her lip so as not to cry out in pain and stole a quick inspection of her wound. Glancing over at her left shoulder she observed a huge large gash oozing with a ribbon of thick red blood.

Instead of charging at Naoko again to take her down Naoko's brother let out a yawn as he stated bored, "I'm becoming tired of this little game of cat and mouse. I think that it's about time we made this more interesting and kick things up a notch."

The next thing Naoko knew her feet were encased by the ground and her body was pinned to the Earth of the mountain's walls. Ray stepped towards her with his claws ready and the deadly insane feral look in his amber eyes.

_There's no way I'm going to let it end like this, _Naoko thought in stubborn desperation.

As her brother approached her the female neko-jin's temper boiled insider her. The rage she felt from her brother's insanity continuing to rise. She struggled in her anguish and as she refused to give in and allow Ray to finish her off a trembling sound was heard. The sound was coming from the back of the lab where all the machinery was located.

Naoko craned her neck to the left so she could have a better look and her amber eyes fell upon some large tube like tanks. These tanks were shaking violently causing the rumbling sound.

_There must be water inside those things that's reacting to my anger, _Naoko guessed as she went over every nasty thing she could call her idiotic brother in her head. She did this to fuel her rage even more, repeating the thoughts over and over again in her head.

When Ray stood only a few feet in front of her Naoko screamed the words, "You're a damn, vile, idiotic, insane, fucking excuse for a brother and I can't believe how you can do something so damn fucking crazy and stupid!"

Naoko shrieked out the insults and then there was a large 'crack' followed by the roaring sound of rushing Water. The glass of the tanks that contained the water had shattered and the liquid now came together in a rushing river that flowed to meet the girl who commanded it. As the Water surged over the Earth Naoko found that Ray had failed to pin her arms to the rocky wall she was stuck to.

Realizing her luck the Elemental raised her arms as high as she could and the Water followed her movement, rising up until a thick column towered from the ceiling. From the Water above the neko-jins a massive tidal wave was formed and Naoko summoned it toward her. As she did this Ray prepared to pounce at her and doll out his finishing move.

From the crouching position he had assumed the tiger sprung into the air. But just before he was able to reach the girl the deadly wave came crashing down upon his head. The sheer force of Naoko's wave had knocked Ray to the ground. The raging Water washing over the amber eyed girl's brother before it broke up into small wet puddles that seeped into the dirt of the Earth.

Ray lay there before her and Naoko knew that her brother was unconscious as the hold the Earth had on her body weakened and then released her. The Power that Naoko had used to conjure the wave had consumed a lot of her energy.

The female neko-jin collapsed down to her knees as she gasped for breath. Kneeling next to her brother Naoko hoped that Ray would be back to his senses once he awoke and she looked over the scratches along his arms that she had dealt. With the duel over and her adrenaline and anger released Naoko felt a sudden wooziness come over her.

The girl glanced over at her shoulder and she gasped as she saw a river of blood that flowed down her arm, dripping to the ground where it met the remaining residue of Water. Naoko mentally kicked herself for not being able to do something about her wound earlier as it hit her that the wooziness was from her excessive amount of blood loss.

Though there wasn't much she could do about it just then as her vision became blurry and she struggled to remain conscious. Her vision failed as Naoko heard running footsteps and then a voice wondering what had happened there. And then there was nothing but blackness as Naoko's world turned dark and she collapsed.

* * *

Kay picked himself up from the ground and glared over at his brother. With the way the blue haired Hiwatari was breathing heavily Kay knew that his brother was running out of steam. The dark haired boy knew Kai drew his Fire from his emotions and anger.

As Kay stared and watched Kai prepare to harness his Power Kay thought, _He must be charging up for a final attack before his fuel and energy runs out. Of course throughout our entire fight he never seemed to have much energy in the first place. It's as if he's not exactly with it and his mind is conflicted or something. But if he truly doesn't want to do this and really is having a problem with us fighting each other, then why is he doing this?_

Kay didn't have much time to question his brother's motives as he saw Kai summon a blazing inferno that surrounded him. The Fire around Kai manifested itself into the form of a phoenix whose shape resembled that of Kai's bitbeast Dranzer.

"If you want to call upon your beast spirit then two can play at that game," Kay challenged and in one swift movement the dark haired boy had launched his Beyblade and called upon the dragon within his bit.

Kay put the Power of his Element into his bitbeast's strength and the dragon let out a mighty roar as Kay's ferocious Air swirled around his beast. The Dragon flapped its mighty wings as it flared up before its Master, facing Kai and the Phoenix he had brought to life. Kai's Phoenix of Fire soared forth as its Power was released from the Elemental and the Dragon stood its ground in Kay's defense.

Though something was wrong and even with Kay's added winds surrounding his beast Dranzer seemed to be overpowering the Dragon. As the Phoenix managed to break through Kay's defense the dark haired boy could tell that Dranzer appeared to be more than just a bitbeast now. The Phoenix's spirit was truly like a bird of Fire as it flew straight out from the heart of Kai's Power.

The burning bird of flames easily vanquished the spirit of Kay's blade and as the Dragon disappeared the Phoenix continued towards the older Hiwatari. The Fire that was the apparition of Kai's Dranzer hit Kay sending him back down to the ground. From the blast it seemed that Kay's brother only wanted to knock him down but the Fire had seemed to escape the crimson eyed boy as the flames licked dangerously close to Kay's face.

A stray ember of Fire made contact with the dark haired boy that danced across his face and burned away at one of his blue orbs. Though the flame's embers disappeared as quickly as they'd struck the heat and intensity continued to sting where it had made its mark. As Kay lay sprawled out on the dirt floor he placed a hand up to his burnt left eye and then looking up with his other blue orb he saw his brother looming above him.

"Alright Kai, you've won the fight so why don't you go ahead and finish me off already? Just before you do at least tell me why you're doing this?"

"I'm sorry Kay, I never meant to hurt you," Kai replied as he glanced away from Kay's gaze, "It's just if I don't stop you and do what our damn grandfather wants he'll hurt Naoko."

"Well it's not like you need to worry about her. She looked pretty fine when she left me at one of the intersections, a little confused and said she had to figure something out, but still fine."

"You mean she's here?"

"Yeah, we came to get revenge for what happened to you. I'm sure if we go and look together we can find and meet up with her," Kay replied as he dusted himself off from the ground still clutching his injured eye.

"I'd like that, thanks bro," the blue haired boy weakly let out a small smile as his crimson eyes drooped closed.

Kay noticed this just in time and caught his younger twin in his arms as Kai's body began to fall.

"Damn it Kai, wake up," Kay called as he shook his brother but Kai was out cold.

_Looks like calling on Dranzer or that Phoenix of Fire of his or whatever it was took up the last bit of his energy. Guess I'll have to work on finding Naoko and getting out of here on my own, _Kay grumbled to himself as he stooped down to his Beyblade and returned it to his pocket.

Then slinging Kai's unconscious form over his shoulder Kay carried off his brother and went back through the maze of tunnels in the way that he had come.

* * *

Well I hope that you liked this little fight chapter of mine. I know it may have been mean to have the siblings fight each other but I warned you all and said at the beginning that I should not be held responsible for the insanity of my fic. In case anyone couldn't tell the battles were more or less going on simultaneously and were parallel to each other. Anyway I had a fun time in writing it and I hope that you all had as much fun in reading this chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. Your feedback is appreciated, these last couple of chapters have been updated pretty fast and the reviews were a big help. So let me know what you think and the next chapter shall be up and posted when it's ready.


	31. What Happened?

I'm back with another chapter and now you can all finally about what it was that I did to Ray. There's quite a bit of explanation in this chapter so it may be a tad on the boring side but I like how it turned out. Also I'm no doctor so if the medical stuff is off don't but me, I know it's not perfect. Now I'm sorry for leaving you guys at that bad cliffie for so long and I'm sorry for the bad spot that I leave this chapter off as well. With that said I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 31: What Happened?**

Naoko groaned sometime later as her eyes fluttered open and she awoke to find herself lying on a table. The female neko-jin sat up and her eyes darted around her as the girl realized that she was still in the bright lab within Biovolt's China mountain base. A little ways away from Naoko there was a man loomng over a nearby table.

The man was tall with his back turned to Naoko as he seemed to inspect whatever it was that lay on the table before him. Naoko had a bad feeling about this stranger and didn't like the looks of him as he reminded the girl of the scientist who had operated on her the last time she had encountered the place.

Unsure whether or not she should place her trust in this man Naoko growled, "Who are you? Are you working for damn Biovolt and Voltaire?"

"No, no, there's no need to worry. You can call me Tom, your friend here seems to have been through quite the ordeal," the man, Tom, commented in a cheery tone as if he was almost trying too hard to sound friendly.

"Oh yeah, trying to kill me was really painful for my brother," the girl stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry to hear that he's your brother, it seems like you've landed yourselves in quite the predicament. You do know that your brother here never meant to harm you, don't you?"

"He seemed pretty intent on it when he was attacking me!"

"Yes I believe he would have as his mind appears to be under someone else's control," Tom replied.

Naoko's amber eyes widened in disbelief and the girl felt anguish boil inside of her as she demanded, "What do you mean by that? What the hell did those damn fucking bastard's do to Ray?"

"From the examination I have conducted, with the instruments around the lab I managed to acquire, it appears that Biovolt had implanted a mind control device into your brother's brain at one point and that the device has now been activated."

"Damn those fucking bastards, I'm going to kill Voltaire for doing something like this to my brother!" The girl exclaimed in rage, before returning her attention to the man, "Isn't there anything you can do for him? Like take the damn device out or something?"

"I supposed I could try but if the device has been inside his brain for an extended period of time I'm unsure if the chances of removing the device will be very likely."

_I'm still not sure if this guy can really be trusted but if there's something he can do for Ray I have to let him try to help, _Naoko decided and she pleaded, "Please you have to try, he's my brother and the only family I have left!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I will have to cut into his skull so I can get to the thing," the man explained as he disappeared into the back of the lab. Tom emerged with what would be needed to operate on Ray and there was a frown on his face as he returned. As he prepared to get to work he wondered, "Do you know what happened to the tubes of water back there?"

"Nope, the lab was like that when we found it," Naoko lied as she didn't want the man to know about her powers as she quickly changed the subject, "Are you sure you should be doing this here? I mean wouldn't it be better if we took him to a hospital and let real doctors deal with this?"

"Possibly but I doubt we would have enough time for that before he wakes up and carries on with attempting to kill you again. Now don't worry I'm a certified Scientist and I know what I'm doing," the man replied in an attempt to reassure Naoko.

Tom made an incision at the crown of Ray's head and he poked and prodded around the inside of the boy's head. As the man was messing around inside Ray's skull, Naoko was glad that she couldn't see far enough to witness the gore of her brother's brain. Though even if she couldn't see what was going on from where she was sitting Naoko's wandering gaze kept reverting back to the sight of her brother who remained motionless on the table.

The more she looked the more Naoko's imagination was able to create vivid images of the operation in her mind. Unable to deal with her overactive imagination Naoko stood up and began to pace around the bright room in hopes of distracting herself from what was being done to Ray. But her efforts were in vain as soon after Naoko had begun to walk around she heard Tom call out to her.

"Ha, I've found it. Come take a look and see the device for yourself!"

Naoko didn't really want to look but she was curious to know what the thing was that had driven her brother to go crazy. So after a moment's hesitation the girl went over to stand beside the table where her brother lay. Naoko could clearly see Tom at the close range and observed that he merely looked like any other normal man with his long black hair.

Upon glimpsing the man's appearance she didn't pay much attention to him as her amber eyes shifted to Ray. Her gaze locked on his raven black hair that was a mess around his open skull. The girl's eyes met the gruesome sight of Ray's exposed brain and she saw that there was something entangled in its mass.

"Well what are you waiting for? Just take the thing out already!"

"I can't," Tom replied.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean that the device is impossible to remove. It has been lodged in his brain for so long that his brain has grown around the thing. The device has connected itself to his neurotic sensors and nerve endings and if I remove it your brother could end up being critically damaged," the man answered factually.

"So he's just going to stay stuck like this under the bastard's control?"

"Not necessarily, the device just can't be removed. But if I'm careful I think that I should be able to deactivate it."

Naoko nodded her head and took her brother's hand as she allowed Tom to perform the task in quiet. The girl didn't want to do anything to distract him for fear that something would go wrong or that something bad would happen to her beloved brother. The girl just stood there and watched as the man worked away at the device.

As she kept her hold on Ray's hand Naoko heard someone call out, "Hey you, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naoko saw Tom look up from his work as the man said, "Hello Kay, if you don't mind I'd rather discuss this later as I need to concentrate at the moment."

"Oh no, we're going to deal with this now! Now leave my friends alone or else!"

Naoko followed the direction of Tom's eyes with her own amber gaze. She noticed that Kay had entered the lab with the form of a figure secured over his shoulder.

_I don't know how they know each other but I have to calm Kay down so this guy can finish fixing Ray, _Naoko thought as the man proceeded to deactivate the device. "Kay leave him be for a few minutes so he can finish fixing up my brother," the girl pleaded with her friend.

"No way, whatever is wrong with Ray he's probably just making it worse. The damn guy is just like Voltaire," the blue eyed boy stated bitterly.

"Just because he's in one of Biovolt's bases doesn't mean he's with Voltaire. If he were then why would he be helping Ray?"

"I don't know but he is evil. What happened to Ray anyway?"

"He was being controlled by Voltaire and tried to kill me," Naoko replied.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who had my work cut out for me in a fun little battle," Kay remarked as he approached the table.

"Do you mean that you weren't able to kill Voltaire?"

"Yeah he got away from me but I'll explain that later. First this crazy guy needs to be dealt with," the boy growled.

"Look Kay I'm a little busy right now. I'll explain myself just let me patch this kid up first."

Naoko looked back over at her brother and saw that the man was now stitching Ray's head back together.

The girl beamed, "You've deactivated the mind control device then?"

"Yes, I'm just finishing with stitching him up."

Naoko smiled up at the man as he finished the operation and at last taking a real look at the man she wondered, "Tom, why is it that you look so much like Kay?"

As he set down the tools he had used Tom replied, "Well now that I have finished with your brother I might as well tell you. Kay looks like me because his looks come from his Father. And since Toshiro and I are twins it is only natural for him to look like me as well."

"You're Kay's Uncle?"

"Yeah he is and now that there's no reason to stop me I'm going to kill the damn bastard before he has the chance to do anymore work for Voltaire," Kay declared as he went to punch the man.

Naoko grabbed the boy's hand as she lectured, "That's no way to repay him for helping Ray-"

The girl had planned on continuing to order the boy to calm down but then her eyes locked on what- or rather who- Kay was carrying on his shoulders.

"Kay is that... Kai?"

"Oh yeah I should probably set him down somewhere before dealing with our damned uncle," he replied as he set his brother's body down on the table Naoko had awoken on.

Confused the girl asked, "But I thought that your Dad was supposed to have buried his body?"

"Yeah me too but he got here somehow and...": Kay paused dramatically before stating, "he's alive."

"Kay you know that he died to protect me," Naoko said sadly feeling guilty about the event that had occurred.

"I know it's hard to believe but he really is alive. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes myself I wouldn't have believed it either. You can go and check his pulse if you want."

Naoko released her brother's hand and did as Kay suggested. She went over to where Kai lay and placed her fingers on the blue haired boy's neck. She was astounded to find his pulse there and even more astonished when she heard him take in a breath of air and she realized that he was actually breathing as well.

Naoko's eyes were wide with bewilderment as she turned to Kay and wondered, ""But how... how is this possible?"

"I don't know we didn't really have much of a chance to talk while we were fighting," the dark haired boy replied with a shrug.

"You were fighting?"

"Uh huh, Voltaire had Kai helping him with the threat of hurting you if he didn't listen. He used up all of his energy hence why he's out cold like that. Our fighting is the reason why Voltaire managed to get away from me. My stupid uncle on the other hand is not going to have that luxury," Kay growled as he went to attack the man once again.

Naoko was too lost in thought to stop him this time as her confused mind grasped the miracle of Kai being alive, _I can hardly believe it that he's actually alive. I was so upset when it happened even though I was mad at Kai I had still always liked him. He was my first real friend after all but how would Kay take it if things started happening between the two of us. It's so soon after we broke up I don't know how he would feel about me being with his brother. Though maybe Kay already suspects that something will happen. _

_It's obvious that Kai cares about me especially if he was working for his damn evil grandfather to keep me safe. And then there's the facts that he died to protect me and gave me his precious white scarf. Well I'm just so relieved that he's alright. Now things can go back to the way they're supposed to be and we can be friends again. Or maybe even something more if that would be possible. Once he wakes up I'll have to tell him how I feel so he knows that I'm able to forgive him for everything._

* * *

While Naoko was looking over Kai to confirm the blue haired boy's revival Kay charged at his uncle.

"Kay listen to me, I'm not working for my father anymore," Tom attempted to reason with the boy.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Because I've changed my ways. Just let me explain myself."

"Fine, seeing how I'm not a cold hearted bastard you can try to explain. Though I doubt whatever you say is going to do you any good."

Tom sighed as he went on, "As I said I've changed my ways and I'm not working for your grandfather. I came here to spy on Voltaire and make sure he wasn't up to any of his tricks and it's a good thing that I did as I was able to help out this poor boy."

"Just how do I know that you're actually telling me the truth? For all I know you're just trying to lure us all into a false sense of security," Kay suspiciously accused.

"Really Nephew, what would I stand to gain by helping your friend and freeing him from Voltaire's control?"

"I don't know yet but if you're lying to me I swear that I'm going to find out."

"Kay he has a point. I'm not all that sure on his motives either but he helped Ray and he didn't do anything to me either when he came in here to find us both unconscious-"

"You were unconscious? How did that happen?"

"Got scratched in the shoulder when I was fighting and lost too much blood," the girl replied with a sheepish grin as Kay noticed the bandages on her left shoulder and she continued, "My point is that if he really is evil I doubt that he would have helped us out the way that he did. And yes I know he's related to that bastard Voltaire but you, Kai and your Father are good people so why not him? I think that your Uncle is a good enough person."

"Well alright if you say so but I still don't trust him," Kay stated stubbornly.

"I never said that you had to trust him just so long as you don't kill him. Now we should probably hurry up and get out of here. That stupid idiot, Tyson, is probably going to annoy us to death if we don't feed him soon. Besides I don't think that this is the greatest place for our brothers to rest so we should start heading home so they have a proper place to rest."

"Yeah good point," the boy agreed as he hefted his brother's unconscious form back over his shoulder.

"May I come with you kids?" Tom wondered as he went to pick up Ray into his arms.

Kay glared at the man as he growled, "Well I guess that someone needs to carry him out of here. Though if you actually want to stay then you'll have to ask Tyson, it's his place that we're staying at right now."

Kay set off not waiting for his uncle who he didn't trust and Naoko and Tom caught up with him in the maze of tunnels.

As they met up with him Tom wondered, "Why are you staying at this Tyson's place? I figured that you would be with your Father at the mansion?"

"We were but Dad left for a while and we went to stay at the kid's place. And I'm not answering anymore questions from you," the boy growled.

"Well how about my question? Shouldn't your Father be here too? He was with Kai after all," Naoko wondered.

"Yeah he should but I don't know. We'll just have to wait until Kai wakes up to ask my brother about it and get his story out of him. Now you seem to know your way around this place better than I do, so which way is the exit?"

Naoko took the lead and soon they could feel cool evening air upon them as the girl had led the little group back up to the surface. Of course Tyson was out there waiting for them. The navy haired Beyblader looked extremely agitated and as the boy spotted the little group he immediately began to complain.

"What took you guys so long? It's like I've been waiting for hours and it's been forever since I've eaten. I can't even remember when my last meal was, I'm starving! You were taking so long I was just about to go try finding somewhere where I could get something for lunch," the gluttonous pig whined on and on.

"It's almost dark out I think you're way past having lunch, you pig," Naoko scoffed at the annoyance's gluttony.

"I know but it's been so long since I ate, my next meal will be like lunch," the idiotic boy grinned as a loud rumbling erupted from his empty stomach.

"Okay whatever, let's just get moving already and we'll find you something to eat later," Kay ordered dismissing the idiotic pig's complaints.

The dark haired boy started to walk off into the darkening night. As he brushed past Tyson he grabbed the younger boy's arm as a signal for him to follow.

_I've got to keep this idiot away from Naoko until it's dark enough that she won't be able to see the body he's carrying. After the stuff that happened to Ray and the shock of having Kai back among us, I don't know how she'll take what her brother was made to do, _Kay contemplated to himself.

Once he had the idiot far enough away he stopped and whispered in Tyson's ear.

"Keep Max's body away from Naoko and don't you dare mention what happened to him, or else!"

There was an intimidating glare in Kay's icy gaze and Tyson seemed to get the message as he nodded vigorously. Then Tyson's eyes widened as they seemed to fall on the figure that rode on Kay's back. The idiot's gaping mouth hung open and he appeared to by trying to come up with some incoherent question but the words wouldn't come to him. That was when the others caught up and thankfully the idiot had lost his nerve to stutter out whatever his questions were about Kai.

The navy haired boy lost his chance as well as Kay's annoying uncle wondered, "Is this your friend that you're staying with?"

"Yeah this is Tyson and he's not our friend! He's just a kid who was one of Kai's teammates," Kay growled in response as he just wished that his damn annoying uncle would leave them alone.

"Ah I see," Tom stated before he turned to Tyson and inquired, "My name's Tom, I'm Kay and Kai's Uncle and it's nice to meet you. I was wondering if I could stay at your place with my Nephews for a while so I can get to know them better?"

"I don't know... My Dad really doesn't like Hiwataris," the boy replied thoughtfully looking as if he was actually thinking about something for once.

"I am sorry for all the bad things that my family has done and the things that I myself have done in the past. I just want to be given a chance to redeem myself and give my Nephews a good parental figure. God knows that they need someone to look out for them," the man insisted going on about how he had changed.

Tyson's thoughtful look disappeared to be replaced by confusion as the navy haired boy said, "You talk as if Kai's actually alive?"

"Kai is alive and my brother and I don't need the likes of him to look out for us. We have Dad when he comes back home from wherever the hell he is," Kay barked out in indignation.

He desperately wanted this discussion to be over with. Then he would be able to lie his brother down in a comfortable place where Kai could rest and recover.

"Please, will you let me stay?" The older Hiwatari sounded desperate and there was a pleading look in the man's eyes.

As Kay gaged his uncle's expression he thought for a moment, _His eyes and his voice actually seem genuine. Maybe he really does want to change- No! I can't think like that! Tom is just my damn uncle who is probably still working for Voltaire, the same way that he's been working for him throughout my entire life. I can't give up my suspicions. Tom is not to be trusted. I won't give in to this act of his, no matter how convincing of an act it is._

Kay's thoughts were broken as Tyson's hesitant voice suddenly stated, "Well alright, you can stay. I don't see how one more person in the Dojo would hurt. Just make sure that you stay clear of my Dad. He'll probably end up trying to kill you as he has a real grudge against your family."

"Thank you! Now let's hurry to catch a plane to Japan and order you kids something to eat, my treat," Tom smiled as he expressed his gratitude.

The pig of an idiot jumped up in the air as he excitedly shrieked, "YEAH FOOD! Finally someone who speaks my language! If you're going to save my stomach from its lifetime of starvation of course you can come stay with us!"

Kay shot both his uncle and the intolerable pig a menacing, icy glare as he fought the urge to throttle the two of them. Tyson went bounding off, now full of energy despite the day's depressing events. Kay was just about to cave into his murderous thoughts and go after the idiot when he heard Naoko's voice call out to him.

"Kay, where are you guys? It's so dark that I can't see anything!"

The dark haired boy sighed as he went over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm right here. Take my arm and I'll help guide you as we make our way back home," he offered and Naoko grasped his arm in a way that she would be able to follow her friend.

Kay knew from assisting the girl in the past that in this way she would be able to follow him without being hurt by the world that would appear like darkness to her now. As Naoko fastened her grip around Kay's elbow he hoisted Kai's unconscious form as gently as he could higher up on his back, adjusting his brother to a more comfortable position. This way Kay would be able to guide the girl and carry Kai without jostling his younger twin too much. Ready after a minute of preparation Kay set off after the others to an airport where they would be able to book a flight to return them home to Japan.

* * *

It was late in the middle of the night when everyone returned to the Granger's Dojo. Luckily enough it was so late that Grandpa and Mr. Granger were already in bed meaning that the group wouldn't have to deal with the hatred that Tyson's Father held for the Hiwatari family just yet. Tyson let them all into his home and the group went to find a room where the unconscious boys would be able to peacefully rest.

Naoko's brother and friend were tucked cozily into a pair of soft, comfortable looking beds within Tyson's bedroom which the navy haired boy had generously allowed them to use. With the boys properly situated to recover from the day's ordeals Tyson led Tom off to the Granger's guest room to make accommodations for the man's sleeping arrangements as well.

Naoko didn't really care about this as she pulled a chair up to a spot between the two beds where she could keep an eye on both Ray and Kai. As the girl settled in her seat and tried to get comfortable she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Naoko looked up to see Kay's concerned face as the older boy spoke, "Hey it's late, we should leave them for now and call it a night."

"But I can't just leave them. What if something happens or they wake up alone with no one to explain what happened?"

"It'll be alright. I'm worried too but we should really turn in for the night," Kay insisted.

"I'm fine. You can go to bed if you want to but I'm staying here until they've woken up," the girl stubbornly replied.

The boy let out a sigh as he gave in and walked from the bedroom. Naoko's friend had been right as the girl soon realized that she was quite exhausted.

It wasn't long before Naoko began to drift off and as she fell asleep in her chair the girl thought, _There's no way I'm leaving until I know that they're both okay. I can't leave until I've had a chance to talk to Kai. I care about him and I'm not going anywhere until he knows that and that I forgive him._

The next thing the girl knew she was being roused by someone shaking her. As she awoke there was a voice penetrating the quiet.

The voice called to her, "Naoko, wake up! Come on you can't be sleeping all day."

Naoko groggily groaned as her blurry eyes blinked open. Once her eyes had finally focused she glared up into the crystal pools of Kai's brother.

"What's wrong with staying asleep? Why do I have to listen to you and get up?"

"Because I let you sleep in until noon and being a lazy ass all day is Tyson's job. Besides I think it's about time you had something to eat," the boy replied with a sparkle in his crystal depths.

"Since when do you lecture me about eating?"

"Since now, now come on. And don't worry they'll be alright if you leave them alone for a few minutes," Kay said with a wry grin as he pulled the girl up from the chair she had slept in.

Naoko grumbled as she was led from the bedroom and forced to eat in the kitchen. As she chewed on half of a sandwich Naoko scoured the room about her. She saw that Tom and Grandpa Granger were already there in the room. They were enjoying their own lunch as they sat at the table eating and drinking mugs of tea.

Spotting the two men Naoko wondered, "Where's Tyson? You'd think he'd be in here too, stuffing his face by now."

"The little dude's outside practicing with his Dad," Grandpa Granger answered as he drank another sip of tea.

"Yeah and don't mention the idiot or he'll come running in here to devour all the food," Kay grimaced as he obviously didn't want their quiet meal to be disturbed.

No sooner had the Hiwatari boy spoken that Tyson's loud mouth could be heard as the idiotic boy exclaimed, "Did someone say food? FOOD!"

A second later the navy haired boy burst into the kitchen and ran over to the table where lunch was sitting. As the idiot pig tackled the plate of sandwiches Tyson's Father entered the kitchen as he followed his seemingly starving son.

As he noticed the occupants at the table and his eyes fell upon Kay's Uncle, Mr. Granger roared, "You! What the hell do you think you're doing in my home Hiwatari, you bastard?"

"You must be Mr. Granger? Your son and Father here said it would be alright for me to stay," Tom answered politely.

"Don't play coy with me, you bastard! You know perfectly well who I am after you tried to kill me!"

"I've never met you before and I have no idea what you are talking about. I've been in China for years so you must be referring to something my twin brother, Alexander, did."

"Great that's just what I need, another damn Hiwatari to worry about," Mr. Granger growled venomously in his rage, "You better get out of my home right now before I decide to kill you, you danm bastard!"

"Alright that's enough son, leave the guy be. He just wants to have a chance to get to know the little dudes. He's not a bad guy so there'll be no killing. I know that you hate his family but you'll have to put up with the Hiwataris as this is my Dojo too. So when you come into contact with them you tolerate the dudes and let them live, kapeesh?" Tyson's Grandpa lectured putting the younger man in his place.

"Fine Father," Mr. Granger grumbled as he went to leave the kitchen.

As the man was about to exit out the door, through a mouthful of food Tyson wondered, "Um Dad... How come you hate Kai's family so much?"

"I might as well tell you son, you have a right to know about it Tyson," the man replied as he turned around to face his son and explained, "I was working on one of my archaeological digs when that bastard, Alexander Hiwatari, came along and caused a cave in on the site where I was working. That damn bastard attempted to kill me so he could get his damn hands on my research of bitbeasts. I barely managed to make it out alive. Now if you all excuse me I refuse to be in the same room as one of those bastards."

The navy haired idiot looked shocked by his Father's words but he wasn't given a chance to comment as the man stomped from the room.

"Well at least now we all know why he hates my family so much. Though I doubt Dad really meant to do something like that. He was probably forced into it while fucking Voltaire was blackmailing him," Kay stated voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Yeah, you're probably right. And now that I'm done eating I'm going back to check on our brothers," Naoko announced as she finished her sandwich and rose from her seat at the table.

As the girl was about to leave the kitchen herself, her brother stumbled into the room. The raven haired boy looked dishelved with the bandage around his head and having just gotten out of bed but he appeared to be fine. Naoko forgot the fact that she had just been leaving and ran over to her brother.

"Ray, you're alright," she said happy with relief as she gave him a hug.

"Hey sis, nice to see you too. What's going on you guys and how did I end up back here at the Dojo?" Naoko's brother wondered in a bit of a daze as he returned his sister's embrace.

"Glad to see you up and about. Naoko was really worried but I guess that you don't remember what happened in China do you?" Kay remarked as he approached the two Kons.

"Not really. The last thing I remember was threatening to kill your damn grandfather when he pushed a button on this remote thing and then I was following the orders he gave me without being able to stop myself. I'm sorry guys" Ray replied looking down at the ground as what happened seemed to come back to him.

"You don't need to be sorry, you were under my father's control from this device he had implanted into your head. But don't worry, I managed to fix it so you won't have to worry about a repeat of this happening ever again," Tom added into the conversation as he came over as well and shot Ray a friendly smile.

Ray's amber eyes widened as he caught sight of the man and he growled, "What the hell is he doing here? He's working for Biovolt and Voltaire!"

"We know Ray but he helped you and he says that he's changed his ways-"

"So, he could just be trying to gain our trust. How do we know that for sure that he's not with that bastard anymore?" The male neko-jin pressed suspicionsly as he cut off his sister.

"Thank you, finally someone who agrees with me. I don't trust my evil uncle either, Ray," the other dark haired boy stated grateful to have someone else on his side.

"Come on you guys, he really didn't have to help us but he did. It seems like he doesn't mean us any harm. Whether he can be trusted or not I believe that he deserves a second chance," Naoko pleaded with the boys in the man's defense.

The amber eyed boy sighed as he subsided, "Alright sis, if you want to give him a chance then I guess that I can trust him too."

"You're going to regret believing him you guys. My uncle is evil and my gut is screaming that he's just rrying to trick us," Kay insisted as he glared at Tom.

"Well I trust my sister's judgment so we'll have to hope that he doesn't try to do anything bad," Ray replied being as loyal as he always was.

"Good, now come on bro you should be back in bed. You don't want to overexert yourself," Naoko scolded in a motherly tone as she started leading her brother off.

"Tomas if you even think of doing anything to me, my brother or our friends then know that you'll have me to deal with," the Kon siblings heard Kay threaten as he stormed past the two of them while Naoko walked her brother back to the bedroom.

* * *

Naoko had been keeping an eye on Kai throughout the day and the girl remained there in her chair well into the night. It had become quite late but Naoko's brother sat up with her to provide the other neko-jin with some company. The raven haired boy had slept off and on throughout the day but he was awake that late hour as he watched and waited with his sister. The neko-jin had assumed a sitting position as his amber eyes darted around the bedroom.

The boy glanced over at the bed across from him as he wondered, "So is Kai really alive?"

"Yeah, can't you tell that he's breathing?"

"Well yeah, I can hear it and see his chest moving. It's just so hard to believe that it's actually possible."

"I know what you mean, I had to check for his pulse myself when Kay told me. It's so great that he's come back to us, I really missed him," the girl beamed at her brother from the spot where she was perched next to the blue haired boy's bed.

"Man, I love being right," the girl's brother stated as he flashed one of his catlike grins.

"What is that supposed to mean, oh dear brother of mine?"

"That I've just known for a while that you really care about Kai. Every time the two of you had one of your little arguments I kept trying to reassure Kai by telling him so. It's just nice to see that I was right on the way you feel about him."

"Yeah so what if I do care about Kai? He probably still thinks I'm mad at him and I've been angry for so long that I've probably lost my chance with him," the girl said sadly.

Ray laughed at his sister as he reassured, "You haven't lost your chance, trust me. Don't worry he'll be overjoyed to hear that you finally forgive him and that you care."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I know Kai and you are wearing his scarf after all. That was his way of telling you about his feelings. He cares about you just as much as you care about him so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Well I know that he said he loves me but I turned him down. What if he's really hurt and upset with me?"

"Then you'll just have to talk it out. That is why you won't leave him, right? You want to be here to tell Kai about your feelings when he wakes up, don't you?"

The female neko-jin nodded and she asked, "Ray, do you think you could give us some time alone when he wake up so I can talk to him properly?"

"I don't know, sis. We're all curious about what happened with him and how he was brought back. He's my best friend, I'm worried about him too you know," he replied contemplating her question.

"Please Ray, you know that I don't ask for much and it would really mean a lot to me to be able to have a private conversation with him," Naoko begged her brother as this was something that the girl desperately needed.

Before Ray could oblige to her request, Tyson barged into the room. The annoying navy haired boy looked more bubbly and hyperactive than he usually did, which Naoko decided wasn't a good thing.

Tyson grabbed a hold of one of Ray's arms as he shouted in his loud obnoxious voice, "Come on you guys it's New Years Eve! You should be out there partying with the rest of us!"

Tyson went on as he proceeded to pull Ray from where he sat. As he dragged the raven haired boy up to his feet there was a sound from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, you damn idiotic dumb ass," Kai groaned from his bed as he rolled over in his slumber.

"Wow, even in his sleep he can tell you off Tyson," Ray snorted with a chuckle as he freed himself from the boy's grip.

"Yeah I have to agree with him, you are an idiotic dumb ass who needs to shut up," Naoko snickered as she joined in the taunting.

"I am not and it's not funny. Now come on and join us, it's almost time to count down the New Year."

"Ray can go ahead, I'm going to stay here to keep Kai company. He'll probably end up waking up soon with you being such a loud mouthed dumb ass," Naoko replied continuing on with the insults and she hoped that her brother would catch the hint.

"Alright sis, I'll go spend the night with the others and you come and get us when you're ready," the other neko-jin responded as he thankfully understood what the girl wanted.

Naoko's brother traded places with the idiot as he was now the one in the lead. He pulled Tyson along as Ray dragged the idiot from the room while the boy continued to ramble on about whatever stupid nonsense was on his mind. Once they had left Naoko just sat there as her amber eyes were locked on Kai's sleeping form.

_I hope that Tyson coming in here isn't going to disturb him though it would be nice if Kai woke up soon. If he would only awaken we could finally resolve all this strife that's been flying between us. I just need to talk to him, tell him how I feel. If I can just let him know that I forgive him and that I care about him too, we can both be happy again and things can go back to the way they once were. But as much as I want him to wake up I think that I'll just let him sleep. Kai looks so peaceful for once, I wonder what he's dreaming about, _Naoko thought as her amber eyes remained fixed on Kai.

"Naoko..." Kai all but silently muttered in contentment as he rolled over again to lie on his back.

"Man now I really wish I knew what you were dreaming about," Naoko whispered her curiosity at hearing her name.

Then Naoko heard the countdown to midnight off in the distance. She didn't really care as she was too intent on Kai and the little bits of movement that came from the arousing boy as he began to stir. It wasn't long before she heard a sleepy yawn emit itself from his lips and then she saw Kai's crimson orbs flicker open.

Observing that the crimson eyed boy had finally regained consciousness Naoko jumped from her chair.

She pounced onto the bed, flinging her arms around him as she embraced the crimson eyed boy and cried, "KAI!"

* * *

Okay I know that I'm in trouble for this cliffie but before you all decide to kill me just remember that if I die you'll never know what will happen. On another note who do you think is right about Tom, is he good or evil? Leave me a review to let me know what you think and I'll have the next chapter up soon as this fic is really turning out well. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing I love all your great feedback.


	32. I Love You

Wow I've finally updated this. Sorry for it taking me so long but I had stuff that came up. Surgeries and no inspiration and then I got too into doing other thing. But I'll save my excuses for people who care. Here's the new chapter for you all and I hope that will satisfy you guys and make up for the slow update. Anyway with that said enjoy the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: I Love You

"Uh, hey Naoko. What are you doing here?" Kai mumbled in confusion as he awoke to the beautiful girl lying on top of him.

The crimson eyed boy had just barely opened his eyes when he felt the wind knocked out of him for a moment. He was surprised to find that Ray's sister had been the one to tackle him but he was glad that she was there.

**I see it in the way you would do**

**When no one else could ever get through**

**Holding back til I come around**

**Time and time again you wait for me to comin'**

As the boy tried to figure out what he had done to deserve the blissful position of Naoko lying on top of him she answered his question, "I was really worried about you, you've been sleeping all day. It's great to have you back we all missed you so much."

"What about you, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Naoko replied.

Kai's hopes rose as he hoped that the one he loved was finally coming around but they were dashed again as he recalled her passionate hatred towards him.

"But don't you hate me? Last I checked you didn't even want to speak to me for what I did at the abbey," he managed to say, his usually strong voice full of so much pain and sadness.

"That was because I felt betrayed by what happened when you said that you would come and save me. I understand now that you weren't yourself in Russia and that you were being controlled by that damn bitbeast," Naoko said in a calming tone as Kai managed to wriggle free of the girl's embrace.

Kai shifted to a sitting position and stared down at the covers of the bed. The boy allowed his blue locks to fall over his face so the emotion that he knew was written there would be concealed from view.

He didn't want Naoko to be burdened by the pain that he felt as he argued, "That still doesn't excuse how I hurt you. You should still hate me for what I've done."

"Kai I know that it wasn't your fault and I don't hate you. I was really mad before but I didn't hate you. I don't think that it's possible for me to ever actually hate you," she assured as she took Kai's hand in a comforting gesture.

Kai looked up at Naoko and their eyes met. As they locked gaze Kai's fiery crimson depths burned with the light of all the emotion that conflicted inside him.

**And did you really look my way?**

**Cuz no one coulda seen this coming**

**I would never let you down**

**If I was running backwards in full time**

The crimson eyed boy almost didn't believe the words Naoko had spoken as he wondered quietly, "You forgive me?"

The girl nodded her black head as it seemed as if her amber eyes were unable to pull away from Kai's alluring gaze. And the boy's heart leapt as he pulled the girl into a loving embrace.

The crimson eyed boy was overjoyed that Naoko had found it in her heart to forgive him as he voiced, "You don't know how much this means to me?"

"I think that I could come up with a guess or two. You have been protecting me from Voltaire at the price of your own freedom after all," the girl smiled.

"What, it's not like I could really let my fucking grandfather hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you and now that I"m here with you I will be able to protect you properly."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"So you weren't just saying that before? You really meant saying it when you died?"

"No, why would I just say something like that? I love you with all my heart, I've loved you ever since we first met back at school. Before you came along no one ever cared about me and with the way that you actually wanted to be my friend, I guess that I just fell in love with you," Kai replied, confessing his love to the lovely girl as his feelings involuntarily spilled out of him.

"Well that's funny. With all the time we spent together I ended up falling in love with you too," Naoko sheepishly mumbling looking away from the blue haired boy as she turned a bright shade of red.

**So I can and I will and youll see your hero come running**

**Over and over tonight**

Kai was shocked and his heart skipped a beat as Kai had never believed that the love of his life could ever love him in return.

_I can't believe that it's possible for her to care about me so much. Though how could Naoko love me when she's with my brother, _Kai thought to himself and his mood plummeted to a melancholy feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he remembered this detail Kai inquired, "But what about Kay? You're dating my brother so even if you do like me it's not like anything can really come out of it."

"We broke up. When I realized how I felt about you I didn't think it was right for us to be together when I love you and not him," Naoko replied.

Her words cheered Kai back up and in a serious yet loving tone he needed to know, "Then in that case would you go out with me?"

"I would but how do you think Kay would react to us being together?"

"He should be fine with it. We're twins after all so he should know how I feel about you. I want to have you by my side as my girlfriend," Kai replied, his voice full of love and emotion.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be hurting your brother," the girl stated as she smiled up into Kai's bright, dancing and alluring depths.

"Well it might hurt him a little but he can get over it. I just love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you," Kai expressed, letting out his emotions.

Naoko hushed him by putting a finger to her lips as she shushed, "I know Kai, I feel the same way."

Kai was then caught off guard as Naoko pulled the crimson eyed boy closer to her and their lips touched in a tender, loving kiss. The boy was shocked at first as he hadn't expected it but then he returned the gesture, kissing the one he loved back. His emotions being fueled by the blaze of flame that burned intensely deep within his being.

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

Kai felt himself floating on air as he shared this precious moment with his new girlfriend. The blue haired boy passionately deepened the kiss as his arms snaked about Naoko's slender frame and their tongues locked. The blue haired boy was in pure bliss; sharing his emotions and opening himself up to the girl in this sort of fashion had been exactly what Kai had craved for so long. Now Kai had finally won the wonderful, beautiful girl over and it was like time itself stood still as they shared the wonderful expression of love.

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

* * *

As amazing as the kiss was for the male, it was unable to last as Naoko pulled away. Kai was about to ask his new girlfriend what was the matter when he was yanked away from her by his collar.

Angered that someone would interrupt them, Kai looked up and met the cold ice like slits of his brother's icy gaze.

Kai's twin looked enraged as he demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing, brother?"

"Making out with my girlfriend," Kai replied somewhat dazed as his mind was still swimming in the moment of pure bliss that his heart had so desperately yearned for.

"Naoko's mine, not yours Kai so you better stay away from her," Kay glared menacingly.

"She's not yours anymore and Naoko isn't a thing to be claimed either," Kai countered.

"No I'm not, so you boys better stop going on about me as if I were. What are you even doing in here anyway, Kay? You're supposed to be with Ray and the others."

"That one idiot was annoying the hell out of me so I came in here to get away from him and check up on my brother. Of course I just had to come in here to the two of you making out. My brother with my girl, that's so nice of you Kai and you're not much better Naoko. It looks like it didn't take long for you to move on after we broke up. I bet that the only reason you broke up with me was so you could just run along and do something like this. Kai was always the one you wanted. You never even liked me at all, did you?"

"No Kay, it wasn't like that-"

"Really? Why don't you explain it then?"

"Well I... I was so mad at Kai and you were there to help me. But when he died it hurt so much and I felt so guilty, I couldn't handle being with anyone just then. It wasn't anything against you, honest," Naoko attempted to reason with the enraged boy.

"Sure Naoko, like I'm really going to believe that!"

"That's enough Kay! She doesn't have to answer to you so just leave her alone," Kai defended the one he loved.

The girl placed a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder as she calmly said, "It's alright Kai and Kay I'm telling you the truth. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry but I love your brother."

There was emotion and sincerity to Naoko's words and it seemed that Kai's brother was starting to get the picture as it looked like he was finally calming down.

The black haired boy let out a long exasperated sigh as he stated, "I guess I should have known this was coming. I could see it happening but I didn't want to admit to myself that you really felt this way about my younger brother. Kai was actually helping that bastard Voltaire to keep you safe and when you knew that he was alive you looked so happy for the first time in days. I just wish that I could have been the one you care about and to have you feel so strongly about me."

There was a hint of sadness in the boy's crystal orbs as Naoko replied, "I'm sorry Kay but I've made my choice."

"I know and bro, you better not let anything ever happen to her!"

"Don't worry Kay, I will never let anything happen to her," Kai declared as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's slender form.

"Good, I'll hold you to that."

"Nice to see that you believe us now and that you're not trying to kill me anymore," Kai remarked.

"Yeah I guess that I can believe you. You did die to save her after all though I still have no idea how it's actually possible that you're alive," Kay wondered speaking out the confusion he obviously had on the matter.

"Yeah about that, if we go to see the others I can explain everything to you guys. I only want to have to say it once. I'm not exactly sure on it myself so I'd rather not have to repeat myself," Kai answered, thinking of what exactly he was going to say to them.

"Okay Kai but are you sure you're alright enough to get out of bed?" Naoko wondered with concern in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just needed rest and now that I've gotten all the rest I need I'm not spending another minute stuck in bed," Kai stated as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah all that time you were in bed she hardly left your side," Kay remarked.

"Well I wouldn't have if someone didn't make me go for breakfast this morning," the girl glared playfully.

"Well you needed to eat and it looks you're stubborn as always, eh bro," Kay snickered as he seemed to notice Kai had risen from the bed.

"Yep but can you blame me? I have been sleeping all day after all," Kai replied as his mind turned to the task at hand.

_How am I going to explain everything? I don't even know what exactly I should say to them, especially the part about Dad, _the crimson eyed boy thought to himself, walking from the bedroom with his two companions as he prepared to tell his tale.

* * *

The three of them left the bedroom to find the others gathered around the front room of the Dojo. Kai leaned against one of the walls with an arm wrapped protectively around Naoko's body. As the dark haired Hiwatari was still sore by the girl's choice in his brother Kay quickly glanced away. Instead he inspected the occupants of the room about him.

The navy haired idiot was bounding around the room, stuffing his face yet again. He seemed to be celebrating the New Year in his own idiotic way while Naoko's brother went after him in an attempt to calm down his psychotic teammate. On the other side of the room Grandpa Granger sat with Tom, the two men quietly conversing about something that the dark haired boy couldn't hear.

Kay really didn't care what they discussed as he still loathed and didn't trust his uncle and he forced his crystal orbs to move on from the suspicious man. With his inspection Kay noticed that the only person absent from the room was Tyson's Father, the man being true to his word about staying away from Kay's family and how he refused to be in the same room as a Hiwatari.

As Kay's eyes swept about the room they had somehow reverted back to Naoko and his brother. The crimson eyed boy's arm rested on the girl's shoulders and as the dark haired boy's eyes lingered on the two of them thoughts of jealousy crossed Kay's mind.

_Why the hell did Naoko choose to date my stupid brother over me? I still care about Naoko and she should be with me, not him. I know that I should be happy that my brother has come back to us and is alive and all. But I just can't help feeling a little betrayed by this whole situation. Sure, I want the two of them to be happy together though I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to the idea of my brother being with someone who was supposed to be mine._

Kay's ice like gaze glared over at the new couple in his jealous bitterness but his brother's voice interrupted the turmoil of the older twin's silent objections.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kai growled in annoyed rage as Kay glanced up to see his brother's crimson depths flicker menacingly in Tom's direction.

At the demanding statement all eyes in the room darted over towards the entrance. They seemed surprised, all of them obviously shocked to see that Kai was finally awake. The next thing any of them knew, Kay's unsuspecting brother was tackled to the ground.

"Kai! It's great to have you finally back, buddy!" The idiotic pig cried, he was the first to react to his captain's pressence.

"Get off of me you fucking moron or you're dead," Kai snapped indignantly as a scowl of absolute disgust crossed the crimson eyed boy's features.

Tyson cringed away in cowardice and Kay couldn't help but smirk at his brother's disdainful expression as Kai picked himself up off the floor.

Placing a hand on the irritated boy's shoulder, the female neko-jin comforted, "Oh calm down, Kai. You don't need to kill him when Tyson and his family have given us their hospitality."

"I can't make any promises if that idiot pisses me off. And my question hasn't been answered yet."

"You mean why our damn uncle is here? He claims that he's changed," Kay interjected his tone full of malice.

"Yeah sure, like I'll believe that when Dad says he's evil," Kai scoffed in response.

"But it's true and I have changed. A lot of time has passed since your Father and I have last seen each other and I'm not working for Voltaire anymore..." Tom began going on in another attempt to feed them all his lies, in Kay's opinion.

He then went on about saving Ray and how he just wanted to help his nephews live happy, peaceful lives. At the end of Tom's speel Kai seemed lost for words for a moment before turning to his raven haired friend.

"Is that true, Ray? Did that damn fucking bastard really put you under his control like that?"

"Yeah but I'm fine now, thanks to your Uncle. It's so great to have you back with us, man and to know that you're alright now. Looks like you've even patched things up with my sister too," Ray grinned in response revealing his fangs in a satisfied sort of way.

"Well I guess that I'm just the kind of guy who can make the impossible possible," Kai grinned and then glared towards the neko-jin, "And oh shut up, will you? I don't need to hear any of your smart remarks or I told you sos right now!"

"Fine I'll stay quiet, for now but you do know I'll just bug you about it later right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I already figured that. This is you we're talking about after all, Ray. Now I suppose that you all want an explanation on what happened to me?"

"Well that would be nice. We were really worried about you, you know that we're curious about how you can actually be back here," Naoko replied for the group gathered there as everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you better listen carefully and that goes double for you Tyson. What happened to me is pretty confusing and hard to believe. I'm only going to describe it once so I expect you guys to pay attention! For starters, like I said before let's just say I can make the impossible possible,," Kai declared as he started to relay his story.

* * *

Kai explained the events that had happened to him since his death at the Hiwatari mansion. Nobody, not even Kay, was prepared for the blue haired boy's explanation as Kai went into as much detail as he could muster on how Dranzer had brought him back to life. Then the phoenix paused, Kay's brother appearing troubled by the words he was attempting to speak out.

The group in the front room had sat down in a circle to hear out what the captain of the Bladebreakers had to say. Kay's deep blue eyes were focused on his brother who he sat next to.

Sensing his twin's depression Kay wondered, "What is it Kai? What's wrong?"

The phoenix looked up to his brother and as the Hiwatari boys' eyes locked Kay noticed the sparkle of unshed tears shimmering in Kai's usually fiery crimson depths. Kay hated to see his brother like this. The dark haired boy could just feel the sadness and emotion that eminated from Kai.

As the two brothers held each other's gaze Kai managed to finally choke out, "Kay... Dad's gone..."

All the anger and jealousy Kay had felt towards his brother earlier that day evaporated in an instant as he muttered in disbelief, "But Kai... Dad can't be..."

"He's gone... Voltaire killed him... and then he took me away with him to China where I met up with you," Kai replied, recalling the memory as he let a single tear fall in his pain.

Kay could feel the wave of emotions just as painfully as a single tear escaped him as well and the older boy pulled Kai into a loving embrace.

"I miss him too but everything will be alright in the end little brother, you'll see," Kay whispered as the two brothers shared a moment, mourning over the loss of their Father.

It was minutes later when the Hiwatari twins broke their embrace and pulled away from each other but by then they were in an empty room. Kay wondered where everyone else had gone to but he didn't really care just then with the information he had received from his brother. Everyone's whereabouts didn't really seem to matter as Kai just sat there beside him. Kay did the same as he took everything in, just wanting to be left alone with his thoughts as he dealt with the hurricane of emotions inside of him.

* * *

Like everyone else around him in the circle Ray watched on in silence as his captain and Kai's brother expressed their sadness. The two Hiwataris appeared to be oblivious to the world around them as their Uncle advised that the boys be allowed some time alone to deal with their grief. Siding with the man and believing the suggestion to be a good one, the amber eyed boy grasped his sister's hand before ushering Tyson off and unleashing his teammate on the kitchen.

Once rid of Tyson, having successfully distracted the ever hungry Beyblader's attention, Ray led his sister into the bedroom he had shared with Kai during his recovery. Before the girl could protest the male neko-jin had her perched on the bed next to him where they could relax while giving Ray's best friend some privacy.

"Ray why did you have to drag me off like that? I should be out there to help him," the neko-jin's sister complained.

"Because as much as I love you guys finally settling your differences I think it's best if we give Kai his space right now. He's always been the kind of guy to keep his emotions to himself but I'm sure he'll come around once he's ready and then you can go comfort him as much as you want sis," Ray replied with a serious tone to his voice.

"Yeah I guess that you're right for once," Naoko yawned and she rested her head against her brother.

_Well it seems like Kai's gone through the ringer this past week. I can guess that Kai still cares about my sister, judging by how close the two of them were earlier but I think I've missed something here. I know that he seemed okay with my sister but explaining everything to us must have put things into perspective for Kai. There must be so many things going through his head right now. _

_As cold as our captain tries to make himself appear on the outside he can really be so emotional underneath that mask of his. Well I hope he'll be able to deal with it now the group is back together again and I hope that he'll be able to talk to me about it all later, when he's ready._

Ray paused in his thoughts for a moment to glance over at Naoko. He noticed that his younger sister had fallen asleep as they sat there. Shifting the girl so she was lying down while being careful not to wake her Ray tucked his sister into the bed he had used the night before. He then lay down in the bed next to it as Ray tried to drift off and get some shut eye himself.

Unfortunately for the neko-jin sleep would not come to him and his mind lingered on his best friend. When the first rays of light peeked in through the window of the bedroom Ray got up with a sigh and left the room. The neko-jin decided he would go outside for some fresh air and he breathed in the sweet scent of the outdoors as he looked up at the morning twilight.

It took a moment for the tiger's catlike eyes to adjust to the dimness of the bluish light and once he could see properly Ray surveyed the Granger's yard that surrounded him. As he observed the area Ray noticed a figure leaning against the wall of the Dojo and he realized that it was Kai.

The tiger approached his best friend and greeted, "Hey man, how you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess I just needed some air," the stoic captain replied, his crimson eyes closed.

"Yeah I hear you, I was having a hard time getting to sleep with everything you told us. So I thought I would come out here for a while. Kai, did Dranzer really bring you back to life?"

"Yes, that's what my Father seemed to believe. It still feels kind of strange having him as a part of me," Kai replied, his head tilted down towards the ground as the captain looked plagued by his emotions.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can bet you're going through a lot right now, especially with what happened to your Father and everything," Ray wondered in concern.

"I should be. I thought that I was over this by now but I guess talking about what happened reminded me that my Dad's really gone and it brought back the pain all over again," Kai sighed a look of sadness upon his features.

"Well with losing my parents and older brother I know how you feel but at least you still have Kay."

"Yeah that's true. Can we change the subject already?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know... what is your sister up to?"

"She's sleeping, I guess you probably know by now how worried she's been about you and now that you're finally up and about she's able to rest," Ray answered guessing on how tired the girl must have been with the little sleep she had the night before.

"Ah, well that's good to hear. I really missed Naoko while I was stuck with damned Voltaire. Of course the bastard just had to go and use her against me by threatening to hurt her," Kai stated growling at the thought of his grandfather.

"What? I can't believe that he would do something like that! Though that would explain what you were doing at his base in China. Oh well that's just another reason to kill him when we go to make our next move," Ray exclaimed, regaining his composure as he calmed himself down.

"Exactly though I'm surprised my brother didn't mention why I was there to you guys."

"He might have but I was pretty out of it last night. So what is our next move?"

"Find the fucking bastard once we've rested up enough. Maybe see if Tom knows where he's run off to," Kai replied after contemplating for a moment.

"You think we can trust him?"

"I'm not sure yet but if he wants to prove his loyalty to us he can help track Voltaire down. Now before I go back inside there anything else you need to know, Ray?"

"I think you know the answer to that but I'll ask you anyway. What exactly went on between you and my sister tonight?"

"There's not much to tell really. She forgave me, we made up and Naoko agreed to go out with me, though my brother was pretty against that part," the phoenix explained as he opened his crimson orbs and stood up from the side of the Dojo.

"Aw you two kissed and made up, good for you Kai. Your brother may not like it but if anyone had to date my sister I'm glad it's you man," the tiger remarked, revealing his fangs in one of his toothy grins.

"Call it that if you want, I'm done with this before you start getting all annoying with the fact that we're dating," Kai grumbled as he turned to leave.

As Ray's blue haired captain stalked off the neko-jin's grin widened and he called out, "Hey man, one last thing! I told you so that my sister cares about you!"

* * *

The day passed and Kai kept to himself determined to keep his usual demeanor despite the fact of that day beginning a New Year. He needed some time alone to sort his mind out. Everyone seemed to respect this need for aolitude, even his brother who was dealing with the painful news in his own way.

Though the cold leader of the Bladebreakers welcomed his friends' understanding he would have felt better to have Naoko by his side. Her loving comfort as well as her company would have cheered him up but the beautiful girl remained in bed. It wasn't until late afternoon when she finally awoke and once she had, Kai spent the rest o the day with his girlfriend.

**Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody**

**But you believed that I could be somebody**

The crimson eyed boy could tell that the girl was concerned for him and letting out a small smile for her Kai reassured, "I'm alright, there's no need to worry."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you've been through a lot since we last saw you."

"Yeah, having you here helps," he replied and the younger girl smiled up at him.

The two of them were inseperable after that as Naoko helped Kai to cope with the ordeal he had been through only a week ago. They talked together about the good old days as kids as they sat in the vacant front room of the Dojo. The door was open to let in a bit of a breeze and the sound of grinding Beyblades could be heard outside. Kai knew that Ray and Tyson must be passing the time with another match but the captain didn't care about that.

**You put your world on hold for me**

**Gave away to follow failure through the fire**

**I need you to know I will**

He was content right where he was and as one of his strong arms wrapped itself around the girl's small, slender frame his mind wandered._ I'm so glad that Naoko has finally forgiven me and to know that she returns the feelings that I have felt for so long. Naoko makes me feel things that I didn't know I could, she makes me feel so happy and complete. Being with her like this it is like I am finally whole._

The blue haired boy paused in his thoughts as he felt Naoko's body snuggle up closer to him. Likewise he pulled her closer as well, into a tight embrace and the two of them locked gazes. Kai was entranced by the girl's wonderful amber coloured gems.

**Believe me girl Im so tired of running**

**I just wanna hold your hand**

**Stare at you like youve got everything I need**

And as he stared back at them with his smouldering crimson pools he voiced, "I love you so much, you know?"

"I know, I love you too Kai," the girl replied with just as much emotion as Kai's own voice had held.

**And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running**

**Over and over tonight**

The crimson eyed boy desperately wanted to kiss the girl he loved. Having the one who completed him there at his side sparked the fire that danced within him, making the phoenix feel so alive. But before he could lean in close enough to her to satisfy the burning desire, Naoko had tilted her head up and met his lips with her own soft ones. Giving into his urge Kai returned the gesture with all his love and emotion as he passionately deepened the kiss.

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

After a few minutes the two of them broke apart for air. Once they had caught their breath Kai leaned in to make out with his girlfriend again as the phoenix's fire was now burning brightly inside of him and Kai wanted more.

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

The female neko-jin obliged the phoenix at first but then she pulled away as she wondered, "Kai the door's still open, aren't you worried that someone's going to come in here and catch us like this?"

"I don't care about that right now. I just want you to know how much I care about you, besides I'm enjoying having you all to myself," he replied as he placed another kiss on her soft lips.

He brushed them more gently this time, only a quick peck as the girl in Kai's arms remarked, "And I care about you but if you really want to have me all to yourself we should go somewhere more private. This isn't exactly the best place to be kissing you to death. I mean what would your friends or brother think if they found us here kissing?"

"They'd be shocked out of their minds that I'm actually expressing such emotion and then they'd probably bug the hell out of me about it for the rest of my life and I'd never hear the end of it," Kai stated as Naoko rose to her feet.

Kai followed suit, standing at her side and linked his hand with hers. The two of them leaving from the open front room they had been sitting in. The couple found their way back to the bedroom and Kai pulled Naoko down onto one of the beds with him.

**And what if I never said to you I was dynamite**

**And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry**

**What if I never let you down**

Once within the confinement of the room, Kai continued to make out with the one he loved in the intensity of all his burning fiery passion. The crimson eyed phoenix even nibbled at the girl's lip but his lover didn't seem to mind as she allowed Kai entry into her mouth and their tongues locked with one another. As they expressed their love their arms wound around each other, the two of them remaining in the position for what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss.

**And said I'm sorry for the nights I cant remember**

**What if I never said to you I would try**

**Yeah Yeah Yeaahh!**

While the two lovers paused for a moment to come up for some air- something they had already needed to do many times throughout the long session- Kai couldn't help but let out a long, loud yawn. As much as the boy had been enjoying himself at some point during the wonderful kissing the day had turned to night and Kai now found that he was quite tired.

**And I do wanna love you**

**(If you see me running back)**

**And I do wanna try**

Even though his body was tired the phoenix didn't want to sleep just yet for fear that his mind would be plagued by another nightmare. The blue haired boy didn't want that after the wondrous time he had shared with his girlfriend. Of course it was hard for him to hide this detail after his enormous yawn and Naoko had obviously noticed his fatigue as she looked up into his weary crimson orbs.

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

"If you're tired maybe you should call it a night. It's getting pretty late," the girl remarked.

"No, I'm alright... I don't need to sleep," Kai protested.

Naoko scolded, "Sure Kai, don't lie to me."

I'm not tired and what would make you think I'm lying?" Kai replied as he fought to stifle another sleepy yawn.

"Because I know you and can tell when you're lying. Now go to sleep," the phoenix's girlfriend commanded as she pushed Kai down into the pillows of the bed.

Kai went to sit up again as he stubbornly grumbled, "But I don't need it. Besides I'll just have another painful nightmare and wake up again, just like every other night."

"No you won't, I'll be right here to wake you up in case something happens. Please, try to sleep."

"Alright, I guess I can try if I know that I have you here with me," Kai subsided as he lay back down.

Naoko crawled into the bed next to him, her warm body snuggling up close to his.

As Kai wrapped his arms around her to hold Naoko close, the neko-jin soothed, "Don't worry Kai, you're safe now and everything will be alright... you'll see..."

"Yeah, you're right..." the blue haired boy replied drowsily as he began to drift off to sleep.

His bright crimson eyes slowly closed and as the boy lay there in the arms of the one he loved, for the first time in his life Kai truly felt at peace.

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

**Hold back your tears this time**

**Ooooh Ooooh**

* * *

There you guys go finally so now no one can bug me about taking so long to update this. I am sorry about that but my birthday's coming up on July 27th so this chapter is my present for those who have been reading this fic. I would also like to thanks everybody for giving me 100 reviews, cookies for all! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this despite the long wait and I will update more again when I can. Thanks for reading everybody and feel free to leave me a review of what you think of it.


	33. What Next?

Alright I know this took me way too long to write. I'm not going to make any excuses since I know it's been a long wait for you guys. Sorry for how slow I was but I finally have the next chapter for you guys. I hope that it makes up for my absense and that you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 33: What Next?**

Kai let out a sleepy yawn as he awoke. Consciousness returned to his tired limbs. His body felt rejuvenated with new energy. It had been the first night's sleep he'd had in years. Glancing over at the girl in his arms, Kai found that she too was awake. His crimson eyes fell onto her peaceful form next to him.

Her bright amber pools smiled back up at him as she curiously wondered, "Morning Kai. Good to see you finally awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I didn't have any nightmares for once. I'm surprised I actually slept through the night... I guess I can feel safe and at peace with you here watching over me," the blue haired boy smiled back.

"That's great, you slept through half the morning too," Naoko giggled. "So can I get up out of bed now?"

"Of course you can. I don't know why you haven't if you've been awake all this time before me?"

"I would have but somebody wouldn't let me go. He was hugging me so tightly and begging me not to leave him in his sleep," Naoko playfully accused.

Kai's crimson orbs blinked in disbelief, "I did?"

The girl nodded in response.

"Oops... sorry..." he flushed bright red, apologetically releasing the girl from his tight, loving embrace.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. But we were in bed so long that the others were starting to worry where we were," Naoko replied as she rose up to her feet from the soft, comfy bed.

Kai moved to a sitting position as he asked, "Did any of them come in here?"

"Yeah, my brother was looking for you. He wasn't very happy when he found us together. My annoying loud brother woke me up! I guess you should probably go and see what he wants before he decides to come back," Naoko explained with a yawn.

Getting ready for the day, Kai left the bedroom with Naoko. The two of them went off in search of Ray. Following the foul smell that turned out to be some burning food, they managed to find him. It seemed like everyone had gathered around the table for breakfast. Kai's crimson eyes were drawn to the end of the table. It seemed to hold the source of the smell as his gaze fell upon a pile of burnt toast. Tyson sat hunched over the plate. He happily gobbled the food up, despite its blackened char like appearance.

"Wow, I guess he really will eat anything," Kai chuckled, more to himself than anyone else.

"It looks that way... So what happened here, you guys?" Naoko wanted to know.

"Tyson just can't cook and should stay away from everything in the kitchen, including the toaster. You're lucky his mess in here distracted me or I'd still be interrogating you about Kai, sis. Nice to see you two finally decide to get out of bed and join us," Ray remarked bitterly, his long raven ponytail swaying back and forth as he spoke.

"Get over it, Ray! We didn't do anything," Kai retorted.

"Sure you didn't, that's not what it looked like to me. I may have approved of you dating my little sister but doing that sort of thing is crossing the line, man!"

"We were just sleeping! You know that I wake up in the night. She helped me sleep and stopped me from having any nightmares. That's all there is to it," Kai growled, becoming annoyed with his friend's accusations.

"How am I supposed to know that? Who knows what you could be doing when I'm not around to keep an eye on you," the amber eyed boy stubbornly protested.

"Because you're best friends and you should trust us and our judgment. So don't let a silly thing like your jumping to conclusions get in the way of that. I already told you this once today but I'll say it again. Kai and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now and know what we're doing. So you better get it through your thick skull and accept it and trust us. Now shut up and drop it, Ray!"

Naoko appeared satisfied with silencing her brother as she contently leaned into Kai. Smiling down at her, Kai loving wrapped an arm around her before glancing back up at her brother.

"So Ray, before this whole thing started you wanted to see me about something?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I kind of forgot about that. Let's go in the other room where it's quieter," Ray replied, rising from his place at the table.

Kai followed his best friend from the room, with the girl he loved still at his side. The three of them made themselves comfortable in the front room of the dojo. Kai's curiosity had perked up and been getting the better of him. He was intrigued by what the neko jin had to say but before he could find out his twin brother walked into the room.

As he joined them, Kay interrupted, "Well isn't this nice? You were going to have a meeting without me, weren't you?

Kay's arms were crossed over his chest. His sapphire eyes contained a bit of a hurt look as he questioned the sight of the others gathered there before him.

"We're not really having a meeting, yet. Of course you're invited to stay and join us if you want, Kay," Kai acknowledged his twin brother and turned his attention back to the other black haired boy, "I'm guessing what you wanted to talk about has something to do with our current situation. So why don't you go ahead and ask away?"

"You're right, it does. I was wondering what exactly our plans were and what we're going to do next? Are you still intent on interrogating your uncle about Voltare? Or is there something else we should be doing that you haven't told us yet?"

Kai nodded in response, "Talking to Tom and seeing what information he can give us is the plan so far. We need to figure out where Voltaire is hiding somehow. Questioning Tom is our best bet and a good way to test his loyalty."

"Oh yeah, like our evil crazy uncle is really going to tell us anything! Why would one of Voltaire's men just give us his location? Tom can't be trusted so we need to go and look for that bastard ourselves! I'm tired of waiting around here and doing nothing while our damn grandfather could be on his way here to find us as we speak," Kay burst out, obviously against the blue haired boy's idea.

"And where are we supposed to go to find him? Back in Russia? Come on Kay, we all know that Voltaire is smarter than that. Kai's right, we have no leads. All we can do right now is ask Tom if he can help us and see what he knows. If that fails then waiting for your grandfather to come out of hiding and come after us again isn't a bad idea either," Naoko countered, calmly pointing out the logic behind it.

"Yeah, we'll find some way to defeat him and put an end to this. Tom has already helped us out once before. I'm sure that he'll be able to again," Ray cheerfully added.

Kay frowned, "Fine but if he tries to pretend he doesn't know anything don't say that I didn't tell you so."

"Whatever bro. So now that's all finally settled is there anything else we should discuss before we end this little meeting of ours?" Kai wondered, ready to leave and put the plan into action.

"Actually Kai, I think that there is," Kay replied as he approached Naoko, "Naoko, do you remember that day we spent together on the beach? You know back before all of this happened."

"Yeah, I guess you must want an explanation on that, huh?"

"It would be nice. I would have asked you about it sooner but then this whole mess with Voltaire and my brother happened. I haven't had another chance to talk with you about it since then. Besides if what I suspect is true we should have a right to know. We are your friends and other Elements after all."

Kai stared into Naoko's amber depths. He felt hurt by his brother's words and was uncertain what to make of Kay's statement. The younger Hiwatari had to know what he meant.

"What is he talking about? Have you been keeping something from me, Naoko?"

Kai's heart skipped a beat. His mind filled with the possibilities of what secret the girl he loved could be hiding from him.

"Don't worry, Kai. It's nothing dark or terrible or anything like that. You don't need to be taking it so personally. Since Kay makes a good point, I guess there's really no harm in telling you guys. I'm an Element too, I'm Water," Naoko announced, revealing her secret to the boys.

In shock Kai stuttered out, "You're what?"

"I said that I'm an Element too. With everything we've been through you can understand why I've never told you before."

"I guess... though I don't really like being the last of us to find out," the phoenix grumbled, noticing the others weren't anywhere near as surprised by the news as he was.

"If it makes you feel better I only suspected it after I saw her use her powers once. She probably didn't want to mention it because of how close we were to Voltaire. I'd guess that she was afraid of him finding out. Especially with how interested he's always been of you and using our powers for his evil schemes," Kay calmly reasoned, a triumphant grin crossing his face in having his thoughts confirmed.

"That's exactly why. It was nothing against you, Kai. And Ray already knew about me being my brother and with how we were raised together," Naoko agreed.

"Alright, I don't blame you for keeping it a secret. Now that we all know we can be one step ahead of Voltaire. He'll be busy looking for you, the last Element he doesn't know about. So the four of us can take him down and put a stop to him together before he even sees it coming."

Kai was happy with the news of his girlfriend being the final Element. To express his emotions he gently kissed her. It was as if things were finally starting to look up for them. They had a plan to find and deal with Voltaire that he was determined to see through to the end. With his best friend, brother, and girl he loved at his side nothing would be able to stop them. Nothing ever felt so right to him before in his life as that very moment and Kai knew in his heart that they would succeed.

* * *

The meeting was adjourned as it seemed like all seriousness had left the room. Naoko felt her arm being pulled slightly and she realized that Kai was leading her away from their brothers. They were off to carry out their tasks for the day. Unfortunately before any of the Elements could leave, the yelling of a loud, annoying voice stopped them.

Tyson barged into the room, rambling on at the top of his lungs, "Hey, what's everybody doing? Are we all having a group meeting or something?"

"Not anymore, so get lost and leave us alone," Kay snapped with a glare.

"But... How come nobody told me? I'm part of the group too. I should be included in important stuff like that," Tyson complained, whining on and on.

"Well it's finished now. Shut up and stop your childish whining!" Kai ordered bluntly, seeming like he was already annoyed by the navy haired idiot.

"Calm down you guys. I'm sure that Tyson's just feeling a little left out," Ray spoke up in defense of his teammate.

"Yeah, I want Voltaire to pay too. I just want to help, can't you let me help you guys out? Please Kai..." Tyson pleaded on.

"No, you'll just end up getting in our way again! You would just spill out plans and blurt out our secrets to the enemy. You can't be trusted with that big mouth of yours if we told you anything or let you join in on the meetings," Kai explained and turned away from Tyson.

The blue haired captain clearly didn't want to deal with the annoying younger boy any longer. Anyone could tell that and as much as she agreed that Tyson was a pain, the girl felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Naoko turned her amber gaze to the hurt boy. She saw that he looked like he was about to cry. Thankfully before he could wail out in protest, Naoko's brother slung an arm around his teammate.

"Sure you can help, Ty. Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and we'll see what we can find to cook up for lunch," Ray suggested with a cheery smile.

At the mention of food, Tyson's mood perked back up and he happily dashed off into the kitchen. Ray quickly followed behind him with a sigh. The male neko jin was most likely hoping to catch up before the eager glutton could cause too much trouble.

Naoko shook her head at them as she watched them go. She wasn't sure what insanity went through Ray's head. Or if he even knew what he was getting himself into in letting Tyson help with the cooking.

_Oh well at least it will keep that stupid kid occupied for a while. It can give him something else to do so he stops worrying about being left out and complaining about not being allowed to help out. Maybe there is actually some method to my insane brother's madness after all... Of course it's not like I'm ever going to let him find out I think that,_ Naoko thought to herself with a shrug.

Her mind was snapped out from its wandering as she heard Kay's voice speak up.

"Aren't you going to go after my brother?" The blue eyed boy wondered, pointing out his brother's disappearance. "He seems like he's upset again today. You're probably the only one who can can cheer him up and help make him feel better."

At Kay's words the amber eyed girl noticed that he was right and Kai had stomped off from the room somewhere.

She shook her head as she answered, "Not yet, I'll give him some time to cool off first. I'll talk to him about it later when he's ready to share his feelings with me. I think I'll go check up on my brother instead and see how he's doing at handling Tyson. Ray shouldn't have to suffer alone and someone needs to make sure that pig is kept in line."

"Are you sure you don't want to go after Kai? I could go and deal with the idiotic pig for you instead if you want," Kay offered and Naoko noticed the murderous intent in his crystal eyes.

"No, it's okay. We all know that you want to try and kill Tyson. You would probably do more harm than good if you were left alone with him. Why don't you go find Kai instead and take him to talk with your uncle? If we could get some information out of Tom I bet it would help to cheer Kai up and he'll feel better."

"Fine, I'll try. But I still doubt this plan will do us any good... I guess I'll see you later and go see if it's possible for us to figure anything out," Kay stated as he went off in search of his brother.

Naoko watched him go before departing in the opposite direction to rejoin her own brother. When the girl entered the kitchen she found the other neko jin chasing around his navy haired helper.

Stopping Tyson dead in his tracks, Naoko greeted them with a grin, "Hey bro, it looks like you're having fun. What's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing much... I was just trying to preheat the oven while keeping him away from my ingredients at the same time," the raven haired boy grumbled in annoyance.

"You just need to have a firm hand with pests like him," Naoko advised, forcing Tyson down into a chair at the table and ordered, "Now be good Tyson and sit and stay there!"

"But... I want to help," the gluttonous boy protested.

"You will, we'll let you help us when we need it," Ray assured and rummaged around in the fridge for whatever it was he needed.

"So Ray... what you cooking for us tonight? If you want my opinion I'd say that pizza would be a good choice," the girl grinned.

"Well then it looks like great minds think a like," the tiger grinned back.

"Good move for once, bro. Kai seems like he's been feeling down and in a bad mood again. I think that you might have set him off or something... Let's hope that having his favourite food will help brighten his mood," Naoko said, happy to help her brother in cooking the delicious food.

"Yeah, I don't think that Kay's even tried it before either. And we all know that baked pizza is so much better than just ordering it in," Ray stated in agreement.

"You bet bro, everyone knows that. Well what are we waiting for? Let's get cooking," she enthusiastically exclaimed as she joined in with preparing the meal.

As she and her brother worked on making the pizza together, Naoko's mind began to wander.

The girl thought to herself, _I hope that having pizza really will help to lighten Kai's mood. He seemed okay last night... Of course I know that he's still been dealing with his Dad. He was acting on edge earlier with Tyson too. I wonder if his argument with Ray actually did get to him somehow?_

_I hope Kai's alright... I hope that he'll be able to figure out something from his uncle to help him. For Kai's sake it better be some good news that we can use to get closer to his grandfather sooner. Then we'll be able to put a stop to Voltaire and his evil. And Kai won't have to worry about him anymore._

_I'll have to remember to talk to Kai later to make sure that he's not too down. Kai's not alone in this even if he needs to be reminded of it. I'll let Kai know that we'll settle this whole mess and at last put an end to Voltaire together._

* * *

Kay went off in search of search of his brother. Looking around the dojo, he finally managed to find the blue haired Hiwatari. Kai was sat on one of the beds in the bedroom. The younger boy's crimson eyes locked on his dark blue blade. The beyblade with its missing bitbeast spun around the floor near the older Hiwatari boy's feet.

Making his presence known, Kay shook his dark head as he remarked, "Having fun venting out your emotions through your blade again, bro?"

Glancing up from his blade, Kai's eyes met with Kay's ice coloured orbs.

The red eyed twin shrugged in reply, "I guess... It's not really the same with Dranzer inside me since he left my blade and saved my life."

"Yeah I bet that it must feel weird to have your bitbeast as a part of you?"

"It is a little but Dranzer saved my life. So it's not like I can really complain. So what is it you want anyway, brother?" Kai wondered as he retrieved his beyblade.

"Well I would like to know about what's been bugging you, if you'd tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not really important anyway. Besides I should happy now that things are finally starting to go well for us, shouldn't I?" Kai stated, the younger boy's voice full of emotion.

Kay's brother seemed unsure what to think or do or how to feel. Whatever it was going through the lost sounding boy's head clearly upset him and caused him pain. Kay felt a pang of sadness and empathy at the small and alone expression that shimmered from his brother's crimson depths. The dark haired Hiwatari sat next to his younger twin and placed an arm around Kai in concern.

"It's okay Kai, I know that things have been hard lately. If you're still upset about Dad I understand... I mean it's still so soon after he... well you know..."

"I know but Dad's only part of it. I guess that I just think I shouldn't be feeling so down when I have something so good happening in my life too. I finally have Naoko and it's wonderful. But I felt down by what her brother said... I'm just feeling so many things at once right now... I guess that I don't know how I should feel," Kai explained his dilemma, expressing his feelings.

Kay was surprised that he was actually able to get Kai to vent out so much of how he felt.

"Like I said, it's okay Kai. You can feel down when you're sad and good when you're happy. It's alright you know? Even if we were never really allowed to show it or feel anything growing up. And it's hard to understand our emotions with how we were raised. I want you to know that I'm always here for you, bro. If you need me and want to talk about it or anything else I'll listen," Kay assured.

He sat there calmly in an attempt to comfort his younger brother in his arms.

Kai shook his blue bangs in response, "No, I'm alright. I don't really know what else to say about it and I don't really want to either. If Naoko were here then maybe I could talk to her, it's easier somehow..."

"Yeah, it is, she's a pretty understanding person. You're lucky to have her and that she chose you," Kay voiced his opinion on the girl. He thought about the way his own relationship had turned out with her.

_I wonder what would have happened if things between us had turned out differently... If I was the one she had chosen instead of my brother? I guess it doesn't really matter now. So long as I can stay friends with such a wonderful girl. Kai needs her more than I do and she makes him happy at least. That's all that matters. Kai needs to have something good in his life and the two do make a cute couple. I guess that they're good together and right for each other and that's the important thing._

"Yeah, it's amazing. I can't tell you how good it feels to finally win her over after all we've been through and everything that's happened between us. Damn Voltaire and separating us for so long. If it weren't for him we could have had more of a relationship sooner. Then Naoko and I would have had a better life together," Kai growled.

Kay's brother was obviously bitter with the pain they had all been put through.

"Yeah, maybe that's true Kai. But you know what they always say? Our pain only makes us stronger. I'd guess through all your experiences and hard times that you guys have grown closer as a couple," Kay calmly told his brother.

"Do you really think so? I guess that you do make a good point... Sometimes I just think that maybe we could be happier if we had a better childhood. But so much for that with Voltaire always around," Kai scoffed, more to himself than his brother who comforted him.

"No, we won't ever be happy so long as Voltaire is always chasing after us. We'll change things to make it different and it will get better for us, don't worry. Voltaire will pay for the suffering he's put us through and everything he's done over the years. We'll get him no matter what it takes. No matter what the cost, we'll defeat him. I promise you, brother," Kay declared as he hugged his twin close to absorb all the younger boy's pain.

The two brothers shared their emotions in that solitary moment of brotherly love. In their loving bond Kay could feel the raw strength of the new determination that coursed through both of their veins.

Pulling away after a while, Kai nodded up at his older brother, "Thanks Kay, I guess I needed that. I feel a little better now. I think I'm ready to talk to Tom and see what he knows."

"Even if he does know something he's not just going to give it up. He won't tell us anything freely without making us pay some kind of price. I still say that this is a waste of time. But if you think we can trust him. So if this will get us one step closer to defeating Voltaire once and for all, then I'll go along with it and come with you. Let's go and beat the information out of him if we have to. Since this is the only plan we've got," Kay nodded back.

He was just as ready as Kai was to put their plan into action and would help Kai in any way he could. The idea still continued to be pointless in Kay's mind but he accompanied his little brother anyway. The dark haired boy didn't understand why Kai and the others held so much faith in his evil uncle. Though he would stay and lend Kai his aid despite his strong feelings against their plan and the evil man.

The Hiwatari twins left the bedroom. They were intent on confronting the older man who was their uncle the second that they found him. Thankfully it didn't take them long as they located Tomas Hiwatari in the dojo's front sitting room. It was where Kay and Kai had split up from the others after the meeting they had held. Though it was over now and Kay knew that his friends were busy occupying themselves with what they prepared in the kitchen.

* * *

The two boys met up with Tom as he appeared to be coming back into the dojo from being outside. Kay immediately found it suspicious that the man he distrusted would go out alone. It didn't feel right to the blue eyed Hiwatari. In his opinion it pointed to the conclusion that his uncle was hiding something and keeping secrets from them.

"Where were you?" Kay barked accusingly.

His tone was ominous and his sapphire coloured depths shimmered darkly in his hatred as he glared at his uncle.

"I was just out getting some fresh air. I don't think that there should be anything wrong with that, Kay," the man replied.

Tom beaming down at him with what appeared to Kay to be a fake smile.

"Oh sure you were Tomas You're up to something and I'm going to figure out what it is. If you're going to keep trying to play innocent and act like your good then you better tell one of us the next time you plan on sneaking off," Kay commanded with a serious forcefulness to his voice.

"Alright nephew but I really have changed. I don't see why you feel so strongly about not trusting me. All I want is to help you."

"Because no matter how many times you say you're not I know that you're evil and can't be trusted. Don't think that you can start your lies up with me again!" Kay yelled.

He was unable to continue shouting out his feelings of distaste and hatred. Kay felt a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his head up with his one good eye Kay noticed that his brother was signaling Kay to be silent.

"Don't get so riled up, Kay. We came to calmly talk with him, not for you to yell your head off. We're not going to get anywhere with our uncle if you keep accusing him like this," Kai advised, reminding the older twin of why they had visited Tom in the first place.

"Yeah, I know but he's the one who started it. If he doesn't want me to suspect him then he shouldn't give me a reason to," Kay countered, turning back to focus his cold gaze on his enemy.

"Well actually you started it," Kai began to argue but he changed his mind, "Never mind... Tom we wanted to talk to you, if you have a minute to sit and chat."

"Of course, what's on your mind boys?" Tomas wondered, sounded to Kay like he was acting too reasonable.

Kay was about to answer but Kai beat him to it.

The blue haired boy continued to take over with the talking as he inquired, "We want to know if there's anything you know about Voltaire and wherever he's hiding? If you want to prove that you're honestly on our side and want to gain Kay's trust, then it would be best for you to give us a good enough answer. If you have some information that we could use you should tell us everything that you know."

"I"m sorry, I can't help you. I have as much knowledge on my father's whereabouts as you do. I was only aware of his base in China and the Abbey in Russia. Of course you already know about those places being a part of Biovolt. I'm looking into where his hideout could be and I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I find anything," Tomas answered, his lack of information not surprising Kay.

"But if you used to be one of his men then shouldn't you know something about Biovolt's locations?" Kai pressed on with the interrogation.

"Sadly no, I spent most of my time at the China Headquarters in the mountains. Voltaire was skeptical of my loyalty so I was never informed about the other facilities of the organization. Biovolt has buildings under its control all across the world so Voltaire could be hiding anywhere," Tom admitted in another attempt to get the twins to believe his story.

Kay would not be so easily fooled and didn't believe his uncle for a second. He was unable to hold his tongue and keep his rage and opinions to himself any longer.

The dark haired boy burst out, "That's enough of your lies! It's not that you don't know anything and can't tell us. It's more that you're keeping quiet about what you do know and won't tell us. That way we can't use anything against you and our bastard of a grandfather! See Kai, I told you this was a waste of time. He won't give us any answers."

"What proof do you have that what I'm telling you isn't the truth? Why are you against me? You can't be so quick to believe the worst in people. I am honestly not on Voltaire's side anymore!" Tom questioned as he actually seemed to be hurt by the pure hatred and enmity in Kay's harsh words.

"The only proof I have is my gut. If my Father that you're evil and out to get us then he's right. Nothing you do or say can change my mind or make me believe otherwise. I'm going to expose you for what you really are. Your only intentions are to deceive us so you can capture us and hand us over to Voltaire. You'll just wait to catch us off guard once everyone is lured into a false sense of security from your lies. You are evil and with Voltaire, I just know it!" Kay growled menacingly, daring his uncle to challenge him and prove him right.

"I assure you, Kay. I am not working for my father. It's a pity that you won't believe me and can't see that. But if you have such a negative opinion of me then I suppose there's nothing that can help you understand the sincerity in my words. I'm sorry for my actions in the past. I only wish that you'll be able to forgive me and see past your strong hatred towards me one day," Tom sighed as he went to leave.

Kay was not satisfied by the response and demanded, "Where do you think you're going? If you actually want me to start trusting you then give us some useful information!"

Tomas shook his head, "I already said that I can't help you. As I said before I know nothing that you don't already know."

"Can't or won't? Last chance to come clean and tell us what you're hiding willingly. If you don't I'll just have to beat the answers out of you," the dark haired boy threatened as the wind picked up in the Air Elemental's anger.

"If you're not careful that inability to trust of yours is going to end up getting you killed and will be the death of you. Now you should calm down before you do something you regret and hurt someone," Tomas suggested as he resumed taking his leave of them.

"I don't know what the hell that is supposed but I will not calm down! Now you better get back here and talk to us or else!"

"I'm getting hungry so if you don't mind I'm going to dinner. This interrogation is over," the man stated as he strode off into the kitchen.

Kay growled in anguish as he wasn't going to let his evil uncle get away with walking off on him. His good eye flashed icily with the darkness of his emotions. Kay was ready to send a hurricane of deadly winds after the insufferable man.

He was stopped dead in his tracks by his brother's cool and collected voice, "He's right, you need to calm down. Just because he doesn't know anything it doesn't mean that you can kill him. Do you want to be just as bad as Biovolt? Remember that he saved Ray and helped Naoko and helped us escape from our grandfather."

"No... he just irritates me and gets under my skin so much. Well since I was right and this was a pointless waste of effort, what do we do now?" Kay wanted to know with a sigh.

"It might have gone better if you hadn't lost your cool and intimidated him away from us," Kai pointed out with an accusatory glare.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I know you were hoping that this would work. My outburst couldn't have helped your mood much either. We'll think of something else, don't worry," Kay shot his brother an apologetic look as he calmed himself and the wind died down again.

"Yeah, it's alright... I just wish we had some kind of lead we could go on. I guess for now we'll just have to wait and see if Voltaire comes to us instead. Until something better presents itself," Kai sighed as he speculated more to himself.

"Yeah, I promised you we'll get him for good this time for what he's done so we will," Kay assured, revealing a small smile.

They talked and discussed the plan amongst themselves. After a while the scent of a wonderful aroma wafted its way across the room to the Hiwataris' noses.

"Something smells good. For now why don't we go see what's cooking? Oh and one last thing, I'll hold you to your word. I'm glad that I can be able to count on you, bro,," Kai let out a grin in response.

The younger boy left toward the kitchen, in the same direction that Tom had went.

_I wouldn't have it any other way, Kai. I'll be there for you and we'll do this together, no matter what. As soon as I figure our damn uncle out and expose his evil act for the traitor he is, I'll be one step closer to keeping my promise to you._

Kay silently reminded himself of what he vowed to do. He followed Kai and the two twins headed off to dinner together.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize again for how long it took if anyone is still reading this fic. I'm not sure when I'll be updating it again but I'm getting near the end so I'll try to finish the story when I can. I'm sorry about all the filller too but I have a little more I need to finish before getting to the big action at the end and the filler is actually important so I need to add it in. Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter with a review, they really do help inspire me to write more. Thanks to everyone for reading.


End file.
